Beginnings and Endings
by Afaim
Summary: Letzte Fic meines A/B/O-Arrowversums (diesmal wirklich). So begann ihre Geschichte und so endete sie. Oliver Queen, Kara Danvers, Barry Allen, Sara Lance und ihre Freunde haben viel erlebt. Werden sie es schaffen ein Happy End zu bekommen?
1. I Beginnings: Arrow

**Beginnings and Endings:**

* * *

Arrowverse-A/B/O-Ficsammlung, „Arrow", „Flash", "Supergirl" und „Legends of Tomorrow" Crossover.

 _Diese A/B/O-Crossover-Arrowverse-Fic spielt im gleichen Universum wie meine bisherigen A/B/O-Arrowverse-Fics: „Nennt uns Legenden I-V", „Mein Name ist Oliver Queen", „Dinge, denen man nicht trauen kann", „Legenden auf Doomworld", „Kara Danvers ist meine Lieblingsperson,, „Crisis on Earth-X", „Geschichten von Erde-X", „Capetricks", „A/B/O-Oneshots", „Road to Finale Crisis" und „Finale Crisis". Hier werden One-Shots gesammelt, die in mein Verse abrunden sollen, nämlich die Anfänge und Enden (diesmal wirklich) der vier Serien. Nach dem Verfassen von „Finale Crisis" hatte ich nämlich letztlich schon noch das Gefühl, dass gewisse Handlungsstränge noch offen sind und ein besseres Ende verdienen (Mal sehen, was diesmal daraus wird)._

* * *

 _Nähere Infos zu diesen Fics und dem Verse, das ich geschaffen habe, prinzipiell, findet ihr hier:_

 _afaimscorner. tumblr post/179045426269/orientierungsfile-f%C3%BCr-mein-abo-arrowverse (ohne Abstände)  
_

* * *

 _Sonstiges:_

 _Muss ich die anderen Fics in diesem Verse gelesen haben? __Nein, aber natürlich wäre es von Vorteil. Ihr solltet zumindest die ersten drei Kapitel von „Nennt uns Legenden: Die Legende von Alpha, Beta, und Omega" lesen um einen Überblick darüber zu bekommen, wie dieses Verse funktioniert. Und da spätere Kapitel dieser Fic an „Finale Crisis" anschließen, wäre es vermutlich auch von Vorteil die entsprechende Fic vorher gelesen zu haben._

 _Gibt es hier heiße Sexszenen?_ _Nein, leider eher nicht, da ich auf jugendfreien Portalen posten, die das nicht so gerne sehen._

 _Was ist Mpreg?_ _Nein, in meinem Verse gibt es keine männliche Schwangerschaft._

 _Allgemeine Warnings: SPOILER!_ _Zur 4. Staffel von „Legends" und „Supergirl" sowie für „Arrow" bis zu Staffel 7 und „Flash" bis zu Staffel 5; A/B/O-Dynamik- tierisches Verhalten,; Sexismus, Sklaverei, Misshandlungen und Missbrauch, Dubcon, andere düstere Themen, existenzielle Ängste, Character Death, PTSD, Slash, femmeslash, Het, Polygamie, TransCharaktere_

 _Disclaimer:_ _Warner und DC und The CW besitzen die Rechte an den „Legends of Tomorrow", „Arrow", „Supergirl" und „The Flash" Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Fic und sehe die Charaktere nicht als mein geistiges Eigentum an._

 _Pairings:_ _diverse Pairings, auch mit mehreren Partnern, Endgamepairing für diese Fic: Atomwave, Karamel, Westhallen, Lauriver, Sanvers, Captains3, Vixensteel, Winniac-5, Thea/Roy, außerdem: Avasnow, Coldflash und für die ersten Kapitel Kara/James, Kara/Winn, Tommy/Laurel, Eddie/Iris, Westallen, lockeres Coldwave, so wie eventuelle zusätzliche Pairings_

* * *

 _Sonstige Vorbemerkungen: __Mein Verse folgt dem Canon grob bis zu den 2017/2018—Seasons, in denen die Unterschiede zunehmend größer werden. Die aktuellen Seasons werden nur noch am Rande berücksichtigt. Wer sich auskennen will, sollte also gleich vorgewarnt sein und sich „Road to Finale Crisis" und „Finale Crisis" zur Gemüte führen, wenn er wissen will, was stattdessen passiert ist._

 _Diese Fic wird 8 Kapitel haben,vier „Beginnings" und vier „Endings". Wir beginnen mit den Anfängen._

* * *

 **I. Beginnings: Arrow**

* * *

 _Zeitrahmen: Diese Fic spielt hauptsächlich zu Beginn der ersten Staffel von „Arrow"_

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Unwissentliche inzestuöse Gedanken (Thea ist in Tommy verknallt), Selbstmord, Mord, Gewalt, Betrug des Partners_

 _Zusätzliche Pairings: Oliver/Sara, Thea/Tommy, platonisches Tommy/Oliver, Moira/Walter_

* * *

 **Thea**

Sie konnte das wilde Klopfen ihres Herzen nicht beruhigen, als sie die Stimmen hörte. Sie rannte aus ihrem Zimmer und eilte die Treppen herunter. Bisher hatte Mom sich geweigert sie ihren Bruder sehen zu lassen, doch nun, da er wieder zu Hause war, konnte sie ihn nicht mehr von ihr fernhalten. Thea stürmte herzklopfend die Treppen herunter in Richtung Eingangshalle, und blieb dann für einen Moment wie erstarrt am oberen Ende der letzten Treppen stehen.

Da stand er. Oliver, ihr lange verlorener Bruder. Nur, dass er nicht mehr roch wie Oliver. Er roch nun nach Alpha. Für einen Moment irritierte sie das, doch dann trafen sich ihre Blicke, und sie erkannte ihren Bruder. Nichts konnte sie mehr halten. Sie stürmte die restlichen Treppen herunter, und nach fünf langen Jahren fiel sie zum ersten Mal wieder ihrem Bruder in die Arme. Ihr großer Bruder war nach Hause zurückgekehrt. Endlich würde wieder alles gut werden!

Vor ziemlich genau fünf Jahren hatte sich Thea Queens Leben von Grund auf geändert, als die Nachricht hereingekommen war, dass die Familienyacht – die _Queens Gambit_ – mit ihrem Vater und ihrem Bruder an Bord gesunken war. Man hatte keine Überlebenden gefunden. Thea hatte sich damit abfinden müssen auf einen Schlag ihren Vater und ihren Bruder verloren zu haben.

Das hatte sie ein wenig aus der Bahn geworfen. Sie war bereit sich das einzugestehen. Aber Mom hatte es ihr auch nicht besonders leicht gemacht. Niemand hatte es ihr besonders leicht gemacht. Aber was war schon dabei, dass sie ab und zu Kokain schnupfte und Speed schluckte? Alle reichen Kids taten das! Ihre Noten waren gut, und sie war keiner dieser jugendlichen „Sex geht über alles"-Alphas. Alles in allem hatte sie sich trotz allem ziemlich gut entwickelt – zumindest war sie dieser Meinung.

Und nun war ihr Bruder zurück. Endlich.

Beim gemeinsamen Essen konnte sie nicht anders als Oliver ständig von der Seite aus zu beobachten, festzustellen, wie er sich verändert hatte. Sie war zwölf gewesen, als sie ihn verloren hatten. Jetzt war sie siebzehn, und er war ein erwachsener Mann. Sein Gesicht wirkte älter und weniger rundlich als früher. Seine Frisur war anders, das Blond aus der Flasche war verschwunden, aber der größte Unterschied war der neue Geruch. Oliver war nun ein Alpha.

Thea fragte sich, ob sie das ansprechen sollte. Immerhin war das keine kleine Änderung, sondern eine große. Dass Oliver nun offenbar Russisch besprechen konnte, war eine Sache, aber die Veränderung seines Geschlechts war etwas, das man nicht so einfach ignorieren konnte. Doch weder ihre Mutter, noch ihr Stiefvater, noch Tommy sprachen es an, also hielt sie es für höflicher ebenfalls nichts zu sagen.

Tommy Merlyn, Olivers bester Freund, war gerade dabei Oliver auf den neuesten Stand über die Popkultur zu bringen, die er in den letzten fünf Jahren vermisst hatte. Und dann wandte sich Oliver Walter zu.

Walter war ein Beta, genau wie Tommy, und wie Oliver früher einer gewesen war, und trotz dem Umstand, dass er ihre Mutter nach dem Tod ihres Vaters geheiratet hatte, mochte Thea ihn sehr. Er hatte sie in den letzten fünf Jahren praktisch eigenhändig aufgezogen. Ihre Mutter war ja dazu kaum zu gebrauchen gewesen. Doch Oliver schien nicht erfreut darüber zu sein, den Mann an seinem Tisch sitzen zu sehen. „Also, Walter", begann er wenig höflich und etwas aggressiv, „Wie lange schlafen Sie schon mit meiner Mutter?"

Peinliches Schweigen machte sich am Tisch breit. Moira warf einen wütenden Blick auf Thea, die abwehrend die Hände hob. „Ich habe nichts gesagt!", verteidigte sie sich.

„Sie hat auch nichts sagen müssen", erwiderte Oliver kühl, „Ich kann es riechen."

Tommy räusperte sich und schien in seinem Sessel versinken zu wollen.

Moira musterte ihren Sohn gefasst. Olivers unübersehbare Herausforderung schien sie kaum zu berühren. „Walter und ich haben geheiratet", erklärte sie ruhig.

„Ach? So ist das also", meinte Oliver nur dazu. In seinem Blick lag etwas, das Thea dort niemals erwartet hätte, etwas … das fast gefährlich wirkte. Wenn sie Walter wäre, dann wäre sie nun nervös. Doch der dunkelhäutige Beta blieb gefasst und erklärte, dass er Moira immer respektiert hatte, und er und der Alpha erst nach dem Ende der _Gambit_ ihre Zuneigung zueinander entdeckt hätten. Oliver aber wirkte nicht gerade so, als würde er ihm das glauben.

Ihr Bruder war gerade erst zurück und musste sich erst wieder an alles gewöhnen. Zumindest redete sie sich das ein. Er tat so, als ginge es ihm gut, aber vermutlich ging es ihm nach fünf Jahren auf einer einsamen Insel nicht gut. Alles, was seltsam an ihm war, lag daran. Das war alles. Und er musste sich genauso wie alle anderen auch erst an sein neues Geschlecht gewöhnen.

„Und er ist einfach so zum Alpha geworden auf dieser Insel? Stirbt man nicht, wenn man das Geschlecht ohne medizinische Betreuung wechselt? Irgendwie freaky", meinte Margo.

Thea verdankte ihr das frische Kokain auf ihrem Tisch, aber solche Kommentare ließen in ihr den Wunsch aufkommen den anderen Alpha aus ihrem Haus zu werfen.

„Find ich gar nicht", meinte sie patzig. Sie hörten Schritte, und Olivers neuer Geruch kam näher. Thea kehrte das Koks vom Tisch in die nächste Schublade, und Margo musterte den hereinkommenden Oliver mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen. „Süß ist er ja", meinte sie und schaffte es irgendwie auch bei diesen Kommentar abwertend zu klingen, „Ich geh dann mal." Thea sah ihr hinterher und stellte fest, dass sie Margo eigentlich nicht besonders mochte.

„Nettes Mädchen", meinte Oliver, schien das aber nicht ernst zu meinen, „Ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht."

Er übergab ihr einen spitzen Stein. Thea blinzelte. „Du hast mir einen Stein von einer einsamen Insel als Souvenir mitgebracht?", wunderte sie sich.

„Es ist ein buddhistischer Gebetstein", erklärte Oliver, „Er steht für das Wiederzusammenkommen. Und ich hoffe, dass er uns beiden dabei helfen kann wieder eine Verbindung zueinander aufzubauen."

Thea schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und wollte schon etwas dazu sagen, als Tommy uneingeladen ihr Zimmer betrat (Oh, Gott, es war doch nicht zu unaufgeräumt hier drin, oder?!). „Also ich hätte ja gerne so ein T-Shirt, auf dem steht: _Mein bester Freund war fünf Jahre lang auf einer einsamen Insel gestrandet, und alles was er mir mitgebracht hat ist dieses lausige T-Shirt_ ", meinte er, „Können wir los?" Tommy hatte sich freiwillig gemeldet um Oliver durch die Stadt zu fahren und ihm alles zu zeigen, das sich in den letzten fünf Jahren verändert hatte.

Thea winkte den beiden hinterher und gab vor nicht zu hören, wie Tommy vor ihrem Zimmer kommentierte, dass sie inzwischen sehr attraktiv geworden war. Und sie freute sich auch kein bisschen über dieses Kommentar, denn sie war nicht eines dieser Klischee-Mädchen, das immer schon in den besten Freund ihres Bruder verknallt gewesen war, nein das war sie nicht!

Tommy fuhr Oliver nicht nur durch die Stadt, nein, er gab auch eine Party um dessen Rückkehr zu feiern. Obwohl er und Oliver nach ihrer Stadtrundfahrt Ärger mit der Polizei gehabt hatten, ließen sich die beiden Jungs von dieser Idee nicht abbringen, und Thea wollte die Fete auf keinen Fall verpassen.

Vor allem auch deswegen nicht, weil auf Tommys Partys die besten Dealer aus ihrer Gesellschaftsschicht auftauchten. Und nachdem Margo ihr das Koks besorgt hatte, hatte Thea versprochen für sie und ihre anderen Freundinnen Speed zu besorgen.

Zusammen gingen sie also auf Ollies Wiederkehrparty und feierten. Und Thea traf ihren Dealer. Sie hatte kaum das Päckchen, das er ihr gegeben hatte, in ihrer Tasche verschwinden lassen, als Oliver schon neben ihr auftauchte und sie am Arm packte. Es war eine ungewöhnlich aggressive Geste, und sie brachte Thea dazu leise zu knurren. _Habe ich gerade meinen eigenen Bruder angeknurrt?!_

„Du bist erst 17!", meinte Oliver vorwurfsvoll.

„Ich bin schon 17. Ich bin kein kleines Mädchen mehr! Und vergib mir, wenn ich mir ausgerechnet dich als Vorbild ausgesucht habe!", gab Thea wütend zurück und riss sich von ihm los. Diese Party schenkte Alkohol aus und war erst ab 21 zugänglich, aber es war die Party ihres Bruders verdammt! Sie durfte doch wohl hier sein!

„Hör mal", versuchte Oliver es nun mit Beruhigung anstatt mit Zorn, „Ich weiß, dass du es nicht leicht hattest, als ich weg war…"

Nun reichte es Thea. Völlig unerwartet explodierte sie. Offenbar hatte Oliver gelogen! Er wollte ihr nicht wieder näher kommen! Er verstand ja nicht einmal was vor sich ging!

„Als du weg warst?! Du warst nicht weg! DU WARST TOT!" Tommy und einige andere Partygäste drehten sich zu ihnen um, doch das war Thea egal. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wie das für mich war! Dich und Dad auf einmal zu verlieren! Mom hatte Walter, aber ich …. Ich hatte niemanden! Ich war vollkommen alleine!", schrie sie ihn an. _Und offenbar bin ich es immer noch,_ wurde ihr klar. Sie hatte gedacht, sie würde ihren Bruder zurückbekommen, doch das war eine Selbsttäuschung gewesen, wie sich nun herausstellte.

Wütend ging sie zu ihren Freundinnen hinüber. „Hast du es?",fragte Margo, die den Streit mit Oliver entweder nicht mitbekommen hatte, oder der er egal war.

„Natürlich ich…" Thea griff in ihre Handtasche und stellte fest, dass das Päckchen nicht da war. Der Einzige, der es sonst noch haben könnte, war Oliver, immerhin war er ihr gegenüber handgreiflich geworden, aber … das war nicht sein Stil, oder? Einfacher Diebstahl.

„Ich … muss es wohl fallen gelassen haben", meinte Thea verwirrt.

Oliver hatte sich offenbar wirklich sehr verändert, seit sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte.

* * *

 **Laurel**

Als die Meldung im Büro zu sehen war, schaltete Laurel den Fernseher einfach aus. Sie wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, darüber, dass Oliver lebte und Sara tot war. _Meine Schwester hat mir meinen Beta gestohlen und ist dann auch noch gestorben. Und mein Beta, der mich mit meiner eigenen Schwester betrogen hat, lebt noch._

Was sollte sie ob dieser Nachricht empfinden? Freude? Erleichterung? Wut? Sie konnte es nicht sagen. Und sie hatte auch keine Zeit dafür darüber nachzudenken. Sie war dabei Adam Hunt fertig zu machen.

Der Alpha war ein mehr als nur zwielichtiger Geschäftsmann, und Laurel Lance hatte es sich zum Ziel gesetzt der Stadt zu beweisen, dass er korrupt war. Es würde nicht leicht werden, da hatte ihre beste Freundin und Kollegin Joanna recht. Aber es war ein Kampf, den sich Laurel stellte wollte. Denn wenn sie es nicht tun würde, wer würde es sonst übernehmen? Alle hatten Angst vor Hunt und seiner Macht.

Alphas wie Hund ekelten Laurel an. Sie dachten, sie könnten durch Angst und Geld alle kontrollieren, und dass sie so viel besser wären als alle anderen. Genau diese Art von Neandertaler-Denken verschaffte Laurels Geschlecht so einen schlechten Ruf. Hunt musste aufgehalten werden.

Aber natürlich konnte Oliver keinen Tag warten, bevor er im Büro auftauchte. Tommy hatte sie verraten und ihn hergebracht.

Oliver roch anders als früher, das war der erste, was sie feststellte. Er war nun ein Alpha. Das hatte sie in den Nachrichten verpasst, sie hatte aber auch jedes Mal weggeschalten, wenn die Meldung über Oliver gekommen war.

Ansonsten war er aber immer noch …. Oliver. „Du bist also Anwältin geworden", stellte Oliver fest, „Wie du es immer gesagt hast."

Er betrachtete ihre Wand über Adam Hunt interessiert. _Bist du ernsthaft hierhergekommen um über Adam Hunt zu reden?!_ Seine nonchalante Einstellung machte Laurel wütend. Sie versuchte ihre Wut im Zaum zu halten, aber …. Wenn sie ihn ansah, dann konnte sie nicht anders als daran zu denken, dass Sara tot war, und das alles nur deswegen, weil Oliver seinen Schwanz nicht in der Hose hatte behalten können. _Ich war ihm nie gut genug. Ich wollte, dass wir zusammenziehen, dass wir Gefährten werden, aber er … er hat mich links und rechts betrogen. Ich habe es immer geahnt, aber er hat geschworen, dass diese Phase vorbei ist, und dann … hat er sich ausgerechnet Sara ausgesucht. Und nun ist sie weg._

Als die Nachricht von Olivers Überleben hereingekommen war, hatte sie sich für einen winzigen Moment Hoffnung gemacht, dass Sara auch noch am Leben sein konnte. Und das diese Hoffnung falsch gewesen war, war das Schlimmste von allen.

„Was willst du hier, Oliver?!", wollte sie wütend wissen, „Wieso bist du hergekommen?!"

„Ich wollte mich entschuldigen", erklärte Oliver die Waffen streckend, „Ich wollte, dass du weißt, dass es meine Schuld war und nicht ihre."

Als hätte Sara nicht immer schon alles haben wollen, was Laurel gehörte. So war das einfach mit Alpha-Geschwistern. Dass er sich auch jetzt noch in Schutz nahm, machte sie noch wütender. „Du hast mich betrogen, Oliver. Mit meiner Schwester! Und dann ist sie gestorben! Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, wie es für mich war das alles zu erfahren?!", wollte sie wütend wissen, „Ich konnte nicht wütend sein, weil ich getrauert habe! Ich konnte nicht trauern, weil ich zu wütend war! Und wegen all dem habe ich mich auch noch schuldig gefühlt!" Dass ihre Mutter ihren Vater wegen dem allen verlassen hatte, fügte sie nicht auch noch hinzu, genauso wenig wie die Tatsache, dass sich ihr Vater wegen dem Tod seiner Tochter dem Alkohol zugewandt hatte. Das alles ging Oliver nichts an. Nicht mehr. „Und nun ist sie tot. Und du lebst!", schloss sie bitter. Denn in Wahrheit war sie mehr verbittert als wütend über alles, was passiert war.

Sie konnte seinen Anblick nicht mehr ertragen, also ließ sie ihn einfach stehen. Als sie an Tommy vorbei stampfte, zischte sie ihm noch zu: „Was dachtest du denn, wie das hier laufen würde?!"

„Um ehrlich zu sein in etwas genau so", murmelte Tommy, aber sie ignorierte ihn und ließ auch ihn stehen. Im Augenblick war sie auf beide Betas wütend – nein falsch, Oliver war nun ein Alpha, nicht wahr?

„Oliver hat es schwer, das weißt du. Kaum einen Tag zurück, und schon wurde er entführt. Und dann ist da auch noch die Geschlechtersache", redete Tommy ihr zu, als er das nächste Mal uneingeladen auftauchte, diesmal zumindest ohne Oliver, „Das kann nicht einfach für ihn sein. Für meinen Dad war es damals mit Sicherheit nicht einfach, das kann ich dir sagen."

Laurel seufzte. Tommy spielte also die Mitleidskarte. War ja zu erwarten gewesen. Er hatte Oliver immer schon mehr gemocht als gut für ihn war. Und ihn immer verteidigt. Warum sollte sich das jetzt ändern?

„Ich sage dir, er hat sich verändert. Gib ihm eine Chance. Ihr müsst euch aussprechen", meinte der Beta. Er war wirklich gewillt sich durchzusetzen, wie es schien. Im Bett war er ja eigentlich eher der unterwürfige Typ, aber wenn es um etwas ging, das ihm wichtig war, konnte er sehr dominant werden, wie es schien. Laurel empfand das als attraktive Charaktereigenschaft. _Aber das hat mir Oliver eingebracht, ich sollte es also lieber als Abschreckung ansehen._

Aber er hatte ja recht – sie und Oliver sollten sich aussprechen. Ihr Ex war nun mal zurück in Starling City und damit auch zurück in ihrem Leben. Sie mussten lernen miteinander auszukommen, egal was passiert war.

Also kam sie auf Olivers blöde „Zurück von den Toten"-Party. „Tommy hat mich überredet zu kommen", erklärte sie, „Ich dachte, wir können uns vielleicht aussprechen."

Sie suchten sich zu zweit eine stille Ecke und fanden diese am Balkon mit Blick auf die Stadt. Früher wäre so ein Setting romantisch gewesen. Doch jetzt…

„Ich habe mir gedacht, dass die Insel, all diese Jahre … vielleicht hat dich das ja verändert", erklärte sie, „Es tut mir leid, dass ich vorhin so wütend war. Es ist nur … schwierig."

„Das verstehe ich", meinte Oliver, und vermutlich verstand er es wirklich. Jetzt besser als je zuvor. Er war nun ein Alpha, genau wie sie einer war.

„Ich wollte dich etwas fragen, aber ich habe mich bisher nicht getraut", gestand sie, „Hat Sara … hat sie gelitten als sie gestorben ist?"

Oliver schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein", meinte er. Laurel konnte nicht anders als sich zu fragen, ob er sie wieder einmal belog. Ob all die Lügen, mit denen er sie immer abgespeist hatte, dabei waren von vorne loszugehen. Sie hoffte sehr, dass er dieses eine Mal die Wahrheit sagte.

Olivers Handy piepste, und er warf einen Blick darauf, und seine Miene spiegelte Enttäuschung wieder. „Was ist denn?", wunderte sich Laurel.

„Ich habe jemanden darum gebeten etwas zu tun, und er hat es nicht getan", erklärte Oliver und steckte sein Handy weg. Dann musterte er sie für einen Moment. Und schien einen Entschluss zu fassen.

„Du hast gesagt, dass du denkst, ich hätte mich geändert", meinte er mit überraschender Härte in seinem Blick und zu lautem Tonfall, „Aber trotz allen offensichtlichen Veränderungen bin ich noch immer derselben. Ich weiß, du willst mir helfen und denkst, ich brauche das jetzt … ein tiefsinniges Gespräch, Trost. Aber in Wahrheit will ich einfach nur meine Rückkehr von den Toten feiern. Ausgelassen tanzen und feiern, trinken und vögeln. Mit jeder, die dazu bereit bist. Du solltest dich also lieber von mir fern halten, sonst wirst du nur wieder enttäuscht."

Seine Implikationen führten dazu, dass sich Laurels Härchen sträubten. Er ließ es so klingen, als wäre sie nur zu ihm gekommen und hätte mit ihm sprechen wollen um zu sehen, ob sie noch kompatibel wären. Dabei hatte sie mit ihm abgeschlossen, lange bevor er in ihr Leben zurückgekehrt war. Und sein Ton, die Herausforderung, die darin lag. … Kein Alpha konnte das übersehen. Und Oliver war nun ein Alpha. Und vielleicht war er ja in Wahrheit immer schon einer gewesen, vielleicht hatte die Insel nur das zum Vorschein gebracht, was immer schon da gewesen war.

„Du hast dich doch verändert", stellte sie kalt fest, und ließ ihn die Enttäuschung, von der er sie angeblich hatte bewahren wollen, deutlich hören, „Jetzt bist du endlich ehrlich."

Und dann ließ sie ihn stehen und stöckelte wütend davon. Tommy und seine blöden Friedensstifter-Ideen. Na dem würde sie was erzählen!

Oliver war und blieb eine einzige Enttäuschung für sie. Sie hatte ihm helfen wollen, indem sie ihm ihre Verzeihung anbot, und er hatte ihr dafür praktisch ins Gesicht gespukt. Ihm ging es immer nur um Spaß. Laurel ging es darum die Dinge zum Besseren zu verändern. Nein, es war eindeutig: Sie hatten sich nichts mehr zu sagen. Überhaupt nichts mehr.

* * *

 **John**

Wie es vorherzusehen gewesen war, hielt sich Oliver Queens Freude darüber einen Leibwächter zu bekommen in Grenzen. John hatte damit gerechnet. Alphas waren empfindlich, wenn man ihre Fähigkeit auf sich selbst aufzupassen in Frage stellte. John nahm die lauwarme Begrüßung, die von Alpha-Aggression unterlegt war, also nicht persönlich. Er wusste, dass Queens Wut nicht ihm galt, sondern den Umständen.

Im Militär hatte John gelernt andere Alphas nicht als Konkurrenten zu sehen, sondern als Kollegen. Er ordnete sich ihnen unter, wenn es sein musste, und schützte sie, wenn das nötig wurde. Und so kam er mit ihnen zurecht. Meistens jedenfalls.

Oliver Queen saß auf der Rückbank der Limousine und musterte John durch den Rückspiegel hindurch. „Wie soll ich Sie nennen, Mister Diggle?", wollte der reiche Playboy wissen.

„Diggle wird ausreichen", erwiderte John, „Dig, wenn Sie wollen."

Oliver nickte wissend. „Sie waren also beim Militär", stellte er fest, indem er die richtigen Schlüsse über die Herkunft dieses Spitznamens zog. John nickte. _Ja, und jetzt kutschiere ich reiche Sprösslinge, die nicht dazu in der Lage sind Ärger fern zu bleiben, durch die Gegend._

Aber vielleicht war Oliver Queen ja anders als die anderen. Immerhin schien er schlau zu sein.

„Ich will ehrlich zu Ihnen sein, Mister Queen", meinte John und sah auf die Straße, immerhin wollte er an seinem ersten Arbeitstag keinen Unfall bauen, das würde sich auf seinem Lebenslauf nicht gut machen, „Als Ihr Leibwächter muss ich viel Zeit mit Ihnen verbringen, und dabei wird mir Ihre Sicherheit wichtiger sein als Ihr Wohlbefinden…" Er warf einen prüfenden Blick in den Rückspiegle und stellte fest, dass die Rückbank leer war.

 _Was zum….?! Ist er etwa aus dem fahrenden Auto gesprungen?!_

In diesem Moment überlegte John ernsthaft zu kündigen, doch er war in seiner Ehre verletzt. Er war damit beauftragt worden Queen zu beschützen, und er würde ihn auch beschützen, ob der Bengel aus reichem Hause das wollte, oder nicht! John Diggle war ein Alpha, und Alphas ließen sich nicht so einfach ins Boxhorn jagen.

Für die Dauer ihrer nächsten Fahrt setzte sich John mit einem wissenden Lächeln zu Oliver Queen auf die Rückbank. Queens gequältes Lächeln war Balsam für seinen verletzen Stolz, aber er hatte auch das Gefühl für einen Moment Anerkennung ins Queens Blick lesen zu können.

Auf der Party tat er sein Bestes um Queen nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren, was gar nicht so einfach war, bei all den Massen von Menschen. Doch dank seiner Nase verlor er den anderen Alpha niemals. Er sah mit stiller Billigung und ein wenig Bewunderung dabei zu, wie der reiche Junge seine Schwester um ein Päckchen Drogen erleichterte und dieses dann im Mistkübel entsorgte.

Und dann sah er den weiblichen Alpha auf Queen zukommen, und ihre Körpersprache ließ ihn für einen Moment Ärger befürchten, doch der Moment verflog. Und dann verlor er Queen und seine weibliche Begleitung doch noch aus den Augen. Doch dank Queens Geruch fand er ihn wieder, als er gerade den Balkon verließ. Die Frau stürmte bereits wütend davon. _Wie es scheint, kann Mister Queen wirklich mit Frauen umgehen,_ dachte er und schenkte Queen ein triumphierendes Lächeln, das so viel aussagte wie: „Du dachtest, du kannst mir entkommen, aber du hast dich geirrt."

„Ich hatte schon befürchtet, Sie erneut verloren zu haben, Sir", meinte er zu Queen.

Dieser zuckte entschuldigend die Schulten. „Ich wollte ein wenig Privatsphäre", meinte er.

„Nun damit ist es jetzt vorbei. Wollen wir zurück auf die Party?" John deutete dem anderen Alpha voraus zurück auf die Party zu gehen. „Aber klar doch", meinte Queen mit einem falschen Lächeln.

John war zufrieden und machte sich daran die Türe zu der tanzenden Menge zu öffnen, doch dann wurde er plötzlich am Genick gepackt und in die nächste Wand gerammt. _Hat er … hat er mich gerade angegriffen?!_ John konnte es nicht fassen. Brach Oliver Queen hier wirklich in aller Öffentlichkeit einen Alpha-Kampf mit ihm los?

Doch es kam zu keinem Kampf. Er wurde erneut gegen die Wand gerammt, und dann wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen, und er sah gar nichts mehr.

Als er wieder zu sich kam, gab es von Oliver Queen weit und breit keine Spur. _Dieser verdammte Bastard! Was sollte das denn jetzt?!_

* * *

 **Quentin**

„Das ist also Ihre Geschichte. Ein Mann in Grün kam herein gesegelt und hat ihre Angreifer erledigt und Ihnen beiden das Leben gerettet." Quentin konnte nicht fassen, was er da hörte. Dachte Oliver Queen wirklich, er würde ihm dieses Märchen glauben?

Er warf seinem Partner dem Beta Lucas Hilton einen vielsagenden Blick zu, den dieser erwiderte. Sie waren beide lange genug bei der Polizei um zu wissen, wann man sie belog. Und Oliver Queen war bekanntermaßen ein vollendeter Lügner.

Quentin wandte sich an Tommy Merlyn. „Haben Sie diesen Mann in Grün auch gesehen?", wollte er von dem Beta wissen. Dieser zögerte einen Moment, warf einen kurzen aber nicht zu übersehenden Blick auf Oliver Queen, und meinte dann: „Ich habe eigentlich nur Schemen gesehen."

Schemen also. Aha. Nun, das wäre auch nicht das erste Mal, dass Tommy Merlyn für seinen Kumpel log. Quentin und Merlyn wussten beide genau, was passiert war. Queen hatte die Entführer ganz alleine fertig gemacht, mit seiner neu entdeckten Alpha-der-auf-der-Insel-geschmiedet-wurde-Kraft getötet. Von wegen Mann in Grün.

Quentin musterte Oliver Queen. Er versuchte jemand anderen in diesem Mann zu sehen als den Mörder seines Babys, aber es gelang ihm nicht. „Sie sind ja ziemlich gefragt", stellte er fest, „Kaum sind Sie einen Tag wieder hier, werden Sie auch schon entführt."

Oliver Queen warf ihm einen unschuldigen Blick zu, auf den Quentin keine Sekunde hereinfiel. Er hatte zwei Töchter groß gezogen, er kannte diesen Blick zur Genüge.

„Wieso tun Sie so, als wäre mein Sohn der Verdächtige hier? Er ist das Opfer!", schaltete sich Moira Queen beschützend ein. Natürlich tat sie das. Alphas konnten sich einfach nicht raus halten, wenn es um ihre Kinder ging. Und reiche Leute … nun, es gab Gründe, warum die Vernehmung in der Queen Maison stattfand und nicht am Polizeirevier.

Diese verdammte privilegierte Truppe. Quentin verachtete sie alle.

„Natürlich ist er das", meinte Quentin, „Wir werden die Zeichnung des … Verdächtigen weitergeben, und die Augen offen halten, und Sie informieren, sobald es etwas Neues gibt." Er reichte Lucas die Zeichnung, da er sie ansonsten vermutlich bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit entsorgen würde.

„Nun, das ist doch ganz gut gelaufen", meinte Lucas, nachdem sie die Villa wieder verlassen hatten, „Du bist ihm nicht ins Gesicht gesprungen."

„Was einiges an Selbstbeherrschung erfordert hat", gab Quentin zu, „Aber sie hat recht: Die Jungs sind die Opfer hier." Und Quentin war ein Omega, er konnte nicht anders als mit Opfern mitzufühlen, selbst wenn er sie verachtete, selbst, wenn er sie für das, was sie ihm angetan hatten, hasste.

„Warum haben sie dann nicht einfach zugegeben, dass Queen sie getötet hat? Es war Selbstverteidigung. Mehr als einen Klaps auf die Finger bekommt er dafür nicht", wunderte sich Lucas.

Quentin seufzte. „Wer weiß schon, warum Oliver Queen irgendetwas tut?", erwiderte er nur.

Er für seinen Teil hatte es noch nie verstanden. Ja, er war immer der Meinung gewesen, dass Oliver Queen nicht gut genug für Laurel war, aber er hätte trotzdem nicht damit gerechnet, dass der junge Mann ihm bewies, wie er recht er damit hatte, indem er seine andere Tochter verführte, mit auf eine Kreuzfahrt nahm, und so umbrachte. Oliver Queen, was für eine traurige Entschuldigung für einen aufrechten Menschen.

 _Das ist nicht fair, Quentin,_ rief er sich selbst in Erinnerung, _Er konnte nicht wissen, dass sie sterben würde. Oder dass deine Ehe auseinanderbrechen würde. Oder dass der Alkohol zu deinem neuen besten Freund werden würde._

Das stimmte schon alles, aber …. die Tatsache blieb bestehen, dass Oliver Queen der Grund dafür war, dass Sara tot war. _Mein Baby ist fort, und so sehr ich versuchen darüber hinwegzusehen, ich kann es einfach nicht._

Er war in Gedanken immer noch mit Oliver Queen beschäftigt, als Adam Hunt sie zu sich bestellte und ihnen von einem grünen Bogenschützen erzählte, der ihn erpresste. Er präsentierte sogar einen Pfeil mit grüner Spitze als Beweis. „Wir werden eine Fahndung nach … Robin Hood herausgeben", meinte Quentin ironisch.

Adam Hunt war für seine Ironie nicht empfänglich. „Das müssen Sie nicht. Er hat mir eine Deadline gesetzt, wenn ich sie nicht einhalte, dann kommt er mich wieder besuchen. Ich will, dass Sie dafür bereit sind. In der Zwischenzeit wird mein neuer Leibwächter auf mich aufpassen." Der Geschäftsmann deutete auf einen zwielichtig aussehenden Alpha, der hinter ihm stand.

Quentin verkniff sich ein müdes Seufzen. Alphas … die dachten doch immer, dass der stärkste Kämpfer am Ende der Gewinner war. Quentin wusste aus Erfahrung, dass das nicht unbedingt stimmte.

Lucas konnte nur bis vor die Türe an sich halten. „Es gibt diesen Kerl wirklich", platzte es aus ihm heraus, „Das hätte ich nie gedacht. Offenbar hat Queen nicht gelogen."

„Ja, offenbar", erwiderte Quentin, auch wenn er sich da nicht so sicher war. Aber ein Kerl mit Pfeil und Bogen? Was sollte er davon halten? Sollte er diesen Möchtegern-Erpresser überhaupt ernst nehmen?

Die Antwort darauf fiel anders aus, als erhofft. Hunt bezahlte nicht, das Ergebnis war ein unvermittelter Angriff, kaum dass die Frist abgelaufen war. Quentin, Lucas, und die anderen Polizisten kamen gerade noch rechtzeitig um den Täter auf einem zum gegenüberliegenden Gebäude gespannten Seil weggleiten zu sehen.

„Hast du das gerade auch gesehen?", wollte Lucas wissen, doch das war nicht das, was Quentin am deutlichsten sah. Was er sah waren Leichen. Der Bogenschütze hatte Hunts Leibwächter und seine Kollegen mit seinen Pfeilen getötet.

 _Er ist ein Mörder. Er hat Menschen ermordet, die einfach nur ihren Job getan haben!_ Quentin konnte es nicht fassen. Er war nicht bereit gewesen diesen Kerl ernst zu nehmen, und nun gab es seinetwegen Tote.

„Wir müssen ihm folgen", meinte Lucas.

Im benachbarten Gebäude fand gerade eine Party statt. Aber nicht irgendeine Party, sondern die „Willkommen zurück von den Toten"-Party für Oliver Queen. _Was für ein Zufall. Zweimal der Kerl in Grün, und zweimal hat Queen damit zu tun._ Quentin glaubte nicht an Zufälle.

Natürlich war es sinnlos in der Menschmasse, die hier feierte, nach dem Täter zu suchen. Das wusste Quentin, was ihn aber wirklich wütend machte, war die Art und Weise wie Queen mit der ganzen Sache umging. „Sie suchen einen grünen Bogenschützen? Nichts leichter als das!", verkündete der reiche Playboy und setzte dann lautstark ein lächerlich hohes Kopfgeld auf die Ergreifung des Täters am Gelände aus. Und das auch noch voll so offensichtlichem Spott.

Quentin bebte. Es waren Menschen gestorben, aber Oliver Queen war das egal, wie immer. Er war betrunken und feierte, wie er vermutlich auch betrunken gefeiert hatte, als Sara gestorben war. Wütend baute er sich vor dem Alpha auf, bereit ihn zu schlagen, falls es nötig sein sollte. Manchmal musste man Alphas Vernunft einprügeln. „Haben Sie überhaupt versucht sie zu retten?! Haben Sie überhaupt versucht Sara zu retten?!", schrie er und funkelte den Alpha wütend an.

In Queens Miene spiegelte sich Verblüffung und dann für einen Moment offener Schmerz. _Gut, das hat dir also weh getan, ja? Hast du eine Ahnung, wie weh du mir getan hast?!_ Quentin hatte noch mehr auf Lager, doch Lucas legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Quentin", warnte er ihn sanft.

Quentin atmete tief durch. „Ja, schon gut", meinte er unwillig, „Lass uns gehen. Hier gibt es niemanden, der unsere Zeit wert wäre."

Queen sah aus, als hätte er ihn geschlagen, doch dann fing sich seine Miene wieder, und er witzelte mit seinen Freunden, dass alles in Ordnung sei.

Nein, dieser Mann war es nicht wert, dass Quentin auch nur einen weiteren Atemzug an ihn verschwendete, so viel war klar.

* * *

 **Tommy**

Tommy kam zu sich, als ihn das Gefühl von Lippen auf seiner Stirn weckte. _Hat mich gerade jemand auf die Stirn geküsst?_ Verwirrt sah er sich um. Er lag gefesselt auf einer Matratze in einem Lagerhaus, wie es schien. _Was ist passiert? Ah, ja. Richtig._

Er hatte zugestimmt Oliver durch die Stadt zu fahren, und aus irgendwelchen Gründen hatte sein Freund den heruntergekommen Teil der Stadt sehen wollen. Diesen aufgegeben Sitz von _Queen Consolidated._ Dabei wusste er doch, dass es eine schlechte Idee war in die Glades zu fahren. Und dann waren Kerle mit Geruchsblockern und Masken aufgetaucht und hatte sie entführt und betäubt.

 _Wo steckt Oliver?_ Tommy konnte Schemen erkenne, die an ihm vorbei liefen. Sie sahen aus wie Oliver. Es roch hier nur nach Oliver. „Oliver, nicht!", wollte er rufen, „Verfolg sie nicht!" Doch es war zu spät. Er war weg. Hinter den Entführern her.

 _Klar, das ist Alpha-Instinkt. Er denkt, er muss mich beschützen._ Fünf Jahre auf einer einsamen Insel, das musste alles noch schlimmer gemacht haben.

Deswegen log Tommy, als Oliver es tat. Schützte ihn, wie er es immer getan hatte. Aber diesmal aus etwas anderen Gründen. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Oliver diese Kerle verfolgt und getötet hatte. Und das würde für Schwierigkeiten sorgen, egal wie gerechtfertigt es gewesen war, und Oliver steckte bereits in genug Schwierigkeiten. Er brauchte nicht noch mehr.

Tommy wollte ihm helfen. Er wollte es wirklich. Deswegen überredete er Laurel dazu sich mit Oliver auszusprechen, auch wenn der Gedanke Eifersucht in ihm weckte. Er liebte Laurel, aber er war sich durchaus bewusst, was sie für Oliver empfunden hatte, bevor die ganze Sache mit Sara herausgekommen war. Wenn sie sich versöhnten … Nun, auch das würde er akzeptieren. Wenn die zwei Leute, die ihm am Wichtigsten waren, zusammen sein wollten, dann sollten sie auch zusammen sein. Nicht, dass er dachte, es würde so schnell passieren, aber zumindest eine Laurel, die ihm die Dinge, vorgefallen waren, verzieh, hatte Oliver bitter nötig.

Und Ablenkung, die hatte er auch bitter nötig. Deswegen die Party. Am besten war es so zu tun, als hätte sich nichts verändert. Tommy wusste aus eigener bitterer Erfahrung, dass natürlich Geschlechtswechsler nicht wollten, dass man auf dem, was ihnen zugestoßen war, herumritt. Also ritt er nicht darauf herum.

„Hör mal, wenn es dir zu viel wird, dann musst du es nur sagen. Wir können die Party auch sein lassen", bot er seinem Freund an. Doch dieser winkte ab, und bestand nur darauf sich den Ort aussuchen zu dürfen, an dem die Party gefeiert wurde.

Tommy dachte sich nichts dabei. Er ertrug Olivers geheimes Pow-wow mit Laurel und die Vorwürfe, weil er Thea auf die Party gelassen hatte. Doch dann stellte sich heraus, dass Adam Hunts Büro im Gebäude gegenüber lag, und er gerade eben von einem grünen Bogenschützen überfallen worden war. Demselben grünen Bogenschützen, den Oliver Detektive Lance aufgebunden hatte.

 _Vielleicht hat Oliver gar nicht so viel Zeit mit Laurel verbracht, wie ich dachte. Vielleicht …_ Tommy verfolgte ihre Schritte zurück. Er hatte Oliver zur Laurels Büro gefahren, dort wo der Fall gegen Adam Hunt bearbeitet wurde. Oliver hatte die Unterlagen über Hunt dort gesehen. Kurze Zeit später wurde Adam Hunt überfallen. _Aber Oliver, der im grünen Kostüm mit Pfeil und Bogen herumrennt? Das ist doch zu lächerlich um wahr zu sein?_ Und hatte Detektive Lance nicht von Toten gesprochen?

Und dann spielte Oliver sich auf und zog Lances Ermittlung absolut ins Lächerliche. Demütigte als Alpha einen Omega-Detektive vor aller Augen, der ihn daraufhin verbal attackierte und seinerseits herabsetzte. Und das Schlimmste daran: Oliver schien das überhaupt nichts auszumachen. Zumindest tat er so.

„Ein seltsamer Zufall, oder?", meinte er zu Oliver, „Dass dieser grüne Bogenschütze zweimal dort zuschlägt, wo wir sind."

Oliver warf ihm einen erstaunlich kalten Blick zu, und meinte dann mit einer gewissen Warnung in seiner Stimme: „Du solltest einfach froh sein, dass du noch lebst, Tommy." Tommy schauderte. So abfällig hätte Oliver Queen, der Beta, sein bester Freund, sein Bruder, niemals mit ihm gesprochen.

Oliver, der Laurel vor allen Leuten konfrontierte. Oliver, der Detektive Lance demütigte und den Verlust von Leben nicht ernst zu nehmen schien. Tommy hatte sich geschworen diese Frage niemals zu stellen, doch nun rutschte sie ihm doch heraus, und sie war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Tatsache: „Was ist auf der Insel nur mit dir passiert, Oliver?"

Olivers tote Augen brachten ihn davon ab weiter nachzubohren.

 _Aber das ist doch alles Blödsinn. Das hier ist Ollie. Er ist kein Mörder. Er macht gerade nur einiges durch, das ist alles. Vielleicht hat er unsere Entführer gar nicht getötet, vielleicht war dieser grüne Bogenschütze wirklich dort, so wie er jetzt einfach rein zufällig hier war. Ja, so muss es sein. Alles andere ist einfach nicht möglich._

* * *

 **Oliver**

So endete Sara Lances Leben: Sara Lance wurde von den Fluten davon gespült, und so sehr er auch nach ihr rief, seine Hand nach ihr ausstreckte, er konnte sie nicht erreichen. Und dann wurde er selbst von den Fluten erfasst und ins Meer gespült. Einen Moment lang dachte er, er würde sterben. Doch dann wurde er in ein Rettungsboot gezogen. Von seinem Vater.

„Sara! Oh, Gott, Dad, wir müssen Sara retten!", rief er verzweifelt.

„Sie ist fort, Sohn, wir können nichts mehr für sie tun", belehrte ihn Robert Queen und nahm seinen schluchzenden Sohn in die Arme. Sara war fort. Die Yacht gesunken. Es war ein Alptraum.

 _Das hier ist deine Strafe. Deine Strafe dafür, dass du deinen Alpha betrogen hast,_ wurde ihm klar, _Was hast du nur getan?_

So endete Robert Queens Leben: Sie waren drei Betas in einem Rettungsboot. Sicher gab es einen Witz darüber. Nur einer der Crew hatte es geschafft. Wasser und Vorräte wurden langsam knapp. Robert sorgte immer dafür, dass Oliver das Meiste bekam.

„Wenn es einer von uns schafft, dann er", sagte er immer wieder. Oliver verstand nicht, warum sie es nicht alle schaffen sollten. In Wahrheit ging er aber davon aus, dass sie alle sterben würden.

Sein Vater hielt ihn in den Armen und erklärte ihm, dass er nicht der Mann sei, für den Oliver ihn hielte. Oliver verstand kein Wort.

Und dann wurde er plötzlich eines Tages von einem Pistolenschuss aus dem unruhigen Schlaf gerissen. Er sah wie der Crewman, an dessen Name er sich im Moment nicht erinnern konnte, getroffen über Bord ging. „Dad! Was machst du denn da?!" Oliver erkannte entsetzt die Waffe in der Hand seines Vaters.

„Du musst überleben, Oliver. Mach meine Fehler wieder gut", bat Robert Queen, bevor er sich die Waffe an die eigene Schläfe setzte und abdrückte.

„Dad! Nein!", brüllte Oliver, doch es war zu spät. Es gab nichts mehr, was er tun konnte.

So endete Oliver Queens Leben als Beta: Er und die Leiche seines Vaters trieben weiter im Rettungsboot dahin, bis Oliver in der Ferne Land sichtete. Es war eine Insel. Und er trieb darauf zu.

Fünf Jahre später weckte Donner böse Erinnerungen in ihm, als er nicht in seinem Bett in seinem Zimmer lag, sondern auf den Boden vor dem geöffneten Fenster. Er war es nicht mehr gewohnt in einem weichen Federbett zu schlafen. Er war vieles nicht mehr gewöhnt. Nur die Alpträume war er gewohnt.

Seine Mutter rüttelte ihn wach. „Oliver, Oliver, alles ist gut. Du bist zu Hause!", erklärte sie ihm. Walter hockte hinter ihr. Walter, der nichts in diesem Haus zu suchen hatte. Walter, der ein Beta war, und in diesem Augenblick beruhigte seine Gegenwart Oliver mehr als alles andere. Sie erinnerte ihn an Anatoli. Und an Shado. (Nicht an Shado denken).

„Du bist zu Hause", wiederholte seine Mutter. Und sie hatte recht, er war zu Hause, und er hatte viel Arbeit vor sich.

Das verlassene halb verfallene Gebäude in den Glades, das einst seiner Firma gehört hatte, war der perfekte Stützpunkt. Er richtete ihn sich ein.

Adam Hunt, stellte er fest, stand auf der Liste. Also kümmerte er sich um Adam Hunt. Hunt wollte das Geld nicht bezahlen, Oliver holte es sich trotzdem, buchte es trotzdem von Hunts Konten ab.

Es war Nacht, und er saß in seinem grünen Kostüm im Schatten über der Gasse, in der Tommy und Laurel miteinander sprachen. Er wachte über sie. Das hier waren die Glades. Keine gute Gegend. Sie sollten hier nicht so einsam herumstehen.

Es überraschte ihn nicht von Tommy und Laurel als TommyundLaurel zu hören. Es war sogar gut so. Tommy war gut für sie. Er hingegen war beschädigte Ware, er würde nur alte Wunden aufreißen. Tommy hingegen könnte sie heilen.

 _Ich liebe euch beide, und ihr seid beide im Moment wütend auf mich, und vielleicht habt ihr sogar ein wenig Angst vor mir, aber keine Sorge, ich beschütze euch vor jeder Gefahr, genau wie den Rest dieser Stadt._

Und Tommy war Tommy, er würde Oliver schon bald vergeben, das lag in seiner Natur. Und Laurel, nun, sie würde ihm wohl ebenfalls vergeben, so war sie nun mal. Solange sie nur einsah, dass aus ihnen beiden nie mehr etwas werden konnte, war es auch gut so.

„Dinah Laurel Lance immer dabei die Welt zu retten!", stellte Tommy lauthals fest, als Laurel ihn stehen ließ und begann in die dunkle Nacht hinein davon zu schlendern.

„Irgendjemand muss es ja tun", gab Laurel zurück, „Wenn ich es nicht mache, wer macht es dann?"

Ja, Laurel sollte ruhig die Welt retten. Oliver hingegen würde diejenigen bestrafen, die sie zu Grunde gerichtet hatten.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: Bevor ich meine Helden ihre Enden geben kann, musste ich an die Anfänge zurück._

 _Als ich mir überlegt habe, wie ich den „Arrow"-Pilotfilm machen will, kam mir die Idee Oliver erstmals von der Außenseiterperspektive zu betrachten. Und die Geschichte nicht chronologisch zu erzählen, sondern mich immer weiter von Außen nach Innen vorzuarbeiten. Keiner dieses POVs ist zufällig in diesem Kapitel, aber das werdet ihr beim Arrow-Ending-Kapitel sehen._

 _Als nächstes wäre eigentlich der Flash dran, aber ich ziehe „Supergirl" vor, weil die entsprechende Folge einfacher anzusehen für mich ist._

 _Reviews sind immer erwünscht._


	2. II Beginnings: Supergirl

**II. Beginnings: Supergirl**

* * *

 _Zeitrahmen: Diese Fic spielt hauptsächlich zu Beginn der ersten Staffel von „Supergirl"_

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Rassismus, Sexismus, Selbstmord_

 _Zusätzliche Pairings: James/Lucy, Kara/Namenloses Date, platonisches Kara/Alex und platonisches Supercat_

* * *

Kara war gerade mal 13, als Krypton zerstört wurde. Ihre Familie hatte beschlossen zumindest ihre Kinder zu retten. Ihr kleiner Cousin Kal-El wurde in eine Kapsel gesetzt und zu Erde geschickt, und ihre Eltern setzten Kara in die Kapsel, die Kal-Els Kapsel folgen sollte.

„Seit tapfer und beschützt deinen Cousin, Kara. Sei wie die Omega-Krieger der alten Zeit. Auf der Erde wirst du durch die gelbe Sonne Kräfte erhalten, die kein anderer Kryptonier besitzt. Nutze sie weise ", sagte ihre Mutter zu ihr, bevor sie sie in die Kapsel setzte.

Kara hatte niemals eine Omega-Kriegerin werden wollen, sie hatte sich selbst immer als zukünftige Wissenschaftlerin gesehen. Trotzdem versprach sie: „Ich werde Kal-El beschützen, Mutter. Das verspreche ich dir." Dann schluckte sie all ihre Angst und Sorge hinunter, setzt sich in die Kapsel, und verließ ihre Heimat, den Planeten, auf dem sie geboren worden war, und auf dem sie geplant hatte ihr ganzes Leben zu verbringen.

Ihre Kapsel flog ins Weltall, hinter der Kapsel mit ihrem Baby-Cousin her. Sie malte sich ihre Zukunft auf der Erde aus. Eine Zukunft, in der sie den kleinen Kal-El aufzog und beschützte. Eine Zukunft, in der sie beide das Erbe von Krypton bewahrten. Zusammen.

Doch dann kam alles anders.

* * *

Mit Hilfe ihres Cousins und den Danvers konnte sie später rekonstruieren, was passiert war. Die Schockwelle ihres explodierenden Heimatplanetens brachte ihre Kapsel vom Kurs ab und katapultierte sie in die Phantom-Zone.

Die Phantom-Zone war ein Teil des Weltraums, nahe an Krypton gelegen, in dem die Zeit praktisch stillstand. Kara erinnerte sich nicht an ihre Zeit dort, doch sie wusste, dass sie 24 Jahre dort verbracht haben musste, bis ihre Kapsel schließlich doch die Phantom-Zone verließ und sie zur Erde brachte. 24 Jahre zu spät.

Sie war immer noch 13. Kal-El aber war inzwischen kein Baby mehr, er war ein erwachsener Mann, der seine besonderen Kräfte, die ihm die gelbe Sonne verlieh, nützte um für seine neue Heimatwelt ein Held zu sein.

Er nannte sich Superman und trug das Symbol des Hauses El stolz auf seiner Brust.

Er brauchte also keinen Schutz mehr. Aber was sollte nun aus Kara werden?

Soweit sie wussten, war Krypton tatsächlich zerstört worden. Es gab also keine Heimat mehr, in die sie zurückkehren konnte, und ob es ihr gefiel oder nicht, die Erde würde nun auch ihre neue Heimat werden müssen.

Sie hatte ja eigentlich angenommen, dass die bei Kal-El leben würde, doch sein Leben als Held dieses Planeten, der Menschen in Not half, hinderte ihn daran ein Kind großzuziehen. Stattdessen brachte er sie zu befreundeten Wissenschaftlern, die sie aufnahmen.

Eliza und Jeremiah Danvers nahmen sie auf ohne Fragen zu stellen und waren immer gut zu ihr. Sie hatten bereits eine Tochter, ein Alpha-Mädchen mit Namen Alex. Alex war zu Beginn nicht sehr begeistert über ihre neue Schwester, aber schließlich rauften sie sich zusammen.

Doch all die Zeit konnte Kara nicht anders als sich zu fragen, was sie nun aus ihrem Leben machen sollte. „Das Beste wird sein, wenn du dich anpasst. Dich für einen Menschen ausgibst", erklärten ihr die Danvers, „Diese Welt ist noch nicht bereit für Außerirdische."

„Na gut, aber was soll ich dann mit meiner Zukunft anstellen?", wollte Kara wissen, „Was soll aus mir werden?"

„Aus dir, meine Kleine, kann werden, was immer du willst", erklärte ihr Jeremiah. Er, der wie sich auch ein Omega war, sagte das mit einer Überzeugung, die ansteckend klang. Kara wollte ihm so gerne glauben. Und sie wollte auch glauben, dass er und sein Alpha wussten, was das Beste für sie war. Doch tief in ihrem Inneren hatte sie manchmal immer noch Zweifel. Zweifel, die ihr sagten, dass sie eigentlich etwas ganz anderes mit ihren Leben machen sollte.

Ihr Cousin Kal-El, der sich hier auf Erden in seiner zivilen Identität Clark Kent nannte, war zu einem Beta herangewachsen, und er sagte ihr, was er von ihr erwartete: „Nichts, außer, dass du erst einmal erwachsen wirst, Kara. Ich möchte, dass du eine behütete Kindheit haben kannst, wie jedes andere Kind auch. Werde erst einmal erwachsen, und dann kannst du immer noch entscheiden, was du aus dir werden soll."

Und um ihn nicht zu enttäuschen, und weil ihr alle anderen sagten, dass es so sein musste, versuchte Kara sich zu assimilieren, vorzugeben ein Mensch zu sein, sich für normal dazustellen.

Es war nicht immer leicht. Sie verlor Jeremiah, ihre erste Bezugsperson in dieser neuen Familie. Ihr bester Freund und Mitomega Kenny Li wurde ermordet, und das noch dazu vom ansässigen Sheriff. Sie vermisste ihre Eltern, Kal-El und Krypton. Sie und Alex, die wir ihre Mutter ein Alpha war, hatten ihre Auf und Abs, aber letztlich entwickelten sie eine sehr enge Beziehung zueinander.

Trotzdem wurde Kara das Gefühl nicht los, dass in ihrem Leben etwas fehlte. Dass die Tatsache, dass sie den Teil von sich verleugnete, der sie ausmachte, ein Fehler war. Ihr kryptonisches Erbe nicht anzunehmen, nicht so wie Superman auch ein Krieger für diesen Planeten zu sein, war keine leichte Entscheidung, aber irgendwie auch eine, die einfach so passierte.

Als die Zeit kam zu entscheiden, was sie aus ihren Leben machen wollte, sah sie, was ihr Cousin alles tat, dass diese Welt bereits einen Beschützer hatte, der überall gleichzeitig zu sein schien, der allen Gefahren trotzte, wurde ihr klar, dass es nicht notwendig war, dass sie diesen Weg ebenso einschlug, stattdessen wollte sie lernen ihrer neuen Heimat auf der andere Weise zu helfen. Sie wollte lernen zu sein wie ….

„Oh, mein Gott, sie kommt!" Kara sprang auf, stellte sich neben den privaten Aufzug ihrer Chefin und hielt ihren wohltemperierten Kaffee bereit.

„Wie machst du das nur immer?", wunderte sich ihr Kollege Winn, der Vorstand der IT-Abteilung, ein freundlicher Beta und Karas bester Freund bei der Arbeit, der leider auch keine Ahnung davon hatte, dass der unscheinbare Omega Kara Danvers ein Supergehör besaß.

Cat Grant stürmte aus ihrem Aufzug, und Kara beeilte sich um mit den wütenden Alpha Schritt zu halten. „Der Grund dafür, warum ich einen privaten Aufzug habe, ist der, dass ich am Morgen ein paar Momente für mich haben will, in denen ich mit entspannen kann. Aber wie soll ich mich entspannen, wenn es in meinem privaten Aufzug nach männlichen Alpha stinkt? Finden Sie heraus, wer es gewagt hat meinen Aufzug zu benutzen, und feuern Sie diese Person! Und suchen Sie nach einem Weg diesen Gestank loszuwerden!", empörte sich der Alpha, schenkte niemanden, nicht mal ihrer Assistentin, besondere Beachtung und stürmte gleich weiter in ihr Büro.

„Ich habe hier Ihren Kaffe, Miss Grant. Und er ist heiß, so wie sie es wollten!", versicherte Kara ihrer Chefin und reichte ihr den Becher.

Nun warf Cat ihr doch einen kurzen Blick zu. „Wirklich? Das wäre mal was Neues", meinte sie und nahm den Kaffee entgegen und setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch. Kara hielt ihren Notizblock bereit. „Meine Mutter ist krank, also kann ich heute nicht mit ihr essen gehen. Sagen Sie die Reservierung ab. Und sagen Sie meinen Termin beim Therapeuten ebenfalls ab. Ich brauche ihn nicht, wenn ich nicht mit meiner Mutter essen muss. Unser neuer Grafikdirektor beginnt heute. Gehen Sie in sein Büro und holen Sie mir seinen Layout-Vorschlag", diktierte die Chefin von CatCo World Wide Media ihr ihre Aufgaben für den heutigen Tag, „Und dann müssen wir damit beginnen den _Tribune_ zu verkleinern. Bereiten Sie Entlassungspapiere, Zeugnisse, und handschriftliche Abschiedsnotitzen vor. Keine aus dem Computer, es soll persönlich wirken und so als täte es mir wirklich leid, und …."

Kara hörte nur noch mit einem Ohr zu und hatte aufgehört sich Dinge zu notieren. Hatte sie gerade richtig gehört? Cat wollte den _Tribune_ verkleinern? Leute entlassen? CatCo World Wide Media war Cat Grants persönliches Medien-Imperium und bestand aus den verschiedensten Online- und Printmedien, doch der _Tribune_ war die einzige altmodische Tageszeitung, die zu CatCo gehörte, und das Fundament von allem, was danach gekommen war. Cat liebte den _Tribune._ Himmel, Kara liebte den _Tribune._ Das, was Cat aus ihm gemacht hatte, als sie ihn übernommen hatte, war es, was sie dazu inspiriert hatte für Cat Grant arbeiten zu wollen!

Der Alpha unterbrach sich und seufzte. „Es ist nicht so, dass Ihr Stirnrunzeln nicht sehen würde. Es kümmert mich nur nicht", meinte sie, was Kara als die indirekte Aufforderung ihre Meinung zu sagen nahm, die es war (mehr bekam von Car Gant nicht, wenn man nicht wichtig war).

„Sie wollen den _Tribune_ verkleinern?! Aber er war Ihre erster Kauf! Er…", begann Kara, doch Cat unterbrach sie.

„Und um ihn zu retten, muss ich seine Kosten senken", erwiderte sie, „So ist das Leben nun einmal: hart. Die Auflage ist nicht mehr das, was sie einmal war."

Kara suchte nach einem Gegenargument. „Der _Daily Planet_ hat seinen Mitarbeiterpool noch nie verkleinern müssen", erinnerte sie Cat an deren ehemalige Arbeitsstelle.

Sie erkannte gleich, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war Cat auf ihre Wurzeln hinzuweisen. „Der _Daily Planet_ hat seinen eigenen Helden auf mindestens jeder zweiten Ausgabe am Cover", zischte Cat, „Und das verkauft Auflagen. Der stadteigene Superheld, mit seiner stadteigenen Zeitung! Sie wollen den _Tribune_ retten? Dann besorgen Sie mir einen stadteigenen Superhelden für National City! Und jetzt, bringen Sie mir den neuen Layout-Vorschlag, Kira!"

„Kara", korrigierte der Omega den Alpha leise, und schlich dann enttäuscht aus dem Büro. Cat Grant sah schon gar nicht mehr in ihre Richtung, sondern widmete sich ihren anderen Aufgaben. _Ist es falsch, dass ich mehr von ihr erwartet habe?,_ fragte sich Kara und hatte keine Antwort darauf parat.

* * *

Wie konnte sie es wagen? Wie konnte dieser Omega es wagen Cat als herzlos darzustellen und dann auch noch ausgerechnet den _Planet_ zu erwähnen? Als hätte Cat die letzten Jahre nicht damit verbracht alles zu tun, was nötig war, um Perry White und den seinen zu beweisen, dass man auch ohne Superman erfolgreich Nachrichten machen konnte!

Nun, wie sich herausstellte, konnte man das nicht. Cat hasste diese Erkenntnis, aber so war es nun einmal. Tageszeitungen lebten von Sensationen, und National City hatte keine zu bieten. Zumindest nicht genug davon. Metropolis hingegen hatte den verdammten Mann aus Stahl. Damit konnte sie einfach nicht mithalten, egal was sie versuchte.

 _Mein Lebensziel war es Perry White zu beweisen, dass man kein weißer männlicher Beta sein muss um in dieser Welt etwas zu erreichen, und nun seht mich an. Ich habe Einfluss, ich mache Nachrichten, und trotzdem kann ich nicht einmal meine eigene Zeitung retten._ Die Verkleinerung würde das Unausweichliche nur hinauszögern. Der _Tribune_ würde in der derzeitigen Wirtschaftslage nicht überleben, egal was sie tat. _Trotz allem, was ich geleistet habe, bin ich immer noch nur die kleine Cat Grant, die Reporterin aus der zweiten Reihe, die Ersatz-Lois Lane._

Verdammte Kira, wie konnte sie es wagen sie zu verurteilen? Sie tat doch nur das, was sie tun musste! Was wusste jemand in Kiras Alter schon darüber? Jemand dessen größtes Problem die Anzahl der Follower auf ihrem Instagram-Account war!

* * *

„Miss Grant hätte gerne das neue Layout, und das sofort. Wer sie kennt, weiß, dass sie nicht gerne wartet", erklärte Kara, als sie das Büro des neuen Grafikdirektors betrat. Er war offenbar noch dabei sich einzurichten. Kisten standen herum, gerahmte Bilder lagen überall verstreut.

Sie konnte riechen, dass der neue Direktor ein Alpha war. Und an seiner Silhouette erkannte sie, dass er dunkelhäutig war. „Nun, sie wird sich noch ein paar Momente gedulden müssen Was soll sie schon tun? Mich an meinen ersten Tag feuern?", meinte der Alpha, und Kara fragte sich, ob sie ihn darauf hinweisen sollte, dass das schon vorgekommen war. _Ich hoffe, ich gerate jetzt nicht in Revierstreitigkeiten zwischen zwei Alphas. Das wäre das Letzte, was ich heute noch brauchen könnte._

Während sie wartete, fiel ihr Blick auf ein Bild, das sie kannte. Es zeigte Superman mitten im Flug. Sie nahm das gerahmte Bild in die Hand um es sich näher ansehen zu können.

„Oh, dieses Bild liebe ich", merkte sie an, „Es hat die Pulitzer gewonnen! Und es hat mich immer inspiriert!" Wenn auch aus anderen Gründen, als die meisten vermuteten.

„Ja, die wenigstens wissen, dass es gestellt ist. Ich schätze mal, er mag mich", meinte der Alpha.

Kara warf einen überraschten Blick auf ihn, und … _Wow._ Ihr erster Gedanke war, dass er wirklich gut aussah. Und ihr zweiter, dass sie sich gerade fürchterlich blamiert hatte.

„Sie sind … Jimmy Olsen", stellte sie mit belegter Stimme fest.

„James Olsen", verbesserte sie der Alpha, „Jimmy ist für meine Mutter reserviert. Und für den Großen. Er braucht das manchmal um sich besser zu fühlen, einen Alpha, der zu ihm aufsieht, obwohl er nur ein Beta ist."

Kara blinzelte. „Was … was führt Sie nach National City?", wollte sie dann wissen.

„Nun, ich wollte meinen Horizont erweitern. Das Bekannte abschütteln, etwas Neues ausprobieren. Ohne ihn." Er deutete auf das Bild in ihren Händen.

„Aha."

„Sie können es behalten, wenn es Ihnen so gut gefällt", meinte James Olsen dann, „Es ist nur ein Druck, bitte nehmen Sie es. Miss…?"

„Oh." Kara wurde klar, dass sie ihm ihren Namen bisher noch nicht genannt hatte. „Kara. Kara Danvers", stellte sie sich schnell vor.

„Kara", wiederholte James und nickte. „Hat Ihnen schon mal jemand gesagt, dass sie ihm ähnlich sehen? Hier oben bei der Stirnpartie", meinte er und berührte ihre Stirn.

Kara wurde heiß, und sie nahm an, dass sie gerade dabei war rot anzulaufen.

„Ähm … nein", stotterte sie. _Ein gutaussehender Alpha hat mich angefasst. James Olsen hat mich angefasst!_ Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich.

„Hier. Vergessen Sie das nicht. Cat wollte es doch haben, oder?"

„Was?" Karas Blick fiel auf das geforderte Layout, das ihr der Alpha entgegen hielt. „Oh, ja. Klar." Mit Layout und Foto stolperte sie dann aus dem Büro von James Olsen.

* * *

 _Also das war …. Mehr als nur peinlich._ Kara konnte wirklich nicht mit Männern umgehen, wie es schien. Und mit Alphas noch weniger.

Das war sie also. Kara. Supermans Cousine. James war sich nicht sicher, ob sie verstanden hatte, was er ihr versucht hatte zu sagen. Sie schien viel zu aufgeregt darüber zu sein ihn zu treffen. Das war mal was anderes. Jemand, der darüber aufgeregt war Jimmy Olsen zu treffen.

Normalerweise war das anders. Er war der Mann hinter der Kamera. Es ging um das, was vor ihr zu sehen war. Wenn man ihn zur Kenntnis nahm, dann höchstens als Sidekick von Lois Lane oder von Superman.

Aber genau deswegen hatte er sich doch dazu entschlossen Metropolis zu verlassen, nicht wahr? Weil er endlich aus dem Schatten des Großen treten wollte, weil er endlich eine eigenständige Person sein wollte. Jemand, den man für etwas anderes kannte als für seine Fotos von Superman. Jemand, den man als Persönlichkeit wahrnahm.

Wenn das jemand verstehen konnte, dann doch wohl sie. Kara. Supermans Cousine.

 _Ich hätte sie nicht berühren sollen, das war falsch._ Fremde Alphas sollten fremde Omegas nicht anfassen, das war einfach so. Doch sie war ihm nicht fremd erschienen, sondern wie jemand, den er schon seit Jahren kannte. Aber in Wahrheit hatte er nur Clarks Geschichten über sie gekannt, nicht wahr? Nicht sie. Und nun war es an der Zeit, dass er sie kennenlernte, die wahre Kara.

Vielleicht könnten sie ja Freunde wären. Vielleicht sogar mehr. _Aber was ist mit Lucy?,_ wollte sein verräterisches Gewissen von ihm wissen.

 _Nichts ist mit Lucy,_ rief James sich selbst zu Ordnung, _Du bist hiergekommen um neu anzufangen, erinnerst du dich? Ganz neu. Ohne Lucy._

Aber was spielte das schon für eine Rolle? Jemand, der im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes von einer anderen Welt stammte, hätte doch vermutlich sowieso kein Interesse an einem Durschnittsalpha wie James Olsen, nicht wahr?

* * *

 _Meine Güte, der war ja süß. Aber … wer weiß, was er jetzt über mich denkt!_ Kara wollte sich das gar nicht erst vorstellen. Sie hatte auch überhaupt keine Zeit dazu. Denn sie musste sich für ihr Date vorbereiten. Es war mehr oder weniger ein Blind-Date, mit einem Alpha, der angeblich zu 88% zu ihr passte. Egal, was Winn sagte, vielleicht gab es doch einen Algorithmus für Liebe.

 _Zumindest gut auszusehen kann dabei ein wenig nachhelfen,_ dachte sie sich und rief die einzige Person an, von der sie wusste, dass sie sie in diesem Fall nicht im Stich lassen würde – ihre Schwester Alex.

„Ich fliege in wenigen Stunden nach Genf, Kara. Ich habe eigentlich keine Zeit", meinte ihre Schwester zu ihr, als sie vor ihrer Wohnungstüre auftauchte.

„Ja, ja, ich weiß, es dauert auch nur ganz kurz. Du musst mir helfen mir ein Outfit für mein Date auszusuchen!", versicherte Kara ihrer Alpha-Schwester.

„Ja, das muss ich wohl. Du bist eine Katastrophe, wenn es um die Liebe geht", seufzte Alex wissend, „Und vergiss nicht…"

„… die Beine geschlossen zu halten und den Kopf aufrecht, ja ich weiß. Das ist nicht mein erstes Date mit einem Alpha", erinnerte sie Kara, „Und diesen Vortrag hältst du mir schon seit ich fünfzehn war."

„Nun, dann weißt du hoffentlich irgendwann mal alles, was du wissen musst. Hier nimm das Blaue. Das ist deine Farbe", meinte Alex, drückte Kara das entsprechende Kleid in die Hand, und war dann schon wieder halb bei der Türe heraus, „Ich muss zum Flughafen. Schreib mir wie es war, wenn dein Date vorbei ist."

„Und lass du mich wissen, wenn du gut in Genf angekommen bist!", rief Kara ihr noch hinterher.

Das Date lief furchtbar. Kara war bewusst, dass es nicht gut lief, aber erst als sich der Alpha entschuldigte um zu telefonieren und dann stattdessen die Rechnung bezahlte, wurde Kara bewusst wie schlecht es lief. _Vielleicht hat Winn ja doch recht …._

Und dann sah sie es. Den Bericht am Fernseher, dass Flug 237 nach Genf in Schwierigkeiten war und drohte abzustürzen. _Alex._ Nichts konnte sie mehr halten. Rein gar nichts. Nicht, wenn Alex in Gefahr war.

Es war lange her, dass sie das letzte Mal geflogen war. Sie war sich nicht einmal mehr sicher, ob sie es noch konnte. Doch sie schaffte es abzuheben und das abstürzende Flugzeug einzuholen. _Okay, soweit so gut, aber was würde Clark jetzt tun? … Das Flugzeug auffangen und irgendwo sicher absetzen, schätze ich. Also gut._

Sie atmete tief durch und machte sich an die Arbeit. Es klang leichter als es war. Das Flugzeug war verdammt schwer! Und Kara hatte noch nie versucht etwas so schweres im Flug abzufangen. Doch als sie es sicher im Wasser des Flusses abstellte, fühlte sie sich so wie noch niemals zuvor in ihrem Leben: Erfüllt. Glücklich. Richtig. Zum ersten Mal, seit sie die Erde erreicht hatte, fühlte sich alles richtig an.

Zumindest so lange bis Alex in ihre Wohnung gestürmt kam und sie für ihre Heldentat zusammenstauchte. „Wir haben schon öfter darüber gesprochen! Du sollst so etwas nicht machen, Kara!", beschwerte sie sich.

Kara hatte sich eigentlich erhofft, dass Alex stolz auf sie sein würde, doch stattdessen… Sie konnte ihre Enttäuschung nicht verbergen. Alex ging, und Kara fühlte sich schlecht. Warum nur konnte sich ihre Schwerster nicht für sie freuen?

* * *

 _Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie das getan hat! Sie weiß, wie riskant das alles ist! Dad ist weg, weil wir sie aufgenommen haben und sie beschützt haben. Das ist viel zu gefährlich für sie!_

Alex sollte es ja wissen, denn immerhin arbeitete sie für das DEO, die geheime Regierungsbehörde, die sich mit außerirdischen Lebensformen auf der Erde auseinandersetzte. Sie hatte unter anderem damit begonnen für diese Organisation zu arbeiten um ihre Schwester zu schützen. Ein braver Alpha beschützten seinen Omega, und obwohl sich Alex nicht wirklich als Karas Alpha ansah, war sie es irgendwie doch.

 _Und trotzdem hört sie nicht auf mich. Sie wird auch diesmal nicht auf mich hören. Und weiter herumfliegen und die Heldin spielen._ Sie seufzte. Seit Kara in ihr Leben getreten war, war sie unweigerlich immer der Mittelpunkt von diesem. Ihretwegen hatte Alex alles andere zurückgestellt und angepasst: Karriere, Freunde, Liebe.

Und sie tat das auch alles gern, aber der Gedanke daran, dass all ihre Opfer nun umsonst sein sollten, dass Kara nun aus dem Nichts heraus entscheiden sollte, dass sie ihre Kräfte doch einsetzen wollte…. _Ich bin diejenige von uns beiden, die die Erde beschützt. Und sie ist es, die von mir beschützt wird. Das war bisher immer so. Warum muss es sich jetzt ändern?_

Wenn Kara herumflog und sich Gefahren aussetzte, wie sollte Alex sie dann noch beschützen? Alex war es gewohnt andere zu beschützen, doch wenn sie das nicht konnte, wozu war sie dann überhaupt gut?

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen war Kara immer noch deprimiert, doch als sie CatCo betrat, war es als würde sie eine neue Welt betreten. Alle redeten nur über sie. Winn ätzte darüber, dass sie kein Kostüm getragen hatte, und die anderen versammelten sich um Cat Grant herum um über sie zu reden. Die Frau in Blau, die das Flugzeug gerettet hatte.

Cat war begeistert. „Das ist es, was ich brauche um den _Tribune_ zu retten", erklärte sie, „Das ist es, wovon die Welt lesen will. Von einer Superheldin. Superman war gestern, sie ist heute. Wer ist sie? Was macht sie? Woher kommt sie? Warum taucht sie gerade jetzt auf? Ich will ein Interview, Exklusivberichte, Fotos. Ich will alles über sie wissen! An die Arbeit!"

Kara fühlte Stolz. Stolz und Zufriedenheit, die Alexs Enttäuschung über ihre Taten beinahe abgetötet hätte. _Das ist es, was ich machen will,_ wurde ihr klar, _Das und nichts anderes._

Doch alleine konnte sie es nicht tun.

„Winn, komm mit mir aufs Dach, ich muss dir was zeigen!", zischte sie dem Informatiker zu.

„Aufs … Dach?!"

Und dann waren sie beide am Dach. „Winn, was ich dir jetzt sage, wissen außer dir nur drei anderen Menschen auf diesem Planeten. Es gibt etwas, das ich mein Leben lang geheim gehalten und verleugnet habe. Einen Teil von mir, den ich bisher unterdrückt habe, aber nicht mehr unterdrücken kann…", begann sie.

Winn blinzelte. Dann meinte er: „Oh, willst du mir auf diese Art sagen, dass du nur Frauen magst? Wolltest du deswegen nie mit mir ausgehen?"

Nun war es an Kara zu blinzeln. „Was? Nein! Winn, ich bin **sie**!", erklärte sie dann.

„Sie? Welche sie?", wunderte sich Winn.

„Die Frau, die das Flugzeug gerettet hat!"

Winn … lachte. Er lachte ungläubig. Das war zu viel. Wenn er es ihr nicht glauben wollte, dann musste sie es ihm wohl zeigen. Sie ging zum Rand des Daches.

„Kara, was? Nein, warte, was….!", rief Winn erschrocken, als sie sich vom Dach stürzte und dann wieder in die Lüfte aufstieg und über dem Dach herum zischte und schließlich wieder vor ihrem Freund landete.

„Du … du bist **sie**!", entfuhr es dem Beta begeistert.

Kara nickte. „Ja, das bin ich. Und ich will helfen. Du hast gesagt, sie braucht ein Kostüm, damit sie etwas darstellt, und du hattest recht! Hilf mir etwas zu finden, indem ich meine Arbeit machen kann. Hilf mir meine Arbeit zu machen. Du kannst die Notrufe abhören, damit ich weiß, wo ich hin muss. Sei mein Freund Winn, der Freund, der mir dabei hilft eine Heldin zu sein."

* * *

Kara Danvers war in Wahrheit Supermans Cousine, wer hätte das gedacht? Kara, der verführerische Omega, der in Winn niemals etwas anderes sehen wollte als einen guten Freund. Nun vielleicht erklärte die Tatsache, dass sie ein Alien war ihre Unerreichbarkeit. Und nun, da er wusste, wie besonders sie war, würde er sie niemals für sich gewinnen können, nicht wahr?

Aber zumindest konnte er ihr helfen. Von allen Leuten hatte sie sich ausgerechnet an ihn gewandt. Das musste doch etwas wert sein, oder? Natürlich kannte sie seine Vorgeschichte nicht. Ansonsten hätte sie sich vielleicht niemals an ihn gewandt.

Aber seine Vorgeschichte war auch einer der Gründe dafür, warum er so schnell bereit war sie zu unterstützen, ihr ein Kostüm zu machen, für sie den Polizeifunk abzuhören….

Nach allem, was sein Vater getan hatte, war das die Gelegenheit für Winn ein wenig Wiedergutmachung zu leisten. Den Leuten zu helfen anstatt sie zu verletzen. Er war der Sidekick einer Heldin. Was für ein unfassbares Gefühl! Und wie gut es tat. Es fühlte sich richtig an und wichtig. Viel wichtiger als alles, was er bei CatCo tat. Er war Teil etwas Größeren, etwas, das aus ihm mehr machte als nur Winn Schott den Beta, etwas das aus ihm mehr machte als nur Toymans Sohn.

* * *

Heldin zu spielen war aufregend. Egal, was Alex davon hielt, für Kara war es wunderbar. Sie half Menschen, rettete Leben. Ja, sie war noch eine Anfängerin. Sie schredderte ein Kostüm nach dem anderen, und war nicht immer so erfolgreich, wie sie es sich wünschte, aber sie half, und darauf kam es im Endeffekt doch an, oder?

Bis sie eines Tages entführt wurde. Verwirrt fand sie sich an eine Liege gebunden an einem fremden Ort wieder. „Wir haben dich mit den Extrakt eines Gesteins von deiner Heimatwelt betäubt", erklärte ihr der dunkelhäuigte männliche Beta, der vor ihr stand, „das deinesgleichen schwächt. Du wusstest nicht einmal, dass es so etwas gibt, nicht wahr?"

Nein, das hatte sie nicht gewusst. Und wo war sie, und warum war sie hier?

Und dann kam auch noch Alex herein und band sie los, und … Kara wurde klar, was hier vor sich ging. Sie war von einer geheimen zwielichtigen Regierungsbehörde gefangen worden, einer Behörde, für die Alex arbeitete!

„Ich bin Hank Henshaw, der Direktor des DEO. Unsere Behörde wurde gegründet um extra-terrestrische Aktivitäten auf der Erde zu überwachen", erklärte ihr der Beta, „Und deine Kapsel, mit der du zur Erde kamst, steht hier bei uns um uns immer daran zu erinnern, warum wir tun, was wir tun."

„Superman kam schon dutzende von Jahren vor mir auf die Erde!", verteidigte sich Kara.

„Aber er kam allein. Du hingegen hast Gesellschaft mitgebracht. Fort Rozz", erklärte ihr der Direktor.

Und so erfuhr Kara, dass sich das kryptonische Hochsicherheitsgefängnis in die Phantomzone geschleudert worden war, und sich ihre Kapsel in diesem verhakt hatte, als sie in die Zone eingetreten war, und das ihre Kapsel das Gefängnis aus der Phantomzone herausgezogen hatte, und es auf der Erde abgestürzt war. Und das seit dem außerirdische Schwerverbrecher auf der Erde herumliefen.

„Ich kann euch helfen sie zu fangen. Wir können zusammenarbeiten", meinte Kara.

„Oh, nein, du kannst uns nicht helfen. Wir setzen alles daran die Existenz von Außerirdischen geheim zu halten, während du in Kostüm und Cape über die Stadt fliegst und für nichts als Ärger sorgst", widersprach ihr Hank Henshaw, „Du bist nicht einmal besonders gut in dem, was du tust. Fang lieber wieder damit an für andere Kaffee zu holen. Darin warst du besser, wie es scheint."

Kara war empört. So ein sexistischer Angriff auf sie. Henshaw schien einer dieser Betas zu sein, die glaubten ein Omega könnte nicht kämpfen und wäre zu nichts anderem gut als typische Omega-Arbeit. Nun ja, auf der Erde wussten sie ja auch nichts von Omega-Kriegern, nicht wahr?

Aber was sie an dieser ganzen Sache wirklich schockierte, war nicht Henshaw, sondern Alex.

Als sie wieder Karas Wohnung erreicht hatten, versuchte Alex sich zu entschuldigen. „Ich wollte es dir schon so oft sagen, aber ich war zur Geheimhaltung verpflichtet. Bitte sei nicht sauer!", bettelte der Alpha.

„Findest du nicht, dass es sein seltsamer Zufall ist, dass ausgerechnet du, deren Ziehschwester ein Alien ist, von einer geheimen Anti-Alienorganisation rekrutiert wirst?", wollte Kara von ihr wissen.

Alex warf ihr einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. „Du denkst also, ich wurde nur wegen dir rekrutiert?!", vergewisserte sie sich.

„Nun, …ja."

Nun schien Alex wütend zu werden. „Zu deiner Information: Ich wurde rekrutiert, weil ich durch mein Hintergrundwissen in Bio-Chemie perfekt für diesen Job qualifiziert war. Und ja, die Tatsache, dass ich mir viele Jahre lang ein Badezimmer mit einem Alien geteilt habe, hat auch nicht geschadet", meinte Alex spitz und rauschte dann beleidigt ab.

Kara unterdrückte den Wunsch sich entschuldigen. Sie hasste es mit Alex zu streiten, und als Omega bevorzugte sie sowieso Harmonie vor Konflikten, doch im Moment hatte sie keine Lust sich zu entschuldigen. Sie war gerade entführt worden. Und hatte erfahren, dass durch ihre Schuld ein Haufen Verbrecher die Erde unsicher machten. Das musste sie erst einmal verdauen.

Und auch der kommende Tag wurde nicht besser. Cat Grant hatte sie ausgerechnet Supergirl getauft! Und als sich Kara darüber beschwerte, wäre sie auch noch fast entlassen worden, wenn nicht James mit einem Foto von „Supergirl" aufgetaucht wäre, das laut ihm angeblich Kara organisiert hatte.

„Wenn Sie etwas geleistet haben, Kira, dann sollten Sie nicht zögern den Ruhm dafür einzuheimsen", meinte Cat, und Kara nahm das als „Sie dürfen Ihren Job behalten, obwohl Sie mich angeschrien haben und meinen Geschmack, was Namen angeht, in Frage gestellt haben, weil Sie etwas richtig gemacht haben". Nur, dass Kara nichts richtig gemacht hatte. Das war James gewesen, nicht wahr?

„Ich kann meine Kämpfe selbst ausfechten!", warf Kara James wütend vor, kaum, dass sie Cats Büro verlassen hatten, „Ich bin kein Omega in Nöten!"

Doch, was auch immer der Alpha darauf zu sagen hatte, sie hörte es nicht. Was sie hingegen hörte, war eine Herausforderung, die nur für sie bestimmt war. Eine Herausforderung zum Kampf.

 _Ich werde es ihnen allen zeigen. Alex, Henshaw, James, Cat! Ich bin nicht nur irgendein Omega-Mädchen, ich bin eine Kriegerin. Ich bin die Omega-Kriegerin, die ich immer habe sein wollen,_ dachte sie und flog los zum Duell.

Ihr Gegner war ein außerirdischer Alpha mit Kopfkamm, der sich Vartox nannte und, der Omegas nicht ernst nahm – weder als Krieger noch als Individuen. „Bei uns zu Hause knien Omegas vor ihren Alphas, sie spielen sich nicht als Krieger auf", belehrte er Kara, bevor er sein Bestes versuchte um sie zu töten, und das auch fast schaffte – er besaß eine Waffe, die ihre Haut durchschneiden konnte.

„Tochter von Alura, deine Mutter hat uns Unrecht getan. Aber da ich mich an ihr nicht rächen kann, räche ich mich an dir!", verkündete er noch, als er ihr einen Teil seiner Waffe in die Schulter jagte.

Kara wäre vermutlich gestorben, wenn nicht Alex und das DEO aufgetaucht wären und ihre Gegner mit einem schießenden Hubschrauber verjagt hätten. _Er hat mich verletzt, noch nie hat mich irgendjemand verletzt. Wie … wie ist das nur passiert und was … was hat das alles mit meiner Mutter zu tun?!,_ fragte sie sich noch, als sie abtransportiert wurde.

* * *

Alex entfernte ihr den Splitter von Vartoxs Waffe aus der Schulter. „Vielleicht sind Sie doch nicht ganz so unnütz, wie ich dachte. Mit dem hier können wir etwas anfangen", meinte Henshaw in Bezug auf den Splitter, und Kara hatte nicht die Kraft diesen erneuten Angriff an sich abprallen zu lassen. Es war in letzter Zeit einfach zu viel gewesen, aber das Schlimmste kam erst noch, nicht wahr?

„Er kannte meine Mutter", meinte sie.

Alex seufzte. „Deswegen wollte ich nicht, dass du von der ganzen Sache erfährst. Ich wusste, dass du dir selbst die Schuld geben würdest. Alura Zor-El war die Richterin, die sämtliche Insassen von Fort Rozz zu ihrer Strafe dort verurteilt hat", erklärte sie entschuldigend.

Natürlich. Das passte doch. Ihre Kapsel hatte einen Haufen Leute, die von ihrer Mutter eingesperrt worden waren, zur Erde gebracht. Und Kara war nicht in der Lage dazu sie zu stoppen. Sie war zu gar nichts in der Lage. Sie war eine einzige Enttäuschung.

 _Wie naiv ich war. Ich dachte, ich hätte endlich meine Bestimmung gefunden, aber stattdessen …_ Stattdessen fühlte sie sich verlorener als jemals zuvor.

* * *

Sie schlich deprimiert in ihre Wohnung zurück und bereitete sich darauf vor den Rest ihres Lebens mit Kaffeholen und Telefonieren zu verbringen und weiterhin immer von großen starken Alphas wie Alex oder James aus jeder brenzligen Situation gerettet werden zu müssen. Denn obwohl sie stärker war als alle anderen, war sie offenbar nicht stark genug.

Alex hämmerte an ihre Türe. „Kara, lass mich rein, ich muss mit dir reden!", verlangte sie, „Ich weiß, dass du mich sehen kannst!" Aber Kara hatte keine Lust zu reden.

„Hör mal, ich weiß, du machst dir Vorwürfe und willst alles sein lassen, aber ich bin anderer Meinung. Ich weiß, was ich vorher gesagt habe, aber ich habe mich geirrt", behauptete Alex, „Weißt du, bevor du aufgetaucht bist, war ich immer der Star in unserer Familie. Das hat sich geändert, als du kamst. Plötzlich drehte sich immer alles um dich. Und als du dich entschieden hast deine Kräfte nicht zu benutzen, da war ich erleichtert. Ich weiß auch nicht, aber, dass du dich kleiner gemacht hast, als du bist, hat mich irgendwie größer gemacht. Aber so sollte es nicht sein. Wir können beide groß sein, jede auf ihre Art. Ich weiß das jetzt. Ich glaube an dich. Ich glaube daran, dass du Vartox besiegen kannst."

Kara gab nach und öffnete die Türe. „Woher willst du das wissen?", verlangte sie zu erfahren.

„Weil deine Mutter auch dieser Meinung war", erklärte Alex und hielt Kara einen kryptonischen Hologramm-Würfen entgegen.

* * *

Nachdem sie die Aufzeichnung ihrer Mutter gehört hatte, gehört hatte wie diese darüber sprach, dass sie ihr eigenes Schicksal wählen sollte, beschloss sie genau das zu tun. Sie würde nicht mehr auf das hören, was die anderen sagten, sondern nur noch auf sich selbst. Alex glaubte an sie, ihre Mutter hatte an sie geglaubt. Das reichte ihr.

Hank Henshaw war nicht begeistert sie wieder im DEO zu sehen. Aber Alex betonte, dass Kara vermutlich die Einzig war, die Vartox besiegen könnte.

Also stellte sie ihn noch einmal, und diesmal besiegte sie ihn sogar. „Du denkst du hast gewonnen, Omega, aber wenn der General kommt, dann wirst du dein blaues Wunder erleben!", behauptete Vartox, bevor er seinem Leben mit seiner eigenen Waffe ein Ende setzte um nicht in Gefangenschaft zu geraten.

Die Ankündigung dieses ominösen Generals sollte Kara wohl beunruhigen, doch sie war von Natur aus eine positive Person. Er war es wichtiger, dass sie allen, und vor allem sich selbst, bewiesen hatte, wozu sie fähig war, und dass sie sich mit Alex wieder versöhnt hatte. Sie blickte einer glorreichen Zukunft entgegen, in der sie endlich das tat, was ihr immer bestimmt gewesen war.

Das dachte auch Clark, der ihr durch James seine Babydecke für ihr Cape zukommen ließ.

„Wenn er immer wollte, dass ich das mache, warum hat er es mir dann nicht einfach gesagt?", wollte sie wissen.

„Weil er wollte, dass du deine eigene Entscheidung triffst", erwiderte James, der Alpha, der immer schon gewusst hatte, wer sie war, auch wenn er ihr das nie so direkt gesagt hatte.

Ja, ihr Leben als Supergirl würde weitergehen (vielleicht hatte Cat ja recht, und der Name war gar nicht so schrecklich. Vielleicht.), mit ihrem besten Freund Winn an ihrer Seite („Heißt das die Superfreunde sind zurück?" „So nennen wir uns nicht. Niemals!") und der Unterstützung ihrer Schwester konnte sie sich jeder möglichen Gefahr stellen, davon war sie überzeugt.

* * *

„Sehen Sie, ich habe ja gesagt, dass wir uns auf sie verlassen können", meinte Alex Danvers zu ihm, nach dem Sieg ihrer Schwester über Vartox.

„Ich werde ihr niemals vertrauen, sie ist ein Alien", erwiderte er darauf, da das etwas war, dass Hank Henshaw gesagt hätte.

Alex zog eine Grimasse, dann wandte sie sich noch einmal an ihn: „Haben Sie mich nur rekrutiert, weil sie mein Schwester ist?`"

Er wog seine Antwort nur kurz ab. „Wegen ihr wurden Sie rekrutiert, doch der Grund warum Sie bleiben durften waren Sie", erwiderte er. Er wusste, dass es das war, was sie hören musste. Dass sie es brauchte um ihre Zweifel im Zaum zu halten, um nicht ständig das Gefühl zu haben im Schatten ihrer Schwester zu stehen.

Er konnte das gut verstehen, er selbst stand ständig im Schatten von Hank Henshaw. Der so etwas aufbauendes vermutlich niemals zu einem seiner Agenten gesagt hätte, nicht einmal zu jemanden, der so gut war wie Agent Danvers. Aber er war nicht der menschliche Beta Hank Henshaw. Er war der marsianische Omega J'onn J'onzz. Und er konnte sich nicht 24 Stunden am Tag verstellen, das war zu anstrengend.

Er tat, was er tat, um Jeremiah Danvers zu ehren, doch er war nur bereit so weit zu gehen, wie er gehen konnte und wollte. Hank Henshaw war ein vom Hass zerfressener Mann gewesen, J'onn versuchte Hass in jeder Form abzulehnen, da er gesehen hatte, wohin dieser führte. Nie wieder sollte einem anderen Volk wiederfahren, was seinem wiederfahren war.

Doch solange er vorgeben musste Hank Henshaw zu sein, konnte nicht so viel tun, wie er eigentlich tun wollte um andere zu beschützen. Doch wenn jemals herauskommen würde, dass er nicht Hank Henshaw war, nun, dann würde er vermutlich gar nichts mehr für andere tun können.

Und so fuhr er fort das Leben eines Mannes zu leben, der er nicht war, und den er verachtete um das Leben eines besseren Mannes zu ehren und das Volk seiner neuen Wahlheimat zu beschützen. Vor allem, was ihm gefährlich werden konnte, selbst wenn diese Gefahr ein Kryptonier wäre.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: Der „Supergirl"-Pilotfilm ist sehr anders als der von „Arrow". Es kommen zwar alle Hauptfiguren vor, aber eigentlich dreht sich fast alles um Kara. Alex bekommt als einzige schon eine nähere Charakteristik. Deswegen ist dieser One-Shot hauptsächlich Kara, und für die anderen habe ich auf Dinge zurückgegriffen, die teilweise erst im Verlauf der 1. Staffel offenbart wurden._

 _Manchmal vermisse ich die 1. Staffel von „Supergirl", deren Missionstatment nicht so sehr der Feminismus war, sondern eher die Idee „Was haben uns die B-Charaktere der Superman-Lore eigentlich zu sagen? Oh, wenn man darüber nachdenkt eine ganze Menge". Diese simple Grundidee war der eigentliche Grund, warum ich mich in diese Serie verliebt habe. Und sie fehlt mir manchmal, auch wenn sie nie ganz vergessen wurde (wir hatten Mon-El statt Clark, Lena statt Lex, Lillian statt Lionel, Maggie statt Montoya, Brainy statt Brainiac etc.), war die Serie damals vielleicht eine Spur besonderer als sie es heutzutage ist, wo sie es sich in der SJW-Ecke bequem gemacht hat und alles andere (und vor allem alle anderen) fallen lässt, sobald es irgendwelchen Mächten hinter den Kulissen in den Kram passt._

 _Nächstes Mal: Der Flash._

 _Bis dahin: Reviews?_


	3. III Beginnings: The Flash

**III. Beginnings: The Flash**

* * *

 _Zeitrahmen: Diese Fic spielt hauptsächlich zu Beginn der ersten Staffel von „The Flash"_

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Tod, Koma, Spoiler bis zur fünften Staffel (Charaktere und Hintergründe)_

 _Zusätzliche Pairings: Barry/Felicity, Barry/Oliver, Caitlin/Ronnie_

* * *

Vor vierzehn Jahren wurde Barry Allens Mutter ermordet. Die Zeitungen machten ein großes Spektakel daraus – „Omega wendet sich gegen seinen Alpha und tötet ihn. Sohn einziger Zeuge." Das war die offizielle Variante, aber nicht die Wahrheit. Barry kannte die Wahrheit. Er wusste nämlich, dass sie drei in dieser Nacht nicht allein in ihrem Haus gewesen waren. Er wusste, dass noch jemand da gewesen war – ein Mann in Gelb, der sich so schnell bewegt hatte, dass ihn niemand anderer hatte sehen können. Aber Barry hatte ihn gesehen. In dem Moment, bevor er sich ohne jede sinnige Erklärung auf der Straße vor ihrem Haus stehende wieder fand.

Als er zum Haus zurückkam, wurde sein Vater gerade in Handschellen abgeführt und versicherte allen, die es hören konnten, dass er unschuldig wäre. Und seine Mutter, seine Mutter war tot.

Joe war dort. Joe war die Barrys Vater ein Omega, und er war Polizist, wenn er ihn nicht in die Arme geschlossen hätte und von der Leiche seiner Mutter fortgeführt hätte, dann wüsste Barry nicht, was geschehen wäre. Aber so war er nicht alleine, so war jemand da, der ihn auffing, sich um ihn kümmerte. Zu ihm hielt und ihn mit nach Hause nahm. Nach Hause zu Iris.

Iris war Barrys beste Freundin, und er hatte Gefühle für sie, die er im zarten Alter von elf noch nicht wirklich verstand, aber er wusste, dass er eines Tages ihr Gefährte sein wollte. Das wusste er. „Mein Dad war es nicht. Er ist unschuldig", erklärte er Iris, die immer noch wach war und auf seine und Joes Ankunft in ihrem Heim gewartet hatte.

„Ich glaube dir", versicherte ihm Iris, und Barry fühlte sich geborgen und willkommen. „Barry", sagte Iris zu ihm, „Du riechst nach Omega." Ihre Nase kräuselte sich auf süße Weise, als sie das sagte.

„Und du nach Alpha", erwiderte er, weil es stimmte.

Iris nahm seine Hand und führte ihn zu dem vorbereiteten Bett, in dem er schlafen sollte. Barry konnte spüren, wie Joes Augen ihn besorgt folgten. Er konnte immer noch nicht fassen, was geschehen war, den Anblick seiner toten Mutter nicht abschütteln, den Anblick seines Vaters, der abgeführt wurde. Aber zumindest war er nicht alleine. Er hatte Iris und Joe, er hatte eine Familie. Und das war gut so.

Damals wusste er noch nicht, dass der einzige Mensch, der ihm jemals glauben würde, dass sein Vater unschuldig war, Iris West war.

* * *

Mit elf war Barrys Leben auseinandergebrochen. Mit 25 hatte sich auf gewisse Weise verändert, auf andere wiederum gar nicht. Er arbeitete als Assistent für die CSI-Abteilung des CCPDs. Sein Vater saß wegen Mordes an seiner Frau im Gefängnis, und der Einzige, der daran arbeitete seine Unschuld zu beweisen, war Barry.

Er jagte obskuren Fällen mit übernatürlichem Einschlag hinterher, in der Hoffnung Beweise dafür zu finden, dass es etwas Übernatürliches gab, das man nachweisen konnte. Wenn er in der Lage wäre der Polizei zu beweisen, dass er mehr Dinge zwischen Himmel und Erde gab als nur harte Fakten, dann hätte sein Dad vielleicht eine Chance darauf freigelassen zu werden.

Barrys Problem war nur, dass sein Chef Captain David Singh, ein oft schlecht gelaunter Beta, es nicht zu schätzen wusste, wenn Barry seinen Dienst vernachlässigte um Fox Mulder zu spielen, wie er es nannte. Zuletzt hatte er sich sogar ohne Erlaubnis nach Starling City aufgemacht, weil er Gerüchte über einen Mann gehört hatte, der Stahl verbiegen konnte. Der Überfall auf _Queen Consolidated_ bot ihm die Gelegenheit sich einzumischen und ein wenig mehr über diesen geheimnisvollen Täter und den Vigilanten von Starling City herauszufinden. Dieser war in Wahrheit niemand anderer als der vor eineinhalb Jahren von den Toten zurückgekehrte Alpha Oliver Queen, und er war nicht besonders erfreut darüber, dass seine Assistentin Felicity Smoak, ein süßer Beta, Barry in sein Geheimnis einweihte.

Er war überhaupt nicht sehr begeistert von Barry, wie es schien. Als er herausfand, dass Barry darüber gelogen hatte, dass er in offiziellen Auftrag hier war, wollte er ihn am Liebsten persönlich in den nächsten Zug nach Central City setzen, wie es schien, doch dann schien er es sich anders zu überlegen und holte Barry zurück, damit dieser mit Felicity auf der Feier für seine Mutter tanzen konnte. Also wusste Barry nicht ganz, was er von der ganzen Sache halten sollte. Und dann rettete er Olivers Leben, woraufhin sich dieser als vollkommen undankbar erwies, und Barry fühlte sich ein wenig verletzt, da der Vigilant von Starling City sein persönlicher Held war, und von seinem Helden behandelt zu werden als wäre man der Feind war schlimm genug, aber von einem Alpha als Omega so behandelt zu werden, tat wirklich weh. Doch offenbar halluzinierte Oliver und stand deswegen unter größeren Stress.

Barry beschloss also dem Alpha zu verzeihen und seine Angriffe nicht persönlich zu nehmen. Mit Ausnahme von Felicity und seinem Freund und Mit-Alpha John Diggle schien Oliver jeden so zu behandeln. Und hinzu kam, dass es offensichtlich war, dass Oliver nicht wusste, wie man mit Omegas umging, und ihre Gegenwart alleine reichte scheinbar aus um ihn zu verunsichern. Und Barry fand das irgendwie ganz süß.

Aber er würde weder mit Oliver Queen noch Felicity Smoak glücklich werden, das wurde ihm schmerzhaft bewusst, nicht solange er immer nur an Iris denken konnte. Iris West, seine Heldin, sein Alpha, seine beste Freundin, und seine Ziehschwester, sie war es, die er in Wahrheit liebte, schon geliebt hatte, als er elf Jahre gewesen war, und solange er nicht zumindest versuchte sie für sich zu erobern, indem er ihr seine Gefühle gestand, würde er in seinem Liebesleben niemals weiter kommen. Soviel machte ihm dieser Trip nach Starling City klar.

Auf der Rückfahrt nach Central traf er im Zug auf Professor Martin Stein, eines seiner wissenschaftlichen Idole, und diese Begegnung festigten seinen Entschluss Iris die Wahrheit zu sagen. Das schuldete er ihr. Vielleicht würde nichts daraus werden, aber er wollte einfach nicht mehr weiter mit der Unwissenheit leben.

Und er hatte sich mit ihr verabredet, sie wollten gemeinsam zur Aktivierung des StarLabs-Teilchenbeschleunigers gehen. Harrison Wells, ein anderes wissenschaftliches Idol von Barry, hatte vor seinen selbstgebauten Teilchenbeschleuniger noch heute in Betrieb zu nehmen, und Barry konnte es kaum erwarten. Durch den neuen Beschleuniger würde die Wissenschaft revolutioniert werden, davon war er überzeugt.

Allerdings sah es ganz danach aus, als ob Barry den historischen Moment versäumen würde, denn die Mardon-Brüder hatten wieder einmal in der Stadt gewütet, und Joe und Singh wollten, dass Barry ihnen half sie zu finden. Und es waren sowieso schon beide schlecht auf ihn zu sprechen, weil er sich unerlaubt nach Central aufgemacht hatte. Und Joes Partner Fred Chyre war wütend auf Barry, weil der den Kugelschreiber seines Vaters dazu benutzt hatte um forensische Beweise zu sichern.

Also wollte Barry versuchen die Herkunft der Exkremente, die sie am Tatort gefunden hatten, zu bestimmen, bevor er zu StarLabs aufbrach. Und tatsächlich konnte er die Anzahl der möglichen Verstecke für das Brüderpaar auf vier Farmen in der näheren Umgebung einengen, was Joe scheinbar ausreichte um ihn zu StarLabs gehen zu lassen - mit einem reuigen Lächeln. Aber auch wenn die Wests Barrys Liebe zur Wissenschaft nicht verstanden, so kannten sie ihn gut genug um zu wissen, wie gerne er bei diesem historischen Moment dabei wäre. Deswegen begleitete ihn Iris auch dorthin.

„Iris, während ich in Starling City war, hatte ich Zeit nachzudenken. Darüber, dass ich Single bin, und du Single bist, und…", begann er gewillt die Gunst der Stunde zu nutzen.

„Ich weiß, was du sagen willst, Barry", unterbrach ihn Iris.

„Tatsächlich?", wunderte sich der Omega, „Ich denke nicht, dass…"

„Oh, doch. Es geht dir darum, dass wir beide zusammen aufgewachsen sind, fast so als wären wir Geschwister, obwohl wir das nicht wirklich sind", erklärte Iris.

„Ja das … ist richtig und ich….", fuhr Barry fort.

„… und da wir aber nicht wirklich Geschwister sind, zögerst du mir von deinem Liebesleben zu erzählen, weil du denkst, es könnte peinlich werden", vervollständigte Iris seinen Satz. Hoffnung keimte in Barry auf um gleich darauf zu zerschlagen werden, als sie fortfuhr: „Aber ich kann dir versichern, dass es nicht peinlich werden wird. Du kannst mit mir über alles sprechen. Es ist mir wichtig, dass du jemanden findest, der dich glücklich macht. Also, hast du in Starling City jemanden kennen gelernt?"

„Ähm, nun ja, vielleicht", erwiderte Barry etwas hilflos, den der Mut wieder verließ. Offenbar verfiel Iris nicht einmal auf die Idee, dass er Gefühle dieser Art für sie haben könnte. „Ich bin mir noch nicht ganz sicher", meinte er dann wahrheitsgetreu, „Ihr Name ist Felicity, aber ich bin nicht sicher, ob wir beide zusammen passen."

„Oh, ich hoffe aber doch! Du hattest schon so lange keine Beziehung mehr, Barry! Du brauchst jemanden!", erklärte Iris optimistisch, „Sieh mal, wir sind da…"

Ihr Gespräch erstarb, als sie StarLabs erreichten, und sich durch die Menschenmasse kämpften, die sich davor versammelt hatte. Es war ein Podium vorbereitet worden, von dem aus Harrison Wells seine Pressekonferenz halten würde. Barry war schon aufgeregt. Endlich würde er den Mann außerhalb seines Fernsehers zu sehen bekommen, den er so sehr bewunderte. Harrison Wells war der brillanteste Alpha ihrer Zeit.

Dr. Wells und seine Mitarbeiter betraten das Podium, und die Pressekonferenz begann. Barry konnte seine eigenen Worte zu Iris in Wells Worten wiederhallen hören. Er grinste seinen Alpha vielsagend an, und sah dann, wie jemand versuchte Iris ihren Laptop zu entwinden und damit abzuhauen. Er wollte ihr schon zu Hilfe eilen, doch Iris West hatte einige Tricks von ihrem Vater gelernt, und hatte eigentlich vorgehabt auf die Polizeiakademie zu gehen, bevor sie sich anders entschieden hatte. Iris schlug den Möchtegerndieb zu Boden und entwand ihm den Laptop. „Versuch das noch einmal, Punk, und ich liefere dich persönlich bei der Polizei ab!", drohte sie dem jungen Beta, der sich so schnell wie möglich verschreckt aus dem Staub machte.

Iris lächelte Barry aufmunternd zu, und er lächelte zurück. Wie schön sie war. Doch die Frage einer Dr. DeVoe riss ihn aus dem Moment, die sich auf eine nicht sehr glaubwürdige Doomsday-Vorhersage bezog, an die auch die Gegendemonstranten zu glauben schienen, die mit ihren Schildern um die Pressekonferenz herum aufgestellt standen.

„Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass all Ihre Sorgen unbegründet sind", erklärte Harrison Wells, „Nichts wird passieren, wenn der Teilchenbeschleuniger aktiviert wird. Nichts abgesehen davon, dass sich unser Verständnis von Wissenschaft über Nacht verändern wird. Davon können Sie sich als meine geschätzte Kollegin natürlich bedroht fühlen, Dr. DeVoe, aber glauben Sie mir, ich habe alles im Griff." Barry applaudierte zustimmend.

„Ist das wahr? Kann sich ein schwarzes Loch bilden und die Stadt verschlingen, wenn der Beschleuniger eingeschaltet wird?", wollte Iris, nach der Pressekonferenz von ihm wissen.

Barry grinste. „Ich würde ja hoffen, dass du dich endlich für die Wissenschaft begeistert, aber für mich hört sich das eher nach journalistischer Neugierde an", stellte er fest.

„Nun, ich arbeite nicht umsonst gerade an meiner Dissertation. Wenn ich es schon durchziehe, dann zur Gänze", erwiderte Iris, „Und vergiss nicht, dass es deine Idee war, dass ich Journalismus studiere, und keiner kennt mich besser als du. Aber jetzt sag schon. Müssen wir alle fluchtartig die Stadt verlassen?"

Barry schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Das ist alles nur Panikmache. Vor jeder bedeutenden wissenschaftlichen Innovation gibt es Zweifler und diejenigen, die sich bedroht fühlen. Wenn Dr. Wells der Meinung ist, dass nichts passieren kann, dann wird auch nichts passieren. Dieser Mann hat sich in seinem Leben noch niemals geirrt", beruhigte er den Alpha, „Und nur wer Mut beweist, kann Fortschritt erzielen."

Mut. Dabei brachte er nicht einmal den Mut auf Iris zu sagen, was er für sie empfand. _Morgen. Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag. Morgen sage ich ihr, was ich für sie empfinde._

* * *

Doch an diesem Abend änderte sich Barry Allens Leben erneut blitzartig.

„Oh, nein, bitte, helft ihm! Er ist meine Familie!" Hörte sich das nicht an, wie Iris' Stimme? _Was ist passiert? Ich erinnere mich nur, dass ein Unwetter aufgezogen ist und dann…._

* * *

 **9 Monate später**

 _Cant't read my, can't read my, he can't read my Pokerface …._

Er nahm fremde Stimme und fremde Gerüche wahr. „Was? Was ist los?!"

„AHH!" Jemand schrie erschrocken auf.

Barry richtete sich kerzengerade auf. „Was ist passiert?", wollte er wissen.

„Keine Sorge, alles wird gut. Sie befinden sich in StarLabs", erklärte ihm ein fremder weiblicher Beta, den er nicht kannte, „Wir haben uns hier um Sie gekümmert. Sie wurden vom Blitz getroffen und lagen im Koma."

„Ich bin in StarLabs und nicht im Krankenhaus? Warum …." Barry erblickte sein eigenes Spiegelbild. „Der Blitzschlag hat mir Muskeln verpasst?!"

„Eigentlich hätten sich Ihre Muskeln abbauen sollen, aber stattdessen findet eine unerklärliche Verdichtung in ihnen statt. Ich brauche eine Urin-Probe von Ihnen." Der Beta hielt ihm einen Plastikbecher unter die Nase.

„Wer seid ihr Leute?", wollte Barry irritiert wissen, und meinte damit den jungen brünetten Beta und den ebenfalls jungen männlichen Latino-Omega, der sich nun vor ihm aufbaute: „Ich bin Cisco. Und das ist Caitlin, ehm, Dr. Snow. Dieser Blitzschlag, der dich getroffen hat, hatte einige Nebeneffekte…."

„Was meinst du damit?", wunderte sich Barry, „Was ist passiert?"

Alpha-Geruch wehte in den Raum, und Barry drehte sich um. Dr. Wells kam in einem Rollstuhl in den Raum gerollt. „Was passiert ist, Mr. Allen, ist, dass ich Ihr Leben, mein Leben, und das von vielen weiteren Personen zerstört habe", erklärte er.

Offenbar hatten die Pessimisten doch recht gehabt. Der Teilchenbeschleuniger war explodiert, und es hatte 17 Tote und zahllose Verletzte gegeben. „Natürlich habe ich mich für alles, was passiert ist, verantwortlich gefühlt. Als ich von Ihrem Fall erfuhr, begaben Cisco, Caitlin, und ich uns ins Krankenhaus. Dort kam es immer wieder zu unerklärlichen Stromausfällen, die jedes Mal stattfanden, wenn Ihr Herz still zu stehen drohte. Tatsache ist, dass die Ärzte im Krankenhaus sie falsch diagnostiziert hatten. Ihr Herz wurde nicht langsamer, es wurde schneller, zu schnell für die Messgeräte. Detektive West und seine Tochter ließen sich davon überzeugen, dass wir hier in StarLabs besser für Sie sorgen können als die im Krankenhaus", erklärte ihm Dr. Wells, „In Ihrem Körper geschehen Dinge, die …"

Barry schüttelte den Kopf. „Hören Sie, ich bin Ihnen dankbar. Euch allen. Wirklich, aber …" Barry suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „Ich habe gerade 9 Monate meines Lebens verschlafen. Ich … muss Iris sehen. Und Joe. Und meinen Dad. …"

Dr. Wells nickte verständnisvoll. „Das kann ich verstehen, aber ich würde Ihnen wirklich empfehlen für weitere Tests hierzubleiben um….", begann er, doch Barry war schon im Gehen begriffen. „Ich melde mich wieder. Darf ich den StarLabs-Pullover behalten? Danke!" Er wusste selbst nicht, was mit ihm los war. Er wusste nur, dass er es verdammt eilig hatte. Warum konnte er nicht sagen, er wusste nur, dass er die Füße nicht länger stillhalten konnte.

Und, dass er seinen Alpha sehen musste.

* * *

Kaffees zu servieren war nicht das Leben, das sich Iris West immer erträumt hatte. Doch wann waren die Dinge für sie schon jemals so gelaufen, wie sie es sich erträumt hatte?

Als einziger Alpha in einem Haushalt mit zwei Omegas hatte sie früh gelernt zurückzustecken und es meistens auch gerne getan, aber manchmal machte es sie doch bitter sich vor Augen zu halten, dass ihr Leben vollkommen anders aussehen könnte, wenn die Dinge anders liegen würden. Ihr Traum Polizistin zu werden war weniger wegen ihrem Geschlecht ausgeträumt, sondern mehr wegen ihrem Vater. Sie hatte genug Empfehlungsschreiben besessen, die sie für ihre außergewöhnliche Selbstbeherrschung gelobt hatte, die Polizeiakademie hätte sie aufgenommen, obwohl sie ein Alpha war, wenn sie ihre Bewerbung nicht zurückgezogen hätte, davon war sie überzeugt.

Aber Zwischenfälle wie dieser waren in ihrem Leben selten genug, und sie sah ein, dass ihr Vater, nachdem er bereits ihre Mutter verloren hatte, mit dem Gedanken daran, dass seine Tochter täglich ihr Leben riskierte nicht umgehen konnte. Trotzdem, wenn sie auf die Akademie gegangen wäre, dann hätte sie nun einen richtigen Job und würde nicht Kaffees servieren und ziellos darauf warten, dass ihr etwas einfallen würde, das sie mit ihrem Journalismusstudium anfangen könnte.

Natürlich hätte sie sich einfach auf gut Glück bei den diversen Medien des Landes bewerben können, aber solange Barry im Koma lag, wollte sie nicht riskieren etwas zu beginnen, das sie von seiner Seite wegholen könnte. Er brauchte sie jetzt. Nicht, dass sie besonders viel für ihn tun könnte – sie besuchte ihn jeden Tag, hielt seine Hand, sprach mit ihm, aber nichts davon weckte ihn auf magische Weise, und das frustrierte sie. Sollte sie als Alpha nicht in der Lage sein ihrem Omega zu helfen?

 _Aber ist nicht dein Omega, nicht wahr? Nicht wirklich._ Aber was spielte das schon für eine Rolle? Sie hasste es einfach, dass es nichts gab, was sie tun konnte, und noch mehr hasste sie die Tatsache, dass sie dabei war sich an dieses Gefühl zu gewöhnen, und das nicht mehr so hart zu nehmen wie zu Beginn.

Das einzig Gute, was in den letzten neun Monaten in ihrem Leben passiert war, war Eddie. Und selbst das konnte sie nicht genießen, da sie ihre Beziehung zu dem Beta vor ihrem Vater geheim hielt. Noch. Sie wusste, dass sie ihm eines Tages davon erzählen musste, aber die Tatsache, dass Eddie und ihr Vater nun Partner waren, verkomplizierte alles. Allerdings wusste Iris es zu schätzen, dass Eddie ihren Vater bei der Arbeit den Rücken freihielt.

Joe West hatte sich das, was mit Barry geschehen war, fast noch mehr zu Herzen genommen als sie, und die Tatsache, dass er seinen Partner und seinen Omega-Sohn am selben Tag verloren hatte, setzte ihm schwer zu. Ein wenig stabilisierende Beta-Präsenz an seiner Seite konnte ihm nur gut tun. Aber Joe Wests Begeisterung für Eddie würde spürbar sinken, wenn er erst einmal dahinter käme, dass der Beta auch der Beta seiner Tochter war.

 _Wann ist mein Leben nur so kompliziert geworden?,_ fragte sich Iris und blickte auf ihre Uhr. Noch zwei Stunden, dann könnte sie Barry besuchen gehen. Sie war zu professionell um es sich anmerken zu lassen, aber sie zählte jede Sekunde bis dahin.

Und dann stand er plötzlich in der Türe. Iris konnte es nicht fassen und hielt es zunächst für einen Traum. Der vertraute Geruch, die vertraute Gestalt. Phantasierte sie schon? Doch die anderen schienen ihn ebenfalls zu sehen.

„Barry", hauchte sie. Er lächelte, als er sie sah, und sie fielen sich in die Arme.

„Barry, du bist aufgewacht! Aber warum hat uns _StarLabs_ nicht angerufen?!"

„Ich bin gerade erst aufgewacht und wollte dich sofort sehen", erklärte Barry. Irgendwo in ihrem Hinterkopf warf das Fragen auf. Wenn er gerade erst aufgewacht war, warum rannt er jetzt schon draußen herum? Woher hatte er gewusst, wo er sie finden konnte? Und sollte er überhaupt herumrennen? Sollte jemand, der im Koma gelegen war, nicht eigentlich ganz anders wirken?

Aber all das spielte keine Rolle, da Barry in ihren Armen lag, und es ihm gut ging. Vielleicht war es ein Wunder, aber es war so, wie es sein sollte. „Wir hatten solche Angst um dich, Barry. Ich habe dich gefunden und dachte nicht, dass du es schaffen würdest. Und Dad … er und Fred haben die Mardons gestellt, und Fred wurde getötet, und die Mardons haben versucht mit einem Flugzeug durch den Sturm zu fliehen, und das Flugzeug wurde vom Unwetter zerstört, direkt vor Dads Augen", erzählte Iris, „Und dann all diese Herzstillstände. Ich dachte, ich sehe dich sterben…." Sie drückte seine Hand. „….. Und jetzt stehst du wieder vor mir."

Barry nickte und erwiderte den Druck. Eine von Iris' Kolleginnen stolperte hinter ihnen, zumindest beinahe. „Alles in Ordnung?", erkundige sich Iris besorgt, und ihre Kollegin nickte, doch es war Barry, der Iris Sorgen machte. Er starrte ihre Kollegin mit weggetretener Miene an und wirkte irgendwie so … als wäre er nicht ganz da.

„Barry?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Was? Oh, ja. Mir geht es gut", meinte er schnell. Zu schnell. Vielleicht hatte das Koma doch ein paar Nebenwirkungen. _Nun damit war zu rechnen gewesen, oder?_

„Hast du Dad schon gesehen?", fiel Iris dann ein.

* * *

Vor vielen Jahren hatte sich Joe West dazu entschlossen den besten Freund seiner Tochter zu adoptieren, und manchmal dachte er, dass er seit dem keine ruhige Minute mehr gehabt hatte. Er liebte Barry von ganzem Herzen, nicht weniger als Iris, die sein eigen Fleisch und Blut war, aber es war nicht immer leicht gewesen.

Barry, der auf der Unschuld seines Vaters bestand. Barry, der ausriss um seinen Vater im Gefängnis zu besuchen, obwohl Joe es ihm verboten hatte, und obwohl Henry Allen nicht wollte, dass er ihn besuchen kam. Barry, der sich weigerte seinen Namen zu ändern, obwohl er genau wusste, dass sein Nachname sofort jedem verriet, wer er war und was ihm widerfahren war. Barry, der sich nach dem Mord an seiner Mutter als Omega festigte und damit begann Nester zu bauen, immer mehr Nester. Barry, der sich an Iris klammerte, die sich daraufhin als Alpha festigte, was Joe wiederum vor eine ganze Reihe neue Herausforderungen stellte. Barry, der immer anderen Kindern helfen wollte, obwohl er selbst ständig gemobbt wurde. Barry, der so brillant war und sich trotzdem entschloss zum CSI zu gehen um so eines Tages in der Lage zu sein die Unschuld seines Vaters zu beweisen. Barry und seine Besessenheit von den seltsamen Fällen, von solchen, die keinen Sinn ergaben. Barrys Faszination mit all dem, die Joe ständig in die Lage brachte sein Kind vor seinen Kollegen und Freunden verteidigen zu müssen. Als ob es Joe als Omega bei der Polizei nicht sowieso schon schwer genug hätte. Barry, der ständig zu spät kam, sogar zur Arbeit. Barry, der sich unerlaubt nach Starling City absetzte. Barry, der vom Blitz getroffen wurde.

Barry hatte es Joe oft schwer gemacht, doch niemals so schwer wie damit. Joe dachte so oft, er würde den Jungen verlieren. Als Harrison Wells ihm Hilfe anbot, nahm er sie hauptsächlich deswegen an, weil er zu verzweifelt war um klar zu denken. Zumindest schien es ihm manchmal im Rückblick so. Und nun waren es schon neun Monate, und Joe begann sich zu fragen, ob sein Junge jemals wieder aufwachen würde. _Und was tue ich, wenn das nicht der Fall ist?_

Das war die Frage, nicht wahr? Niemals würde er Barry aufgeben, aber …. Wie lange sollten er und Iris sich noch leere Hoffnungen darauf machen, dass der Junge irgendwann wieder aufwachen würde, und alles so werden würde wie zuvor?

Und gerade, als er das dachte, spazierte Barry in das CCPD. Joe war sich einen Moment lang nicht sicher, ob er gerade einen Schlaganfall hatte, oder der junge Omega wirklich hereinkam. Doch dann umarmte er Barry, und der Junge fühlte sich fest und real in seinen Armen an. „Barry." Joe atmete erfreut seinen Duft ein. Sein Kind, sein Welpe, er war es. Am Leben und ganz.

Er musterte den Jungen aufmerksam und vergewisserte sich, dass jedes Haar an der Stelle saß, an der es sein sollte. Alles an Barry wirkte normal, wie immer. Vielleicht hatte er Harrison Wells doch Unrecht getan; irgendwie schien der Mann das Wunder vollbracht zu haben ihm sein Kind zurückzugeben.

„Allen, es freut mich dich zu sehen!" Eddie drängte sich an Joe vorbei und reichte Barry die Hand, und strahlte dabei auf diese überaus verdächtige Weise, auf die er immer zu strahlen schien, wenn es um Barry ging, seit er beim CCPD angefangen hatte, und Barrys Miene erhellte sich und verwandelte sich in eine aufgehende Sonne, wie es schien, als er erwiderte: „Danke, Eddie." _Na toll, jetzt geht das schon wieder los._

Neun Monate, in denen ihm Eddie ein guter Partner gewesen war, der seine Schichten übernahm, damit er sein komatöses Kind besuchen konnte, hatten ihn _das_ fast vergessen lassen. Das ganze „ _Oh, ich finde dich so wunderbar, tue aber so, als würde ich dich kaum zur Kenntnis nehmen"-_ Spiel hatte genau an dem Tag begonnen, als Eddie Thawne beim CCPD angefangen hatte. Detektive Pretty Boy hatte Barry nur riechen müssen um sich sofort „nach diesem Omega beim CSI" zu erkundigen. Als Omega-Vater besaß Joe einen untrüglichen Instinkt dafür, wenn jemand an seinem Kind interessiert war, und diese ach so unschuldige Bemerkung hatte ihn dazu veranlasst Detektive Thawne im Auge zu behalten, nur für alle Fälle. Und Barry, nun Joe wusste, wie Barry aussah, wenn er verknallt war. Eddie Thawne war unglücklicherweise genau Barrys Typ. Aber zum Glück hatten die beiden kaum miteinander zu tun gehabt. Bis jetzt eben. Aber nun, wo Eddie sein Partner war, würde sich das wohl ändern. _Na toll, eine Sache mehr, die mir Sorgen machen muss._

Die anderen versammelten sich um Barry und begrüßten ihn erfreut zurück auf der Station. Iris stellte sich neben ihren Vater, der sich an seinen Schreibtisch lehnte und dem Treiben zusah. „Er stand mit einem Mal plötzlich im _Jitters_. Ich konnte es selbst kaum glauben", meinte sie.

„Er sieht gesund aus. Wirkt wie immer", sagte Joe und warf seiner Tochter einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Ist er auch, abgesehen von, … siehst du da. Schon wieder." Sie deutete auf Barry, der mit einem Mal abgelenkt wirkte und auf einen gerade frisch festgenommenen Verdächtigen starrte. Joe musterte den jungen Omega besorgt. Nein, er wirkte verwirrt, aber dann gleich wieder wie immer. _Es wird schon nichts sein. Das Schlimmste haben wir hinter uns, oder?_

„Miss West", begrüßte Eddie Iris.

„Detektive Thawne", erwiderte sie betont höflich.

„Joe, es gab einen Banküberfall!", meldete einer seiner Kollegen.

„Das heißt Arbeit. Eddie, los geht's", meinte Joe.

„Soll ich mitkommen?" Barry stand auf einmal vor Joe und wirkte eifrig.

„Oh, nein", erklärte dieser sofort, „du bist gerade erst aus dem Koma erwacht. Du schonst dich erst mal. Renn nicht alleine rum, und stell auch nichts an, ja?"

Barry zog eine enttäuschte Grimasse, aber Joe wollte nichts riskieren. Und außerdem hatte er zu arbeiten.

Es handelte sich um den bereits dritten Überfall in einer Woche. Die Zeugenaussagen waren nicht besonders brauchbar. „Ich habe einen der Zeugen zum Phantomzeichner geschickt, aber was die erzählen. …Nebelschwaden und Sturm mitten in der Bank. Hört sich fast wie einer dieser übernatürlichen Fälle an, auf die Barry so steht", meinte Eddie zu Joe, als sie zurück im Revier waren.

„So übernatürlich sind die Fälle, für die er sich interessiert gar nicht", erwiderte Joe automatisch.

„Scheinbar hast du seinen Blog nicht gelesen", gab Eddie zurück, und Joe konnte nicht anders als sich zu fragen, warum Eddie Barrys Blog las. _Ich muss das irgendwie unterbinden. Vorher war es mir schon nicht recht, aber mein Partner kann nicht einfach mit einem meiner Kinder ausgehen, das würde alles doppelt zu schwierig machen._ Nach allem, was mit Fred passiert war, würde es Joe nicht ertragen einen weiteren Partner zu verlieren, aber wenn er ständig in Sorge darüber wäre, wie er Barry erklären sollte, dass er seinen Liebhaber im Dienst nicht aufmerksam genug beschützt hätte, wäre er abgelenkt genug um Fehler zu machen, die dazu führen könnten, das genau das passieren könnte. _Wenn ich ihnen das erkläre, dann werden sie es schon verstehen,_ sagte er sich.

Bis dahin musste er hoffen, dass nicht allein seine Zeugen während des Banküberfalls phantasiert hatten.

* * *

 _Das kommt davon, wenn man den Rat seines Arztes ignoriert._ Caitlin seufzte. Barry Allen war ihr immer sehr sympathisch gewesen – solange er im Koma gelegen war. Doch seit er aufgewacht war, schien er sein Bestes zu geben um ihr Sorgen zu bereiten.

Nachdem er einfach so verschwunden gewesen war, tauchte er wieder auf, in dem er im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes in _StarLabs_ gerannt gekommen war und verkündete hatte: „Mit mir stimmt etwas nicht!"

So konnte man es natürlich auch nennen. Caitlins Erfahrung als Ärztin sagte ihr, dass nichts mit Barry Allen stimmte. Sein Körper tat nichts von dem, was er eigentlich tun sollte. Er war ständig in Aufruhr, wie es schien. Irgendetwas in ihm schien immer zu arbeiten, und wie sich herausstellte, war das nicht alles.

„Siehst du, du dachtest alles um dich herum würde langsamer werden, aber in Wahrheit wurdest du schneller", fasste Cisco die Situation zusammen.

Barry Allen war ein Meta, ein Meta, der schneller war als alle anderen. Offenbar hatte er Aussetzer erlebt, die die Zeit um ihn herum wie in Zeitlupe vergehen zu schienen ließen. In Wahrheit waren es aber keine Aussetzer gewesen, sondern eine Beschleunigung von ihm.

Sie begaben sich mit Barry nach Ferris Air um seine Geschwindigkeit zu testen, sie wollten sehen, wie schnell er laufen konnte. Caitlin richtete die Elektroden auf Barrys Brust um seine Werte messen zu können, während er lief.

„Du machst immer so ein ernstes Gesicht", stellte Barry fest, „Warum lächelst du nie?" Sie wusste, dass er versuchte sich mit ihr anzufreunden, aber das war einfach die falsche Frage. „Die Explosion des Teilchenbeschleunigers hat meine berufliche Zukunft ruiniert, meinen Boss so schwer verletzt, dass er nie wieder gehen können wird, und meinen Verlobten getötet", erklärte Caitlin hart, „Also denke ich, dass ich gute Gründe habe nicht zu lächeln."

„Oh. Das tut mir leid", meinte Barry. Sie zuckte nur die Schultern. Was sollte sie auch darauf sagen? Sie hatte sich in den letzten neun Monaten genug Beileidsbekundungen anhören müssen, und keine davon würde ihr Ronnie zurückbringen. Sie waren das perfekte Paar gewesen, beide klug und ambitioniert, beide Betas, mit Persönlichkeiten, die sich ergänzten. Und nun war sie alleine. Ronnie würde sagen, dass sie kalt geworden war, und vielleicht hätte er ja sogar recht damit. Aber Kälte war das Einzige, das sie vor weiteren Verlust schützte. In gewisser Weise hatte sich mit Ronnie der Verlust ihres Vaters wiederholt. Sie hatte den verloren, den sie am meisten geliebt hatte, und war alleine in der Kälte zurückgelassen worden. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr niemals Trost spenden können, und so sehr Cisco es versuchte, er konnte es auch nicht. Und Barry Allen würde es mit Sicherheit auch nicht schaffen. Warum also sollte sie es ihn überhaupt versuchen lassen?

Der Test verlief zunächst gut. Barry Allen rannte schneller als jedes Lebewesen auf dieser Erde, doch dann schien ihn etwas abzulenken und er stürzte. Er brach sich bei dem Sturz seinen linken Arm an mehreren Stellen, doch zurück in StarLabs stellte Caitlin erstaunt fest, dass Barrys Körper in mehr als nur einer Hinsicht schnell war. Er schien auch schneller zu heilen als alle anderen Lebewesen auf Erden.

„Ich bin gestürzt, weil ich mich an etwas erinnert habe, etwas aus meiner Vergangenheit", erklärte Barry den drei Wissenschaftlern, „Als ich elf Jahre war, wurde meine Mutter ermordet." Damit hätte Caitlin nun nicht gerechnet. _Vielleicht haben wir beide ja doch mehr gemeinsam, als ich gedacht hätte._ Sie bedauerte auf einmal, dass sie so kalt zu ihm gewesen war. Barry erzählte ihnen von seiner Mutter und seinem Vater und von dem wirklichen Mörder – einem Mann in Gelb, den er nur einen Moment lang gesehen hatte. „Ich weiß, das klingt verrückt, aber was, wenn der Grund, warum nur ich ihn gesehen habe, und er so schnell im Haus und dann wieder draußen war, der ist, dass er so war wie ich?", meinte Barry.

„Ich weiß nicht viel über den Mord an Ihrer Mutter, Barry", meinte Dr. Wells, „Aber in einer Hinsicht bin ich mir sehr sicher: Sie sind einzigartig."

Aber war er das wirklich? Barry wusste noch nicht, dass er vermutlich nicht der Einzige war, der von der Teilchenbeschleuniger Explosion verändert worden war. Dass er nur der Erste war, den sie bisher gefunden hatten.

Doch in einer Hinsicht hatte Dr. Wells recht: Als Barry elf Jahre gewesen war, hatte es noch keine Teilchenbeschleuniger-Explosion gegeben. Wenn der Mörder seiner Mutter also ähnliche Fähigkeiten gehabt hatte wie er selbst, dann hätte er eine Art Zeitreisender sein müssen. Und Zeitreisen waren reine Fiktion. Das war leider ein Fakt. _Denn ansonsten wäre ich schon längst in der Zeit zurückgereist um Ronnie zu retten, soviel ist sicher._

* * *

Diese Reihe von Banküberfällen machte Eddie ganz wuschig im Kopf. Alles an dieser Sache war seltsam, und ja, es gab Massenhysterie, aber Massenhysterie, bei der alle von Nebel und Sturm sprachen?

 _Zumindest ist Barry wieder aufgewacht._ Barry. Allen. Eddie war sich nicht sicher, wie er ihn nennen sollte. Eigentlich kannte er den Omega kaum, aber durch Iris und Joe hatte er das Gefühl ihn trotzdem zu kennen. Und seinen Blog hatte er auch gelesen. Eddie wollte den jungen Omega kennen lernen, alleine schon wegen Iris, aber auch weil … er dachte, dass er ihn mögen würde. Unter anderem Umständen … aber nein, er hatte Iris.

Iris West, der wunderbare Alpha, der eigentlich unerreichbar für einen Typen wie ihn sein sollte. Aber stattdessen … war er gerade damit beschäftigt sie zu küssen. Und was für ein Kuss es war. Er hatte beschlossen sie von der Arbeit abzuholen. Doch wie es schien, war er nicht der Einzige, der auf diese Idee gekommen war.

Barry Allen stand mit weit aufgerissenen Augen vor ihnen und hatte den Kuss eindeutig gesehen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck spiegelte Überraschung und … Schmerz. Eddie fühlte vage Schuld in sich aufsteigen. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er Barrys Alpha nicht küssen sollte. Aber hatte Iris ihm nicht immer wieder versichert, dass es zwischen ihr und Barry nicht so waren?

„Ich rede mit ihm", meinte Iris.

„Bist du sicher, dass ich nicht mitkommen soll?", wollte Eddie von ihr wissen. Offensichtlich hatte Barry keine Ahnung von ihnen beiden gehabt, also wäre ein wenig Beta-Vermittlung in diesem Fall vielleicht keine schlechte Idee, nur um dafür zu sorgen, dass kein zu übler Streit aus der Tatsache entstand, dass Iris ihrem Ziehbruder nichts von ihrer neuen Beziehung erzählt hatte.

„Ja. Es ist Barry. Ich brauche keinen Vermittler um mit Barry zu reden. Niemals", meinte Iris bestimmt, und Eddie fragte sich, was diese Tatsache zu bedeuten hatte. Ob sie etwas zu bedeuten hatte.

Er küsste Iris noch einmal schnell auf Wange, nickte Barry dann entschuldigend zu, und ließ die beiden Stiefgeschwister dann gemeinsam davon schlendern. Ihre Körpersprache drückte Konflikt aus, und Eddie wünschte sich, er könnte den Konflikt zwischen ihnen einfach verschwinden lassen. Er wünschte sich, er könnte mit ihnen gehen.

 _Beta-Instinkt. Wir denken immer, wir müssen uns zwischen Alpha und Omega stellen damit ihre Gefühle nicht außer Kontrolle geraten. Das ist alles,_ sagte er sich selbst.

Aber war es wirklich alles? Eddie Thawnes Leben hatte bisher vor allem daraus bestanden sich nirgendwo richtig zugehörig zu fühlen. Bis er angefangen hatte mit Iris auszugehen. _Nein, ich interpretiere da zu viel hinein. Ich bin nur ein wenig verunsichert, weil sie einen atemberaubenden sympathischen Omega zum Stiefbruder hat, mit dem sie sich glänzend versteht. Wer wäre da nicht besorgt?_

Trotzdem hätte er mitgehen sollen. Joes Kinder hatten es geschafft in eine Verfolgungsjagd zu geraten und fast zu sterben. Und dann wurde der Fliehende auch noch dem Phantomzeichner beschrieben, und Eddie konnte nicht fassen, wer ihm da entgegen blickte.

Er erreichte Joe nicht mehr rechtzeitig um zu verhindern, dass Barry wütend davon stapfte. Schon wieder Konflikt. Diesmal unter Omegas. Aber er war zu spät um etwas zu unternehmen, wie es schien.

„Sieh dir das an, Joe", meinte Eddie, „Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass er tot ist, würde ich sagen, dass unser Verdächtiger genauso aussieht wie Clyde Mardon!" Der reuevolle Gesichtsausdruck, der sich mit einem Mal auf Joes Gesicht breit machte, entging Eddie natürlich nicht. Und er konnte sich auch denken, wie er dahin gekommen war. Offenbar hatte Barry den Fahrer als Clyde Mardon identifiziert, und Joe hatte ihm nicht geglaubt. „Es kann nicht Mardon sein. Der ist gestorben. Sein Flugzeug hat sich vor meinen Augen in Luft aufgelöst", erklärte Joe mit zitternder Stimme.

Eddie sah ihn ernst an. „Aber was, wenn er es doch ist?", erwiderte er darauf nur.

* * *

Cisco Ramon war nicht sonderlich überrascht, als Barry in StarLabs gestürmt kam und verkündete: „Ich bin nicht der Einzige, der durch die Teilchenbeschleuniger-Explosion verändert wurde, nicht wahr?!"

Cisco war immer klar gewesen, dass Barry früher oder später herausfinden würde, was sie vor ihm verbargen, und er war ja auch dafür gewesen dem anderen Omega von Anfang an reinen Wein einzuschenken, aber Dr. Wells hatte nichts davon wissen wollen. Der Alpha liebte seine Geheimnisse nun mal.

Also erzählten sie Barry von all den bisher nur theoretischen Elementen, die sich durch die Explosion über die Stadt verteilt hatten, und von den Metas, die dadurch entstanden waren, und von denen sie bisher nur Barry identifizieren hatten können.

„Sein Name lautet Clyde Mardon, und er hat seine Kräfte durch dieselbe Unwetterfront wie ich erhalten. Aber er ist anders. Er kontrolliert das Wetter", erklärte Barry.

„Mhm", meinte Cisco, „Er ist also ein Weather Wizard." Aber niemand nahm seinen Einwurf zur Kenntnis. Barry war damit beschäftigt ihnen zu erklären, dass Mardon ihre Verantwortung war, und sie ihn irgendwie aufhalten mussten, und Dr. Wells war nicht gewillt sein neu-entdecktes medizinisches Wunder Barry Allen zu riskieren um einen irren Mörder aufzuhalten. Cisco konnte beide Positionen nachvollziehen.

„Sie sind kein Held, Barry!", erklärte Dr. Wells, woraufhin Barry beleidigt davon rannte. Und zwar in einem Mordstempo. _Mhm, das wird langsam zu Gewohnheit, wie es scheint,_ stellte Cisco fest.

„Ähm, ich sollte das vermutlich nicht sagen, aber als Omega fühle ich mich dazu verpflichtet darauf hinzuweisen, dass wir das andauernd zu hören bekommen: Dass wir keine Helden sind. Dass wir nicht gut genug sind um Helden zu sein. Weil wir emotional und empfindsam sind – schwach. Im Grunde haben Sie ihm gerade gesagt, dass er nichts gegen Mardon tun kann, weil er ein Omega ist", erklärte Cisco vorsichtig.

„Das habe ich nicht", behauptete Wells barsch, „Ich habe nur darauf hingewiesen, dass die Fähigkeit schnell zu sein allein nicht automatisch dafür sorgt, dass man einen Mann, der das Wetter kontrollieren kann, besiegen kann! Ich kann nicht riskieren ihn zu verlieren, nur weil er denkt, er müsste den Helden spielen!"

Cisco wiegte seinen Kopf vielsagend hin und her. „Nein, das haben Sie so aber nicht gesagt", meinte er.

„Manche Menschen wollen eben helfen", fügte Caitlin hinzu, „Es gehört zu ihren Wesen. Wissen Sie noch, was Captain Singh uns erzählt hat, als wir ihn über Barry befragt haben? Dass Barry zum CSI wollte um den Opfern zu helfen?"

„Er ist nicht bereit!", meinte Wells nur wütend und rollte davon. Cisco meinte fast Rauch von seinem Kopf aufsteigen zu sehen.

„Du leistet etwas, Cisco", meinte Caitlin sanft.

„Ach, wirklich? So wie ich das sehe, machen Dr. Wells und du die ganze Arbeit, während ich nur an Messgeräten bastle. Das ist sogar Barry aufgefallen", gab Cisco leicht frustriert zurück. Er hatte das alles eigentlich nicht wirklich auf sich selbst bezogen, doch Caitlin hatte sofort durchschaut, dass er es in Wahrheit doch getan hatte.

Cisco war immer im Schatten seines Bruders Dante gestanden, und nun stand er im Schatten von Dr. Wells und Caitlin. Und dem der Explosion. All diese Leute dort draußen – er trug eine Mitschuld an dem, was aus ihnen geworden war. Nicht nur Barry wollte das in Ordnung bringen, auch Cisco wollte es. Aber er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er es anstellen sollte. _Und ich habe keinen Superspeed bekommen, der mit ein Mittel in die Hand gibt, um etwas zu ändern._

Aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er die Hände in den Schoß legen musste.

Barry kehrte zurück, entschlossen zu helfen. Mit einen Haufen Akten über Opfer der Explosion, die möglicherweise ebenfalls Metas waren. Das war ein so guter Augenblick wie jeder andere um seinen Beitrag zu leisten.

„Wenn du das schon durchziehen willst, dann hab ich vielleicht etwas für dich", meinte Cisco und zeigte Barry den Prototyp des Anzugs, den er für die Feuerwehr entwickelt hatte. Er war resistent und beweglich, und sollte Barrys Geschwindigkeit standhalten.

Und dann benutzten sie zu dritt den StarLabs-Satelliten um Mardon zu finden. Dr. Wells würde nicht begeistert von ihnen sein, aber zumindest könnten sie so etwas bewirken. Und zur Abwechslung einmal sogar zum Guten.

* * *

Er war tot gewesen, und dann war er ins Leben zurückgekehrt. Mit Fähigkeiten, die kein anderer besaß. Er war also ganz eindeutig ein Gott.

Clyde Mardon war noch nie besonders schlau gewesen, aber die meiste Zeit über war das kein Problem gewesen, da sein Bruder Mark für ihn gedacht hatte. Doch als das Flugzeug zerstört worden war, war Mark gestorben, und Clyde hatte seinen Alpha verloren. Also musste er jetzt selbst das Denken übernehmen, und sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass er kein einfacher Beta mehr war – er war unaufhaltsam.

Deswegen war er auch alles andere als erfreut, als Joe West schon wieder auf der Farm auftauchte. Das letzte Mal, als der alte Beta, mit dem er rumgehangen war, erschossen worden war, hatte ihm wohl nicht gereicht. Diesmal hatte er einen neuen jungen Beta mitgebracht. Clyde würde sie wohl beide töten müssen.

Um das zu erreichen beschwor er seinen größten Sturm bisher herauf. Einen Wirbelsturm so mächtig, dass selbst ein sturer Omega wie Joe West ihn respektieren würde müssen.

Und dann sah er den Omega in Rot. Und auf einmal war er sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob es wirklich nichts gab, das ihn aufhalten konnte.

* * *

Barry begann sich langsam zu fragen, ob es nicht besser gewesen wäre, wenn er niemals aus dem Koma erwacht wäre. Das Leben aller anderen wäre auf jeden Fall unkomplizierter.

Seit er Iris und Eddie küssen gesehen hatte, war nichts mehr gut gelaufen.

Iris hatte sich für die Geheimhaltung entschuldigt, nur um kurz darauf fast überfahren zu werden. Barry hatte sie zur Seite gestoßen und den Fahrer verfolgt, war zu ihm in den Wagen geklettert, und hatte festgestellt, dass es Clyde Mardon war, der nicht so tot wirkte, wie er sein sollte.

Doch als er Joe nach dem Crash davon erzählte, wurde er nicht nur gerügt, weil er sich in Gefahr gebracht hatte, anstatt sich zu schonen, sondern musste auch feststellen, dass Joe ihm kein Wort glaubte. Wieder einmal. Er hatte immer vermutet, dass Joe nicht an die Unschuld seines Vaters glaubte, und nun wurde es ihm schmerzhaft bestätigt. „Okay, Barry, ich habe mich jahrelang zurückgehalten, aber es reicht. Du kannst nicht ewig in deiner kleinen Phantasiewelt leben! Ja, ich habe immer gewusst, dass dein Vater schuldig ist, genau wie die Jury! Es gab keinen mysteriösen anderen Killer! Genauso wenig wie Clyde Mardon von den Toten auferstanden ist! Hör endlich auf damit das zu sehen, was du sehen möchtest, und akzeptiere die Wahrheit!", fuhr Joe ihn wütend an, und Barry drehte ihm nun seinerseits ebenfalls wütend den Rücken zu und stapfte davon.

All die Jahre der Liebe und Hingabe. Was spielten die für eine Rolle, wenn Joe ihm nicht glaubte, wenn es darauf ankam? Wenn es um seinen Vater ging! Barry war verletzt und wütend, und rannte zu StarLabs, wo es nicht besser wurde, sondern schlimmer. Er erfuhr, dass Wells, Caitlin, und Cisco die ganze Zeit gewusst hatten, dass es andere wie ihn dort draußen gab, und als er etwas gegen Mardon unternehmen wollte, musste er sich das von Dr. Wells anhören, was er sein ganzes Leben lang gehört hatte: Dass er kein Held war. Er hatte immer nur helfen wollen und es nie gekonnt. Die Schläger gegen die er sich stellte um andere zu verteidigen schlugen ihn, Iris brauchte ihn nicht, sie kam selbst zurecht, Verbrecher wurden von Leuten die Eddie Thawne gefasst nicht von ihm, und Vigilanten wie Oliver musste seine Hilfe aufgezwungen werden. Und jetzt, wo er endlich in der Lage war etwas zu unternehmen….

 _Oliver…._

Barry rannte nach Starling City und rief unterwegs Oliver an. Mit dem stimmte irgendetwas nicht, auch wenn er versuchte das vor Barry zu verbergen. Er hörte sich alles an, was Barry zu sagen hatte. Und meinte dann: „Du hast recht. Du kannst nicht sein wie ich. Du kannst besser sein als ich. Du kannst die Leute nicht nur retten, du kannst sie inspirieren. Es dauert nur einen Moment, und schon bist du bei denen, die Hilfe brauchen. Du bist bereits ein Held, Barry. Ich bin ein Alpha, das stimmt. Aber das war ich nicht immer. Und selbst, wenn ich ein Omega wäre, wäre ich nicht das, was du bist. Du hast Kräfte und den Wunsch zu helfen. Du wolltest schon helfen, als ich dich kennengelernt habe, du hast mir geholfen ohne, dass man dich überzeugen musste, einfach aus der Güte deines Herzens heraus. Barry, nimm deinen eigenen Rat an und trage eine Maske. Ich bin wirklich froh, dass du wieder wach bist!"

Für Oliver Queen war das eine wirklich lange Rede. Und dann war Arrow verschwunden, schwang sich vom Dach. „Cool", seufzte Barry und starrte ihm einen Moment lang verträumt hinterher. Sein Held, in jeder Hinsicht. Er hatte ihm genau das gesagt, was er hören musste.

Also rannte Barry zurück nach Central City, stellte schnelle Nachforschungen an, und beschloss gemeinsam mit Caitlin und Cisco Mardon aufzuspüren. Offenbar benutzte er wieder die gleiche Farm als Versteck wie zuvor. Doch Joe und Eddie waren bei ihm, und er wollte sie umbringen und beschwor einen Tornado herauf.

 _Wunderbar. Jetzt muss ich gegen einen Tornado kämpfen. Vielleicht hatte Dr. Wells doch recht. Vielleicht bin ich kein Held. Was soll ich schon mit Geschwindigkeit gegen einen Tornado ausrichten? …_ Doch dann kam ihm eine Idee. Wenn er schnell genug wäre, und um den Tornado herum rennen würde, dann könnte es ihm vielleicht gelingen dem Sturm seine Energie zu entziehen, und die durcheinander gewirbelte Luft zu entlassen.

„Aber, ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie ich das schaffen soll", gab Barry schließlich über das Com hinweg gegenüber Caitlin und Cisco zu.

„Sie werden es schaffen, weil Sie schneller sind als alle anderen, Mr. Allen", klang mit einem Mal Dr. Wells Stimme in sein Ohr. Offenbar hatte der Mann seine Meinung geändert und war nun doch bereit ihnen zu helfen, „Ich habe mich geirrt. Sie sind Held. Sie sind alleine deswegen ein Held, weil Sie sich Mardon stellen. Also laufen Sie, Barry. Laufen Sie. Ich glaube an Sie!", schloss der gelähmte Alpha.

Barry hätte fast genickt, bevor ihm einfiel, dass Wells ihn nicht sehen konnte. „Okay", meinte er also, und rannte los. Er rannte Kreise um den Tornado herum, so schnell er konnte. Er rannte, und rannte, und rannte. Bis schließlich der Tornado verschwunden war.

Clyde Mardon stand am Boden und sah Barry mit schiefgelegtem Kopf an. „Du bist wie ich", stellte er fest, „Schließ dich mir an. Gemeinsam können wir diese Stadt und danach die ganze Welt das Fürchten lehren."

Barry schüttelte angewidert den Kopf. „Ich bin nicht wie du!", verteidigte er sich wütend, „Ich bin kein Mörder!"

„Nun, dann …. muss ich dich wohl töten", meinte Mardon und zog seine Pistole und legte auf Barry an. Eigentlich sollte Barry dank seiner neuen Kräfte schnell genug sein um jeder Kugel auszuweichen, doch im Moment konnte er sich kaum auf den Beinen halten, geschweige denn laufen.

Ein Schuss fiel, aber Barry spürte keinen Schmerz. Es war Mardon, der getroffen in sich zusammensank. „Keiner rührt mein Kind an!", erklärte Joe, der mit gezogener Waffe hinter Mardon stand, kalt. Natürlich hatte er Barry erkannt. Eddie war ohnmächtig, Mardon hatte ihn ausgeknockt, aber Joe war wach, auf den Beinen, und hatte eine Nase und Augen. Und Barry hatte im Verlauf seines Kampfes gegen Mardon seine Maske verloren.

„Joe…" Barry wollte einen Schritt auf seinen Ziehvater zumachen, stürzte aber stattdessen fast in sich zusammen. Er hatte furchtbaren Hunger. Joe trat zu ihm, half ihm wieder auf die Beine, und umarmte ihn fest. „Es tut mir so leid, Barry", murmelte er, „Es tut mir so leid, dass ich dir nicht geglaubt habe." Das war Barry im Augenblick egal, er war nur froh einfach wieder in Joes Armen liegen zu können, und nicht mehr um ihrer aller Leben laufen zu müssen.

* * *

Während sich Barry umgezogen hatte, hatte Joe Verstärkung gerufen. Eddie wurde von Sanitätern versorgt, und die Spurensicherung untersuchte den toten Mardon. Joe und Barry sahen erschöpft dabei zu.

„Diese Kräfte … Hast du sie durch den Blitzschlag erhalten?", wollte Joe wissen.

„Mehr oder weniger", erwiderte Barry.

„Mhm. … Hör mal, tust du mir einen Gefallen? Bitte sag Iris nichts von deinen neuen Kräften. Ich will nicht, dass sie auch noch in all das hineingerät. Was immer all das auch ist", fuhr Joe fort.

Barry gefiel es gar nicht, das versprechen zu müssen. Er hasste es Dinge vor Iris geheim zu halten, sie war bisher der einzige Mensch gewesen, den er immer alles hatte sagen können. Aber immerhin hatte Joe gerade sein Leben gerettet, also schuldete er ihm etwas. Und fürs Erste wäre es besser, dass so wenig wie Menschen wie möglich von seinen Kräften wussten.

„Du hattest recht mit Mardon. Irgendetwas ist mit ihm passiert, als sein Flugzeug zerstört wurde. Und mit dir ist auch etwas passiert. Und wenn du mit Mardon recht hattest, dann hattest du vielleicht auch mit deinem Vater recht. Ich konnte nie an Henrys Unschuld glauben, weil es einfach keine Möglichkeit gab, dass jemand anderer im Haus war. Aber nach dem, was ich heute gesehen habe, glaube ich, dass es doch möglich ist, glaube ich, dass dein Vater unschuldig ist, und wir seine Unschuld beweisen können", fuhr Joe fort.

Barry sah zu dem anderen Omega hinüber und lächelte dann erleichtert. Seit vierzehn Jahren hatte er sich nichts mehr gewünscht, als diese Worte von Joe zu hören. Und nun bekam er sie endlich zu hören.

Es war an der Zeit, dass er endlich seinen Vater besuchte und ihm erklärte, dass er einen Weg gefunden hatte seine Unschuld zu beweisen. Ihm versprach, dass er bald nach Hause kommen könnte. Heute war das Unmögliche möglich geworden, und Barry hatte endlich ein Held sein können. Nun würde endlich alles gut werden, davon war er überzeugt.

* * *

Er rollte die Gänge von StarLabs entlang und öffnete, nachdem er sicher gegangen war, dass niemand in der Nähe war, den Zugang zu seiner geheimen Kammer. Drinnen angekommen, erhob sich Eobard Thawne endlich aus diesem lästigen Rollstuhl. Wenn es wenigstens ein moderneres Modell wäre, aber in dieser rückständigen Zeit, in der er gefangen war, gab es nicht einmal Schwebestühle.

„Gideon?", erkundigte er sich.

„Ja, Dr. Wells?", meldete sich die Stimme der weiblichen K.I. pflichtbewusst zu Wort.

„Ist die Zeitlinie in Takt?", wollte Eobard wissen.

„Ja, Dr. Wells", erwiderte Gideon und zeigte ihm als Beweis die Zeitung vom 25. April 2024. „ _Flash Vanished in Crisis_ " lautet die Headline des Leitartikels von Iris West-Allen, direkt über den Artikel mit dem roten Himmel. Sehr gut, alles war so, wie es sein sollte.

Nachdem er Barry hatte ausreden wollen ein Held zu sein, hatte er festgestellt, dass sich die Zukunft wieder verändert hatte. Barry hatte Clyde Mardon aufhalten müssen um die Zukunft zu retten, um Eobards Heimat zu retten. Zum Glück war ihm das noch rechtzeitig klar geworden um dem jungen Helden zu helfen.

Sein Mord an Nora Allen hatte die Zeitlinie verändert, und die Zukunft ausgelöscht, aus der er gekommen war. Um wieder heimkehren zu können, hatte Eobard dafür sorgen müssen, dass Barry Allen zum Flash werden würde. Und seine Arbeit hatte gerade erst begonnen. „Dr. Wells" würde zum Mentor des Flash werden und ihm alles beibringen, was er wissen musste, von einem Speedster zum anderen. Und dann, wenn die Zeit gekommen wäre, dann würde er sich das von Barry holen, was er brauchte. Und dann würde der Prime Alpha endlich nach Hause zurückkehren können.

 _Ich werde dich immer hassen, Barry,_ dachte er wütend, _Und ich werde es genießen, dass ausgerechnet du derjenige sein wirst, der mir zum Sieg verhelfen wird._

Dann lächelte er, nahm wieder in seinem Rollstuhl Platz, und rollte zurück nach StarLabs um sein Leben als Dr. Harrison Wells wieder aufzunehmen.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: Da ist er endlich, der „Flash"-Pilot. Er ist wiederum anders als die anderen, und ist mit Abstand mein Lieblingspilot des Arrowversums. Allerdings ist er um einiges mehr eingebettet in das, was davor und danach passiert, als die anderen, deswegen gibt es hier auch um einiges mehr Verweise auf den Prolog-Zweiteiler in „Arrow", auf Saras Tod, geschnittene Szenen, und alles andere, von dem wir erst im Verlauf der ersten Staffel erfahren, obwohl es wichtig ist um zu verstehen, was eigentlich vor geht, sowie auf spätere Rückblicke, und natürlich musste ich hier die Westhallen-Dreiecksbeziehung deutlicher und double edgeiger aufsetzen als im Canon._

 _Ironischer weise ist Cisco der Charakter, der am wenigsten Profil im Pilot bekam. Caitlin hat um einiges mehr zu tun, und wir erfahren auch mehr über sie, aber so richtig konnte ich das hier auch nicht ändern._

 _Nächstes Mal: Beginnings: Legends._

 _Reviews?_


	4. IV Beginnings: Legends of Tomorrow

**IV. Beginnings: Legends of Tomorrow**

* * *

 _Zeitrahmen: Diese Fic spielt hauptsächlich zu Beginn der ersten Staffel von „Legends of Tomorrow"_

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Character Death_

 _Zusätzliche Pairings: Miranda/Rip, Martin/Clarissa, Olicity, Raylicity, Oliver/Felicity/Ray, Nysara, Hawkmates, Coldwave, Coldflash, Vandal/Kendra, Sara/Oliver, Lauriver, Hinweise auf Hawkatom und CaptainCanary und Timecanary_

* * *

„Cäsar, Hitler, Per Degadon. Vandal Savage ist dreimal so gefährlich wie sie alle zusammen. Und hat dreimal so viele Leute umgebracht. Und ihm ist etwas gelungen, was keinem anderen Eroberer in der Geschichte dieses Planeten geglückt ist: Er hat sich die gesamte Erde Untertan gemacht. Deswegen bitte ich den Rat der Time Master von seinen heiligen Prinzipien nur ein einziges Mal abzuweichen und einzugreifen. Vandal Savage muss aufgehalten werden zum Wohle der Menschheit."

Rip Hunter hatte diese Rede lange geübt. Wort für Wort genau abgewogen. Er war überzeugt, dass sie Miranda gefallen hätte, aber es galt nicht Miranda zu überzeugen, sondern den Rat der Time Master, und der Rat ließ sich selten von seiner Meinung abbringen.

„Wir habe uns dazu verpflichtet die Zeitlinie zu beschützen, nicht die Menschheit", lautete die Antwort des Rates.

„Wenn es keine Menschheit mehr gibt, die in ihr Leben kann, wozu dann die Zeitlinie schützen?", gab Rip zurück.

„Wenn wir Vandal Savage eliminieren würden, dann würde eine noch größere Gefahr seinen Platz in der Zeitlinie einnehmen", lautete das nächste Argument, doch bevor Rip etwas darauf erwidern könnte, wurde auch schon das nächste Gegenargument vorgebracht: „Und selbst wenn wir etwas gegen ihn unternehmen wollen würden, wie sollten wir das anstellen? Wir haben keine Armee, die sich mit seiner messen kann."

„Ich brauche keine Armee", erklärte Rip überzeugt, „Sonder nur ein einziges Zeitschiff." Doch er wusste, dass er verloren hatte. Er hatte immer damit gerechnet, dass diese Anhörung nicht in seinem Sinne enden würde. Der Schutz der Zeitlinie war dem Rat der Time Master heilig. Es gab keine Ausnahmen. So einfach war das. Aber trotzdem, er hatte es versuchen müssen, auf die vagste Hoffnung hin, dass er sich vielleicht irrte, dass sie ihm zuhören würden.

Doch natürlich taten sie das nicht. Denn wer war er schon, dass der Rat auf ihn hören würde?

Aber immerhin hatte er noch Gideon. Seit über eine Dekade war sie seine wichtigste Partnerin. Und wie er gesagt hatte, alles was er brauchte war ein einzelnes Zeitschiff, und Gideon war die K.I. eines Zeitschiffes.

Und so kehrte Captain Rip Hunter auf sein Zeitschiff zurück und machte sich daran seinen Plan durchzuführen um die Welt zu retten – mit oder ohne Erlaubnis des Rates. Normalerweise arbeite er lieber alleine, doch dieses Mal würde er Hilfe brauchen. Und er hatte sich auch schon genau überlegt, wen er um Hilfe bitten würde.

* * *

 _Stell dir vor, du warst tot, aber es war allen egal._ Ray Palmer war immer der Meinung gewesen, dass er zumindest irgendeinen Eindruck auf dieser Welt hinterlassen hatte, aber … wie sich herausgestellt hatte, war dem offenbar nicht so. Nicht wirklich.

Die Welt hatte sich weitergedreht – ohne ihn. Das war okay, zumindest redete er sich das sein, aber was ihn wirklich störte, war die Tatsache, dass nicht einmal Oliver und Felicity besonders betrübt über seinen augenscheinlichen Tod gewesen waren. Zumindest waren sie nicht betrübt genug gewesen um von sich aus nachzuforschen, was aus ihm geworden war. Erst nach Monaten war er gerettet worden, dank seines eigenen Notsignals. Er wollte es nicht persönlich nehmen, aber … seit er Anna verloren hatte, fühlte er sich in Wahrheit nur noch verloren. Und im Augenblick verlorener als jemals zuvor.

Ray war ein Omega. Und Omegas waren sich ihrer Emotionen immer bewusst. Doch ihnen nun nachzugeben, nun das wäre ein Fehler, das wusste er. Denn sie würden ihn nur direkt in den Abgrund der Verzweiflung treiben. Aber Ray war auch jemand, der prinzipiell immer optimistisch blieb, daran glaubte, dass die Menschheit im Allgemeinen gut war und am Ende des Gute über das Böse siegen würde. Deswegen hatte er den Atom-Anzug gebaut, um dabei helfen zu können, dass das Gute über das Böse siegen würde. Um dabei helfen zu können die Menschen zu beschützen, weil er an ihr Potential glaubte. Und ja, Ray war nicht nur optimistisch, er war auch kreativ. Anna zu verlieren war hart gewesen, doch den Atom-Anzug zu entwickeln hatte ihm dabei geholfen weiter zu machen. Und nun half ihm das Heldspielen dabei darüber hinwegzukommen, dass er entführt worden war. Und es half ihm dabei in Olivers Nähe sein zu können.

Oliver Queen, der Green Arrow, war der Held von Star City, und er war Rays persönlicher Held, aber er war auch der Alpha, den Ray verzweifelt versuchte zu beeindrucken. Und er war Felicitys Alpha. Felicity Smoak war ein Beta und Rays Ex-Freundin und momentan Olivers Verlobte. Ray hatte sich für sie alle eigentlich eine Zukunft zu dritt erhofft, doch langsam aber sicher begann er sich zu fragen, ob er da nicht der Einzige war. Ja, es war viel passiert – Rays Entführung, Felicitys Unfall, aber selbst, wenn man das alles außen vor ließ, Oliver wirkte nicht so, als würde er Ray in seine Zukunft mit Felicitiy einplanen. Sie allerdings auch nicht gerade, wenn man fair blieb, aber sie war vollauf damit beschäftigt sich an ihren Rollstuhl zu gewöhnen.

Trotzdem alles in Ray wollte Oliver in die Arme nehmen und trösten, aber er wusste nicht, wie der Alpha darauf reagieren würde, also traute er sich nicht es zu tun. Stattdessen bekämpfte er mit Oliver gemeinsam Hive. Weil er nicht wusste, was er sonst tun könnte um den anderen Mann zu helfen - auch Oliver ging mit Verzweiflung um indem er Dinge unternahm.

Durch seine Entführung wusste Ray zumindest eines mit Sicherheit: Die Schrumpffunktion seines Anzug funktionierte. Und geschrumpft bahnte er sich gerade den Weg durch eine Maschine von Hive. Ray nahm an, dass es sich um eine Art Bombe handelte. Oliver schien das auch zu denken und hatte ihn deswegen in das Lagerhaus geschickt, in dem die Maschine stand. Eigentlich sollte Ray nur Informationen sammeln, aber er hatte andere Pläne. „Ja, ich kann die Elektronik unschädlich machen", erklärte er Oliver über Funk, „Aber ich glaube, ich kriege Gesellschaft. Die Geister wissen, dass ich hier bin."

„Es sind nur zwei", erwiderte Oliver ruhig, „Die schaffst du. Sie haben nur Waffen, du hast einen Kampfanzug." Das klang überzeugt, und es reichte aus um Ray zu überzeugen. Oliver war alles in allem ein guter Mentor, wenn es um das Superheldenzeugs ging.

Ray machte sich groß und erledigte die beiden Geister. Dann wirbelte er herum, als er Klatschen hinter sich hörte. „Sehr gute Arbeit, Dr. Palmer", meinte ein Mann, den Ray nicht kannte, „Keine Sorge, ich bin keiner Ihrer Feinde." Behauptet er, und dann schoss er mit einer seltsam aussehenden Waffe auf Ray, und dann … wurde alles schwarz um den Omega herum.

* * *

 _Stell dir vor, du warst tot, und dann bist du es auf einmal nicht mehr._ Was wie der Beginn eines pseudo-philosophischen Witzes klang, war im Moment Sara Lances Leben.

Sara war schon öfter beinahe gestorben. Zweimal wäre sie fast ertrunken. Doch dieses Mal war sie tatsächlich tot gewesen. Über ein Jahr lang war ihr Körper in einem Grab verrottet. Doch dann war sie ins Leben zurückgekehrt. Nur, dass seit dem nicht mehr alles mit ihr stimmte.

Als Sara das zweite Mal fast ertrunken wäre, hatte es sie zur Liga der Assassinen verschlagen. Die Tochter von Ras al Ghul, dem Anführer der Liga, hatte Sara das Leben gerettet und sie nach Nanda Parbat zur Liga gebracht. Dort hatte sich Sara ein neues Leben aufgebaut. Und mit ihrer Retterin Liebe gefunden. Doch genau diese Verbindung zu Nyssa hatte sie ums Leben gebracht, als sie von einem ehemaligen Mitglied der Liga, Malcolm Merlyn, dem Vater von Tommy Merlyn, einem Jugendfreund ihrer Schwester, durch eine Intrige getötet worden war. Malcolm Merlyn hatte die Liga übernommen und sich dazu bereit erklärt Sara durch die Lazarus-Grube, jene geheimnisvolle Grube, deren Wasser hochrangigen Mitgliedern der Liga Gesundheit und eine langes Leben ermöglichte, wiederzubeleben.

Sara war ins Leben zurückgekehrt, doch an diese Zeit erinnerte sie sich nur noch dunkel, da sie ohne Seele zurückgekommen war, als schreiende Bestie sozusagen. Erst der Magier John Constantine hatte ihr ihre Seele zurückgegeben, doch all das hatte seine Spuren hinterlassen. Sara litt nun unter etwas, das ihre Freundin Thea Queen, die ebenfalls von der Grube gerettet worden war, den Blutdurst nannte. Im Kampf verlor sie die Kontrolle, sie vergalt Gewalt mit Gewalt, und etwas in ihr dürstete danach Leben zu nehmen.

Natürlich war als Assassine genau das ihre Aufgabe, doch erstens hatte sie sich eigentlich schon lange vor ihrem Tod von diesem Leben abwenden wollen und war nur aus politischen Gründen zur Liga zurückgekehrt, und zweitens brauchte man gerade als Assassine Präzision und Selbstbeherrschung. Und genau daran mangelte es Sara im Moment.

Sie hatte sich als Vigilantin einen Namen in ihrer Heimatstadt gemacht, doch auch dieses Leben konnte sie nun nicht mehr führen, denn wenn sie die Kontrolle verlor, dann gab es Tote, und sie wollte eigentlich nur, dass es keine Toten mehr gab.

Die Ironie an dieser ganzen Geschichte war, dass sie ein Alpha war. Ihrem Geschlecht sagte man nach keine Kontrolle zu besitzen und nicht instinktgesteuert zu sein, und durch ihren Tod war Sara nun genau zu diesem Klischee geworden, dass sie, ihre Schwester, und ihre Mutter immer verabscheut und bekämpft hatten.

Im Moment saß sie in einer Bar in Tibet. Sie hatte hier nach einem Weg gesucht die Kontrolle zurückzugewinnen – erfolglos – und wollte sich nun auf nach Nanda Parbat machen, sie hatte gehört, dass Nyssa mit Malcolm Merlyn in Konflikt geraten war, und sie wollte ihrer Ex-Geliebten helfen. Doch konnte sie das überhaupt? Was wenn sie die Kontrolle verlor und alles nur noch schlimmer für Nyssa machte? Nyssa war zwar nur ein Beta, doch sie konnte gut auf sich selbst aufpassen, während Sara hingegen im Augenblick ….

Frustriert nahm sie einen Schluck von ihrem Schnaps, als sie hinter sich hörte, wie ein paar Kerle sich aufspielten. Sie konnte riechen, dass er sich um erregte Alphas handelte, und dass sie einen weiblichen Omega belästigten. „Lasst die Frau in Ruhe!", befahl sie kalt, doch die beiden männlichen Alphas lachten nur. Nun, das war ihre Fehleinschätzung.

Sara stürzte sich auf sie und machte kurzen Prozess mit ihnen – jeder brauchte nur einen gezielten Schlag um niederzugehen. Doch in ihr brodelte es. Sie wollten diesen Kerlen eine Lektion erteilen.

„Ich denke, das reicht jetzt, Miss Lance. Immerhin bin ich einen weiten Weg hierhergekommen um Sie zu suchen und habe keine Lust Sie aus dem örtlichen Gefängnis auszulösen", sagte eine Stimme auf Englisch und durchbrach damit den roten Schleier, der sich um sie gelegt hatte.

Sara blickte auf und sah einen Mann, den sie nicht kannte, und der ihr eine seltsame Waffe entgegen hielt. Er roch irgendwie nicht richtig, doch bevor sie den Gedanken zu Ende denken konnte, hatte er sie auch schon betäubt.

* * *

 _Stell dir vor, du bist ein Teil eines anderen, und das nervt tierisch._ Jefferson Jackson war nun ein Superheld. Es wäre ihn allerdings lieber, wenn er als Folge davon nicht ständig die Stimme eines alten weißen Kerls in seinem Kopf hören müsste.

Bis vor wenigen Monaten hatte er sich noch mehr schlecht als recht als Automechaniker verdingt. Seine Footballkarriere war mit seiner Knieverletzung in Folge der Teilchenbeschleuniger-Explosion gestorben. Seit dem war sein Leben mehr oder weniger aus den Fugen geraten. Seine Zukunftspläne hatte er knicken können. Seine Mom gab sich verständnisvoll, doch er wusste, dass sie enttäuscht war. Er hätte gerne mehr aus seinem Leben gemacht, und als ihm die Leute von StarLabs erzählten, dass seine DNS einen anderen retten könnte, und er durch die Verbindung mit diesem anderen zu einem Superhelden werden würde, hätte er eigentlich begeistert sein sollen, doch irgendwie hörte sich das so gar nicht nach ihm an, und er war alles andere als begeistert gewesen.

Obwohl er zunächst dagegen gewesen war, hatte er dann doch zugestimmt und war zur einen Hälfte von Firestorm geworden, einem fliegenden, brennenden, transmutierenden Helden – soweit so gut, für einen zwanzigjährigen Beta gar nicht mal schlecht. Nur, dass es eben noch eine andere Hälfte von Firestorm gab: Professor Martin Stein, einen alten weißen Mann (entschuldigung, einen alten weißen Juden), der alles besser wusste als alle anderen, besonders als Jax, und der für einen Mitbeta erstaunlich geschickt darin war an Jaxs Nerven zu zehren.

So wie zum Beispiel jetzt gerade: Eigentlich sollten sie eine Fabrik in Pittsburgh vor Möchtegernbrandstiftern retten. Doch das würde Jax um einiges leichter fallen, wenn er nicht ständig wie von eimem Livestream kritisiert werden würde.

Nachdem sie die Brandstifter außer Gefecht gesetzt hatten, landete Jax wieder, und aus ihm heraus schritt Stein und schimpfte gleich weiter. „Warum nur hörst du nie auf mich, Jefferson?!", wollte er wissen.

„Warum nur kritisierst du mich ständig?!", gab Jax zurück. Martin Stein war wie der Vater, den Jefferson niemals gewollt hatte, nie zufrieden, dauernd am klagen, und ….

„Ehm, entschuldigung, meine Herren." Die streitenden Betas wirbelten herum, gerade noch rechtzeitig um in den Lauf der Waffe des fremden Mannes zu sehen und niedergeschossen zu werden.

* * *

 _Stell dir vor, du bist ein Dieb, und dein Fluchtwagen ist ein Mini-Van._ „Kein besorgter Bürger würde es wagen einen gestressten Vater zu belästigen. Pampers sind die beste Tarnung", erklärte Leonard und zeigte Mick eine Packung Windeln. Sein Partner starrte ihn einen Moment entgeistert an und meinte dann: „Na dann …. Nichts wie weg von hier."

Leonard Snart, auch bekannt als Captain Cold, Meisterdieb, Beta, liebender Bruder, Nemesis vom Flash, und sehr bliebt bei allen Geschlechtern kannte Mick Rory schon sehr sehr lange. Doch erst vor kurzem waren sie sich wieder näher gekommen. Der große Alpha hatte den kleinen dürren Beta vor Jahren im Jugendknast den Hintern gerettet. Seit dem waren sie Partner, meistens in professioneller Hinsicht, aber nicht immer. Leonard half Mick schon mal bereitwillig durch die eine oder andere Brunft.

Aber dann war Mick eines Tages bei einem Ding, das sie gemeinsam gedreht hatten, außer Kontrolle geraten. Leonard würde ihn nie vergessen, diesen Augenblick, als er dachte, der Pyromane hätte es endgültig zu weit getrieben und sich selbst abgefackelt. Er war geflohen- was hätte er tun sollen? Mick hatte überlebt, mit bösen Verbrennungen, aber … es waren harte Worte gefallen, und danach war nichts mehr wie zuvor. Es war nicht ihr erster Streit, aber ein Teil von Leonard war sich sicher, dass es ihr letzter war.

Und damit kam er klar. Er brauchte andere Menschen nicht. Er hatte seine Schwester Lisa, sie war die Einzige, die er brauchte, seine Schwester, sein Kind, sein Omega. Mehr brauchte er nicht. Sex konnte er leicht bei jedem bekommen, den er wollte. Zumindest redete er sich das damals ein. Aber dann … nun dann trat der Flash in sein Leben.

Zuerst war es eine Art Revierkampf um Central City, Leonard sah die Stadt als die seine an, und dieser blitzschnelle Kerl hatte nichts darin zu suchen, und er war eine potentielle Bedrohung für Leonard. Und er wollte natürlich auch wissen, mit wem oder was er es zu tun hatte. Also stahl er sich die Kältekanone – ein Gerät, das Eis verschießen konnte, und mit ihr konnte er den Speedster verlangsamen, doch töten konnte er ihn nicht, weil seine Freunde auftauchten und sich einmischten.

Also holte Leonard sich auch Verstärkung – in Form von Mick, für den er eine Hitzekanone hatte, die Feuer verschießen konnte, und in Form seiner Schwester Lisa, die ihm dabei half Team Flash zu infiltrieren und sich ebenfalls eine Kanone besorgte.

Es war eine Art Spiel, etwas stehlen und sehen, ob der schnelle Mann kommen würde um ihn zu fangen. Sehen, wer wen schlagen würde. Leonard spielte schmutzig – er erpresste Cisco Ramon von StarLabs um die zivile Identität vom Flash zu erfahren und hatte so ein Druckmittel gegen diesen. Und dann kam es zu Deals – keine Morde und dafür kein Gefängnis und dergleichen.

Irgendwie musste Leonard dem Flash ja dankbar sein, immerhin hatte er Mick in sein Leben zurückgebracht, das Versprechen von Feuer und einer Herausforderung hatte gewirkt, auch Mick hatte ein Ego, er wollte sich messen.

Aber es wurde schnell … seltsam. Mick nannte Leonard besessen, und vermutlich war er das auch. Barry Allen, die zivile Identität des Flash, war ein Omega, und Leonard verfiel ihn zunehmend. Sie halfen einander manchmal aus, manchmal betrogen sie sich aber auch gegenseitig. Spätestens als er erfuhr, dass der Flash ein Omega war, wollte er ihn nicht mehr töten. Er wollte … er war sich lange Zeit nicht sicher, was er eigentlich wollte. Bis es ihm klar wurde, aber ein Dieb und ein Superheld, nun daraus konnte nichts werden, oder?

Leonard wollte es trotzdem versuchen, ignorierte Micks ungläubiges Kopfschütteln, aber … Barry schien die Art und Weise, wie ihm der Hof gemacht wurde, nicht ernst zu nehmen. Also musste er sich wohl eine neue Strategie überlegen, und nichts half ihm so sehr beim Nachdenken wie Arbeit. Also überredete er Mick zu einem kleinen Diebstahl – und hoffte, dass sich der Flash vielleicht sehen lassen würde (er sah ja auch zu gut in seinem roten Anzug aus, und Leonard sah ihn immer gerne), doch stattdessen waren sie gerade dabei mit dem Fluchtwagen alias dem Minivan vom Tatort zu fliehen, als ein Mann mitten vor ihrem Wagen auf der Straße auftauchte. Mick stieg quietschend auf die Bremse und sprang dann regelrecht aus dem Wagen um den Fremden die Meinung zu geigen. Leonard folgte ihm so schnell er konnte um einen unnötigen Mord an einem Passanten zu verhindern, und… der fremde Mann schoss auf sie beide, noch bevor sie ihn erreichen konnten.

* * *

 _Stell dir vor, du bist ein Alpha mit explosiven Temperament, und du wurdest entführt._ Mick kam wieder zu sich, und er war immer noch wütend. Dieser Verrückte war einfach mitten auf die Straße getreten, und dann hatte er es auch noch gewagt auf ihn zu schießen!

Einlullender Geruch machte sich in Micks Nase breit, und er öffnete seine Augen und blickte in klare dunkle fremde Augen, die zu einem attraktiven Gesicht gehörten, und für einen Moment regte sich in ihm der absurde Impuls sich vorzubeugen und die dazugehörigen Lippen zu küssen, nur um zu sehen, wie sie schmeckten. Doch das Gesicht und der Geruch gehörten zu einem ihm fremden männlichen Omega, der ihn zuerst wie erstarrt und dann verwirrt anstarrte. Und Mick stellte fest, dass er auf der Seite auf harten Beton-Boden lag, genau wie der Omega. Fast synchron rissen sie sich vom Anblick des anderen los und setzten sich auf. Sie befanden sich auf einem Hausdach und sie waren nicht alleine. Leonard kam neben Mick hoch. „Stein", stellte er fest, „Was ist hier los?"

Neben ihm war der alte Beta von Team Flash – Professor Martin Stein – den Mick eigentlich so gut wie nicht kannte, der darauf erwiderte: „Dieses eine Mal bin ich so ahnungslos wie Sie, Mister Snart."

Mick war noch ahnungsloser als die beiden zusammen. Und er hasste dieses Gefühl. Mit Augen und Nase identifizierte er außerdem einen jungen schwarzen männlichen Beta neben Stein, einen weiteren männlichen Beta, und zwei weibliche Alphas, eine mit dunkler Haut und braunen Haaren, und eine weiße blonde Frau, die nach Ärger stank.

 _Was soll das hier alles?,_ wunderte sich Mick. Sein Instinkt riet ihm sich schützend vor den Omega zu stellen und vielleicht auch vor Leonard, obwohl Leonard normalerweise auf sich aufpassen konnte. _Lass es bleiben, andere kümmern dich nicht mehr, das weißt du doch._

Seit er als Jugendlicher seine Eltern samt ihrem Haus abgefackelt hatte, war er sich meistens selbst der Nächste, und tat sein Bestes um alle, die auf die Idee kommen könnten bei ihm zu bleiben, zu vertreiben. Nur Leonard hatte sich nicht auf Dauer vertreiben lassen. Er und Lisa waren das, was Micks Familie am nächsten kam. Zuletzt hatte er gedacht, es endlich geschafft zu haben, den letzten Menschen, an dem ihm etwas lag so sehr gegen sich aufgebracht zu haben, dass er ihn für immer verließ. Doch Leonard war zurückgekommen und hatte aus dem Pyromanen ohne Selbstbeherrschung Heatwave gemacht, einen Dieb mit Flammenwerferwaffe, der den Flash bekämpfte.

War das eine Verbesserung? Irgendwie schon. Zumindest gab es Mick Gründe weiterzumachen. Aber zusammen mit einem Haufen Fremder entführt zu werden, war nie Teil des Deals gewesen.

Der Kerl, den er beinahe überfahren hätte, trat vor sie. „Sara Lance, Kendra Saunders, Carter Hall, Jefferson Jackson, Martin Stein, Leonard Snart, Mick Rory, und Raymond Palmer. Ich habe Sie alle hierher gebracht, weil ich mit Ihnen reden möchte. Keine Sorge, ich habe nicht vor Ihnen etwas zu tun, im Gegenteil, ich brauche Ihre Hilfe", erklärte er.

Mick wollte ihn trotzdem am liebsten verprügeln und machte schon einen Schritt vorwärts, als ihm Leonard warnend seine Hand auf den Arm legte. Sein kühler Blick sagte abwartend. Also wartete Mick ab.

„Mein Name ist Rip Hunter, ich wurde vom Rat der Time Master beauftragt einen verrückten Diktator namens Vandal Savage aufzuhalten, der in hundertfünfzig Jahren die gesamte Erde erobert haben wird. Ich bin zurück in die Vergangenheit ins Jahr 2016 gekommen um ein Eliteteam zu versammeln, und nun will ich Sie alle darum zu bitten mir zu helfen", erklärte der Fremde. Mick wollte ihn immer noch schlagen, aber irgendetwas hielt ihn davon ab. Vielleicht die Verrücktheit dieser Ankündigung, doch so verrückt war sie offenbar gar nicht, da die dunkle Alpha-Frau nun behauptete Vandal Savage wäre tot.

Daraufhin erklärte der angebliche Zeitreisende, der sich wie ein Brite anhörte, dass dieser Savage unsterblich wäre, und sein Leben an das von der Alpha-Frau gebunden wäre und an das von ihrem Beta-Gefährten, wie es schien.

Mick verstand nur die Hälfte von dem, was diskutiert wurde. Offenbar hatte diese beiden gemeinsam mit dem Flash und den Green Arrow diesen Savage bekämpft und nicht so sehr besiegt, wie gedacht. Große Sache, aber eigentlich uninteressant. _Was kümmert mich die Welt in hundertfünfzig Jahren? Ich werde dann schon lange tot sein, und Nachfahren werde ich nie welche haben…_

Offenbar hatte nicht nur er genug von dieser Schwafelei hier. „Was immer ihr vorhabt, ihr müsst es alleine tun", verkündete Leonard, „Held steht nicht auf meinem Lebenslauf!"

Er machte Anstalten zu gehen, und Mick folgte ihm und fügte beleidigt hinzu: „Auf meinem auch nicht!"

„Ganz im Gegenteil, Mister Rory. Sie und Mister Snart so wie Sie alle hier werden in der Zukunft nicht nur als Helden gelten, sondern als Legenden angesehen werden", behauptete Rip Hunter, was Leonard zum Stehen bleiben veranlasste. Mick hätte ihn fast niedergerannt.

„Ist die Sache mit Legenden nicht die, dass sie sterben müssen um zu Legenden zu werden?", wandte der dunkelhäutige Beta ein.

„Allerdings", stimmte ihn der blonde Alpha zu, „Ich denke in diesem Fall verzichten wir eher…"

„Aber wenn Sie das tun, dann erwartet das hier die gesamte Erde", meinte Hunter und projizierte ein riesiges Bild der Zerstörung auf den Himmel. Eine Stadt in Flammen, schreiende Menschen, Sterbende überall. Eine beeindruckende Show hatte dieser Hunter ja drauf, das musste man ihm lassen, doch er roch nicht richtig, Mick traute ihm nicht.

„Sie haben 36 Stunde um sich zu entscheiden. Die Zukunft braucht Sie", meinte Hunter und reichte Professor Stein eine Visten-Karte, „Wenn Sie sich entschließen mit mir zu kommen, dann treffen Sie mich dort."

Mick warf einen kurzen Blick auf die anderen. Nur der Omega wirkte begeistert, alle anderen eher verwirrt. _Also ich mache bei diesem Unsinn mit Sicherheit nicht mit!_

* * *

 _Stell dir vor, du bist alt, und könntest trotzdem noch ein Held werden._ Zeitreisen. Alleine der bloße Gedanke daran begeisterte Martin Stein. Alles andere bedrückte ihn eher, aber seine Entscheidung stand bald fest. Seine Frau Clarissa war seiner Meinung. Nun gab es nur noch ein Hindernis: Jefferson. Firestorm musste zusammenbleiben. Sie konnten nicht längere Zeit ohne einander leben, und außerdem … nun Rip Hunter brauchte einen Helden keinen Wissenschaftler für den Kampf gegen Savage.

Doch Jefferson weigerte sich zu gehen. „Ich bin kein Abenteurer. Ich bin ein 20 Jähriger Automechaniker. Was kann ich schon dazu beitragen die Welt zu retten?", erklärte er verstimmt, „Zeitreisen und all das. Das ist nichts für mich."

Die Ironie war, dass Martin vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit noch das selbe gesagt hätt. Doch der Teilchenbeschleuniger hatte alles verändert. Er hatte Martin getötet und in veränderter Form wiederbelebt und sein Leben an das eines Betas namens Ronald Raymond gebunden. Die beiden Betas teilten von da an einen Körper – zuerst im sehr wörtlichen Sinn, zwei Geister in einem Körper, erst mit der Zeit lernten sie sich wieder zu trennen. Und gemeinsam waren sie der Held Firestorm. Sie kämpften zusammen mit dem Flash, arbeiteten mit Team StarLabs. Das alles stellte Martins Leben ziemlich auf den Kopf, aber es eröffnete ihn auch neue Perspektiven. Die Firestorm-Matrix war sein Lebenswerk gewesen, sie nun in Aktion zu sehen, übertraf seine wildesten Träume.

Eine kurze Zeit lang war er ein Held, doch dann schlug das Schicksal zu, und um die Erde zu retten starb Ronald. Da Martins Leben an ihn gebunden war, rechnete er damit, dass er ihm früher oder später folgen würde, doch Ronalds Frau Caitlin Snow gelang es einen neuen passenden Partner für Martin zu finden – in Jefferson. Ihre Beziehung bestand im Moment hauptsächlich darin zu streiten, doch Martin war überzeugt, dass sie mit der Zeit einen Weg finden würden richtig zu kommunizieren, immerhin waren sie empathisch miteinander verbunden – so wie er es mit Ronald gewesen war. Auf jeden Fall hatte ihn Ronalds Tod eines unzweifelhaft vor Augen geführt: Das Leben war kurz, und man musste das Meiste daraus machen.

Deswegen hatte er auch nicht vor sich dieses Abenteuer entgehen zu lassen, koste es, was es wolle. Und da er Jeffersons Gefühle spüren kannte, hatte er dessen Entscheidung vorausgeahnt. „Ich verstehe deine Entscheidung zwar nicht, aber ich respektiere sie", meinte er zu Jefferson, „Ich werde Mister Hunter einfach davon überzeugen, dass ich ihm auch als Wissenschaftler von Nutzen sein kann." Er reichte Jefferson ein Glas Brandy. „Damit ist das hier wohl ein vorübergehender Abschied. Wünsch mir Glück." Jefferson ahnte nicht, dass Martin den Brandy präpariert hatte. Er stieß mit dem anderen Beta an, trank einen Schluck, und dann begannen die K.O.-Tropfen zu wirken. Martin hatte wohl eine höhere Dosis in die Flasche gekippt als nötig war.

„Was ist … Hast du mich etwa vergiftet?!", beschwerte sich Jefferson, als er zu schwanken begann, und dann zu Boden ging und das Bewusstsein verlor.

Martin fühlte sich schäbig. Mehr als nur ein wenig. Aber es musste sein. „Es tut mir leid, Jefferson, aber Mister Hunter braucht Firestorm, nicht Professor Stein. Du wirst mir noch dankbar sein", erklärte er der reglosen Gestalt und hoffte, dass er sich damit auch nicht irrte.

* * *

 _Stell dir vor, du bist ein Lügner, und keiner weiß es._ Rip war doch ein wenig überrascht, als alle acht am Treffpunkt erschienen. Nun, Mister Jackson war ohne Bewusstsein, aber Hauptsache er war vor Ort. Oder etwa nicht?

Mister Rory konnte überredet werden den ohnmächtigen Beta an Bord zu bringen, und Rip enttarnte die unsichtbare _Waverider_ und führte seine neue Crew an Bord herum und stellte ihnen Gideon vor. Stein und Palmer waren begeistert und begannen gleich über den möglichen Antrieb des Schiffes zu diskutieren (wobei sich Stein offenbar nicht daran erinnern konnte, dass Palmer einst sein Student gewesen war).

Gideon begeisterte sie alle – zumindest alle die bei Bewusstsein waren, und Rip erklärte ihnen, dass Vandal Savage schwer aufzuspüren war (eine halbe Lüge) und dass ihre beste Hoffnung darauf ihn zu finden in Professor Aldus Boardman lag, einem Experten zum Thema Savage. Er war im Oktober 1975 verstorben, also würden sie ihn einen Tag vor seinem Tod aufsuchen um die Abweichungen in der Zeitlinie möglichst gering zu halten.

„Setzten Sie sich hin, und schnallen Sie sich an. Zeitreisen können gewisse Nebeneffekte haben", meinte Rip warnend und nahm am Steuer Platz. Er konnte sehen, dass alle seinem Rat nachkamen. Genau in diesen Moment erwachte Mister Jackson wieder. „Was ist los? Wo bin ich?", wollte er wissen, doch Rip überließ es den anderen den verwirrten jungen Mann aufzuklären.

Und dann ging es auch schon los. Einen Zeitsprung später waren sie in 1975 angekommen. Mister Rory übergab sich geräuschvoll. „Ich kann nichts sehen", beklagte sich Stein. „Vorübergehende Blindheit gehört zu den Nebeneffekten, vor denen ich Sie gewarnt habe", erklärte Rip, „Genauso wie…." An dieser Stelle landete Dr. Palmer geräuschvoll am Boden, nachdem er versucht hatte aufzustehen. „… Schwindelgefühl. Die Nebeneffekte variieren und werden stärker je weiter man in der Zeit zurückreist, aber man gewöhnt sich im Laufe der Zeit daran."

Miss Lance zog Dr. Palmer wieder auf die Beine. „Ich schlage vor, dass Miss Lance, Mister Snart, und Mister Rory vorläufig an Bord bleiben. Bei dieser Mission brauchen wir ihre speziellen Fähigkeiten nicht", erklärte Rip dann.

„Also soll keiner getötet, in Brand gesteckt, oder beklaut werden", übersetzte Snart.

„Ähm ja."

Dr. Palmer stellte sich neben Rip und meinte gedämpft, aber nicht leise genug: „Sind Sie sicher, dass es eine gute Idee ist zwei bekannte Kriminelle alleine auf Ihrem Schiff zu lassen?"

„Hey, Arschloch! Taubheit gehört nicht zu den Nebeneffekten!", beschwerte sich Mister Rory lautstark. Dr. Palmer zog eine betroffene Grimasse.

„Ich bleibe auch hier!", verkündete Mister Jackson, „Immerhin bin ich gegen meinen Willen hier!"

„Aber Jefferson, ich ….", begann Professor Stein, doch Snart unterbrach ihn: „Keine Sorge, Professor, ich habe ein Auge auf den Jungen." An Steins Stelle hätte Rip das nicht als beruhigend empfunden.

Er begann sich langsam zu fragen, ob er einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Er hatte all diese Leute aus speziellen Gründen für diese Mission ausgewählt, doch außer Kendra Saunders und Carter Hall war niemand von ihnen unersetzlich. Hawkgirl und Hawkman waren mit Savage verbunden, durch alle Zeiten hindurch, die anderen jedoch … nun sie waren nicht aus den Gründen hier, die er ihnen genannt hatte, und sie erwiesen sich bereits jetzt als anstrengend. _Und sollte ich ihnen nicht zumindest verraten, warum sie wirklich hier sind?_

Aber nein, Rip war inzwischen so sehr ans Lügen gewöhnt, dass er keinen Grund sah es jetzt zu unterlassen. Noch nicht zumindest. Noch brauchte er die Hilfe dieser Leute, und wenn sie die Wahrheit erfahren würden, dann würden sie ihn vielleicht im Stich lassen, und das konnte und wollte er nicht riskieren. Also nickte er nur und machte sich mit Professor Stein, Dr. Palmer, Miss Saunders, und Mister Carter auf ins Jahr 1975.

* * *

 _Stell dir vor, du könntest durch die Zeit reisen, würdest du dich dafür entscheiden es zu tun?_ Ray konnte immer noch nicht fassen, dass er sich tatsächlich im Jahr 1975 befand. Gerade eben war es noch 2016 gewesen, und jetzt war es 1975. Und er, Ray Palmer, war mitten drinnen im größten Abenteuer seines bisherigen Lebens.

Ihm war von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass er sich Rip anschließen wollte. Aber er kannte sich gut genug um erst abzuwägen ob das auch wirklich eine gute Idee wäre. Um sich beraten zu lassen. Sein erster Anlaufpunkt war Oliver, der erleichtert wirkte ihn zu sehen und ein wenig verärgert zugleich – vermutlich weil es Ray gut ging, und er sich erst jetzt meldete. Also erzählte Ray ihm schnell alles, was sich zugetragen hatte, und bekam das zu hören, was er erwartet hatte: War er sicher, dass er Rip Hunter trauen konnte, wenn dieser Kriminelle wie Leonard Snart und Mick Rory rekrutierte?

Ray warf Oliver daraufhin Zynismus vor, der konterte damit, dass Rays ewiger Optimismus noch einmal sein Ende sein würde, und fragte ihn dann, warum er unbedingt mit dem Mann gehen wollte, und Ray nannte ihm den wahren Grund: Weil er tot gewesen war, und niemand etwas davon bemerkt hatte. Weil er etwas verändern wollte, seinem Leben Sinn geben wollte. Daraufhin wurde Olivers Miene weich, und er meinte Ray müsse gehen und brachte keine Gegenargumente mehr vor. Aber Ray war nicht dumm genug um nicht zu merken, dass Oliver nur ein Alpha war, der einem Omega das sagte, was er hören wollte. „Wenn du meinst, du musst gehen, dann geh", klang zwar nett, aber …. Ray hatte sich eigentlich doch ein wenig mehr Widerstand erhofft. Oder zumindest offenere Sorge.

Er besuchte Felicitiy und bot ihr an ihretwegen zu bleiben, wenn sie das wollte, doch sie wollte es nicht. Das war zwar nett gemeint, das wusste er, es fühlte sich aber wie Zurückweisung an. Und da beschloss Ray noch einmal mit Oliver zu reden und das zu klären, was sie bisher nicht geklärt hatten. Er wollte wissen, wie Oliver wirklich zu der Idee dieser Zeitreise stand, und er wollte noch viel mehr wissen, wie Oliver eigentlich zu ihm stand. Und die Antwort war doch etwas verblüffend. _Und ich dachte wirklich, er wüsste, dass ich an ihm interessiert bin. So kann man sich irren._ Oliver Queen – zumindest für die nächste Zeit würde der Alpha Ray nicht mehr in weiteres emotionales Chaos stürzen. Aber dafür gab es hier ja auch genug andere, die das tun konnten, nicht wahr?

Ray verspürte immer noch den irrationalen Drang zum Schiff zurückzugehen und sich bei Mick Rory zu entschuldigen. Dabei hatte er doch nur die Wahrheit gesagt, aber trotzdem … der fremde Alpha war unzufrieden mit ihm, und das machte Ray unglücklich. Er hatte nichts gegen Rory persönlich, aber er und Snart waren Kriminelle, oder etwa nicht? Natürlich machte er sich da Sorgen. Oder waren es nur Olivers Sorgen, die er wiedergegeben hatte?

 _Vielleicht sollte ich endlich damit aufhören zu tun, was Oliver von mir erwarten würde, sondern das tun, was ich tun will,_ sagte er sich. Immerhin war er hier auf Zeitreise, verdammt! Es war ein Abenteuer, es sollte Spaß machen! Zumindest Professor Stein war genauso begeistert wie er selbst, was Ray fast dazu brachte ihm zu verzeihen, dass er sich nicht an ihn erinnern konnte. Immerhin war Stein sein Lieblingsprofessor gewesen, dass er ihm im Gegenzug dazu nicht in Erinnerung geblieben war, schmerzte. _Das Thema meines Lebens – ich hinterlassen keinen Eindruck, und die Leute, die mir wichtig sind, empfinden nicht das Gleich für mich._ Aber das würde sich ab sofort ändern.

Sie fanden Professor Boardman, und an seiner Identität bestand kein Zweifel mehr, wenn man die Art und Weise berücksichtigte, wie sein Gesicht zu strahlen begann, als er Kendra und Carter erblickte. Er wusste offenbar genau, wer sie waren. Kendra war in Wahrheit Chay-Ara, die Priesterin im alten Ägypten, die von Vandal Savage geliebt worden war, doch ihre Liebe hatte einem anderen gegolten: Prinz Khufu, dem heutigen Carter. Von Eifersucht gepackt hatte Savage die Liebenden getötet, just in dem Moment, als ein Meteorit in den Tempel, in dem sich das alles abgespielt hatte, gestürzt war.

„Meine Theorie ist, dass die Strahlung des Meteoriten euch alle drei verändert hat", erklärte Professor Boardman.

„Strahlung kann wohl kaum der Grund für Reinkarnation und Unsterblichkeit sein", meinte Professor Stein skeptisch.

„Nein, aber sie hat vermutlich ihre latenten Kräfte aktiviert, so wie die Teilchenbeschleunigerexplosion Ihre aktiviert hat", wandte Ray ein, was ihm einen zweifelnden Blick einbrachte.

„Vandal Savage nahm sich eure Lebensenergie, und durch sie wurdet ihr aneinander gebunden. Er lebt ewig, weil er eure Leben stiehlt", erklärte Boardman, „Darum jagt er euch in jeder eurer Reinkarnationen, um durch eure Lebenskraft weiterleben zu können. Doch ihr seid nicht ohne Waffen. Die sterbende Chay-Ara betete zum Gott Horus, und er schenkte ihr und ihrem Geliebten die Gabe der Erinnerung und die des Kampfes."

„Unser Flügel", meinte Kendra.

„Und unsere Erinnerungen an all unsere Leben", fügte Carter hinzu, „Mir wolltest du das ja nicht glauben, aber vielleicht glaubst du ja ihm." Er warf Kendra einen vielsagenden Blick zu, dem sie auswich.

„So habt ihr es mir erzählt, damals, als ich euch kannte", erklärte Dr. Boardman, und nun wurde es wirklich interessant, als er ein Foto von anderen Versionen von Kendra und Carter präsentierte. Offenbar war Aldus Boardman nicht irgendein Beta, er war das Kind von Kendra und Carter und hatte ihren Tod via Savage durch den Kasten, in dem er sich versteckt hatte, als Kind mit angehört.

Kein Wunder, dass er besessen von Savage war. Ray an seiner Stelle wäre das ebenfalls. Kendra war offenbar geschockt über diesen neuen Informationsfetzen, und Ray hatte Mitleid mit ihr. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass er sie trösten sollte, doch er zögerte, weil er nicht wusste, wie Carter das wohl finden würde.

„Haben Sie zufällig eine Ahnung, wo wir Savage finden können?", wollte Rip schließlich von Boardman wissen. Wie sich herausstellte, hatte Boardman mehr als nur eine Ahnung.

* * *

 _Stell dir vor, du gehst auf Zeitreise, und sitzt dann in einem Zeitschiff fest anstatt durch die 70'er zu streifen._ Nein, das konnte sich Sara einfach nicht bieten lassen, deswegen war sie nicht hergekommen.

Sie war ursprünglich nicht sicher gewesen, ob sie mit Rip Hunter mitgehen sollte. Immerhin war sie durch ihren Blutdurst niemanden eine besonders große Hilfe. Sie hatte keine Kontrolle mehr über sich, wie sollte sie in diesem Zustand dabei helfen die Welt zu retten?

Es war ihre Schwester Laurel, die sie dazu aufforderte zu gehen. Und Laurel war immerhin Saras Alpha, sie musste auf sie hören, oder? Doch in Wahrheit ging sie vor allem deswegen, weil Laurel an sie glaubte. Immer noch. Laurel hatte sie ins Leben zurückgeholt und keine Sekunde daran gezweifelt, ob das die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war. Sara, die sich in ihrem bisherigen Leben selten einer Sache sicher gewesen war, bewunderte sie für ihre feste Überzeugung. Sie selber hatte ja ihre Zweifel. Sie selber war der Meinung, dass der Blutdurst eigentlich nur das zum Vorschein gebracht hatte, was vorher bereits da gewesen war: Ihre innere Verderbtheit.

Sara hatte mit Oliver geschlafen, als er der Beta ihrer Schwester gewesen war. Sara hatte sich der Liga der Assassinen angeschlossen und Unaussprechliches für diese getan. Und schon zuvor hatte sie um zu Überleben mit Ivo gearbeitet und dem verrückten Beta-Wissenschaftler Schützenhilfe bei seinen wahnsinnigen Experimenten geleistet. Deswegen überraschte es sie, dass ausgerechnet ihr Alpha, den die einst betrogen hatte, nun an das Gute in ihr zu glauben schien.

„Als du tot warst, hast du mich dazu inspiriert zu Black Canary zu werden, Sara", sagte Laurel nach ihrem Übungskampf zu ihr, „Du warst mein Vorbild. Durch dich habe ich die Rolle gefunden, für die ich geboren wurde. Durch dich wurde ich zu der Person, die ich immer sein wollte."

Sara schüttelte den Kopf. „Für mich war die Canary niemals so etwas positives", erwiderte sie. Immerhin war das ihr Assassinen-Name gewesen. Ja, sie hatte in dieser Identität Leben gerettet und Starling City verteidigt, doch sie hatte in ihr auch getötet. Mehrmals, „Für mich war sie immer mit den Schatten verbunden und niemals mit dem Licht."

„Dann ändere das. Mach einen Schritt ins Licht und sei die White Canary. Sei die Heldin, von der ich immer gewusst habe, dass du sie bist", gab Laurel zurück und präsentierte ihr ein neues Kostüm – einen Kampfanzug ganz in Weiß. „Wie hast du….?"

„Ich habe einen sehr kreativen Freund namens Cisco", erklärte Laurel.

„Wo ist die Maske?", wollte Sara wissen.

„Die brauchst du nicht mehr", erläuterte Laurel, „Du musst dich nicht mehr verstecken, sondern lernen du selbst zu sein. Rette die Welt, kleine Schwester."

 _Ja, Alpha, das würde ich ja auch gerne tun, aber ich sitze hier auf diesem Boot fest, während dort draußen …._ „Jungs, habt ihr Lust auf einen kleinen Ausflug in die 70'er?", wollte sie dann wissen.

Und wenig später war sie mit Mick Rory und Leonard Snart in einer Bar gelandet. Jax war nicht mitgekommen. „Er ist noch keine 21, wir können ihn nicht in eine Bar mitnehmen", meinte Leonard dazu nur. Sara fragte sich, ob er wirklich dieser Meinung war, oder ob er sie damit nur beeindrucken wollte. Wenn es Letzteres war, dann musste er sich schon noch ein bisschen mehr Mühe geben.

Als sie ihn zum Tanzen aufforderte, weigerte er sich und sah lieber zu. Als sie wenig später von einem anderen Alpha angemacht wurde, der es nicht ertrug, wenn eine Frau sich ihm verweigerte und seinen Omega als interessanter als ihn bezeichnete, sahen er und sein Partner ihr auch beim Kampf gegen diesen Alpha ebenfalls nur zu. Nicht, dass sie Hilfe brauchen würde, doch dann mischten sich die Freunde des aggressiven Alphas ein, und die Leonard und Mick kamen ihr doch noch zur Hilfe, und wenig später ging es drunter und drüber.

„Ich liebe die 70'er", kommentierte Mick den Kampf.

Sara konnte ihm nur zustimmen.

* * *

 _Stell dir vor, du wurdest von einem verrückten alten Mann in die Vergangenheit entführt._ Jax konnte es nicht fassen! Nicht nur, dass der alte Mann ihn betäubt und entführt hatte. Nein, dann waren Snart und die anderen auch noch ohne ihn abgehaut. „Ich habe versprochen auf dich aufzupassen, oder?", hatte Snart noch gemeint, bevor er verschwunden war, und Jax fand nicht, dass Schiffsarrest eine passende Form von Aufpassen war.

 _Wenn alle denken, sie können mich wie ein Kleinkind behandeln, dann verhalte ich mich eben wie ein Kleinkind._ „Computerlady? Du bist doch eine Lady, oder? Ich habe diesen Captain Rip Hunter mit dir reden hören. Ich will, dass du mich zurück nach Hause bringst", meinte Jax zur Schiffs-K.I. .

„Captain Hunter hat vorausgesehen, dass Sie genau das versuchen würden, Mister Jackson, und mir strickte Anweisungen erteilt nicht auf Sie zu hören", erklärte ihm die freundliche weibliche Stimme der K.I. .

 _Eine Kindersicherung?! Ich fass es nicht!_ „Ich bin ein Mensch, du ein Computer. Du musst auf mich hören!", argumentierte Jax verzweifelt.

„Nein, das muss ich nicht", widersprach die K.I..

In diesem Moment erbebte das Schiff.

„Was?!" Die K.I. projizierte ihm ein Bild von dem Äußeren des Schiffs in die Luft. Ein gepanzerter Mann schoss auf das Zeitschiff! „Ich dachte, wie sind unsichtbar!", beschwerte sich Jax, „Wer ist das, und wieso schießt er auf uns?!"

„Sein Name lautet Chronos, und er ist ein Kopfgeldjäger", erklärte die K.I., „Und er ist im Auftrag der Time Master unterwegs."

 _Wie bitte?_

* * *

 _Stell dir vor, du weißt es besser als alle anderen, sagst es aber nicht, weil es keiner hören will._ Martin hätte Captain Hunter vorher sagen können, was passieren würde. Natürlich erinnerte sich Miss Saunders, als sie gehen wollten, daran, dass Professor Boardman am nächsten Tag sterben würde. Und da sie gerade erfahren hatte, dass sie in einem anderen Leben seine Mutter gewesen war, wollte sie natürlich sein Leben retten. Zeitlinie hin oder her. Und natürlich stärkte ihr Carter Hall, der in einem anderen Leben der Vater des Professors gewesen war, den Rücken. Und unüberraschenderweise schloss sich Raymond Palmer, Omega und Idealist, dieser Meinung an.

Also blieb Captain Hunter nichts anderes übrig als Professor Boardman mit zur _Waverider_ zu nehmen. Wie gesagt, Martin war nicht sonderlich überrascht. Damit war zu rechnen gewesen.

Womit nicht zu rechnen gewesen war, war der gepanzerte Kerl, der auf das Schiff schoss.

„Dr. Palmer, sagen Sie mir bitte…", begann Rip.

„… dass ich meine Rüstung nicht am Schiff gelassen habe? Na gut, aber das wäre gelogen", meinte Raymond. Und Jefferson war ebenfalls am Schiff.

Und dann griffen sie an – Kendra und Carter. Und Martin sah zum ersten Mal, was Horus ihnen gegeben hatte – die Flügel. Riesige Schwingen auf ihren Rücken gestatteten ihnen zu fliegen und zu kämpfen - sie waren eindeutig keine harmlosen Singvögel. Sie waren Kämpfer. Kendra war ein Alpha und kämpfte auch wie einer, doch derjenige von den beiden, der eindeutig wusste, was er tat, war Carter. Und Captain Hunter gab ihnen Rückendeckung, indem er mit einer futuristischen Waffe auf ihren Gegner schoss.

 _Ich kann nicht einfach daneben stehen und nichts tun. Nicht nachdem ich darauf bestanden habe herzukommen und sogar so weit gegangen bin Jefferson zu entführen,_ dachte Martin.

„Decken Sie mich. Ich laufe zum Schiff und verschmelze mit Jefferson!", wandte sich Martin und rannte dann auch schon los. Er hörte noch die Dr. Palmer hinter ihm rief: „Decken Sie mich ebenfalls!" und ihm folgte. Und dann versuchte er auch schon so schnell er konnte zum Schiff zu gelangen ohne erschossen zu werden.

 _Das hier war keine gute Idee,_ wurde ihm klar.

* * *

 _Stell dir vor, du triffst eine verrückte Entscheidung, und dann kommen dir Zweifel._ Eine gute alte klassische Barschlägerei war genau das, was Leonard gebraucht hatte um wieder runter zu kommen. Zuletzt hatte er begonnen an seiner eigenen Entscheidung mit auf diese Zeitreise zu kommen zu zweifeln. Immerhin war er es gewesen, der Mick mit der Aussicht auf Diebszügen quer durch alle Zeiten dazu überredet hatte mitzukommen. In Wahrheit jedoch hatte er sich deswegen dazu entschlossen sich Rip Hunter anzuschließen, weil ihm der Legenden-Teil geschmeichelt hatte. Ja, so eitel war er. Und nach allem, was der gute Barry ihm immer einzureden versuchte, hatte er sich vielleicht selbst einen Moment lang dazu hinreißen lassen, darüber nachzudenken, dass er tatsächlich mehr sein könnte als „nur" ein Meisterdieb.

Natürlich würde er kein Held werden, das war Barrys Illusion über ihn, die er nicht zerstören konnte, egal, was er tat, wie es schien, aber wenn er dabei half die Welt zu retten und nebenbei Schätze abstauben konnte, dann wäre er endlich tatsächlich mehr als „nur" ein Meisterdieb. Und wer weiß, vielleicht wäre Barry ja dann endlich so beeindruckt von ihm, dass er sich erweichen lassen würde Leonards Werben ernst zu nehmen.

Doch kaum hatten sie ihre erste Zeitreise hinter sich, wurde sie dazu verdonnert auf dem Schiff zu bleiben. Zum Glück hatte Sara andere Pläne.

Sie tanzen und kämpfen zu sehen alleine war den Trip schon wert. Und nachdem er ein paar Visagen poliert hatte, fühlte er sich wieder wie der Mann mit dem Plan und nicht mehr wie jemand, der eine spontane falsch motivierte Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

Doch als sie mit ihrem gestohlenen Wagen zur _Waverider_ zurückkehrten, erwartete sie Chaos pur. Die anderen waren in einen Kampf mit einem maskierten gepanzerten Pseudo-Mandalorianer verwickelt. Micks erste Tat war ihn niederzufahren. Das hielt ihn aber nicht lange auf.

Leonard sprang mit gezogener Kältekanone aus dem Auto. „Da geh ich mal kurz in eine Bar, und ihr startet einen Kampf mit Boba Fett!", beschwerte er sich und schoss einen Eisstrahl auf den Mando ab, der wirkungslos an seiner Rüstung abprallte.

 _Und was macht Professor Boardman eigentlich hier?,_ fragte er sich noch, als der Mann von ihrem Gegner getroffen wurde und zu Boden ging. _Das erklärt, warum er gestorben ist,_ wurde Leonard klar, _Jetzt sollten wir allerdings zusehen, dass wir es ihm nicht gleich tun._

* * *

 _Stell dir vor, du wurdest unter Vorspiegelung falscher Tatsachen in eine Falle gelockt, warum solltest du den Lügner dann noch einmal genau nicht töten?_ Es war ihnen gelungen den Gepanzerten loszuwerden, den Verletzten auf das Schiff zu schaffen, und aus 1975 zu fliehen. Und dann hatte die Flügellady den Engländer attackiert, weil „ihr Sohn" seinetwegen verletzt worden war. Mick hatte das Gefühl irgendetwas verpasst zu haben, aber er hatte keine Zeit sich darüber zu wundern oder über die Temporale Zone, in der sie sich samt Schiff versteckten. Bevor Kendra ihn geschlagen hatte, hatte Hunter noch über alles, was falsch gelaufen war geätzt, darüber wie katastrophal alles abgelaufen war, und was sie alles falsch gemacht hatten, doch nach Kendras Schlag wurde er verdächtig still.

Mick mochte es eigentlich nicht, wenn Alphas die anderen Geschlechter unprovoziert schlugen, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie diesmal im Recht war, um so mehr, als der Engländer zugab, dass ihr Angreifer, ein Typ namens Chronos, vom Rat der Time Master geschickt worden war.

Als sie das hörte, packte Blondie Sara Rip drohend, wenn auch nicht schmerzhaft, am Genick und knurrte: „Raus jetzt mit allem. Ich dachte Sie arbeiten für die Time Master!"

Dann ließ sie den Beta wieder los und funkelte ihn vielsagend an. _Ich wusste ja gleich, dass er seltsam riecht,_ dachte Mick. Er erkannte Ratten, wenn er sie erschnüffelte. Und Hunter war eindeutig eine Ratte.

„Der Rat der Time Master hat mich nicht geschickt. Ich bin abtrünnig geworden", erklärte Rip, „Chronos wurde mir hinterher geschickt um mich aufzuhalten. Also ja, ich habe gelogen! Aber Vandal Savage muss aufgehalten werden!" Wahn glitzerte bei diesen Worten in seinen Augen auf.

„Und der Teil, dass wir in der Zukunft alle Legenden sein werden?", wollte der Omega wissen. Von ihm war diese Frage wohl zu erwarten gewesen.

„Auch das war gelogen. Ich habe Sie alle ausgewählt, gerade weil Sie für die Geschichte des frühen 21. Jahrhunderts nicht von essentieller Bedeutung waren", erklärte Hunter.

Der Omega schien zu verfallen, als er das hörte. Micks Nase zuckte, und er verfluchte sie innerlich dafür. Er riss seine Aufmerksamkeit vom Omega los und meinte: „Damit wir entbehrlich sind und auf diese Mission sterben können."

„Aber wieso?", wollte Sara wissen und sah den Briten eindringlich an, „Wieso das alles?"

„Alles, was ich über Vandal Savage gesagt habe, war die Wahrheit. Er hat im Jahr 2166 die Erde vollständig erobert. …. Die Time Master verachten Ehen und Gefährtenbindungen, und Nachwuchs sehen sie als noch weniger zu befürworten an. Sie denken, dass man als Time Master all seine Energien auf den Schutz der Zeitlinie lenken sollte. Sich von keinen Bindungen ablenken lassen solle. Nicht verwundbar sein sollte. Ich habe aber geheiratet und wurde Vater eines Sohnes, Jonas. Und dann hat Savage … meine Frau und meinen Sohn getötet. Und die Organisation, der ich meine Treue geschworen hatte, hat mir gesagt, dass das gut so ist. Dass ich es so lassen soll, weil die Zeitlinie zu wahren wichtiger ist als die Menschen, die ich liebe. Und die Menschheit im Allgemeinen. Und das …. konnte ich nicht akzeptieren. Es tut mir leid, dass ich gelogen habe, aber … ich dachte, wenn Sie die Wahrheit wüssten, dann würden Sie nicht mit mir kommen. Es tut mir sehr leid, dass Dr. Boardman verletzt wurde. Ich hatte nie vor ihn in Gefahr zu bringen. Und sobald er sich erholt hat, falls er sich erholt, bringe ich ihn nach Hause zurück, und Sie alle ebenfalls", schloss Captain Rip Hunter.

Darauf wusste keiner etwas zu sagen. _Das war's dann wohl mit meinem großen Zeitreiseabenteuer._

* * *

Gideon war mehr als nur eine einfache K.I., sie war das Herz und die Seele der _Waverider,_ und zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit hatte sie wieder eine Crew und nicht nur einen Captain. Sie behielt alle im Auge, während sie Captain Hunter bei den Reparaturen assistierte. Professor Boardman starb schnell, aber ohne Schmerzen.

Gideon kalkulierte die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ihre neue Crew an Bord bleiben würde, und es sah nicht gut aus. „Aldus ist gestorben", erklärte Miss Saunders Captain Hunter, als sie ihn während der Reparaturarbeiten aufsuchte.

Dieser verfiel sichtlich angesichts dieser Nachricht. „Das tut mir so leid, ich…", begann er.

„Nein, ich … ich hätte Sie nicht schlagen dürfen", erwiderte Kendra, „Wenn jemand die Schuld an dem, was Aldus zugestoßen ist, trägt, dann bin ich es. Ich habe darauf bestanden, dass wir ihn mitnehmen. Chronos oder nicht, ich weiß, wie gefährlich Vandal Savage ist, und was er mit einem Kind von mir und Carter tun würde. Löwenmännchen töten fremde Jungen. Aldus' Mutter wusste, warum sie ihm befohlen hat nicht aus diesem Kasten zu kommen, in dem er sich versteckt hatte."

Captain Hunter streckte ihre seine Hand entgegen. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, Kendra", meinte er. Sie nahm seine Hand und drückte sie. „Ich weiß. Ich meine, wenn jemand weiß, was ich gerade empfinde, dann doch wohl Sie. Und ich … kannte Aldus nicht einmal wirklich. Trotzdem fühlte ich mich … als hätte jemand ein Stück aus mir herausgerissen. Aus meiner Seele. Was ich damit sagen will, ich verstehe, warum Sie gelogen haben. Und die anderen verstehen es auch", erwiderte sie.

Captain Hunter nickte dankbar. „Sie irren sich übrigens. Ich bin nicht der Einzige, der weiß, was Sie gerade empfinden", erinnerte er sie sanft.

„Ja", seufzte sie, „Ich schätze, ich sollte mit Carter reden."

Gideons Sensoren zeichneten unterdessen auf, wie sich Professor Stein bei Mister Jackson für seine Entführung entschuldigte. „Captain Hunter versprach mir ein großes Abenteuer. Und in meinem Alter werden die Chancen auf Abenteuer immer weniger", erklärte er, „Aber ich werde Captain Hunter bitten uns beide nach Hause zu bringen, sobald das Schiff fertig repariert ist."

Mister Jackson schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Sache ist die, Grauer: Ich möchte bleiben", meinte er.

„Warum denn auf einmal?", wunderte sich der Professor.

„Weißt du, was für mich das Beste daran war Football zu spielen? Nicht zu gewinnen oder gar das Spiel an sich. Nein, es war die Tatsache, dass ich Teil einer Mannschaft war. Als ich mir mein Knie verletzt habe, habe ich das verloren. Aber als ich euch alle heute dort draußen gegen diesen Chronos habe kämpfen sehen, selbst die bösen Jungs, da war dieses Gefühl auf einmal wieder da. Und dann auf der Brücke, als Rip uns von seiner Familie erzählt hat, da … habe ich gesehen, wie Ray ihn umarmen wollte, und wie Sara sanft zu ihm war anstatt streng, und wie sich Kendra bei ihm entschuldigen wollte, und ich habe das Gesicht von Snart gesehen, und sogar das von Rory, und von Carter - dieses traurige Wissen. Das war … das war ein Team, Grauer, aber es war auch mehr."

„Ein Rudel", schlug der Professor vor.

„Ja, genau. Ich möchte Teil von so etwas sein. Deswegen will ich bleiben. Und was dich angeht. Ich habe dich wie einen Verrückten durch die Schüssen rennen sehen, Grauer. Du wirst noch viele Abenteuer erleben. Gemeinsam mit mir, als Firestorm", erwiderte Mister Jackson.

Gideon begann die Wahrscheinlichkeiten neu zu kalkulieren.

Miss Lance, Mister Snart, Mister Rory, und Dr. Palmer saßen im Laderaum, und Dr. Palmer spielte an seiner Rüstung herum und löste einen Funken auf. „Hey, pass doch auf!", fuhr ihn Mister Rory an, der selbst an seiner Hitzekanone herum schraubte. Gideon konnte besorgte Pheromone um ihn herum messen, was … interessant war.

„Entschuldigung", murmelte Dr. Palmer, „Es ist nur. … Stört euch das gar nicht? Dass wir keine Legenden sind, meine ich?"

„Nein", erwiderte Mr. Rory schlicht.

„Mich aber schon. Ich bin auf diese Mission gegangen, weil ich aus meinem Leben etwas machen wollte. Weil ich mehr sein wollte. Weil ich nicht wollte, dass ich vergessen werde, wenn ich sterbe. Weil ich nicht wollte, dass es schon wieder alle kalt lässt, dass es mich gegeben hat. Aber jetzt, jetzt habe ich erfahren, dass egal, was ich tue, meine Zukunft schon feststeht. Dass ich unwichtig bin und vergessen werde", erwiderte Dr. Palmer mit emotionsgeladener Stimme. Die anderen drei sahen ihn an, und ihre Blicke waren verständnisvoll. Mehr als nur voller Empathie, sondern voller Wiederkennen.

Dann erhob sich Miss Lance. „Das ist aber nicht das, was er gesagt hat", erklärte sie ruhig, „Rip hat gesagt, dass wir in der Zukunft, aus der er kommt, keine Legenden sind. Aber wir wurden doch rekrutiert um seine Zukunft zu verändern, oder? Also sage ich, dass wir genau das tun werden. Wir ändern unser Schicksal und werden zu Leuten, die nicht einfach so vergessen werden!"

Leonard Snart schenkte ihr ein schräges Lächeln. „Dieser Gedanke gefällt mir", meinte er.

Dr. Palmer nickte, und sogar Mister Rory grunzte zustimmend. Und Gideon war zufrieden.

* * *

Sie fanden sich alle nacheinander auf der Brücke ein. Rip rechnete damit, dass zumindest die Rogues verlangen würden heimgebracht zu werden, doch keiner sagte irgendetwas. Stattdessen meinte Sara nur: „Also gut, Captain, wo geht es hin? Wo finden wir Vandal Savage?"

Rip war einen Moment lang erstaunt, erholte sich aber dann von seinem erfreuten Schrecken. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass sie sich so entscheiden würden, dass **sie** sich so entscheiden würde, und die anderen ihr folgen würden. Immerhin war sie Sara Lance, die Frau, die er so dringend an seiner Seite für diese Mission hatte haben wollen, dass er die Zeitlinie für sie umgeschrieben hatte. Und die anderen, als könnte die Welt sie jemals vergessen. Ja, sie waren nicht so integral für die Zeitlinie wie der Flash oder Green Arrow, aber jeder in der Zukunft kannte ihre Namen und wusste von ihren Taten, und genau deswegen hatte Rip sie ausgewählt.

„Dank Dr. Boardmans Aufzeichnungen haben wir eine ziemlich gute Vorstellung davon, wo wir mit unserer Suche beginnen sollten", erwiderte Rip, „Schnall euch an. Wir gehen auf Zeitreise."

Und das taten sie dann auch.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: Das war das „Legends"-Kapitel. Wiederum sehr anders, vor allem, da „Legends" als Ensemble-Show ganz anders funktioniert als die anderen drei Serien, die jeweils einen klaren Titelhelden haben._

 _Außerdem haben wir hier bereits etablierte Charaktere mit nicht nur ein bis zwei Episoden Backstory sondern stattdessen ganzen Staffeln. Daher gibt es noch mehr Rückgriffe als im Flash-Kapitel. Und ich musste natürlich aufpassen, was ich in „Nennt uns Legenden" schon alles etabliert hatte und wie._

 _Also, das waren die Beginnings. Es folgen die Endings. Die aber noch etwas dauern werden, da ich davor noch mal „Finale Crisis" lesen muss._

 _Reviews?_


	5. I Endings: Arrow

**I. Endings: Arrow**

* * *

 _Zeitrahmen:_ _Diese Fic spielt hauptsächlich nach „Finale Crisis" im Jahr 2025_

 _Zusätzliche Warnings:_ _Spoiler für die 6. Staffel, ignoriert die kanonische 7. Staffel Großteils (siehe dazu auch „Finale Crisis" und „Road to Finale Crisis"), TranOliver, Gedankengut eines nationalsozialistischen Regimes (Tommy-X), Homophobie, Sexismus, Selbsthass_

 _Zusätzliche Pairings : Quentin/Donna, Vergangenes Nysara, Vergangenes Oliver/Sara, Vergangenes Olicity, Vergangenes Laurel/Sebastian, Vergangenes Sebastian/Oliver, Curtis/Rory, Vergangenes Oliver/Samantha, Vergangenes Tommy-X/Black Siren, Erw. von vergangenen Overarcher und ein Überraschungspaar, was keines ist, wenn ihr die bisherigen Teile aufmerksam gelesen habt_

* * *

 **Thea**

„Und verschieb meinen Termin Morgen auf nächste Woche, und besorg mir dieses Interview mit den _Inquirer_ über das wir gesprochen haben. Ich muss unsere Image zu Recht rücken. Okay, das war's dann, danke vielmals." Mit diesen Worten beendete Thea Queen-Harper ihren Tagsüber-Beruf und wandte sich ihrem anderen Beruf zu. „Nun, in diesem Fall wird uns wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben als uns mit ihren Diplomaten zu treffen, oder? Ich bin zwar kein großer Fan von deiner Schwester und Evelyn, aber wenn wir dadurch ein Blutvergießen verhindern können, dann sollten wir alles tun, was notwendig ist. Was meinst du?" Sie warf einen fragenden Blick auf den weiblichen Beta, der neben ihr stand.

„Ich sehne mich nicht nach einem Wiedersehen mit Talia, Schwester, aber ich stimmte dir zu, wir müssen alles tun, was notwendig ist um den Frieden zwischen unseren Fraktionen zu erhalten. Einst dachte ich naiver Weise, dass es ausreichen würde die Liga der Assassinen aufzulösen um ihr Einhalt zu gebieten, doch nun weiß ich, dass es immer Anhänger des alten Weges geben wird, egal, was wir unternehmen, und wir lernen müssen uns mit ihnen zu arrangieren, wenn wir nicht in offenen Konflikt mit ihnen treten wollen", erwiderte Nyssa al Ghul, „Also wird ein Treffen zwischen der Thanatos-Liga und der neuen Liga der Assassinen unumgänglich sein."

Thea nickte. „Gut, ich kann es zwischen meinem Mittagslunch mit dem Bürgermeister und meinem Interview hineinschieben, denke ich. Und so sehr ich dich auch mag, Nyssa, ich wünschte, du würdest endlich damit aufhören mich Schwester zu nennen. Du hast dich dem Brauch gemäß von Oliver scheiden lassen, nachdem er Laurel geheiratet hat, weißt du noch?", erinnerte sie die andere Frau.

Die Asiatin nickte. „Ja, aber wir sind dennoch Schwestern, Thea; Schwestern, die gemeinsam das Erbe ihrer Väter angetreten haben", meinte sie. Und damit hatte sie allerdings recht. Und was für ein Erbe das war.

Thea hatte bis zu ihrem 19. Lebensjahr gedacht, dass ihr Vater Robert Queen gewesen war, doch dann hatte sich herausgestellt, dass Malcolm Merlyn ihr leiblicher Vater war. Und das hatte ihre Jugendschwärmerei für ihren Halbbruder Tommy Merlyn im Rückblick etwas unangebracht erscheinen lassen, und ihr dazu noch eine Menge Probleme beschert, auf die sie getrost hätte verzichten können. Immerhin war ihr Vater eine kurze Zeit lang Ras al Ghul der Liga der Assassinen gewesen, und nachdem die Liga von seiner Nachfolgerin in dieser Position – Nyssa al Ghul, der Tochter von Malcolms Vorgänger – aufgelöst worden war, hatten sich Anhänger von Malcolm zu einer neuen Organisation namens Thanatos-Gilde zusammengefunden, und die Thanatos-Gilde hatte nach Malcolms Tod damit begonnen Thea nachzustellen.

Thea hatte zu Beginn nichts mit dieser Organisation zu tun haben wollen, hatte dann aber eingesehen, dass es ihr Erbe war, ob sie wollte oder nicht, und dass sie am besten damit umging, indem sie es annahm und versuchte Malcolms Fehler zu bereinigen, indem sie Gutes aus dem Bösen, das er erschaffen hatte, hervorbrachte. Gemeinsam mit Nyssa hatte sie die Thanatos-Liga gebildet, und in dieser Mitglieder der Liga und der Thanatos-Gilde vereint, und diesen Leuten ein neues Ziel gegeben: Gerechtigkeit auf dieser Welt zu schaffen, doch ohne Mord, wenn es sich vermeiden ließ.

Offiziell wusste niemand, dass Thea Queen-Harper die Thanatos-Liga anführte. Sie war der Alpha-Vorstand von _Queen-Harper-Logistics_ – eine sehr erfolgreichen Eventplanungsfirma. Außerdem dreifache Mutter, liebende Ehefrau vom Omega-Vorstand von _Queen-Harper-Logistics_ – einem gewissen Roy Harper, der sich ab und zu auch als maskierter Held namens Arsenal betätigte. Und nicht zu vergessen die Schwester von Green Arrow, dem ehemaligen Anführer der Justice League of America. Von ihrem anderen Leben wussten nur wenige, und das war auch gut so.

Leider gehörten zu denjenigen, die davon wussten, aber auch Nyssas ältere Halbschwester Talia, die sich einst mit ihrem Vater überworfen hatte, nach dessen Tod durch Olivers Hand aber auf einmal beschlossen hatte, dass sie sein Erbe fortführen musste. Sie hatte eine eigene neue Liga der Assassinen gegründet, gemeinsam mit Evelyn Sharpe, dem einstigen Protegé von Theas Bruder. Artemis war inzwischen zu einer überaus gefährlichen Killerin mutiert, immerhin hatte sie von Talia gelernt. So wie Thea und Nyssa gemeinsam die Thanatos-Liga leiteten, leiteten die beiden weiblichen Alphas die Liga der Assassinen, und es war immer nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis sich diese beiden Organisationen gegenseitig im Weg wären, und nun war es soweit. Beim einem Einsatz im mittleren Osten waren Mitglieder der Thanatos-Liga auf Mitglieder von Talias Organisation getroffen. Offenbar waren beide Organisationen vom selben Auftraggeber angeworben worden, der auf Nummer Sicher hatte gehen wollen, damit seine Probleme auch tatsächlich gelöst werden würden. Doch ihre unterschiedlichen Methoden sorgten dafür, dass die beauftragten Assassinen miteinander in Konflikt gerieten, und das bedeutete, dass Thea und Nyssa sich nun mit Talia und Evelyn zusammensetzen mussten um darüber zu reden, wie es weiter gehen sollte. Thea könnte sich bessere Freizeitbeschäftigungen vorstellen. Doch ihr blieb keine Wahl.

„Ich bewundere dich, Thea", meinte Nyssa zu ihr, „Du scheinst alles auf einmal zu können: Ein normales Leben führen, eine Familie zu haben, und die Liga anzuführen. Ich habe es niemals wirklich geschafft mir ein Leben außerhalb der Liga aufzubauen, wie du weißt. Und ich denke, das ist der Grund dafür, warum Sara sich für andere Partner entschieden hat als mich. Aber, du … ich denke, ich kann von dir noch viel lernen. Was du tust, scheint dich zu erfüllen."

Thea dachte darüber nach. Ja, manchmal erschien ihr alles etwas viel zu sein, aber letztlich hatte sie eine Balance zwischen ihren beiden Leben gefunden, das war wahr. „Nun, ich schätze ich bin erfüllt, aber das liegt daran … das liegt daran, dass ich nicht alleine bin, Nyssa", meinte sie, „Ich habe meinen Omega. Meine Kinder. Meinen Bruder und seine Frau, auf die ich immer zählen kann. Meinen Neffen. Einen Quasi-Vater. Und meinen Beta und beste Freundin -dich. Und dafür bin ich dankbar. Das bin ich wirklich. Ich habe Jahre gebraucht um mich selber zu finden und herauszubekommen, was ich eigentlich mit meinem Leben anstellen will. Und nun, da ich das weiß, und es leben kann, wird mir klar, dass ich das alles hauptsächlich deswegen kann, weil ich eben nicht alleine bin. Vielleicht solltest du das einfach auch ausprobieren, Nyssa: Dir jemanden suchen. Ja, Sara ist weitergezogen, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es irgendwo dort draußen jemanden für dich gibt, mit dem du glücklich werden kannst."

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken", meinte Nyssa, „Und du, glaube ich, hast jetzt einen Termin."

„Ja, das stimmt. Der Nachteil eines erfüllten Lebens: Man ist im Dauerstress", merkte Thea an und machte sich auf zu ihrem Termin. Sie musste ihre Kinder vom Kindergarten abholen.

Als sie damals festgestellt hatten, dass die Zwillinge erwartete, war Roy ziemlich blass geworden, und auch Thea hatte Böses geahnt, und ja, es hatte sich als wahr herausgestellt: Moira und Malcolm waren zwei keine Satansbraten, die einander dazu aufschaukelten richtige Satansbraten zu sein. Aber Thea liebte ihre Kinder und würde sie gegen nichts in der Welt eintauschen.

Doch als sie heute beim Kindergarten ankam, erbleichte die Omega-Betreuerin bei ihrem Anblick. „Thea, Sie sind hier? Aber die Zwillinge wurden bereits abgeholt", meinte sie verunsichert. Thea runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Roy hat sie abgeholt? Aber … er hätte mir doch geschrieben, wenn er das getan hätte, damit ich nicht extra hätte herkommen müssen…", wunderte sie sich.

„Oh, nein, nicht Roy hat die Kinder abgeholt - es war ein fremder Beta, ein Mann, er sagte er wäre der Onkel der Zwillinge, und er konnte sich auch entsprechend ausweisen", erklärte die Omega-Betreuerin.

„Ollie ist schon lange kein Beta mehr, wer … Moment, Tommy? Hat Tommy Merlyn meine Kinder abgeholt?!", wollte Thea dann besorgt wissen.

„Aber ja doch … Ich meine, er gehört doch zum Team ihres Bruders, oder nicht? Er war vor einigen Jahren im Fernsehen. Und er ist Ihr Halbbruder …." Thea hörte ihr schon gar nicht mehr zu, sondern rannte los zurück zu ihrem Wagen, und fuhr dann so schnell sie konnte nach Hause. Doch es war zu spät. Sie fand Roy niedergeschlagen auf dem Boden vor. Vom Baby fehlte jede Spur.

„Dieser Bastard! Dieser verdammte Bastard!", schrie sie wütend, nachdem sie sich überzeugt hatte, dass Roy noch atmete, und rief dann Oliver an. „Er hat es getan, Ollie! Prometheus-X hat meine Kinder entführt!"

* * *

 **Laurel**

„Oh, Laurel, es tut mir so leid", weinte Donna ins Telefon, „Ich war nicht stark genug, ich habe es wirklich versucht, aber er war stärker als ich. Ich habe als Alpha versagt."

„Mach dir keine Sorge deswegen, Donna. Du hast getan, was du konntest. Wir werden ihn zurückholen", erwiderte Laurel, „Das verspreche ich." Dann legte sie auf und wandte sich ihrem Ehemann zu. „Er hat auch Dad", erklärte sie knapp.

„Und ich konnte William nicht erreichen", erwiderte Oliver mit besorgter Miene, „Es stimmt wohl, was man sagt: Als Vater hört man niemals auf sich zu sorgen…"

„Ich weiß, woran du gerade denkst. Aber das hier wird nicht so werden wie damals auf Lian Yu. Niemand wird sterben", versicherte ihm Laurel fest.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte deine Zuversicht teilen, aber wenn jemand namens Prometheus beginnt meine Familie und Freunde zu entführen, dann werde ich nun mal nervös", erklärte Oliver und zog eine Grimasse.

Laurel konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Die Wahrheit war, sie war ebenfalls nervös. Sie hätten Tommy-X letzte Jahr nach dem Sieg über Darkseid einfach zurück nach Erde-X schicken sollen, doch sie waren zum Schluss gekommen, dass das Universum immer noch zu instabil war um unnötige Reisen zu unternehmen, und sie Tommy-X genauso gut hier auf Erde-1 einsperren konnten. Wieder einmal. Und wieder einmal war er ausgerbrochen. Und nachdem Oliver ihm bei ihrer letzten Begegnung erklärt hatte, dass er nichts mit ihrer Version von Tommy gemein hatte, schien er sich nun eine neue Variante überlegt zu haben um Oliver zu verletzen. Neben den Zwillingen, Klein-Tommy, Quentin, und William waren auch John Junior und Zoe Ramirez entführt worden. Als Alpha konnte Laurel nicht anders als zu denken, dass sich nur ein Feigling an Kindern vergriff.

Aber Tommy Merlyn von Erde-X war nichts anderes als Feigling, nicht wahr? Er hatte Black Siren manipuliert, wo er nur konnte, um seine Rache zu bekommen, und während sie sich geopfert hatte um alle zu retten, war er mit heiler Haut davon gekommen.

Die andere Laurel. Sie musste immer noch oft an sie denken. Diese Frau, die wie ihr böser Zwilling gewesen war, und die sie vermutlich in genau dieselbe Kategorie eingeordnet hätte. _Ich habe mich nie wirklich mit ihr unterhalten. Dabei gäbe es so viele, was ich gerne gewusst hätte. Wie ihre Eltern gewesen sind, und ihr Oliver. Ob sie es auch nicht immer leicht hatte._

Doch Laurel Lance von Erde-2 war unwiederbringlich verloren, während Tommy Merlyn von Erde-X wohl niemals damit aufhören würde ihnen allen das Leben schwer zu machen.

„Alle sind auf dem Weg hierher, wir werden sie retten", meinte sie bestimmt. Sie hatte nicht vor Widerspruch zuzulassen. Es war einfach keine Möglichkeit ihren Dad, William, oder Theas Kinder zu verlieren. John würde seinen namensgleichen Sohn wieder in die Arme schließen, und René Zoe. Alles würde wieder gut werden. Es musste einfach so sein.

„Dinahs Tochter ist in Sicherheit, aber sie kommt trotzdem her", fuhr sie fort, „Gegen uns alle kann Prometheus nicht bestehen."

Oliver nickte, doch seine Augen spiegelten Zweifel wieder. Laurel wünschte sich, sie könnte diesen vertreiben, doch sie wusste nicht wie. So einfach war das diesmal nicht.

 _Und ich dachte wirklich, dass wir, nach allem, was wir durchgemacht haben, jetzt endlich ein Happy End verdient haben._

Oliver und Laurel hatten die Justice League verlassen und waren nach Star City zurückgekehrt. Sie hatten wieder in der Stadt leben wollen, in der alles angefangen hatte. Sich ein neues Team Arrow aufbauen wollen. Neu anfangen wollen um Black Siren, Tommy-X, und das Fast-Ende der Welt hinter sich zu lassen. Einander neu entdecken wollen.

Aber wann liefen die Dinge schon jemals wie geplant? Inzwischen hatte jeder sein eigenes Leben. Curtis war in der Liga. Thea und Roy hatten ihre Kinder, ihre Firma, und ihre eigene Liga. John wollte seinen Job bei Argus nicht aufgeben. Und Dinah, Felicity, und René lebten nicht mehr in Star City. Team Arrow bestand im Moment aus Oliver, Laurel, und Rory Regan alias Ragman, dem es gelungen war seine Kräfte zurückzubekommen, und den Laurel kaum kannte, da er Mitglied des Teams gewesen war, als sie gerade als tot gegolten hatte und mit den Legends gereist war.

Was weitere Teammitglieder anging, so herrschte eine gewisse Uneinigkeit darüber, wer sonst noch ins Team aufgenommen werden sollte. Laurel wusste, dass William gerne in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters getreten wäre, aber sie wusste auch, dass Oliver das niemals zulassen würde. Und was den Rest betraf, Oliver hasste Veränderungen, wie jeder wusste. Was ironisch war, wenn man bedachte, dass sie beide ohne Veränderungen niemals dort angekommen wären, wo sie sich heute befanden.

Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, in denen Laurel sich niemals hätte träumen lassen, dass sie und Oliver eines Tages doch noch ihr Happy End finden würden. Vor allem nicht zusammen. Ja, sie hatte Oliver immer geliebt, aber sie hatte lange Zeit nicht gewusst, ob sie ihm den Verrat an ihr jemals würde vergeben können. Ob sie ihm jemals würde vergeben können, dass er sie mit ihrer Schwester betrogen hatte, gerade in dem Moment, in dem sie beschlossen hatten Gefährten zu werden.

Nach seiner Rückkehr von den Toten hatte Laurel zunächst nicht gewusst, was sie empfinden sollte. Sie hatte gerade angefangen Tommy näher zu kommen, war wütend auf Oliver, da sie dachte Sara wäre tot, und er war nicht der Mann, den sie einst gekannt hatte, ihr Beta war als Alpha zu ihr zurückgekehrt. Und sie hatte schnell festgestellt, dass der Mann, der sich nun Oliver Queen nannte, ein ganz neue Art von Herausforderung für sie war. Sie passten einfach nicht mehr zusammen, wie es schien. Aber andererseits war Oliver so verwirrt, aus dem Gleichgewicht, und unberechenbar, dass es schien als würde niemand jemals wieder mit ihm zusammen sein können. Sie hatten sich beide neu orientiert, nur um wieder zusammenzufinden, doch dann starb Tommy, und das änderte alles.

Laurel verfiel ihrem Familiendämonen – der Sucht, und Oliver hielt sie auf Abstand, kam wieder mit der von den Toten zurückgekehrten Sara zusammen, nur um sie zu verlieren, während Laurel ihre eigene Romanze mit Sebastian Blood sabotierte, sobald sie begann diesen für den Mann zu sehen, der er wirklich war, was ihr aber keiner glaubte, als herauskam, dass sie eine Säuferin mit Tablettensucht geworden war. Aber irgendwie war sie auch nie das Gefühl losgeworden, dass Sebastian eigentlich mehr Interesse an Oliver als an ihr gehabt hatte.

Wie auch immer, zu damaligen Zeitpunkt, schien das, was einmal zwischen ihr und Oliver gewesen war, endgültig zu sterben, denn Oliver verliebte sich vor Laurels Augen in Felicity Smoak, die ein Beta war, und damit besser zu einem Alpha passte als ein anderer Alpha. Obwohl es weh tat, beschloss sie eine Freundin zu sein und Oliver dabei zu helfen mit Felicity zusammenzukommen, was nicht so einfach war, wenn man bedachte, dass Oliver sich freiwillig der Liga der Assassinen anschloss. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Sara tot, diesmal wirklich, was Laurel dazu veranlasste ihr Erbe als Vigilantin anzutreten, und je mehr sie Oliver zu verlieren schien, desto mehr fand sie sich selbst. Sie fand die Black Canary und damit ihren Frieden.

Sie hatte den Menschen immer helfen wollen, doch als Anwältin waren ihr Grenzen gesetzt, vor allem nach ihrem Wechsel zur Staatsanwaltschaft. Als Black Canary jedoch konnte sie tatsächlich etwas bewegen, wirklich helfen, und sie liebte dieses Gefühl, sogar noch mehr als sie Oliver liebte. Und während sie sich selbst fand (und dabei auch einen Weg entdeckte um Sara zurück ins Leben zu holen), fand auch Oliver sich selbst. Er fand Balance, Stabilität, er fand den Green Arrow.

Vielleicht waren es nicht Oliver Queen und Laurel Lance, die zusammengehörten, vielleicht waren es in Wahrheit Green Arrow und Black Canary.

Doch kurze Zeit nachdem Olivers Beziehung zu Felicity ein schlechtes Ende nahm, starb Laurel. Sie wurde von Damien Darhk ermordet. Zumindest für den Rest der Welt. In Wahrheit wurde sie von Sara aus der Zukunft aus der Zeitlinie gerissen und verlor so Jahre ihres Lebens. Zuerst fand sie das Zeitreisen ganz lustig, dann wurde ihr klar, dass die für eine wichtige Sache kämpfte, doch dann erkannte sie, dass sie Jahre ihres Lebens verloren hatte.

Von da an war es Wut auf Sara, die sie antrieb. Auf Sara, auf Black Siren, die ihr Leben übernommen hatte und sich für sie ausgab, und auf das Schicksal, das ihr nichts gönnte. Im Laufe der Zeit wurde sie ruhiger. Fand zurück zu einem Oliver, der nun bereit für sie war, und sie heirateten sogar. Doch erst im letzten Jahr hatte sie es geschafft Frieden mit Sara zu schließen und verstanden, was für einen großen Gefallen ihr der andere Alpha eigentlich getan hatte: Sie hatte ihr Leben gerettet, gegen jede Regel, und sie genau zum richtigen Zeitpunkt zurück in die Zeitlinie integriert.

Oliver hatte in ihrer Abwesenheit viel durch litten – unter anderem einen weiteren gescheiterten Versuch mit Felicity – doch zumindest hatte ihm all dieses Leid dabei geholfen endlich wirklich zu wissen, wer er war, und was er wollte. Und was er wollte war eine Partnerin, die ihn so nahm, wie er war, und so auch akzeptierte, und anders als Felicity war Laurel bereit ihn genau so zu nehmen und zu akzeptieren, wie er war.

Es war nicht perfekt – sie wusste, dass er vielleicht ihre wahre Liebe war, aber dass sie sich sein Herz mit anderen teilen musste. Mit Felicity, die Oliver dabei geholfen hatte sein neues Ich zu finden, mit Black Siren, die Oliver besser verstanden hatte als Laurel es jemals könnte, und auch mit anderen – Wunschversionen, Schemen, Omegas, die Oliver nicht haben konnte, vielleicht nicht einmal haben wollte, aber nach denen er sich sehnte. Andere wären daran verzweifelt, doch nicht Laurel, denn sie wusste, dass sie diejenige war, die Oliver am Meisten liebte, und nur darauf kam es an.

Sie waren beide Alphas, was nicht immer einfach war, doch Laurel war bereit der Welt zu beweisen, dass es Alpha-Alpha-Beziehungen geben konnte, die auf lange Sicht funktionierten, und wenn nicht, würde ihnen vielleicht eines Tages ein Omega über den Weg laufen, der sie beide interessierte, und den sie sich teilen könnten. Es war schon seltsameres passiert.

Auf jeden Fall waren sie beide zu den Menschen geworden, die sie immer hatten sein wollen, zu den besten Versionen ihrer selbst, und in dieser Form hatten wie wieder zueinander gefunden, und sie waren glücklich zusammen, egal, was andere darüber dachten.

Doch nun musste Prometheus-X alles zerstören. Oder es zumindest versuchen. _Vielleicht bin ich nicht mehr Olivers Alpha, aber ich bin seine Partnerin, und als solche werde ich nicht zulassen, dass er William verliert. Verdammt,_ _ich_ _werde William nicht verlieren, er ist auch mein Sohn. Wenn dieser falsche Tommy Dad oder William oder Theas Kindern oder den anderen auch nur ein Haar krümmt, dann wird er es bereuen._

„Leute, die anderen sind da", erklärte Rory, und die beiden Alphas folgten dem Beta um die Neuankömmlinge zu begrüßen. Laurel reichte John die Hand. „Wir werden John Junior retten, John. Das verspreche ich dir", erklärte sie dem anderen Alpha.

„Er ist vor Kurzem dahinter gekommen, dass er den gleichen Vornamen trägt wie sein Vater und will jetzt von allen Connor genannt werden", erwiderte John, „Aber ja, wir werden ihn retten, davon bin ich überzeugt. Lyla ist in der Argus-Zentrale und koordiniert die Suche. Dieser Bastard hat keine Chance."

Oliver umarmte unterdessen Thea, und Laurel sah zu ihrer Überraschung, dass Rory zu Curtis hinüberging und diesem einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte. „Wenn ist das denn passiert?", nahm ihr René Ramirez die Worte aus den Mund.

„Das sollte jetzt wirklich nicht das Thema sein", meinte Dinah Drake, und Laurel nickte.

„Da wir alle hier sind: Gehen wir an die Arbeit", meinte sie und deutete den anderen in das neue Hauptquartier von Team Arrow einzutreten. Sie hatten viel Arbeit vor sich.

* * *

 **John**

„Wie geht es Mom?", wollte Felicity von ihm wissen.

„Sie hält sich tapfer", erwiderte John, „Danke, dass du extra hierher geflogen bist um uns zu helfen."

„Hey, immerhin geht es hier auch um meine Familie", rief ihm Felicity in Erinnerung, und sie hatte damit natürlich recht, „Und mit den Argus-Rechner werde ich sie schnell finden. Hach, ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, was für ein herrliches Gefühl es ist mit dem hacken zu dürfen. Davon träume ich schon seit mehr als einem Dutzend Jahren. Oh, Gott, mir wird gerade klar, dass wir alt sind, John. Wir machen das hier schon seit 14 Jahren. …"

„Ja, und es wird nicht leichter", seufzte John. Und ließ sie weiterplappern. Es war beruhigend Felicitys Stimme in seinem Ohr zu hören, das erinnerte ihn an die guten alten Zeiten. Manchmal dachte er noch an sie zurück und mehr als einmal wehmütig.

Vor sieben Jahren hatte er beschlossen, dass er nicht mehr Olivers Beta sein konnte und wollte, weil er ein Alpha war. Und dann war Oliver ins Gefängnis gekommen, und seither war es nie mehr so gewesen wie zuvor. Ja, sie hatten weiterhin zusammengearbeitet, doch John als Argus-Agent und nicht mehr als Spartan, und Felicity hatte sich sowieso schon wenige Monate nach Olivers Freilassung aus Star City verabschiedet. An manchen Tagen vermisste John sie fürchterlich, an anderen sprach er mit ihr und hatte das Gefühl sie wäre niemals weg gewesen. Auf jeden Fall war er froh sie jetzt an seiner Seite zu haben – oder zumindest in seinem Ohr – sie war bei Lyla im Argus-Hauptquartier in Washington und nicht beim Rest des Teams in Star City. Sie und Oliver sprachen zwar wieder miteinander, aber …. nun im selben Raum miteinander konnten sie wohl noch nicht wieder sein. Trotzdem, egal wo sie war, John wusste, dass die Beta-Frau seine beste Chance war seinen Sohn zu retten. Und er würde ihn retten. John Junior … Connor würde nichts zustoßen. Das würde er nicht zulassen.

Er hatte Andy nicht retten können, aber Connor würde nicht das gleiche Schicksal blühen, nicht wenn er es verhindern konnte. Andy, sein Bruder, den er für tot gehalten und idealisiert hatte, bis sich herausgestellt hatte, dass seinen Tod nur vorgetäuscht hatte und mit Damien Darhk arbeitete.

Andy war nie ein einfacher Mensch gewesen, und seine Beziehung zu John immer belastet, so war das nun einmal mit Alpha-Geschwistern, doch im Krieg hatte John eine Seite an Andy entdeckt, die ihm nicht behagte, er hatte sie trotzdem ignoriert, und dann die Rechnung dafür präsentiert bekommen – Laurel wäre wegen Andys Taten fast gestorben – für John war sie damals gestorben, kein Wunder also, dass er sich vollkommen von seinem Bruder abwandte. Laurel war seine Waffenschwester gewesen, während Andy eine einzige Enttäuschung für ihn gewesen war. Und für Andys Beta und seinen Sohn. Trotzdem, nachdem es vorbei war, bereute John, dass es keinen Weg gegeben hatte Andy zu retten. Immerhin war er sein Bruder gewesen, wenn er früher eingegriffen hätte, wenn er Andy nicht im falschen Moment vertraut hätte, ja, wenn … Er hatte sich damals geschworen, dass er nie mehr ein Mitglied seiner Familie im Stich lassen würde. Lyla, John Jr. Carly, und all die anderen, er wollte immer für sie da sein.

Und trotzdem war es Andys Tod gewesen, der John dazu bewegt hatte seinen anderen Bruder im Stich zu lassen. Olivers Kreuzzug war im Laufe der Jahre auch Johns Kreuzzug geworden, und Oliver war in vielerlei Hinsicht genauso sehr Johns Bruder wie es Andy gewesen war. Und trotzdem ließ John auch ihn im Stich. Mehr als einmal. Ja, er kehrte in der einen oder anderen Form immer wieder zu ihm zurück, aber auch dieser Bruder war ein anderer Alpha – Konflikte waren von Tag eins an vorprogrammiert gewesen, bis der Punkt erreicht war, an dem John dachte, dass er gehen musste, da er nicht mehr der Beta hinter Olivers Alpha sein wollte sondern sein eigener Herr. Da er allerdings begann ausgerechnet für Argus und damit seine Ehefrau zu arbeiten, war das Ergebnis dieser Entscheidung irgendwie ironisch anzusehen, nicht wahr?

Ja, er war weiterhin für Oliver da gewesen – im Einsatz so wie im Privaten, aber trotzdem war es nie mehr so gewesen wie zuvor. Letztlich hatte er nicht nur einen Bruder im Stich gelassen, sondern zwei. Der Unterschied war jedoch, dass Oliver und er nun, da ihre Kinder entführt worden waren, zusammenstanden, während Andy tot war, und nicht davor zurückgeschreckt hatte Lyla und ihr Baby gegen John zu benutzen.

 _Ich bin ein enttäuschender Alpha, das weiß ich, aber ich werde kein enttäuschender Vater sein._

„Das ist es!", verkündete Felicity in sein Ohr, „Ich hab sie gefunden! Ich schicke dir die Koordinaten!"

„Danke, Felicity", meinte John und wandte sich dann an die anderen. „Es geht los. Wir wissen, wo sie sind", erklärte er Oliver, Laurel, Thea, Roy, Donna, Curtis, Rory, Dinah und René.

* * *

 **Quentin**

„Ich werde langsam aber sicher zu alt für diesen Scheiß", seufzte Quentin. Er hatte einen ruhigen Tag mit seinem Alpha verbringen wollen, doch stattdessen war er wieder einmal entführt worden. Laurel und Oliver würden durchdrehen. Und als ob das nicht schon schlimm genug wäre, hatte man sich nicht nur an ihm vergriffen, sondern auch an den Kindern. Insofern war Quentin ganz froh darüber, dass er ebenfalls erwischt worden war. Einen Erwachsenen bei sich zu haben konnte den Kindern nur gut tun.

„Keine Sorge, Grandpa, ich hol uns hier raus", meinte William voller Überzeugung.

„Du wirst nichts dergleichen tun, William. Du wirst schön hier sitzen und abwarten, bis deine Eltern auftauchen und uns retten. Hast du das verstanden? Ich habe im Laufe meines Lebens genug meiner Kinder begraben, mein Enkel wird sich nicht auch noch dazu gesellen!", erwiderte Quentin scharf.

„Ich bin Achtzehn! Ich weiß, was ich tue!", behauptete William.

Quentin gab sich Mühe nicht bitter zu lachen. Niemand wusste mit Achtzehn, was er tat. Und Omegas so wie Quentin und William sogar noch weniger als alle anderen.

„Quentin hat recht, William", meldete sich Zoe Ramirez zu Wort, „Ich bin sogar noch älter als du, und weiß mit 20 trotzdem genau genug, dass es eine schlechte Idee ist sich mit diesen Leuten anzulegen." Typisch vernünftiger Beta. Zoe klang so anders als ihr Vater in einer ähnlichen Situation geklungen hatte, es war erfrischend, „Wir müssen an die Kleinen denken."

John Junior war noch keine elf Jahre alt, und Theas Zwillinge waren gerade mal im Kindergartenalter, und Tommy Jr. war ein Baby. Nein, ein Fluchtversuch kam nicht in Frage. Nicht, wenn die Anzahl der Kinder die der „Erwachsenen" übertraf.

„Grandpa, ich mag es hier nicht. Wie lange müssen wir noch hier bleiben?!", wollte Moira jammernd von Quentin wissen.

„Nicht mehr lange, mein Schatz", behauptete Quentin beruhigend.

„Oh, was für eine schamlose Lüge, _Grandpa!",_ meinte ein spöttische Stimme, und Quentin knurrte unweigerlich. Die Augen ihres Entführers tauchten im Sehschlitz der Türe zu dem Raum, in dem sie alle gefangen gehalten wurden, auf. Sie wirkten wie die Augen von Tommy Merlyn, doch Quentin wusste es besser. Dieser Mann war Prometheus-X und hatte mit seinem verstorbenen Doppelgänger gerade mal sein Aussehen gemeinsam.

Einst hatte Quentin an das Gute in der bösen Doppelgängerin seiner Tochter Laurel geglaubt, und er hatte sich nicht geirrt, ein Teil von ihr war wie seine Tochter gewesen, doch es hatte ihm mühsame Arbeit gekostet diesen Teil aus ihr heraus zu kitzeln, und dann verschwand sie von einem Tag auf den anderen scheinbar spurlos von dieser Erde, und als sie wieder auftauchte, war sie kalt und distanziert. Vielleicht hatte Quentin daran auch eine gewisse Mitschuld getragen, immerhin war seine biologische Tochter zu ihm zurückgekehrt, nachdem er sie lange Zeit für tot gehalten hatte, natürlich hatte er ihr mehr Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt als der anderen Laurel. Aber er war immer der Meinung gewesen, dass er trotzdem niemals auf seine anderen Töchter vergessen hatte.

Wie auch immer, die andere Laurel hatte ihm erklärt, dass er sich von ihr fernhalten solle und sie nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wolle, und dann hatte sie sich mit Tommy Merlyns Doppelgänger verbündet. Quentin hatte ihr Verrat geschmerzt, aber er hatte ihre Entscheidung akzeptiert, letztlich, das wusste er, konnte man für andere nicht entscheiden, wie sie leben sollten, das konnten sie nur selber.

Im Endeffekt hatte sie trotzdem alle gerettet, sich geopfert für alle. Also hatte Quentin nicht falsch gelegen. Doch dieser andere Tommy Merlyn trug eine Mitverantwortung an ihrem Tod, und das hatte Quentin nicht vergessen. Keiner tat einem seiner Babys weh und kam damit davon.

„Merlyn, du wirst den Tag noch bereuen, an dem du auf diese Erde gekommen bist", prophezeite Quentin dem Beta düster, „Meine Kinder werden kommen, und dann wirst du dir wünschen niemals geboren worden zu sein. Keiner von uns hat vergessen, was du Laurel angetan hast. Wie du sie schamlos benutzt hast. Und jetzt das: Du vergreifst dich an hilflosen Kindern."

„Was ist vergreifen?", wollte Malcolm wissen.

„Das erklär dich dir, wenn du größer bist", murmelte John Junior und zerrte die Zwillinge in Sicherheitsabstand von der Türe, während sich Zoe und William schützend vor die Kinder stellten.

Quentin selbst hielt Klein-Tommy in den Armen, aber er blieb trotzdem weiter vor der Türe stehen, er hatte keine Angst vor diesem Möchtegern-Prometheus, er hatte den echten überlebt, und dieser hier war nur ein müder Abklatsch – von diversen Leuten, was das anging.

Der falsche Tommy lachte. „Oh, ja, _Laurel._ Sie war gut im Bett, aber zu mehr war sie nicht zu gebrauchen", meinte er, „Es wundert mich, dass du so wütend über ihr Schicksal bist. Für dich hatte sie keine besonders schmeichelhaften Worte übrig. Sie war wohl der Meinung, du würdest sie nun, da du deine echte Tochter zurück hast, nicht mehr brauchen."

Dieser Vorwurf traf Quentin direkt ins Herz, aber er ließ es sich nicht anmerken. „Ich glaube kein Wort, von dem, was du sagst", erklärte er kalt.

„Ja, so sind Großväter, nicht wahr? Zu Schade, dass du kein wirklicher Großvater bist. Ich meine, William wurde gezeugt, als Oliver Laurel betrogen hat, ist das nicht so? Und so sehr ihr alle auch so tut als wäre das Gegenteil der Fall: die Queens sind nicht deine Kinder, alter Mann. In Theas Queens Brut ist mehr von meinem Blut als von deinem, soviel ist sicher", spottete Tommy, „Du wirst hier sterben, alter Mann, und deine Blutlinie wird mit dir enden. Wir wissen alle, dass Sara niemals Kinder haben wird, und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Laurel gar nicht erst auf irgendwelche Ideen kommt. Bevor ich sie töte, versteht sich. Es ist nicht so, dass ich besonders scharf darauf wäre sie persönlich zu töten. Es ist eher so, dass ich sie vor Olivers Augen ausweiden muss um ihn zu quälen, also, tut mir Leid. Keine Lances mehr in der Zukunft."

„All die Jahre hier und du verstehst immer noch nicht, dass auf unserer Erde Blutsverwandtschaft keine Rolle spielt", erwiderte Quentin unbewegt, „Das hier sind meine Enkel. Alle von ihnen. Ich kann nicht erwarten, dass du es verstehst, weil dir Begriffe wie Rudel und Familie fremd sind. Und über deine Drohung, meine Tochter auszuweiden, kann ich nur lachen. Versuch es nur, du wirst dich wundern."

Tommy schnaubte. „Ihr alle werdet hier sterben", meinte er kalt, „Das ist keine Lüge." Dann verschwand er von der Türe. Quentin wandte sich zu den anderen um. „Jedes Wort, das er sagt, ist eine Lüge um uns Angst zu machen. Hört nicht auf ihn", meinte er und bezog sich damit weniger auf die Todesdrohung als auf die Enthüllung darüber, wie William gezeugt worden war. Er nahm nicht an, dass Oliver jemals auf die genauen Umstände seiner Verbindung mit Samantha Clayton dem Jungen gegenüber eingegangen war, und das war auch besser so. Manche Dinge sollte keiner über seine Eltern wissen müssen.

„Keine Sorge, das wissen wir", erwiderte William tonlos. Ja, Quentin konnte sehen, wie es in ihm rumorte. Er hatte genug gehört um sich den Vorwurf zu Herzen zu nehmen. Aber sie konnten das jetzt nicht vor allen anderen ausdiskutieren.

„Keine Sorge, Kinder", wiederholte Quentin, „Oliver wird uns retten. Er ist noch jedes Mal gekommen um uns alle zu retten, und er wird gerade jetzt nicht damit aufhören." Zumindest hoffe Quentin das tief in seinem Herzen.

* * *

 **Tommy**

Natürlich waren die Entführten nur ein Köder. Trotzdem ärgerte es Tommy, dass er nicht dazu in der Lage war Quentin Lance effektiver zu quälen. Er hasste den Mann, erstens war er genau wie dieser ekelerregende Spross von Olivers Lenden, Theas Ehemann, und Olivers Lieblingskollegen aus seiner Superheldentruppe eine Perversion, weil er ein männlicher Omega war, und zweitens war sein Gegenstück von Tommys Erde ein Verräter gewesen, der sich für einen Beta ausgegeben hatte und so die Partei unterwandert hatte. Nein, männlichen Omegas war nicht zu trauen, sie gehörten ausradiert, alle samt.

Laurel Lance von Erde-2 hatte diesen Mann geliebt, was es noch schlimmer machte. Mit jemanden zu schlafen, der eine Perversion verehrte, war ekelerregend, aber noch dazu hatte Lance seine Nicht-Tochter mehr oder weniger enterbt, sobald er seine echte Tochter zurückbekommen hatte, egal wie sehr er das auch abstritt. Letztlich war das doch bei diesen Doppelgänger-Geschichten immer der Fall – nur das Original zählte, und wer das abstritt, der log, so einfach war das.

Keiner wusste das besser als Tommy. Er hatte die echte Laurel Lance gekannt, und den echten Oliver Queen, alle anderen waren nur schlechte Kopien, das wusste er. Und dass eine schlechte Kopie Oliver getötet hatte, nun das konnte er bis heute nicht fassen. Es hätte niemals passieren dürfen. _Und dann haben sie auch noch meinen Versuch Oliver zurückzubringen vereitelt!_

Gemeinsam mit Per Degadon hatte Tommy die sowieso schon zerfallende Raumzeit manipuliert um Erde-X und Erde-1 zu verschmelzen und seinen Oliver zurückzubringen, doch der falsche Oliver und seine lästigen Freunde hatte zusammen mit Black Siren verhindert, dass das passierte, und ihm damit die letzte Chance geraubt seinen Führer zurückzubringen, und dafür hasste Tommy sie mehr als jemals zuvor.

 _Nach alle den Jahren immer noch das selbe Lied?_ , hatte sie gespottet, aber das bewies nur, dass sie es nicht verstanden, dass sie niemals verstehen würde, was Oliver Tommy bedeutet hatte. Und Tommy würde ihn rächen, ja, das würde er.

Oliver Mörder hatte es ihm anfänglich nicht leicht gemacht einen Plan zu entwerfen, wie er sich am effektivsten an ihm rächen könnte. Er ließ sich einsperren, ging einen Deal mit der Regierung ein, und schien sich oft absichtlich von Leuten fernzuhalten, die ihm am Herzen lagen. Doch seit der Heirat mit der Laurel Lance von dieser Erde bot er Tommy wieder Angriffsfläche, und diese würde er nützen. Ein für allemal.

Nachdem sein letzter Plan gescheitert war, war dies hier sein letzter Versuch alles wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, und er würde nicht scheitern. Er würde obsiegen, ein für allemal. Sieben Jahre lang hatte er seine Rache vorbereitet, und nun war er bereit dafür, nun würde er endlich das bekommen, was er solange hatte haben wollen: Rache für Oliver.

Der Betrüger und seine Freunde hatten ja keine Ahnung, was sie erwarten würde. Aber sie würden es bald herausfinden.

* * *

 **Oliver**

 _Ich hätte ihn töten sollen. Aber nach allem, was passiert ist, wollte ich das nicht mehr. Ich dachte, wenn ich ihn für unwichtig erkläre, zerstöre ich ihn. Stattdessen habe ich ihn offenbar nur wütend gemacht,_ dachte Oliver bekümmert, als sie sich dem Lagerhaus näherten, in dem Prometheus-X seine Geiseln festhielt, _Und damit habe ich William, Quentin, die Zwillinge, und sogar Klein-Tommy gefährdet._

Offenbar kam es immer wieder zurück zum Thema Töten. Immer wenn Oliver dachte es hinter sich gelassen zu haben, kam es wieder auf. _Aber diesmal werde ich das Kapitel Prometheus-X schließen. Für immer. Keine Risiken mehr._

Oliver wusste natürlich, was Barry dazu sagen würde, aber Barry war nicht hier. Und selbst wenn er es wäre, könnte er ihnen nicht helfen, er hatte seine Geschwindigkeit verloren. Und die Justice League war auf einer Mission verschwunden und damit unerreichbar – was natürlich kein Zufall war. Aber immerhin hatten sie Unterstützung von Argus, und Nyssa und die Thanatos-Liga waren bereit ihnen zu Hilfe zu kommen, wenn es nötig werden sollte.

„Okay, das hier ist unser Ziel", wandte sich Oliver an die anderen, „Wir nähern uns ihm vorsichtig an, und wenn wir herausgefunden haben, wie die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen sind, suchen wir nach einem Weg hinein. Wie ich Prometheus-X kenne, arbeitet er nicht alleine."

Laurel, John, René, Dinah, Rory, Curtis, Thea, und Roy nickten. Sie alle hatten verstanden.

Dann näherten sie sich dem Lagerhaus weiter an, immer vorsichtig und einsatzbereit. Und dann … gab es eine bodenerschütternden Explosion, und das Lagerhaus ging in Flammen auf.

 _Nein!,_ war alles, was Oliver denken konnte.

„Nein!", heulte Thea und wollte auf die Flammen zustürzen, doch Roy warf sich gerade noch rechtzeitig auf sie und hielt sie fest.

„Vielleicht gibt es Überlebende", begann Curtis, bevor eine weitere Explosion den Rest des Lagerhauses hochjagte.

„Vielleicht waren sie gar nicht hier. Vielleicht ist das nur ein Trick von Prometheus um uns zu quälen", meinte Dinah.

„Nein", erwiderte John tonlos, „Wir haben nicht Prometheus gesucht, sondern die Kinder. Vor einigen Jahren haben wir ihnen allen subkutane Sender implantiert. Es war einfach nötig – Entführungen sind immer ein Risiko. Prometheus hatte die Sender deaktiviert, als er sie entführt hatte, aber Felicity konnte sie reaktiveren und so diesen Ort hier finden. Wenn er die Sender aus ihnen herausoperiert hat, dann hätte er sie dazu töten müssen. Wir haben extra Stellen ausgewählt, aus denen man sie nicht so einfach entfernen kann."

Oliver starrte stumm auf die lodernden Flammen.

„Los jetzt", erklärte Laurel hart, „Curtis hat recht. Wir müssen nachsehen, ob wir noch jemanden retten können!"

Damit hatte sie natürlich recht, aber Oliver wusste, dass sie niemanden in diesen Flammen finden würden, den sie retten könnten. Das war das Einzige, das er im Moment mit absoluter Sicherheit wusste.

* * *

So begann das Leben von William Clayton: In einer leidenschaftlichen Nacht zwischen zwei jungen dummen Betas, die nicht wussten, dass das, was sie da gerade taten, Konsequenzen haben würde, zwei Betas, die einfach nur dumm und geil waren und es aufregend fanden hinter dem Rücken eines beeindruckenden Alphas Dinge miteinander zu tun, die sie nur dann miteinander tun sollten, wenn besagter Alpha davon wusste und daran teilnahm.

So endete das Leben von William Clayton: In einer Wolke aus Rauch und Asche.

„Oliver! Oliver! Komm zu dir!" Laurel verpasste ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige, die er kaum spürte. „Du kannst jetzt nicht zusammenbrechen!", befahl sie ihm. Er hörte sie, und der alte Instinkt in ihm, der noch aus den Tagen stammte als er ihr Beta gewesen war, wollte dass er ihr gehorchte, doch er konnte es nicht.

Er hatte versagt, er hatte es nicht geschafft sein Kind zu retten. Er fühlte sich seltsam leer. Es war nicht wie damals, als Adrian Chase sich vor seinen Augen eine Kugel in den Kopf gejagt hatte und damit alle, die Oliver liebte und er nicht gerade in den Armen hielt, zum Tode verurteilte. Es war nicht wie damals, als Ivo ihm erklärte, er müsse zwischen den Leben von Shado und Sara wählen und seine Waffe zwischen dem Alpha und dem Beta hin und her wandern ließ. Es war nicht wie damals, als Slade seine Mutter tötete. Es war nicht wie damals im Rettungsboot, als sein Vater überraschend den anderen Crewman erschoss und sich dann die Waffe an die eigene Schläfe setzte. Nein, diesmal war er geschlagen. Statt Verzweiflung, Angst, und Wut, spürte er nur Leere.

 _Und genau das war es doch, was Tommy in ihm hatte auslösen wollen._

* * *

„Oliver, ich finde, dass wir uns neu gruppieren sollten und … Oliver?"

„Es tut mir leid, John", meinte Oliver leise, „Wenn du mich niemals kennengelernt hättest, dann wäre John Junior jetzt noch …." Er konnte es nicht aussprechen.

„Wenn ich dich niemals kennen gelernt hätte, dann wäre ich vielleicht nicht wieder mit Lyla zusammen gekommen, und dann wäre mein Sohn vielleicht niemals geboren worden", entgegnete John, „Tu das nicht. Nicht jetzt. Gib dir nicht die Schuld an all dem, was passiert ist."

„Ich gebe mir aber die Schuld. Warum auch nicht? Alle anderen geben sie mir doch ebenfalls. René hat Zoe verloren, nur meinetwegen. Thea und Roy haben … und Laurel …. Wenn sie mich jetzt verlassen würde, dann würde ich es sogar verstehen. Ich meine. ….", er verstummte. Ihm fehlten einfach die Worte.

John seufzte. „Keiner gibt dir an irgendetwas die Schuld. Wir sind in alle den Jahren in verschiedenster Kombination neben dir gestanden, wenn du Entscheidungen in Bezug auf Prometheus-X getroffen hast. Wir tragen genauso viel Schuld an allem wie du. Und keiner wird dich wegen dem, was passiert ist, verlassen. Wir sind alle reifer und erwachsener geworden seit den Tagen von Cayden James und Ricardo Diaz", erklärte er, „Wir wissen inzwischen, dass wahre Stärke davon kommt, dass man zusammensteht. Und das hier werden wir zusammen durchstehen."

Oliver war sich da nicht so sicher.

* * *

 **Thea**

Sie wollte Roy dafür hassen, dass er sie davon abgehalten hatte ins Feuer zu rennen um dort mit ihren Babies zu sterben, aber sie konnte es nicht, weil sie wusste, dass er sie festgehalten hatte, weil er nicht auch noch sie verlieren konnte. Trotzdem. Zu Leben während ihre Babies tot waren – allein der Gedanke daran war absurd.

Roy musste das Ganze viel härter treffen als sie, das wusste sie, doch im Moment war ihr Schmerz, der der die Oberhand gewann. Und wenn sie daran dachte, dass sie nicht nur ihre Babies sondern auch Quentin und William verloren hatte….

 _Nyssa hat es gesagt: Ich hatte alles. Doch was habe ich jetzt noch?_ Konnte ihre Beziehung zu Roy diesen Verlust überleben? Konnte ihre Beziehung zu Ollie das Geschehene überstehen? Sie wollte gerne glauben, dass sie reif und gefestigt genug dazu war ihrem Bruder nicht die Schuld an allem, was passiert war, zu geben, und wollte daran glauben, dass ihre Liebe zu Roy alles überstehen konnte, aber … Wer konnte schon die Zukunft vorhersagen? Wer konnte schon….

„Thea." Thea fuhr herum und hätte Nyssa fast mit dem Pfeil in ihrer Hand erstochen. „Nyssa, um Himmelswillen, mach doch so was nicht! Ich hätte dich töten können!", beschwerte Thea sich über ihr laut klopfendes Herz hinweg.

„Dieser Tag wird niemals kommen", meinte Nyssa überzeugt, „Ich bin hier um dir zu sagen, dass die Liga Prometheus gefunden hat."

Thea nickte grimmig. „Gut. Wo?", wollte sie dann wissen. Nyssa sah sie prüfend an, und Thea wusste, was der Beta nun dachte. Und es war ja auch kein weithergeholter Verdacht. Alles in Thea brannte auch Rache, aber sie wusste, dass sie klug vorgehen musste. Sie wusste es.

„Nein, ich werde nicht alleine Blindlinks losstürmen um ihn zu töten", sagte sie deswegen.

„Das ist gut", meinte Nyssa, „Weil ich glaube, dass deine Kinder noch am Leben sind."

Thea wünschte, sie könnte es ebenfalls glauben. „Wir haben Knochen gefunden, Nyssa. In Kindergröße", meinte sie.

Nyssa nickte. „Ich weiß, aber trotzdem glaube ich nicht daran. Prometheus will sich an Oliver rächen, aber das beste Mittel dazu ist ihn psychisch zu Grunde zu richten. Eine Explosion wäre viel zu gnädig für ihn. Nein, er will euch glauben machen, dass er seine Geiseln getötet hat, nur um sie dann lebendig vor euren Augen noch einmal zu töten", erklärte sie, „Hör zu, Prometheus versteckt sich im Hauptquartier der neuen Liga der Assassinen."

Thea hätte damit rechnen müssen. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Talia uns ins Gesicht lügt, dass sie Friedensgespräche führen will, während sie zugleich die ganze Zeit mit Prometheus gearbeitet hat!", knurrte sie, „Aber ich bin nicht wirklich überrascht."

„Blutfehden sind nun einmal so", meinte Nyssa.

„Toll. Ja, dann müssen wir wohl die anderen informieren, schätze ich. Sag ihnen aber nicht, dass du denkst die Geiseln würden noch leben. Ich will nicht, dass sie sich falsche Hoffnung machen", beschloss Thea.

In Wahrheit wollte sie nicht, dass Roy sich falsche Hoffnung machte. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er so etwas verkraften könnte. Sie war sich ja nicht einmal sicher, ob sie es selbst verkraften konnte.

* * *

 **Laurel**

Laurel gestattete sich keine Minute daran zu denken, dass ihr Vater und ihr Sohn vermutlich tot waren. Und die Kleinen. Sie wollte nicht daran denken, dass irgendjemand kalt genug war um Kleinkinder zu töten.

Stattdessen konzentrierte sie sich auf die Aufgabe, die vor ihnen lag. Irgendjemand musste sie in den Kampf führen, und Oliver war dazu im Moment nicht in der Lage. Genauso wenig die Thea oder John. Beide wirkten gefasst, aber Laurel traute ihnen zu während des kritischen Moments zusammenzubrechen. Sie hingegen hatte kein biologisches Kind verloren. William war in vielerlei Hinsicht ihr Sohn, aber er war kein Kind mehr, und sie hatte ihn nicht geboren oder aufwachsen sehen. Und sie war nicht Black Siren, sie hatte ihren inneren Alpha unter Kontrolle, sie würde sich nicht zur Wut hinreißen lassen, das wusste sie.

„Argus und die Assassinen werden die feindlichen Assassinen übernehmen, wir konzentrieren uns auf Prometheus, Talia, und Evelyn", erklärte sie, „Nyssa wird sich um ihre Schwester kümmern. Ich übernehme Prometheus. Kommt ihr mit Evelyn klar?" Sie warf Curtis und Rory fragende Blicke zu. Diesen wechselten einen kurzen Blick und nickten dann. „Falls sie Skrupel haben, übernehme ich die Schlampe", meinte Dinah beruhigend.

„Gut."

Die Idee das Hauptquartier der neuen Liga der Assassinen zu stürmen war verrückt, aber sie hatten keine bessere zu bieten. „Rechnet mit Per Degadons Robotern. Prometheus hatte Zugang zu ihnen und hat es vielleicht immer noch", sagte sie dann noch, „Seid auf alles gefasst."

Das war leichter gesagt als getan. Ihr Strike-Team war zugleich gewachsen und zusammengeschrumpft. Roy war nicht in der Lage mitzukommen, sie hatten ihn unter Beruhigungsmittel setzen müssen. René konnten sie ebenfalls nicht mitnehmen. Ihn hatten sie einsperren müssen, da keiner Erfolg damit gehabt hatte ihm Beruhigungsmittel zu verbreichen. Und Ollie …. Nun er wurde immer wieder katatonisch. Es war einfach zur riskant ihn mitzunehmen. Dieser Einsatz erforderte Präzision.

„Nun, gut. Felicity und der Argus-Satellit halten uns den Rücken frei. Los geht's", meinte sie. Es war an der Zeit Prometheus für seine Taten bezahlen zu lassen.

* * *

 **John**

Der Kampf war dreckig und nicht gerade angenehm. John hatte nie wirklich verstanden, warum es immer wieder eine fast unendliche Anzahl Assassinen zu geben schien. Scheinbar gab es immer wieder neue Leute, die bereit waren sich ausbilden zu lassen. Warum auch immer.

Und sie waren zähe Gegner. Vor allem, wenn sie kugelsichere Wesen trugen und jeder Art von Schüssen auswichen. Und von Robotern unterstützt wurden. Argus war ein wenig überfordert. Zum Glück hatten sie die Thanatos-Gilde mit dabei.

John konnte sehen wie Dinah, Curtis und Rory dabei waren Evelyn in die Knie zu zwingen. Zugleich war eine um keinen Tag gealterte Talia damit beschäftigt gegen Nyssa zu kämpfen. Schwerter prallten aufeinander, und die Schwestern schenkten sich nichts. „Du wirst alt, Schwester", meinte Talia, „Alt und langsam. Du hättest wie ich die Gaben der Lazarus-Gruben nutzen sollen, als es noch etwas gebracht hätte."

Nyssa erwiderte darauf nichts. John versuchte sich zu den beiden vorzukämpfen, doch Thea kam ihm zuvor. Sie war es die Nyssa im Kampf ablöste und nun auf Talia einhackte. „Und du, kleine Merlyn, bist nicht gut genug um mich zu besiegen", meinte Talia.

„Ich", erwiderte Thea, „bin eine Mutter." Und mit diesen Worten schlug sie Talia ihr Schwert aus den Händen und hielt ihre ihren eigenen Assassinen-Dolch an die Kehle und sagte dann Worte, mit denen John nicht gerechnet hätte: „Wo sind meine Kinder?!"

Talia lachte. „Im Hinterzimmer. Es geht ihnen gut. Wir töten keine Kinder. Oder alte Männer, was das angeht", erklärte sie.

Aber das bedeutete …. dass John Junior noch am Leben war! John hatte es nicht gewagt auf dieses Ergebnis zu hoffen. Bevor er wusste, was er tat, rannte er los ins Hinterzimmer. „John!", schrie er.

„Dad!" Sein Sohn sprang ihm in die Arme. „Alles ist gut, John. Daddie ist bei dir!" John drückte seinen Sohn fest an sich. Dann ließ er ihn herunter und erkannte Zoe mit Klein-Tommy am Arm und Quentin, der je einen Zwilling an einer Hand hielt.

„Dad", Laurel trat hinter John in den Raum. „Dad, wo ist William? Und wo ist Tommy?", wollte sie dann wissen.

* * *

 **Oliver**

„Ist dir klar, dass ihr einen tobenden Alpha im Bad eingesperrt habt?"

Oliver drehte sich herum und war nicht wirklich verwundert Tommy zu sehen, der William im Würgegriff hatte und ihm ein Messer an den Hals hielt.

„Du hast es ziemlich schlau angestellt, das muss ich dir lassen. Ich meine, du hast nicht nur die Frequenz der Sender im richtigen Moment gefälscht, du hast sogar Kinder, junge Menschen, und einen erwachsenen Mann entführt und getötet, nur damit wir es glauben", meinte Oliver, „Es war dir so wichtig, dass ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst. Und ich verstehe es jetzt, ich verstehe es jetzt wirklich. Es tut mir leid, dass ich ihn dir genommen habe, aber Tommy, er wollte sterben, ohne Kara wollte er nicht mehr leben, und das ist die Wahrheit. Denkst du wirklich, ich hätte ihn andernfalls töten können?"

Tommy lachte abwertend. „Er hatte immer noch mich. Er wäre niemals freiwillig in den Tod gegangen", behauptete er voller Überzeugung.

Oliver schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Sie war sein Leben", erklärte sie.

„Und er war meines!", brüllte Tommy ihn an, „Und du hast noch nicht einmal damit begonnen zu verstehen, wie ich mich fühle! Du- urks." Tommy verstummt und erstarrte, was William nutzte um ihn auf den Fuß zu treten und sich in der Folge mit ein paar gezielten Bewegungen befreien zu können. Fast automatisch hielt Oliver seine Arme auf, und William floh in diese.

Tommy starrte ungläubig auf den Dolch, der aus seiner Brust ragte, und das Blut, das aus seiner Wunde sickerte. „Das ist für meine Kinder!" Roy stand wutentbrannt hinter Tommy und sah aus wie der Tod in Person.

„Perversion", keuchte Tommy.

„Roy, es ist in Ordnung. Sie sind am Leben. Moira, Malcolm, und Klein-Tommy leben noch", versicherte Oliver dem verwirrten Omega schnell.

„Was … aber …." Roy wirkte ratlos. Er schien unter Medikamenteneinfluss zu stehen.

„Du musst ihn nicht töten. Bitte, töte ihn nicht, Roy", meinte Oliver beschwerend, „Du bist besser als das."

Roy wirkte immer noch verwirrt, aber klarer. „Sie leben noch?", vergewisserte er sich.

„Sie sind mit Grandpa, Connor, und Zoe Gefangene der Liga der Assassinen", erklärte William.

„Oh." Roy trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Verdammtes Pack", keuchte Tommy.

„Dad, wenn das hier vorbei ist, dann musst du erlauben zu trainieren. Ich bin alt genug, und ich habe es satt dauernd nur eine Zielscheibe zu sein", wandte sich William an Oliver, „Ich wollte Zoe und die anderen retten, aber ich konnte es nicht, weil ich nicht wusste, was zu tun war. Und das wusste Grandpa und hat es mir deswegen verboten. Aber so kann es nicht weiter gehen!"

Oliver nickte, auch wenn er nicht William dabei ansah, sondern Tommy. „Du hast recht. Ab morgen beginnt deine Ausbildung", versprach er.

Tommy lachte. „Ein männlicher Omega als Krieger? Das ist doch lächerlich!", meinte er.

„Nein, ganz im Gegenteil. William wird das wunderbar machen. Er wird der nächste Green Arrow werden und dabei besser sein als ich es jemals war", meinte Oliver und behielt Tommy dabei immer noch im Auge.

Tommy schüttelte nur ungläubig seinen Kopf. „Er ist eine Perversion!", behauptete er überzeugt.

„So wie du eine bist?", fragte Oliver sanft.

Tommy schrie wütend auf. Doch Oliver ignorierte ihn. „Komm schon, sag es mir. Gib es zu, wenn du es jemanden sagen kannst, dann doch wohl mir!", forderte er, „Denkst du wirklich, ich würde dich von allen Dingen ausgerechnet dafür verurteilen?"

„Du willst es hören, was? Als hättest du mir nicht schon genug genommen! Aber bitte, ja, es ist wahr. Ich bin pervers. Ich wollte es nie wahrhaben, ich habe es immer unterdrückt und darüber gelogen, sogar mich selbst habe ich darüber belogen, aber so ist es. Oliver war nicht mein Bruder, und ich wollte auch nie sein Bruder sein, doch er hat mich nicht so gesehen und hätte ich umbringen lassen, wenn er gewusst hätte, was er mir wirklich bedeutet. Und du … du siehst aus wie er. Ich habe Jahre darauf verschwendet ihn zu rächen und dich zu töten, aber … du siehst aus wie er. Und dieses Ding … dein Sohn … ist auch irgendwie sein Sohn … ich bin eine Schande für das Reich, ich habe in allem, was ich Oliver jemals schuldig war, versagt. Ich habe unsere Freundschaft beschmutzt und sein Erbe. Nicht einmal seinen Tod konnte ich rächen." Tommy keuchte. „Bring es zu Ende. Du hast gesagt, er wollte nicht mehr ohne Kara leben, nun ich will nicht ohne ihn weiterleben. Warum bringst du mich nicht endlich um? Was muss ich noch tun? Ich habe eine deiner Laurels unter die Erde gebracht, deine Kinder entführt und deinen Vater, und deinem Sohn vor deinen Augen ein Messer an die Kehle gehalten. Warum bringst du mich nicht endlich um?!"

„Oliver", meinte Roy langsam, „Ich weiß, das sind wir nicht mehr, aber vielleicht hat er recht. Vielleicht sollten wir ihn doch umbringen. Ich will es nicht tun, und bin froh, dass du mich aufgehalten hast, aber … er wird niemals aufhören. Und das nächste Mal tötet er unsere Kinder vielleicht doch."

„Hör auf den Omega, er ist schlauer als du", meinte Tommy.

„Nein", erwiderte Oliver schlicht, „Vor Lian Yu hätte ich nicht einmal im Traum daran gedacht ein Leben zu nehmen. Doch dann wurde mir beigebracht, dass der einzige Weg ist zu überleben, und an diesen Lehrsatz habe ich mich jahrelang gehalten, aber nun nicht mehr. Töten ist falsch. Nein, Tommy, ich werde dir helfen."

Tommy lachte bitter, Roy wirkte verwirrter als jemals zuvor, und selbst William sah ihn nun ungläubig an. „William, würdest du bitte zu René gehen und ihm sagen, dass es Zoe gut geht? Roy, kontaktiere Laurel und Thea und bring sie auf den neusten Stand. Macht euch keine Sorgen, er wird mir nichts tun", sagte Oliver zu den beiden Omegas, die ihn beide zuerst ungläubig ansahen, dann aber seinen Bitten nachkamen. Und damit ließen sie ihn mit Tommy alleine.

„Du kannst mir nicht helfen, ich bin nicht Laurel", keuchte Tommy.

„Psst", meinte Oliver nur und entfernte dann den Dolch aus Tommys Brust und übte dann Druck auf die Wunde aus. Tommy stöhnte. „Du weißt, dass ich als Beta geboren wurde, ja? Dann strandete ich auf Lian Yu, und der Stress, dem ich dort ausgesetzt war, löste in mir eine Verwandlung zum Alpha aus", meinte Oliver beiläufig, „Wie du dir vorstellen kannst, war das zuerst unglaublich verwirrend für mich. Ich habe nicht verstanden, warum alle anderen auf einmal so anders auf mich reagieren als zuvor. Ich habe nicht verstanden, warum ich auf einmal auf alle anderen so anders reagiere als zuvor. Und ich habe es gehasst. Ich habe mich gehasst. Dafür, dass ich ein Opfer meiner Instinkte und Gefühle bin. Dafür, dass ich mich selbst nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte. Dafür, dass alle Dinge von mir zu erwarten schienen, die sich mir nicht erschlossen. War ich zu dumm dafür? War ich so blind durchs Leben gegangen? Ich wollte ein paar Dinge tun, doch mein Hirn sagte mir automatisch, dass diese Dinge falsch wären. Also tat ich sie nicht, und wenn ich sie doch tat, dann sahen mich die Leute an als … würde ich alles falsch machen, zumindest erschien es mir so. Alles, was ich sagte und tat, schien falsch zu sein. Alles, was ich nicht sagte und nicht tat, schien genauso falsch zu sein." Oliver legte eine Pause ein und prüfte Tommys Puls. Er war regelmäßig und stark. Nein, der Beta würde heute nicht sterben.

„Ich fand mich falsch, pervers. Aber wem sollte ich das anvertrauen? Malcolm Merlyn, der einzige andere ehemalige Beta, der nun ein Alpha war, den ich kannte, hatte sich als mein Feind herausgestellt anstatt als mein Freund. Genau wie der Alpha-Beta Sebastian Blood und seine AB-Bruderschaft. Und sonst? Wer würde es sonst verstehen? Dann traf ich Black Siren, von der ich dachte, sie würde mich verstehen. Doch sie betonte immer, dass wir beide unterschiedlich wären, und zuerst verstand ich nicht warum. Ja, meine Verwandlung hatte natürliche Gründe, ihre war durch einen Unfall geschehen, aber ansonsten waren wir doch gleich, oder nicht? Bis mir klar wurde, dass dem nicht so war. Sie war immer noch ein Beta, gefangen im Körper eines Alphas und das für immer. Kein Wunder, dass sie immer so uneins mit sich selbst und dem Rest der Welt war. Arme Laurel. Ich habe sie geliebt, das ist wahr. Nicht so, wie sie mich geliebt hat, aber genug um mir zu wünschen, dass ihre Geschichte anders verlaufen wäre." Oliver seufzte. Tommy sah ihn mit glasigen Augen an und schien ihm tatsächlich zuzuhören.

„Sie war also ein Beta, der durch einen Unfall zu einen Alpha wurde, doch ich, ich war immer schon ein Alpha, selbst als ich noch ein Beta war, war ich eigentlich ein Alpha. Das ist der Grund, warum ich so unzufrieden mit der Welt und allem in ihr war. Warum ich ständig nur Sex und Kampf im Kopf hatte, warum ich Konflikt suchte und Ärger, wann immer es ging. Dass ist der Grund, warum ich immer unglücklich war, warum ich so viele Dinge getan habe, auf die ich nicht stolz bin, und immer der Meinung war kein gutes Leben zu verdienen: Weil ich ein Alpha gefangen im Körper eines Betas war, bis mir eine Reihe schrecklicher Dinge passierte, und die Natur mir zur Hilfe kam, und auch mein Körper zu dem eines Alphas wurde. Ich habe lange gebraucht um das zu erkennen und noch länger um es zu akzeptieren, und ich musste bitter für diese Erkenntnis bezahlen, doch durch sie wurde ich endlich zu dem Mann, der ich immer schon hätte sein sollen, zu dem Mann, der ich tief in meinem Inneren immer war. Und als ich Frieden damit schloss, wer ich war, und immer schon gewesen war, da stellte ich fest, dass es gar nicht so schrecklich ist, wie ich immer dachte. Dass ich in Wahrheit gar nicht so falsch bin, wie ich immer dachte, sondern in Wahrheit genau richtig."

Oliver warf einen kurzen Blick auf William, der zurück gekommen war und alles gehört hatte, und nickte diesem kurz zu, bevor er Tommys Hand in seine nahm, der ihn daraufhin verstört ansah. „Es gibt viele Dinge, die falsch an dir sind, Tommy Merlyn, aber die Tatsache, dass du einen Angehörigen deiner beiden Geschlechter geliebt hast, gehört nicht dazu", erklärte er eindringlich, „Du hast viele Verbrechen verübt. Und für diese musst du bezahlen, aber ich werde dir trotzdem helfen, weil ich glaube, dass nur ich es kann."

Tommy schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Wenn du dich mal nur nicht irrst", meinte er nur, „Wenn du dich da mal nur nicht irrst…"

* * *

 **Quentin**

Das Jahr 2026 brachte Quentin einen Gichtanfall und einen überraschende Heiratsantrag von Donna ein, und an Neujahr wurde die Rede von Green Arrow über Paralleldimensionen wiederholt.

„Es ist eine gute Rede", fand Donna.

„Klar. Thea und ich haben sie für ihn geschrieben", erwiderte Quentin trocken.

„Wie geht es Thea eigentlich? Kommt sie klar?", wollte Donna von ihm wissen.

„Natürlich, sie ist tough. Sie ist nicht glücklich darüber, dass sie sich nach allem, was passiert ist, mit Talia und Evelyn arrangieren muss, aber sie ist trotzdem bereit dazu es zu tun und wie ich sie kenne, wird sie auch Erfolg damit haben", erzählte Quentin und wusste tief in seinem Inneren, dass das auch wirklich so sein würde.

Donna lauschte wieder Olivers Rede. „Angeblich wollten sie das schon letztes Jahr tun, die Wahrheit bekannt geben, meine ich, damals nach dem Fast-Ende der Welt, aber sie haben erst jetzt Zeit dafür gefunden", fuhr Donna fort, „Denkst du manchmal daran? An diese anderen Versionen von dir selbst, die es dort draußen irgendwo gibt?"

„Nein. Ich denke nicht an den Quentin, der im KZ gestorben ist, weil er vorgegeben hat ein Beta zu sein. Und ich denke nicht, an den Quentin, der gestorben ist, nachdem er für Black Siren eine Kugel abgefangen hat. Und ich denke auch nicht an den Quentin Lance, der niemals Töchter oder Enkel hatte. Aber ich denke manchmal an diejenigen, die wir verloren haben, und die es immer noch irgendwo dort draußen gibt. Und dieser Gedanke spendet mir Trost", erwiderte Quentin.

Donna küsste seine Stirn. „Ja", meinte sie, „Das ist ein netter Gedanke, nicht wahr?"

* * *

 **Tommy**

„Und ihr habt diese Klinik gegründet weil….?"

„Weil wir es, nachdem Harrison Wells von Erde-2 uns erklärt hat, dass wir das Universumreisen einstellen müssen, für nötig hielten. Auf unserer Erde finden sich viele Universen-Springen. Und seit dem Zwischenfall mit dem Multiversum kamen einige Flüchtlinge dazu. Manche von Universen, die es nicht mehr gibt, landeten bei uns. Wir hielten es für nötig ihr Trauma zu behandeln. Uns um sie zu kümmern. Es hat geholfen. Ich meine, es war verdammt hart Ärzte zu bekommen, die das hier können, aber es gibt tatsächlich Therapeuten mit Einfühlungsvermögen und Vorstellungskraft, und die haben wir hier versammelt. Und in den letzten Jahren vielen geholfen. Er wird hier gut aufgehoben sein", erwiderte er.

„Ich dachte nur, dass ihr vielleicht Zweifel habt ihn aufzunehmen, weil er von Erde-X stammt", meinte sein Gesprächspartner.

„Nein. Niemand ist schuld an der Welt, in die er hineingeboren wird. Unsere Schuld beginnt er dann, wenn wir nicht versuchen sie zu ändern", meinte er. Sein Gast zog eine nachdenkliche Miene. „Nun, ehrlich gesagt: In diesem Fall ist er mehr als nur ein bisschen schuldig. Aber die Wahrheit ist: Tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass all das falsch ist, aber so richtig ist ihm das erst bei uns klar geworden, und mit dieser Erkenntnis konnte er überhaupt nicht umgehen. Und ich hätte ihm helfen sollen, aber … Nun um ehrlich zu sein, hat es mich sehr gestört, dass er von Erde-X stammt. Ich habe mit dieser speziellen Welt keine guten Erfahrungen gemacht. Auf jeden Fall will ich, dass es ihm gut geht", gestand er dann.

„Das wird es. Wie gesagt: Wir haben hier Spezialisten. Und wir haben hier sogar Patienten, die aus Universen stammen, in denen es keine sekundären Geschlechter gibt. Ist das zu glauben? Wenn wir denen helfen konnten, dann können wir ihm schon lange helfen", meinte er selbstbewusst und musterte den anderen dann von der Seite.

„Nun…", meinte dieser.

„Nun", erwiderte er, „Mein Vater hatte diesen verrückten Plan – genannt das Unterfangen. Die Glades sollten vernichtet werden. Er wollte ihn aufhalten, und das gelang ihm auch, aber letztlich starb er um Laurel Lance, eine Frau, die wir beide geliebt haben, zu retten. Er starb in meinem Armen, und ich habe ihm versprochen seinen Kreuzzug fortzuführen und habe die Kapuze übernommen."

„Und Training?"

„Die Liga der Assassinen und ein Alpha namens John Diggle. Der kann ein ziemlicher Taskmaster sein", erklärte Tommy, „Aber es war notwendig. Ich musste unsere Stadt schon so oft vor Gefahren retten und dann später unseren ganzen Planeten. Wir hatten einige Zeit vor seinem Tod einen Streit. Ich nannte ihn einen Mörder. Ich rede mir immer ein, dass er wusste, dass das nicht alles war, für das ich ihn gehalten habe. Dass er wusste, wie sehr ich ihn immer bewundert habe, und wie sehr ich ihn geliebt habe."

„Das wusste er", erwiderte Oliver Queen ernst, „Ich wiederum habe mir immer eingeredet, dass du mich eben nicht nur dafür gehalten hast. In meiner Welt, warst du derjenige, der starb um Laurel zu retten. Ich bin nie darüber hinweggekommen. Nicht wirklich. Und Laurel auch nicht. Wir vermissen dich sehr."

„Habt ihr geheiratet?", wollte Tommy wissen.

„Ja, aber erst viele Jahre später, nachdem ich sie eine Weile lang für tot gehalten habe - es ist eine komplizierte Geschichte", meinte Oliver.

„Erinnert mich an meine eigene komplizierte Geschichte", erwiderte Tommy wahrheitsgetreu, „Also von einem Green Arrow zum anderen, wobei wir beide für einen Moment die Tatsache ignorieren, dass du gerade einen Nazi mit meinem Gesicht in eine psychiatrische Klinik für dimensionsversetzte Doppelgänger gebracht hast: Erzähl mir von deiner Welt, Oliver Queen. Erzähl mir von Erde-1."

„Kein Problem, Tommy Merlyn, wenn du mir im Gegensatz dazu von Erde-4 erzählst."

Und so begannen der Alpha und der Beta miteinander zu sprechen, als wären sie nichts weiter als alte Freunde, die Neuigkeiten austauschen würden. Und irgendwie waren sie das auch.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: Pfuh. So, also, das hier ist das erste Ending, das von Arrow, und damit das Ende der Arrow-Handlung in meinem Verse. Einzelne Charaktere kommen vermutlich noch in anderen Endings vor, aber im Grunde war es das._

 _Ich war der Meinung, nach „Finale Crisis" noch nicht wirklich fertig zu sein, und Tommy-Xs Geschichte wurde hier beendet, außerdem wollte ich zeigen welche Leben die anderen Charaktere inzwischen führen, was sie bereuen, was sie in Zukunft erwartet etc. NTA kam letztlich nur am Rande vor, weil ich mich auf die Charaktere aus dem Beginning-Kapitel konzentrieren wollte._

 _Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen._

 _Es folgt das Ending für Supergirl._

 _Reviews?_


	6. II Endings: Supergirl

**II. Endings: Supergirl**

* * *

 _Zeitrahmen:_ _Diese Fic spielt hauptsächlich nach „Finale Crisis" im Jahr 2026_

 _Zusätzliche Warnings:_ _Spoiler für die 4. Staffel, ignoriert die kanonische 4. Staffel ab ca. Episode 4.7 Großteils, zugleich Durchmischung von Ereignissen der späten dritten und frühen vierten Staffel und ein alternatives Ende für die 3. Staffel aus Voraussetzung gegeben (siehe „Capetricks", „Road to Finale Crisis" und „Finale Crisis"), Erw. von Character Death, Gewalt_

 _Zusätzliche Pairings: __GuardianCorp, Nia/Brainy, Nia/Brainy/Winn, Martians, Erw. von vergangenen Eliza/Jeremiah und vergangenen Winn/Kara_

* * *

„Ich bin wirklich froh, dass wir endlich einmal Zeit dafür finden alle zusammen zu feiern", meinte Kara Danvers, „Ich meine, es wird wirklich höchste Zeit, findest du nicht auch? All das Weltretten die ganze Zeit. Es ist doch schön, dass wir uns einmal eine Pause davon gönnen können, oder?"

Ihr Cousin nickte ernst. „Oh, ja, Pausen sind wichtig", stimmte er ihr zu, „Pausen sind …."

Er wurde von einem laut krachenden Geräusch unterbrochen. Kara zog eine Grimasse. „Ich glaube, dass war die chinesische Vase, die mir Eliza zur Hochzeit geschenkt hat", seufzte sie.

Die Miene ihres Cousins verdüsterte sich. Dann brüllte er auch schon: „JONATHAN!"

„Hey, hey, zieh keine voreiligen Schlüsse", meinte Kara schnell und packte den Beta an seinem Arm, „Es hätte auch eines der Mädchen sein können…."

„Oh, nein. Glaub mir, es war Jonathan", erwiderte Clark Kent düster und im passenden Ausmaß bedrückt, „Es ist immer Jonathan." Und schon eilte er dem Übeltäter entgegen. Kara beeilte sich hinterher zu kommen.

Was sie erwartete waren Scherben – Karas Vase hatte tatsächlich daran glauben müssen – und mitten in den Scherben stand ein unschuldig dreinblickender Jonathan Samuel Kent. Er sah genau so aus, wie siebenjährige Verbrecher immer aussahen. Aber zumindest war er nicht alleine. Kara eigene Tochter Lura stand neben dem Scherbenhaufen und wirkte … ehrlich verblüfft, was Kara nur in den Gedanken bestätigte, dass sie möglicherweise die eigentliche Übeltäterin war. Lura war nun drei Jahre alt und damit genau alt genug dafür um richtigen Ärger zu machen, und sie machte ihn wann immer sich die Gelegenheit dazu ergab. Als Halbkryptonierin und Halbdaxamitin besaß sie die Kräfte ihrer Eltern und schien jedes Mal aufs Neue ehrlich verblüfft darüber zu sein, wenn sie durch ihre Kräfte irgendetwas zerstörte. Was immer öfter vorkam. Die dritte im Bunde war die fünfjährige Kathy Danvers-Sawyer, das einzige der Kinder ohne Kräfte. Kathy stand Lura genau gegenüber und wirkte schuldbewusst, doch Kara wusste sehr genau, dass sie das Kind war, das am Wenigsten die Schuld an dem Zerstörungswerkt trug.

Trotzdem kam Alex mit dem untrüglichen Instinkt einer Mutter angerannt und erbleichte, als sie das Zerstörungswerk sah. „Oh, Kara, das tut mir so leid", meinte sie erschrocken, „Wir werden Kathy natürlich bestrafen, und …."

„Worum, wenn eindeutig Jonathan der Übeltäter war?", warf Clark ein und funkelte seinen Sohn wütend an.

„Das ist noch nicht bewiesen", erinnerte ihn Kara, „Also, Kinder. Was ist passiert? Jonathan? Kathy? Wer hat die Vase zerdeppert?"

Die beiden angesprochenen Kinder tauschten einen Blick aus, während Lura offenbar beschloss, dass nun der richtige Zeitpunkt war um in Tränen auszubrechen. „Oh, Baby, nein, nein, wein' doch nicht. Mami ist nicht böse auf dich!", rief Kara aus und eilte zu ihrer Tochter und nahm diese in die Arme und wiegte sie tröstend.

Unterdessen hatte der Lärm die anderen angelockt. „Was ist…. Oh, nein, die schöne Vase!", seufzte Eliza, als sie sah, was aus ihrem Geschenk geworden war.

„Jonathan Samuel Kent!", rief Lois, die hinter ihr stehen blieb, empört aus.

Mon-El schüttelte nur den Kopf und stellte sich dann hinter Kara. „Nun, was ist denn passiert?", wollte er wissen und musterte Lura fragend, die der Anblick ihres Vaters zu erschrecken schien, denn sie versteckte ihr Gesicht in Karas Schulter. „Du weißt, dass sie es war, und dich gerade mit ihren Tränen manipuliert, oder?", flüsterte Mon-El Kara ins Ohr. „Ja, und es klappt wunderbar", erwiderte diese nur.

Maggie kam zusammen mit Ruby an, und beide seufzten einheitlich bei dem Anblick, der sich ihnen bot. „Ich will ja nichts sagen, aber, wenn wir alle hier sind … wer kümmert sich dann um den Truthahn?", warf Maggie dann ein.

„Keine Sorge", erklang James' Stimme aus der Küche, „Das Scheppern war mein Stichwort. Stellt ihr die Schuldigen gegen die nächstbeste Wand, ich versuche unterdessen zu retten, was ich von dem, was Kara und Clark hier angestellt haben, noch retten kann."

Kara streckte die Zunge in seine Richtung, was nicht sehr effektiv war, da er sie nicht sehen konnte, und drückte Lura fester an sich. „Wenn keiner sagt, was passiert ist, dann müssen wir euch alle drei bestrafen. Wollt ihr das?", wollte sie dann von den Kindern wissen. Kathy und Jonathan wechselten wieder einen vielsagenden Blick, und Lura begann in ihren Armen wieder zu Weinen. _Na wunderbar. Jetzt muss ich meinen Worten Taten folgen lassen. Und das an Thanksgiving!,_ wurde Kara klar. _Selber schuld,_ erklang die Stimme ihres Gefährten in ihrem Kopf, _Du solltest es inzwischen besser wissen als den Kindern zu drohen._ Anstatt zu antworten, seufzte Kara nur.

* * *

Kara Danvers hieß in Wahrheit Kara Zor-El und war eine Omega-Kriegerin vom Planeten Krypton. Vor Jahren war sie auf die Erde gekommen und war wie ein normales Mädchen bei der Familie Danvers aufgewachsen. Erst in ihren 20'ern hatte sie sich dazu entschlossen dem Pfad ihres Cousins Kal-El zu folgen und die Kräfte, die sie dank der Strahlung der Sonne des Sol-Systems auf der Erde besaß, zu nutzen um Gutes zu tun. Und so wurde sie Supergirl, und das obwohl sie schon lange kein Mädchen mehr war, doch der Name blieb hängen und änderte sich niemals, egal, was sich sonst noch veränderte.

Ihr Cousin Kal-El, der den bürgerlichen Namen Clark Kent angenommen hatte, lebte als Beta-Reporter ein normales Leben auf Erden, doch es waren seine Kämpfe als Superman, die ihn weltbekannt gemacht hatten, schon lange bevor Kara zur Erde gekommen war.

Gemeinsam mit ihren Verbündeten beschützten Supergirl und Superman die Erde. Superman arbeitete manchmal mit dem Vigilanten von Gotham zusammen, aber es waren Karas Verbündete, die wirklich zählten: Ihre Adoptivschwester Alex Danvers, der Alpha-Direktor des DEOs, einer Behörde, die sich mit außerirdischen Lebensformen auseinander setzte, war als Ärztin genauso gut wie als Feldagentin und in beiden Funktionen Karas wichtigste Verbündete. Alexs Ehefrau Maggie Sawyer, ein resoluter Beta, war Polizistin und hatte eine enge Verbindung zu der ansässigen Alien Community. Der Alpha James Olsen hatte einst als Fotograf und Supermans Sidekick von sich Reden gemacht, doch heute war er der Welt als Vorstand von _CatCo-World Wide Media_ und als der Held Guardian bekannt, der den kleinen Mann beschützte. Dann war da noch der Omega vom Mars, J'onn J'onzz, ein Gestaltenwandler, Telepath, und Empath, der vor Alex der Direktor des DEOs gewesen war. Er lebte inzwischen mit seiner Beta-Gefährtin M'gann M'orzz auf den Mars, und war dort einer der wichtigsten Garanten für den Frieden als Bewahrer des Wissens der Grünen Marsianer. Doch wenn der Erde Ärger drohte, dann war er immer zu Stelle, denn immerhin liebte er Kara und Alex so, als wären sie seine Töchter. Karas Gefährte , der Alpha Mon-El, stammte von Daxam, einem Nachbarplaneten von Krypton, und er hatte sich von seinem Volk abgewandt und sich dazu entschlossen seine Wahlheimat die Erde an Karas Seite als Held Valor zu verteidigen. Zu ihren Team gehörten außerdem auch noch der DEO-Tech-Spezialist und Supergirl-Unterstützer der ersten Stunde, der Beta Winn Schott, und sein aus der Zukunft stammender Ehemann Querl Dox, auch bekannt als Brainiac-5, genannt Brainy. Brainy war eine Künstliche Lebensform mit biologischem Anteil, der entfernt mit den Brainiacs verwandt war, mit denen sich Kara und ihr Cousin im Lauf der Jahre hatten herumschlagen müssen. Er besaß kein sekundäres Geschlecht, und war auch nach all den langen Jahren irgendwie nicht ganz von dieser Welt, doch er konnte Dinge schneller berechnen als jeder Computer, besaß Wissen aus der Zukunft und der Gegenwart, konnte durch physikalische Berechnungen im Nahkampf brillieren, und sich in den Verstand anderer Leute hacken, also, ja, er war nützlich und ein guter Freund. Er und Winn verbrachten ihr Thanksgiving mit Winns Mutter Mary, die von ihrem Schwiegersohn zwar nicht gerade begeistert war, ihn aber ohne zu Murren hinnahm, nachdem sie erst vor acht Jahren wieder in Winns Leben getreten war, und nun ihr Bestes tat um Teil von diesem zu bleiben. Gemeinsam mit den Agenten des DEOs verteidigten sie diese Welt vor Gefahren aus dem Weltall und aus ihrem Inneren.

Viele ihrer härtesten Feinde waren Menschen gewesen, wie zum Beispiel die Luthors. Lex Luthor war ein durchgeknallter Beta gewesen, der jahrelang mit Superman im Clinch gelegen war, seine Mutter Lillian war nicht viel besser oder weniger verrückt gewesen als er, aber noch dazu ein Alpha. Und Lexs Halbschwester Lena, eine brillante aber oftmals kalte Beta-Wissenschaftlerin, war James Ex-Freundin und eine ehemalige Verbündete von ihnen, die für ziemlich viel Ärger gesorgt hatte, als sie beschlossen hatte eigenhändig die Welt vor den Kandorianern – einem abgespaltenen Teil des kryptonischen Volkes zu retten. Lena hatte sich im letzten Moment gegen ihren Bruder gestellt und ihn getötet um sämtliche außerirdische Bewohner der Erde zu retten, doch ihre Beziehung zu James war seit dem zerbrochen, und die Freundschaft, die sie einst mit Kara verbunden hatte, versuchten beide Frauen erst seit wenigen Jahren wieder zu reparieren. Lena war nicht mehr Teil ihrer Gruppe.

Sie hatte noch andere Verbündete. Clarks Frau Lois Lane, wie er ein Beta, war von der Star-Journalistin zur Herausgeberin des _Daily Planet_ aufgestiegen, und machte in dieser Funktion James Konkurrenz. Cat Grant, die Alpha-Begründerin von _CatCo,_ war nun schon seit vielen Jahren Pressesprecherin des Weißen Hauses und machte sich in dieser Position gut. Irgendwie hatte sie es geschafft Präsidentin Marsdin durch die turbulenten Zeiten hindurch zu begleiten, in denen die Beta-Präsidentin als Alien geoutet worden war, und war ihr während ihres Rücktritts und ihrer Wiederwahl beigestanden. Heute sprach sie für die neue Präsidentin des Landes, und Gerüchte machten die Runde, die davon sprachen, dass Cat selbst bei der nächsten Wahl antreten würde. Kara, die einst Cats Assistentin gewesen war, käme das durchaus ironisch vor.

Aber nicht einmal Presse und Behörden konnten den Superfriends durch die Herausforderung der Elternschaft helfen. Alex und Maggie hatten den ersten Schritt getan, als sie Ruby Arias adoptiert hatten. Der junge Beta war die Tochter von Samantha Arias gewesen, einer Mit-Kryptonierin, die allerdings im Glauben aufwuchs ein menschlicher Beta zu sein. In Sam lauerte eine kryptonische Weltenkillerin namens Reign, ein Alpha, der künstliche erschaffen worden war, von den Anhängerinnen eines Kultes auf Krypton. Gemeinsam mit zwei anderen war Reign zur Erde geschickt worden, und erst als erwachsene Frau erwacht, und zur Weltenkillerin geworden. Kara, Lena, und Alex waren alle gut mit Sam befreundet gewesen und hatten versucht sie zu retten, doch letztlich war es Sam gewesen, die sie alle gerettet hatte. Um die Erde vor der Göttin, der sie eigentlich hätte dienen sollen, zu retten, hatte sie ihr Leben geopfert. Ihre Sam-Persönlichkeit hatte den Körper von Reign übernommen und sie alle gerettet, doch dadurch war Ruby alleine zurückgeblieben, also hatten Alex und Maggie sie adoptiert. Im folgenden Jahr hatte Lois das erste halbkryptonische Kind der Geschichte geboren – den kleinen Jonathan. Wenig später hatten Alex und Maggie gemeinsam ein Baby adoptiert, und ein paar Jahre danach hatte Kara Mon-Els Tochter Lura geboren.

Die Kinder hatten ihre Leben verändert. Auf einmal war der Kampf gegen das Böse nicht mehr die oberste Priorität in ihren Leben, sie alle hatten gelernt zurückzustecken. Sich anderen Dingen zuzuwenden. Doch Kara konnte nicht anders als es manchmal zu vermissen, die Zeit, als sie noch wirklich Supergirl gewesen war, und nicht Supermom. Sie liebte Lura und war gerne Mutter, aber … eine Omega-Kriegerin zu sein war immer etwas Besonderes gewesen. Etwas, auf das sie stolz gewesen war, doch nun sah sie sich mit der Frage konfrontiert, ob sie das nicht vielleicht für immer aufgeben sollte.

Vor zwei Jahren wäre beinahe das ganze Multiversum geendet. Gemeinsam mit ihren Verbündeten von anderen Erden hatten sie das verhindert, aber letztlich hatte der Zwischenfall neue Fragen aufgeworfen. Fragen wie die, was aus Lura geworden wäre, wenn beide ihrer Eltern gestorben wären. Ja, es waren außergewöhnliche Umstände gewesen, Darkseid, der Vernichter von Argo City und Kandor, hatte eine Rolle in der ganzen Affäre gespielt, er, der Sigma, der Karas Mutter und ihr Volk vernichtet hatte, um den sie zu stellen sie bereitwillig Universen durchquert hatte, und der vernichtet worden war, wenn auch nicht von ihr, da Rache und Mord nicht ihr Weg waren.

Sie sagte sich, dass es niemals wieder noch so einen Zwischenfall geben würde, aber wer konnte das schon vorhersagen? Sie hatte Darkseid gestellt und so Frieden mit ihrer Vergangenheit geschlossen, aber nun musste sie sich ihrer Zukunft stellen, und die Frage war, ob es in der Zukunft immer noch einen Platz für Supergirl gab.

Anderer Alphas hätten von ihrem Omega erwartet zu Hause zu bleiben und die Kinder aufzuziehen, Mon-El tat das nicht, doch Kara hatte sich in letzter Zeit zu fragen begonnen, ob sie das nicht vielleicht von sich selbst erwartete. Immerhin wusste sie, wie es war, ohne die leibliche Eltern aufzuwachsen. Wollte sie das Lura wirklich antun, wenn es sich verhindern ließ?

Natürlich nicht, aber Supergirl bedeutete ihr so viel. Und nicht nur ihr. Es gab so viele, die zu ihr aufsahen und sie bewunderten. Sie bedeutete auch dieser Welt viel. War es wirklich die richtige Lösung einen so großen Teil, von dem, was sie ausmachte, aufzugeben? Und konnte sie das überhaupt? Gehörte es nicht zu ihrer Verantwortung diese Welt, die sie aufgenommen hatte, als sie ein Flüchtling gewesen war, zu beschützen? Und brauchte die Welt Supergirl nicht letztlich?

Thanksgiving machte sie nachdenklich. Und melancholisch. Sie dachte an die, die sie verloren hatte: Ihre Eltern, ihre Tante Astra, Sam, Argo City, Kandor, selbst ihre einstige Feindin und dann spätere Verbündete Livewire. Sie dachte an ihr Versagen, denen gegenüber, die sie hätte retten müssen. Und wusste keine Lösung dafür. Was sie wusste, war, dass sie die Kinder bestrafen mussten, Thanksgiving hin oder her. Und sie rechnete nicht damit, dass all ihre Fragen und all ihre Fehler und ihr Versagen sie bald einholen würden.

* * *

Lura, Jonathan, und Kathy waren an den Kindertisch verbannt worden und würden keinen Kürbiskuchen bekommen. Und sollten nach dem Essen gleich ins Bett gehen. Kein _Großer Kürbis_ -Rerun für sie. Die Vase war trotzdem kaputt, und Kara hasste sich dafür, dass sie die Kinder an einem Feiertag bestrafte. Aber wer als Mutter seinen Worten nicht auch Taten folgen ließ, büßte seine Autorität ein, vor allem, wenn man Mutter eines kryptonischen Kindes war.

„Ich werde nie verstehen, wie die Kents das gemacht haben. Ich meine … Mon-El und ich haben wenigstens unsere Kräfte, aber trotzdem ist es so, als müsste man überall gleichzeitig sein", seufzte Kara mit giftigem Blick in Richtung Kindertisch.

„Versuch es mal ohne Kräfte", murmelte Lois und nahm einen Schluck Wein.

„Und auch nicht-kryptonische Kinder können eine Herausforderung sein", fügte Alex hinzu, „Ihr denkt vielleicht Kathy würde die anderen nur decken, aber … nope, wir wissen es besser." Sie prostete in die Richtung ihrer Frau.

„An Tagen wie diese vermissen ich Jeremiah", gab Eliza zu, „Er fehlt mir so." Ihr Ehemann und Omega Jeremiah Danvers war kurze Zeit, nachdem die beiden Kara aufgenommen hatten, verschwunden. Jahre später tauchte er bei der Anti-Aliens-Organisation Cadmus wieder auf. Alex war besessen davon ihren Vater zu retten, doch es stellte sich heraus, dass der Omega im Laufe der Jahre mehr als nur ein bisschen korrumpiert worden war. Er war nicht mehr der alienfreundliche Mann, der J'onn einst das Leben gerettet hatte. Er behauptete alles, was er tat, für seine Töchter zu tun, aber Kara hatte manchmal ihre Zweifel. Alex weniger, sie wollte ihn trotzdem retten, egal, was er getan hatte. Doch er verschwand wieder für Jahre von ihrem Radar, nur um unvermittelt das eine oder andere Mal aufzutauchen, mal als Freund, mal als Gegner. Auf Alexs Hochzeit führte er sie schließlich zum Altar und ließ sich dann verhaften, wegen seiner Gesundheit. Krebs lautete die Diagnose, und er hatte danach nicht mehr sehr lange zu leben. Zumindest verriet er alle Cadmus-Geheimnisse, die er noch kannte, an das DEO und schien sich damit endgültig für ihre Seite zu entscheiden. Trotzdem war sein Verlust ein schwerer Schlag für sie alle. Sein Alpha Eliza hatte ihn auf gewisse Weise schon lange davor verloren gehabt und sich damit abgefunden, doch Kara verstand, dass sie ihren Gefährten vermisste. Wenn sie Mon-El nicht an ihrer Seite hätte, dann würde sie ihn ebenfalls ständig vermissen, besonders an Feiertagen.

„Er fehlt uns allen", meinte Alex, und Kara nickte zustimmend.

„Was macht das College, Ruby?", wollte James wissen, wohl um unsubtil das Thema zu wechseln.

„Oh. Nicht viel", behaupte die junge Frau, „Obwohl, da ist dieser eine Beta, der…."

Doch sie erfuhren niemals, was es mit diesem Beta auf sich hatte, da in diesem Moment der Omega Nia Nal in Karas Wohnung gestürmt kam, und bleich und aufgelöst aussah, und einen irren Blick über alle Anwesenden streifen ließ. Schließlich blieb ihre Augen an Kara hängen. „Kara, da bist du ja. Ich habe dich gefunden! Kara, hör zu, ich hatte einen Traum. Die Neue Götter sind hierher unterwegs. Sie kommen zur Erde. Und sie kommen deinetwegen!", verkündete sie dann bedeutungschwanger.

Kara nahm einen Schluck Wein. _Na toll. Soviel dazu, dass das Thema Darkseid vorbei ist._

* * *

„Ich wusste, dass es ein Fehler war Apokalips einfach zu verlassen, und Granny Goodness und die Neuen Götter zurückzulassen. Ich meine, ja, wir dachten alle, wir wären fertig miteinander, und Darkseid war tot, und das Volk ohne Anführer, aber …. Ich wusste immer, dass wir eines Tages bereuen würden, sie alle einfach so zurückgelassen zu haben", ereiferte sich Kara, nachdem sie Eliza und Ruby zum Babysitten abgestellt hatten und eine Notversammlung im DEO einberufen hatten.

„Aber was hätten wir denn tun sollen? Ein ganzes Volk einsperren? So etwas tun wir nicht", widersprach Alex, „So etwas tust du nicht, Kara. Und normalerweise bin ich diejenige von uns beiden, die für radikale Maßnahmen argumentiert, und du bringst mich davon ab und nicht umgekehrt."

„Ja, schon, aber diese Leute. Du hast sie nicht so erlebt wie ich, Alex. Ich war in ihren Gladiatoren-Gruben … sie sind … Wilde. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass sie kommen um …." Kara brach ab und schüttelte den Kopf. Unvermittelt musste sie an ihren lange zurückliegenden Streit mit Lena über die Kandorianer zurückdenken. _Sie haben so viel Gewalt gesehen - denkst du wirklich das hätte keine Spuren hinterlassen, und dass sie nun noch irgendetwas anderes als Gewalt kennen würden?,_ hatte Lena damals argumentiert, und Kara hatte es nicht für wahr gehalten, doch im Fall von Darkseids Volk war genau das vermutlich sogar wirklich der Fall.

„Zumindest hat uns Nia vorgewarnt", meinte James, „Was bedeutet, dass wir uns vorbereiten können." Er nickte dem Omega dankbar zu.

Sie alle hatten sich versammelt: Kara, Alex, Mon-El, Maggie, Clark, Lois, James, Winn, Brainy, J'onn, M'gann, Nia, und Agent Vasquez, Alexs Beta-Stellvertrerin.

„Der Mars steht natürlich hinter der Erde", meinte J'onn, „Wir sind bereit euch zu helfen. Das Sol-System ist auch unsere Heimat." Der grüne Marsianer war extra vom Mars angereist, und Kara wusste, dass er genauso wenig wie sie positive Erinnerungen an Apokalips hatte. Seit er die Nachfolge seines Vater angetreten hatte, setzte J'onn sich für den Frieden ein, und er predigte auch Pazifismus auf dem Mars, was ein für weiße Marsianer schwer zu begreifendes Konzept war, und nun musste das Volk des Mars' erst wieder zu den Waffen greifen. Alles, wofür J'onn stand, und wofür er sich einsetzte, wurde zu Nichte gemacht, wegen Kara - schon wieder. Auf Apokalips hatten sie beide kämpfen müssen, und Kara hatte sich so sehr gewünscht, dass es niemals wieder nötig sein würde, dass J'onn sein Apokalips-Trauma hinter sich lassen könnte.

„Das ist sehr großzügig, J'onn, aber ich will nicht auch noch den Mars in diesen Kampf hineinziehen. Du weißt, was mit Argo und Kandor passiert ist. Wenn dieses Volk zuschlägt, dann ohne Erbarmen. Das Letzte, was ich will, ist es auch noch die Marsianer zu einem Ziel zu machen. Nia sagt, sie kommen meinetwegen. Also ist es mein Kampf", erklärte Kara entschlossen.

„Du erwartest doch nicht wirklich von uns, dass wir daneben stehen, während du dich alleine einer Invasionsarmee stellst?", wollte Winn ungläubig wissen. Auch ihm und Brainy hatte Karas Vergangenheit ihr Thanksgiving versaut.

„Natürlich nicht. Wenn der schlimmste Fall eintritt, dann erwarte ich von euch, dass ihr unsere Heimat verteidigt, mit allem, was ihr habt", erklärte Kara, „Ich sage nur, dass ich versuchen werde den schlimmsten Fall zu verhindern, indem ich mich stelle."

Wie es zu erwarten gewesen war, wurde sofortiger Protest von allen Seiten laut. „Wenn du denkst, ich würde zulassen, dass meine Gefährtin ihr Leben opfert, wenn es auch andere Lösungsmöglichkeiten gibt, dann irrst du dich!", rief Mon-El hitzig.

„Ich denke, du bist als Vater verantwortungsbewusst genug, um deine Tochter nicht zum Waisenkind zu machen", hielt Kara dagegen, „Wir müssen an Lura denken."

„Ich denke an Lura. Sie braucht ihre Mutter! Wieso sollte sie sich mit einem Elternteil begnügen, wenn sie zwei haben kann?!", hielt Mon-El aufgebracht dagegen.

„Er hat recht, Kara, es ist absurd dich zu opfern, und nicht notwendig. Wir können diese Neuen Götter zurückschlagen. Wir können sie besiegen, wir haben es schon einmal getan. Und du vergisst, dass nicht du alleine auf Apokalips warst. Universenreisen sollen zwar immer noch nur in Ausnahmefällen unternommen werden, aber das hier ist ein Ausnamefall. Ich bin sicher Sara, Barry, Oliver, und die anderen sind bereit uns zu helfen", kam Alex ihm zu Hilfe.

„Nein, seht ihr genau das will ich nicht. Dass noch andere hineingezogen werden. Weder der Mars noch Erde-1", lehnte Kara kategorisch ab, „Und ich sage nicht, dass ich sterben werde, ich sage nur, dass ich mich ihnen ausliefern möchte. Ich habe Darkseid besiegt. Wenn ich Granny Goodness, oder wer auch immer ihr Volk gerade anführt, im Kampf besiege, dann ziehen sie vielleicht wieder ab. Sie respektieren Stärke. Ich biete ihnen eine Entscheidung dieses Konflikts via Zweikampf an, und wenn ich scheitere und versagen sollte, dann steht ihr bereit um zu übernehmen", erklärte Kara.

„Und was wenn sie das ablehnen und dich einfach hinrichten?", wollte Clark wissen, „Ich hatte schon mit vielen außerirdischen Aggressoren zu tun, und glaub mir, Ehre stand bei den Meisten von ihnen nicht besonders hoch im Kurs."

Das war ein guter Einwand, doch Kara wollte ihn nicht gelten lassen. „Ich muss es einfach tun", ließ sie verlautbaren, „Besonders, wenn sie meinetwegen kommen. Dieser Planet hat so viel durchgemacht. Er verdient eine Pause. Ich habe uns das eingebrockt, ich werde es auslöffeln."

„Die Tatsache, dass du Darkseid auf Apokalips besiegen konntest, war besonderen Umständen geschuldet", meldete sich nun Brainy zu Wort, „Du warst wütend und entschlossen, und der Schmerz von Argo City und Kandor haben dich begleitet. Doch nach meinen Kalkulationen stehen deinen Chancen einen erneuen Sieg über einen apokaliptischen Champion zu erringen bei 35%."

Manche würden sagen, die Chancen würden gar nicht so schlecht stehen, doch Kara fand sie ernüchternd. Aber sie war trotzdem nicht bereit ihre Meinung zu ändern. „Ihr müsst mir vertrauen. Ich kann gewinnen", betonte sie, „Ich werde gewinnen."

„Sie werden einen Sigma schicken", meinte J'onn, „Darkseid hat dir Leid angetan, deswegen warst du in der Lage seinen Pheromon-Halt über dich zu brechen. Aber eure Konfrontation ist bald zwei Jahre her. Seit dem warst du keinen Sigma-Pheromonen mehr ausgesetzt. Das hier ist keine Frage der Kraft oder des Könnens, Kara, es ist eine Frage der Biologie."

Kara sah ihn ernst an. „Seit ich hier auf der Erde angekommen bin, gab es immer wieder Menschen und Aliens, die mir gesagt haben, dass ich aus biologischen Gründen etwas nicht tun kann. Mein erster Gegner als Supergirl, Vortex, war der Meinung Omegas wären Alphas unterlegen. Ich habe ihn eines Besseren belehrt, und jeden anderen, der ähnlich gesprochen hat, ebenfalls. Und ich weiß, du sagst das gerade weil du auf Apokalips warst und unter Grannys Pheromonen gelitten hast, aber ich werde auch dir und ihr beweisen, dass Sigmas nicht besser sind als die anderen Geschlechter", erklärte sie und verfluchte innerlich das emotionale Zittern ihrer Stimme. Dann wandte sie sich allen Anwesenden zu. „Ich werde es tun, ihr könnt mich nicht aufhalten!", verkündete sie und schritt dann schnellen Schrittes aus dem Raum.

* * *

„Nun. Soviel dazu", seufzte Alex und wandte sich den anderen zu, „Ich denke, wir sind uns einig, dass wir sie das nicht durchziehen lassen, oder?"

„Und ob wir uns einig sind", meinte Mon-El, „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Lura ihre Mutter verliert, nur weil Kara immer noch nicht über Argo City hinweg ist. Ich dachte, die Tatsache, dass die Alpträume aufgehört haben, und dass sie wieder glücklich zu sein scheint, hätten das verändert, aber in Wahrheit hat es nur den Namen Granny Goodness gebraucht, und schon ist es so als hätte sich nichts geändert." Er schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Ich weiß nicht", meinte Clark langsam, und Alex warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu, „Wenn es Karas Entscheidung ist, sollten wir sie diese dann nicht treffen lassen? Ich meine, sie hat einen Punkt: Nur weil sie ein Omega ist, bedeutet das nicht automatisch, dass sie diesen Kampf verlieren wird."

„Ja, sie wird ihn mit 35% prozentiger Sicherheit gewinnen, aber es geht nicht darum, dass irgendjemand von uns glaubt, dass sie nicht gewinnen könnte. Es geht darum, dass sie es alleine machen will", gab Alex zurück, „Und J'onn hat einen Punkt: Sigmas sind …. überwältigend. Für alle anderen Geschlechter. Sich gegen sie zu stellen ist unglaublich schwierig. Das wäre es für jeden von uns, egal ob Alpha, Beta, oder Omega. Doch der Grund, warum wir auf Apokalips gewonnen haben, war der, dass wir alle zusammengestanden sind. Kara war nicht alleine, sie hatte Barry, Sara, Kate Kane, und das Wissen, dass wir anderen ebenfalls dort waren um ihr den Rücken freizuhalten. Das war immer unsere größte Stärke: Zusammenhalt. _Gemeinsam sind wir stärker_ ist das Motto eures Hauses, Clark. Und es ist auch unser Motto. Ich habe nicht einen Moment lang vor Kara das alles alleine machen zu lassen."

„Aber was können wir tun um ihr zu helfen, ohne sie zu untergraben?", wollte M'gann wissen, die mit J'onn zur Erde gekommen war um zu helfen, aber bisher geschwiegen hatte.

„Was wir brauchen sind Waffen. Waffen, die gegen die Neuen Götter helfen. Und gegen Sigmas, Gammas, und Deltas. Und einen Plan, einen Plan, der Kara den Rücken freihält, den sie aber nicht kommen sieht", erklärte Alex.

Maggie schüttelte den Kopf. „Mir gefällt das alles nicht", meinte sie, „Wir haben keine Waffen gegen Götter oder Geschlechter, die wir nicht kennen, wir …."

„Wir leben auf einem Planeten voller Außerirdischen, die hierhergekommen sind um im Frieden zu leben. Irgendjemand von ihnen wird doch wohl mehr über Apokalips wissen als wir", behauptete Alex und wollte daran glauben, „Am besten du ziehst mit den anwesenden Aliens los um Informationen einzuholen. Winn und Brainy beginnen inzwischen damit eine Waffe zu bauen. Ich wende mich an Maxwell Lord, und James …."

„Ja, ich bitte Lena um Hilfe", meinte der andere Alpha leise.

„Und ich informiere die Medien und die Bevölkerung", meinte Lois, „Die letzten paar Invasionen haben uns so hart getroffen, weil wir sie nicht haben kommen sehen. Diesmal wird es anders laufen. Die Welt soll wissen, was vor geht."

„Ich briefe das DEO und mache ein Team bereit", meinte die treue Vasquez zu ihrer Vorgesetzten und verschwand aus dem Raum. Einmal mehr war Alex dankbar dafür die beste Stellvertreterin zu haben, die man sich wünschen konnte. Der Beta schien ihre Gedanken vorausahnen zu können, was natürlich auch an all den Jahren der Zusammenarbeit lag.

„Du machst dich gut als Anführerin, Alex", bemerkte J'onn, „Das habe ich immer gewusst."

„Nun, ohne eine Colonel Hailey, die mir in den Nacken bläst, und die Angst, dich so zu enttäuschen, dass du dein Trauer-Sabbatical unterbrechen musst, läuft es um einiges runder als beim ersten Versuch das DEO zu leiten", meinte Alex dazu, „Und immerhin habe ich vom Besten gelernt."

„Ich denke, du bist sogar eine bessere Anführerin als ich es jemals war", meinte J'onn, „Und du tust das Richtige. Kara sieht es im Moment vielleicht nicht, aber du hast recht: Sie braucht uns." Dann nickte er ihr zu und folgte seiner Gefährtin, Alexs Ehefrau, Mon-El, Clark, und Nia.

„Wir machen uns dann auch mal an die Arbeit", meinte Winn und schob Brainy aus dem Raum.

„Ich suche Lena", erklärte James, „Aber wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, weiß ich nicht, ob sie uns helfen wird…"

„Die Erde ist in Gefahr. Wenn man sich bei Lena Luthor auf eines verlassen kann, dann darauf, dass sie immer alles tun wird, was nötig ist, um die Erde zu verteidigen", sagte Alex ruhig. Damit blieb sie mit Lois alleine zurück.

„Also?", wollte die Reporterin wissen, „Was genau sollen wir die Bevölkerung der Erde wissen lassen?" Ja, das war die Frage, nicht wahr? Sie wollten die Erdbewohner informieren, aber auch keine Panik auslösen. Information war wichtig, aber sie brauchte auch immer Kontext, denn ohne Kontext kam es zu Katastrophen. Das hier sollte und durfte keine Neuauflage der Kandor-Situation werden.

Ein Anführer zu sein und weltbewegende Entscheidungen zu treffen war nicht so einfach, wie es sich anhörte. J'onn mochte der Meinung sein, dass sie ihren Job gut machte, doch sie selbst wünschte sich manchmal, es wäre immer noch seine Verantwortung und nicht ihre, gerade in Situationen wie diese. _Aber ich wollte es doch, oder? Ich wollte der Alpha sein. Der Alpha, der seine Schwester, seine Freunde, seine Familie, und seine Welt beschützen kann. Mit allem, was dazu gehört. Ich wollte mich nicht mehr kleiner machen um Kara größer sein zu lassen. Und wenn ich weiterhin will, dass wir beide gleich bedeutend für den Schutz dieser Welt sind, dann muss ich auf mein Bauchgefühl hören, und auch die schweren Entscheidungen treffen und auf ihre Richtigkeit vertrauen._

„Also gut", begann sie, „Als Erstes betonen wir, dass wir die Situation unter Kontrolle haben, dass Supergirl, Superman, Valor, Guardian, und das DEO bereit stehen. Und dass der Mars sich dazu bereit erklärt hat uns zu Hilfe zu kommen. Und dann erzählen wir ihnen von Apokalips und den Neuen Göttern. Und wir dürfen nicht verschweigen, dass sie es waren, die Kandor zerstört haben, weil es sowieso herauskommen wird, aber diesmal sind wir vorbereitet und wissen, was auf uns zukommt, denn wir haben Dreamer, eine Verbündete mit prophetischen Träumen…."

* * *

Lena aufzuspüren war nicht einfach, aber es war machbar. James hatte in den letzten Jahren ihre Bewegungen nachverfolgt, nicht wie ein Stalker, eher wie ein besorgter Bürger.

Lenas Taten in Bezug auf die Kandorianer hatten ihre Beziehung zerstört. James hatte auch dann noch an sie geglaubt, als ihre Schuld für alle anderen offensichtlich war. Doch dann, als Lex verkündet hatte, mit ihr zu arbeiten, hatte er die Augen nicht mehr vor der Wahrheit verschließen können. Es war anders gewesen als damals, als sie hinter seinen Rücken mit der Staatsanwaltschaft einen Deal geschlossen hatte um ihn zu schützen, oder als sie damit begonnen hatte fragwürdige Experimente im Namen der Wissenschaft durchzuführen. Diesmal hatte sie gemordet und Supergirl offen bekämpft.

Lena hatte L-Corp und ihre Mehrheitsanteile an _CatCo_ verloren. Ausgerechnet Perry White hatte einspringen müssen um _CatCo_ vor den Morgan Edges dieser Welt zu retten. Cat hatte das gar nicht geschmeckt, doch als Pressesprecherin des Weißen Hauses war sie nicht in der Lage ihr Medien-Imperium selbst zu retten, da dadurch die Objektivität von diesem in Frage gezogen werden würde. Sie hatte es geschluckt und dem Beta, den sie immer verachtet hatte, ihr Lebenswerk überlassen, um es vor dem Untergang zu bewahren. James hatte seinen Job behalten können, aber trotzdem hatte er Lena die Tatsache, dass sie _CatCo_ fast mit in den Untergang gerissen hätte, fast noch übler genommen als alles andere, was sie getan hatte.

Nachdem sie Lex erschossen hatte, hatte sie ironischerweise ihm und Kara die Schuld am Tod ihres Bruders gegeben. Also hatte James Abstand gehalten und dabei zugesehen, wie Lena einen Deal mit der Staatsanwaltschaft schloss und ins öffentliche Leben zurückkehrte. Sich wieder eine Firma aufbaute, auch wenn es kaum noch Leute gab, die bereit waren mit ihr zu arbeiten. Selbst der gutmütige Omega Eve Teschmacher hatte ihr die Gefolgschaft aufgekündigt.

Trotzdem, irgendwie hatte Lena es geschafft etwas aus _Kieran Enterprises_ zu machen. Sie lebte momentan in Chicago, unter den Namen Lena Kieran, und entwickelte neue Heilmittel gegen alienspezifische Krankheiten. James sah darin ein Zeichen, dass sie Wiedergutmachung leisten wollte, aber trotzdem war er sich nicht sicher, ob sie bereit war den Leuten zu helfen, die dazu beigetragen hatten, dass sie alles verlor: Ihr Imperium, ihren Ruf, und ihren Bruder.

Kara und Lena sprachen zwar wieder miteinander, aber James und Lena hatten sich schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen.

„James Olsen, in meinem Büro", stellte der Beta fest, als James vor ihrem Schreibtisch stand, „Was verschafft mir die Ehre?"

James stellte wie nebenbei fest, dass sie immer noch anziehend auf ihn wirkte, dass er sich immer noch nach ihr sehnte, ignorierte dieses Gefühl aber vorerst. „Der Erde droht eine Invasion", erklärte er.

„Immer wieder mal was Neues", meinte Lena sardonisch.

„Kara denkt, sie kann sie aufhalten, aber wir wollen ihr trotzdem zur Hand gehen. Was wir brauchen sind Waffen gegen die Außerirdischen, die kommen", erklärte er.

„Welch eine Ironie. Jemand, der mich für meine Angriffe auf eine Alien-Rasse verurteilt hat, bittet mich um Waffen gegen eine andere", stellte Lena bitter fest.

„Ja, was das angeht: Die Rasse, die kommt um uns anzugreifen, es handelt sich um die Wesen, die Kandor vernichtet haben", gab James zu ohne auf ihr Verurteilung seiner Person einzugehen.

„Nun, das ist Glück für euch, denn tatsächlich haben Lex und ich damals die zurückgelassene Technologie dieser Rasse studiert", erwiderte Lena, „Vielleicht gibt es das eine oder andere Teil noch irgendwo zu finden. Du bist tatsächlich zur richtigen Adresse gekommen, James Olsen."

Der Alpha hoffte nur, dass das auch wirklich so war.

* * *

„Winn, ich verstehe etwas nicht ganz. Wenn wir hinter Karas Rücken an einem Weg arbeiten ihre Wünsche zu umgehen, hintergehen wir sie dann nicht eigentlich?", wollte Brainy von seinem Ehemann wissen.

Die beiden Männer hatten ihre Köpfe über einer Diode zusammengesteckt, die sie gerade versuchten zu reparieren. Es war ein unscheinbarer Beginn einer Waffe, aber es würde eine Waffe werden, wenn sie damit fertig wären. Doch wie so oft konnten sie zugleich arbeiten und reden.

Der Beta seufzte. „Ja, wir hintergehen sie", gab er dann zu, „Aber zu ihrem eigenen Besten."

„Dieses Konzept habe ich noch nie verstanden", gestand ihm seine Ehemann rund um ehrlich ein.

„Ja, ich weiß. Es ist auch … ziemlich menschlich", meinte Winn dazu.

„Mhm." Brainy mhmt gerne, und Winn war danach immer verunsichert über das, was er gerade gesagt hatte. So wie jetzt eben.

„Wie fandest du es Nia wiederzusehen?", fragte er dann und hoffte, dass er beiläufig klang.

„Es freut mich immer Nia Nal zu sehen. Dreamer ist eine der berühmtesten Heldinnen des einundzwanzigsten Jahrhunderts. Meine Bewunderung für sie war immer schon groß, und sie persönlich kennenzulernen war mir immer eine Ehre", erwiderte Brainy, „Falls sich deine Frage aber auf ein irrationales Gefühl der Eifersucht gründen sollte, so kann ich dir versichern, dass ich dir treu ergeben bin, Winn."

„Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig", behauptete Winn schnell.

„Oh, falls du auf eine Erweiterung unserer Beziehung zu einer atypischen-Triade mit Nia Nal als Omega-Partnerin abzielst, so können wir darüber natürlich sprechen, aber ich denke, dass der Zeitpunkt dazu gerade nicht besonders gut gewählt ist", fuhr Brainy fort.

„Was? Nein ich … ehrlich? Nia und …. wir, das ist doch …." Winn verstummte, weil ihm die Worte fehlten.

„Mon-El hat mich einst darauf hingewiesen, dass du für einen Menschen überaus offen und tolerant bist. Da du in einer ernsthafen Beziehung mit einem eingeschlechtlichen nur teilweise biologischen männlichen Organismus lebst, würde es mich wundern, wenn du Vorurteile gegen einen außerirdischen transsgender Omega der weiblichen Sorte hegst", meinte Brainy daraufhin.

„Das tue ich auch nicht. Es ist nur … Nia ist wirklich nett und …. normal. Und wir beide sind nicht gerade normal, verstehst du, was ich meine? Ich hätte niemals daran gedacht, dass wir und sie …. Das ergibt doch keinen Sinn, oder etwa doch?" Winn sah seinen Partner fragend an.

„Ich habe beobachtet, dass du so etwas öfter behauptest, wenn es um zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen geht, die im Endeffekt gut funktionieren. Aber wie gesagt, finde ich nicht, dass dies der geeignete Zeitpunkt für eine derartige Diskussion ist. Reich mir bitte das Schweißgerät", befahl Brainy. Winn tat wie ihm geheißen, und bereute es mit dem Thema angefangen zu haben. Er war nicht wirklich eifersüchtig, es war nur so, dass er die seltsame Freundschaft zwischen Nia und Querl Dox niemals verstanden hatte, und prinzipiell in Fragen des Herzens leicht zu verunsichern war. Und nun musste er sich auf einmal mit der Frage auseinandersetzen, ob er eine Beziehung mit Nia Nal wollte.

 _Damals ,als ich noch in Kara verliebt war, und sie mich nur als guten Freund gesehen hat, war mein Leben eindeutig noch einfacher._ Aber trotzdem musste er sagen, dass er sein aktuelles Leben als DEO-Agent an der Seite seines Ehemannes seinem alten vorzog. _Zumindest falls es uns gelingt Kara aus dieser Sache lebendig herauszubringen._

* * *

„Wir werden nicht zulassen, dass Kara stirbt, J'onn. Du wirst nicht noch ein Familienmitglied begraben müssen", sagte M'gann zu ihm, als sie zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal eine negative Antwort auf die Frage nach den Neuen Göttern bekommen hatten.

Um effektiver unterwegs zu sein, hatten sie sich aufgeteilt. Die Marsianer waren zusammen unterwegs, genau wie Mon-El und Clark, und Maggie und Nia. So erhofften sie sich schneller jemanden zu finden, der etwas über die Bewohner von Apokalips wusste, aber bisher hatten sie noch keinen Erfolg gehabt.

 _Ich weiß, sie leben in einer anderen Dimension, aber es muss doch jemanden geben, der zumindest schon mal von ihnen gehört hat. Ich kann doch nicht der Einzige hier sein, der sie schon mal getroffen hat!_ J'onn dachte nicht gerne an seine Zeit auf Apokalips zurück. Granny Goodness hatte einen Kämpfer aus ihm machen wollen und ihn dazu auf jede erdenkliche Weise gequält, er war gezwungen worden gegen Kara und andere Omegas zu kämpfen. Nein, er wollte diese Zeit am liebsten verdrängen, doch nun holte sie ihn wieder ein. Genau wie Kara.

 _Ich kann sie ja verstehen. Alles, was Granny, ihre Furies, und die anderen von der Erde fernhält, ist der Alternative vorzuziehen._ Doch er konnte Kara nicht verlieren. Er hatte lange Zeit gedacht der letzte grüne Marsianer zu sein, bis er M'gann begegnet war, und als er herausgefunden hatte, dass sie in Wahrheit eine weiße Marsianerin war, die sich nur in ihrem Inneren als grüne Marsianerin fühlte, hatte er zunächst mit Wut auf dieses Wissen reagiert, bis er sich geistig mit ihr verbunden hatte und begann sie zu verstehen. Dann hatte sich herausgestellt, dass sein Vater noch lebte, doch ihnen war nicht einmal ein Erdenjahr zusammen geblieben, bis er ihn erneut verlor und diesmal endgültig. Seitdem war J'onn alleine, wieder der Letzte seine Art, abgesehen von seiner gewählten Gefährtin, und dank M'ganns Blut würden ihre Kinder weiß sein und nicht grün. Grün würden sie nur in ihren Inneren sein. Aber J'onn war trotzdem nicht einsam, denn er hatte hier auf der Erde eine neue Familie gefunden: In Kara und Alex hatte er Töchter gefunden, in ihren Kindern Enkel, in ihren Partner und Freunden eine Familie. Er wusste, dass er ein reicher Mann war, doch das bedeutete auch, dass er viel zu verlieren hatte. Und er fürchtete den Verlust. M'gann wusste das, doch ein Wunder konnte auch sie für ihn nicht vollbringen.

„Psst, ihr dort drüben!" Eine heißere Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Sie kam aus einer Ecke der dunklen Gasse, durch die sie gerade schritten. „Ihr wollt also etwas über die dunklen Götter von Apokalips wissen?", sagte die Stimme, und eine Gestalt mit entstellten Gesicht und gelber Haut trat ins Licht. „Oh, ich könnte euch Geschichten erzählen…."

* * *

„Sieh an, Supergirl besucht mich. Was bringt dich her?" Cat Grants Büro war stilvoll eingerichtet, klein aber effizient, und wie ihr altes Büro in _CatCo_ mit Monitoren ausgestattet. Nach wie vor wollte sie alles wissen, was auf der Welt vor sich ging. Musste sie alles wissen. Sie machten die Nachrichten vielleicht nicht mehr, aber sie waren immer noch Teil ihres Lebens.

„Mir steht ein großer Kampf bevor, und ich … ich weiß auch nicht, ich habe vielleicht auf einen letzten Pep Talk gehofft. So wie in den guten alten Zeiten", erklärte der Omega und positionierte sich vor Cats Schreibtisch.

„Ah, und hast du auch einen Block dabei um alles aufzuschreiben? Ach, Kira, du bist kein Küken mehr. Du bist Supergirl, und das jetzt schon …. länger als ich zugeben möchte, weil dann die Frage meines Alter aufkommen würde, und anders als ihr Kryptonier bleibe ich nicht ewig jung und schön", seufzte der Alpha und lehnte sich in ihren Stuhl zurück, „Was kann ich dir schon sagen, was du nicht schon hundertmal gehört hast?"

„Ich bin nicht sicher. Es ist nur, dass es dieses Mal anders ist. Es könnte mein letzter Kampf sein. Und dass … vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit habe ich darüber nachgedacht das alles aufzugeben, für mein Kind. Aber jetzt …. ängstigt mich die Aussicht darauf, dass es wirklich das Ende sein könnte. Auf andere Art als geplant", gab Supergirl zu.

„Helden stellen sich dem Tod bereitwillig, aber sie suchen ihn nicht. Als Mutter gilt unsere erste Verantwortung unseren Kindern. Aber wenn ihre Leben in Gefahr sind…. Nun, dann müssen wir sie retten, egal, was aus uns dabei wird", erwiderte Cat.

„Genau das ist ja der Grund, warum ich tun muss, was ich tun werde, aber die anderen verstehen es nicht. Sie denken, ich mache einen Fehler, dass ich nicht gewinnen kann, und mich umsonst opfere. Aber, ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass nur ich das aufhalten kann, was kommt, da es meinetwegen kommt", erklärte Kara.

„Mhm. Das ist eine verzwickte Lage. Was man auch tut, es scheint falsch zu sein. Natürlich stellt sich die Frage, wenn das, was kommt, deinetwegen kommt, was will es dann eigentlich von dir?", überlegte Cat laut.

„Nun, es will …. Nun, ich nehme an, dass es mich töten will, weil …." Supergirl verstummte.

Cat lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl vor. „Ja, genau. Jeder Journalist weiß, dass man immer nach dem was und warum fragen muss. Und wenn es keine eindeutige Antwort auf diese Fragen gibt, dann muss man danach suchen", erklärte sie ernst, „Ich habe keine Sekunde Angst, Kara Danvers. Du hast uns noch jedes Mal gerettet und wirst es auch diesmal wieder tun. Davon bin ich überzeugt. Ich hoffe, ich konnte dir behilflich sein."

„Oh, ja, das konntest du. Ich meine, wann hat Cat Grant mich schon jemals enttäuscht?", erwiderte Supergirl darauf und schritt hinüber zum Fenster und öffnete es. Und flog dann ihrem Schicksal entgegen.

* * *

Die Schiffe der Neuen Götter waren nicht zu übersehen. Sie erschienen wie aus dem Nichts im Orbit der Erde – via Dimensionsreise. Das DEO sandte ihnen ein Begrüßungssignal und forderte zu Verhandlungen auf. Wie zu erwarten gewesen war, bekamen sie keine Antwort.

Dann tauchten Granny und ihre Furies in National City auf. Direkt im Park.

Kara flog ihnen entgegen.

Granny Goodness war ein altes Wesen, das weiblich zu sein schien, und ein Sigma war. Sie entstammte demselben Volk wie Darkseid, hatte aber letztlich mehr Ähnlichkeit mit einem Menschen als ihm. Begleitet wurde sie von den Furies, einem von ihr ausgebildeten Team von Elitekämpfern, die sie aus der ganzen Galaxis und den verschiedensten Dimensionen des Multiversums zusammengesammelt hatte. Die Furies waren alle ausnahmelos Omegas.

Kara hatte so sehr gehofft mit diesen Leuten fertig zu sein, und nun stand sie wieder vor ihnen. Sie stand wieder vor Granny Goodness, und ja, ihre Sigma-Pheromone trafen Kara unvorbereitet. Die Zeit hatte sie vergessen lassen, wie es sich anfühlte in der Gegenwart eines Sigmas zu sein und ständig den Drang zu verspüren sich diesem zu unterwerfen.

Doch sie unterwarf sich nicht. Sie blieb aufrecht stehen.

„Warum seid ihr zu meiner Welt gekommen, Granny?", wollte sie wissen und hoffte, dass ihre Stimme fester klang, als sie sich anhörte, „Was wollt ihr von mir?"

Granny musterte Kara mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, und Kara ging automatisch in Vereidigungsposition. Doch Granny griff sie nicht an. Stattdessen sagte sie mir ihrer kratzigen Stimme: „Wir haben dich gesucht, Kara Zor-El. Du hast unseren Meister Darkseid im Duell geschlagen. Durch seinen Tod wurden wir führerlos, und sein Mörder wurde aus unserem Multiversum verbannt. Er ist unerreichbar für uns, sowohl für Rache als auch für Unterwerfung. Also mussten wir einen neuen Anführer auswählen. Und nach langer Diskussion sind wir einheitlich zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass dieser Anführer du sein sollst."

Kara blinzelte. Einen Moment lang dachte sie sich verhört zu haben. Granny konnte unmöglich das gesagt haben, was sie verstanden hatte. „Wie bitte?!", war alles, was sie dazu sagen konnte.

„Unseren Brauch nach ist der stärkste Kämpfer derjenige, der unser Volk anführt. Darkseid ist es, der diesen Brauch ins Leben gerufen hat, doch auch nach seinem Tod ehren wir ihn. Du hast dich durch die Gladiatorengruben durchgekämpft, du hast Darkseid getroffen und hast ihn im Duell bezwungen. Also bist du die stärkste Kämpferin, und damit dazu ausersehen uns anzuführen", erklärte Granny geduldig.

 _Das hat Nia allerdings nicht erwähnt!_ Kara hatte mit vielen gerechnet, aber nicht damit. Natürlich war all das, was Granny sagte, wahr, aber …. Nun, Kara hatte nicht die geringste Absicht sich den Neuen Göttern anzuschließen oder gar sie anzuführen.

„Ich … fühle mich sehr geehrt durch dieses Angebot. Aber ich kann es unmöglich annehmen. Erstens stamme ich noch von Apokalips", begann Kara.

„Was ungewöhnlich ist und für längere Diskussionen gesorgt hat, aber letztlich keine Rolle spielt", gab Granny zurück.

„Zweitens habe ich Darkseid nicht getötet, sondern nur besiegt. Wie du schon gesagt hast. Trigon ist derjenige, der ihn getötet hat", fuhr Kara fort.

„Und ist unerreichbar, wie ich bereits sagte", erklärte Granny unbeeindruckt.

„Und drittens, und das ist vielleicht der wichtigste Punkt, kann ich mich nicht einfach euch anschließen und mich zur Herrscherin eures Volkes aufschwingen. Ich bin Bürgerin der Erde und ihre Beschützerin. Ich habe bereits ein Zuhause und ein Volk", sagte Kara, „Es tut mir also sehr leid, dass ihr diesen ganzen Weg hierher auf euch genommen habt um mich zu holen, aber ich werde euch nicht anführen. Ich kann es einfach nicht." Und vor allem wollte sie es nicht, aber das würde zu undiplomatisch klingen, also hütete sie sich davor es auszusprechen.

Granny wirkte nicht sehr glücklich über Karas Reaktion. „Deine Antwort ist so vorhersehbar wie enttäuschend", meinte sie, „Du gehörst nicht auf diesen Planeten. Verglichen mit seinen restlichen Bewohnern bist du eine Göttin. Und damit gehörst du zu uns."

„Ähm, ja, dieses Argument kenne ich schon zur Genüge, und meine Antwort ist immer die Gleiche: Ich bin keine Göttin, meine Zellen verarbeiten das Licht der gelben Sonne nur anders als die der meisten anderen. Und selbst, wenn mich dieser Umstand irgendwie zu einer Göttin machen würde, will ich keine Göttin sein", erklärte Kara freundlich. Sie hatte niemals sein wollen wie ihre Doppelgängerin von Erde-X, die sich zur Herrscherin über die Erde aufgeschwungen hatte. Kara hingegen war nicht daran interessiert zu herrschen, sie war es niemals gewesen, und würde es niemals sein.

„Dieser Planet und seine Bewohner, sie sind deiner nicht würdig", befand Granny, „Komm mit uns, Kara Zor-El, und finde deine wahre Bestimmung."

Kara schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf. „Nein, meine Familie und Freunde leben auf diesem Planeten. Mein Gefährte und meine Tochter sind hier, mein Cousin und sein Sohn, meine Schwester und meine Adoptivmutter. Dies ist der Ort, an den ich gehöre", meinte sie.

„Eine negative Antwort auf unser Angebot ist nicht zulässig", meinte Granny hart, „Du wirst mit uns nach Apokalips kommen und dort deinen rechtmäßigen Platz einnehmen, ob du willst oder nicht. Wenn es diejenigen sind, die auf diesen Planeten leben, die dich an ihn binden, dann werden wir sie eben vernichten müssen."

 _Na toll._ „Das werde ich nicht zulassen!", erklärte Kara.

„Du kannst uns nicht davon abhalten", prophezeite Granny, „Selbst wenn du jetzt zustimmen würdest dich uns anzuschließen, und mit uns kommen würdest, müssten wir immer damit rechnen, dass du ein falsches Spiel treibst, und deine wahre Loyalität diesem Planeten hier gilt. Und das können wir nicht dulden. Meine Furies, ergreift sie!"

Kara hatte mit den unvermittelten Angriff gerechnet und erhob sich in die Lüfte, doch Grannys Furies, Omegas aus den unterschiedlichsten Spezies, schossen mit Energiewaffen, Körperteilen, Körpersäften, und Körperenergien auf sie um sie vom Himmel zu holen.

Und dann ließ Granny ihre Pheromone frei. „Komm zu mir, Kara Zor-El, komm herunter zu mir und schlaf!", befahl sie. Kara verspürte den schier unwiderstehlichen Drang diesem Befehl nachzukommen, bis er mit einem Mal nachließ.

„Was ist das für ein Verrat?!", keuchte Granny, und Kara sah, dass mehrere kleine Pfeile in ihrem Hals steckten und auf sie abgefeuert worden waren. Der Schütze tauchte hinter Granny auf und entpuppte sich als Alex. „Pheromondämpfer für Apokalipsianer. Mit den besten Empfehlungen", verkündete Alex.

„Vernichtet sie!", befahl Granny und deutete auf Alex. Die Furies ließen von Kara ab und stürzen sich nun alle auf Alex. „Nein!", schrie Kara und schoss mit ihren Hitzeblick auf die Furies um sie von Alex fernzuhalten, doch sie war nicht alleine. Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte Superman neben ihr auf und schoss ebenfalls Hitze auf die Furies, und Mon-El erschien und flog hinunter zu den Furies und boxte die nächstbeste zu Boden.

„Ihr, ihr seid alle hier", wurde Kara klar.

„Durch Telepathie verborgen, bis es nötig war einzugreifen", erklärte J'onn, der neben ihr erschien, „Wir stehen dir bei, Supergirl. Ob du es willst oder nicht."

Eigentlich hatte Kara genau das nicht gewollt, doch es schien zu spät zu sein um Einwände zu erheben. Guardian war in der Masse der Furies erschienen und bekämpfte sie. Alex umkreiste Granny Goodness. M'gann und Mon-El bekämpften die Furies, genau wie Brainy und Nia, Brainy bekämpfte seine Gegner im Nahkampf, indem er ihren Angriff vorausberechnete, und Nia kämpfte, indem sie ihre Kräfte nützte um ihre Angriffsversuche vorauszusehen. (Kara war ein wenig stolz darüber zu sehen, dass Nia eine Kraft nützte, die sie ihr geholfen hatte zu trainieren).

„Das nützt euch alles nichts!", spottete Granny, „Wir haben Schiffe im Orbit. Schiffe, die diesen Planeten vernichten werden! Sie warten nur auf meinem Befehl, und den habe ich gerade gegeben!"

Karas Herz blieb einen Moment lang stehen. Hatte sie durch ihre Weigerung mitzukommen alle zum Tode verurteilt? „Keine Sorge, wir haben Gegenmaßnahmen eingeleitet", sagte Winn in ihr Ohr.

„Gegenmaßnahmen? Aber …. Wie….?", wunderte sich Kara.

„Wir hatten ein wenig Hilfe und haben Informationen eingeholt", erklärte Winn, „Und eine Art Riesenlaser gebaut, so schnell es ging. Der schießt gerade auf ihre Schiffe. Und durchdringt ihre Hüllen…."

Kara musste sich das trotzdem ansehen. Sie flog so hoch hinauf, wie sie konnte, und beobachtete den Raumkampf. Die Schiffe schienen wirklich hauptsächlich damit beschäftigt zu sein den Laserschüssen auszuweichen, doch dann …. hörten die Schüsse auf. „Oh. Oh. Das ist nicht gut. Der Laser ist überhitzt. Das war's", meinte Winn.

„Unsere Schiffe starten den Gegenangriff", erklärte Vasquez auf derselben Frequenz. Zum Glück hatte die Erde die letzten Jahre dazu genützt sich eine Raumflotte zuzulegen. Doch die Frage war, wie effektiv diese gegen die Flotte der Neuen Götter sein würde. Und dann kamen auch noch andere Schiffe herangeflogen. Kara erkannte das Design. Es waren marsianische Schiffe. _Dabei wollte ich genau das nicht. Dass sie, wenn sie mit uns fertig sind, ihren Zorn gegen den Mars richten!_

Kara brauchte nur einen Blick um zu erkenne, dass es eine ungleiche Schlacht werden würde. Grannys Schiffe würden gewinnen. Alle Streitkräfte der Erde und des Mars flogen ihrem Untergang entgegen. Dann erhoben sich neue Schiffe aus der Atmosphäre der Erde. Kleine Schiffe, seltsam aussehende Schiffe, auseinanderbrechende Schiffe, alte Schiffe.

Kara wusste, wer sie waren. Es waren die Schiffe derer, die vor Jahren zu Erde gekommen waren, um auf ihr zu leben, und nun versuchten ihre neue Heimat zu verteidigen. Kara glaubte sogar ein kandorianisches Schiff zu sehen.

Doch diese kleinen Schiffe würden nichts am Ausgang der Schlacht ändern. Auch sie würden sterben.

Es sei denn … „Kara, Kara, denkst du diese Flotte weiß, dass du abgelehnt hast ihre neue Herrscherin zu werden?", wollte Mon-El von ihr wissen.

Das war die Frage, nicht wahr? Die Frage, auf die es ankam. „Ich muss hoffen, dass dem nicht so ist. Winn, stell mich zu den Raumschiffen durch. Auf allen Frequenzen. Schiffe von Apokalips, hier spricht Kara Zor-El, eure neue Herrscherin. Ich befehle euch euren Angriff auf die Schiffe der Erde und des Mars' sofort abzubrechen. Ich wiederhole, brecht euren Angriff ab! Sofort!", erklärte sie dann autoritär.

Und wartete ab. Alles schien für einen Moment still zu stehen. Dann sandte eines der Schiffe den Funkspruch: „Verstanden, Herrscherin."

„Ich befehle, dass alle Schiffe bis auf eines nach Apokalips zurückkehren. Ich werde euch gemeinsam mit Granny Goodness und den Furies auf dem letzten Schiff folgen", fuhr Kara fort.

Sie dachte nicht, dass es funktionieren würde, doch tatsächlich, die fremden Schiffe setzten sich in Bewegung und verschwanden aus dem Erd-Orbit. Nur ein Schiff blieb übrig.

„Verrat!", brüllte Granny Goodness, doch Kara konnte sehen, dass Alex und Clark sie gepackt hielten und sie daran hinderten ihre Flotte anzufunken.

„Du wolltest, dass ich herrsche, und nun herrsche ich", wandte sich Kara an Granny, „Und ich befehle das sofortige Einstellen jeder Feindseligkeit gegen die Erde. Und wenn das getan ist, dann unterhalten wir uns miteinander."

In Granny schien es zu brodeln, doch sie nickte abgehackt (besser ging es nicht, weil sie von Superman gewürgt wurde) und befahl: „Streckt eure Waffen, Furies." Und damit war es vorbei. Vorerst.

* * *

„Wenn du nicht mit uns kommst, Kara Zor-El, dann wird uns keine andere Wahl bleiben als zurückzukehren und das zu vollenden, was wir begonnen haben – die Zerstörung dieses Planeten." Granny Goodness saß im DEO und war eine Gefangene, nur dass sie das nicht wissen zu schien. Kräftedämpfer und Pheromonblocker schienen sie nicht zu beeindrucken. „Und ich habe immer noch ein Schiff dort Oben. Eines, das vollkommen ausreichend ist um eure Welt zu zerstören", fuhr die Außerirdische fort, „Euch bleibt nur eine Wahl: Mich freizulassen und Kara Zor-El zu gestatten mich zu begleiten."

„Oh, es ist ihr gestattet. Sie will nur nicht mit euch gehen", erwiderte Alex, die die Gefangene zusammen mit Kara verhörte, hart, „Und ihr könnt sie nicht dazu zwingen, egal, was ihr uns androht. Warum wollt ihr überhaupt eine Herrscherin, die nicht daran interessiert ist über euch zu herrschen?"

Das war eine gute Frage. „Das würde ich auch gerne wissen", meinte Kara, „Es gibt sicher mehr als genug Kandidaten, die den Job auch tatsächlich wollen würden. Warum also muss ich es sein?"

„Darkseid wollte herrschen, und er war ein Tyrann. Du hingegen wärst eine würdige Herrscherin, gerade weil dir nicht daran gelegen ist andere zu beherrschen. Ihr wart beide Krieger, die eure Volk beschützt haben, doch er war ein Krieger, der nach Macht gehungert hat, während du ein Krieger bist, um andere zu beschützen", erwiderte Granny, „Du bist würdig, Kara Zor-El. Kein anderer ist es."

Kara seufzte. „Ich will aber nicht herrschen. Und schon gar nicht über das Volk, das mein Volk ausgerottet hat! Würdest du das an meiner Stelle wollen? Warum herrscht du nicht einfach über Apokalips? Wie es aussiehst, tust du das doch bereits. Warum tust du es nicht einfach weiter?", protestierte sie.

„Weil ich im Kampf nicht gesiegt habe", meinte Granny schlicht.

Kara konnte das Gefühl nicht loswerden, dass sich diese Diskussion im Kreis drehte. Granny wollte sie offenbar nicht verstehen. Sie deutete Alex mitzukommen, und die beiden Schwestern ließen die Gefangene zurück um sich zu beraten.

„Das ist doch Wahnsinn. Ich dachte, sie wollten einfach nur Rache, aber dass sie mich als Königin wollen, das ist einfach … so falsch auf so vielen Ebenen…." Kara seufzte. „Was sollen wir nur tun? Ich will nicht nach Apokalips gehen und auf Darkseids Thron Platz nehmen. Aber, wenn das der einzige Weg ist die Erde zu retten…"

„Dann wirst du es trotzdem nicht tun. Keiner kann dich dazu zwingen. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du dich opferst, nur weil dieses Volk irre ist", meinte Alex kategorisch, „Uns wird schon etwas einfallen." Die Frage war nur was.

* * *

Es war Nia, die auf die Idee kam. Beziehungsweise, die diese Idee vorhersah. „Ich habe gesehen, wie du gegen Granny Goodness kämpfst und verlierst, Kara", berichtete sie atemlos, „Wir müssen die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen verstärken!"

„Oder vielleicht …. müssen wir genau das nicht tun", erwiderte Kara, und kam so auf die „schrecklichste Idee aus der Familie der schrecklichen Ideen", wie Alex sie nannte. Aber sie hatten auch keine bessere zur Auswahl.

* * *

„Was ist das für ein Alarm?", wollte Nia besorgt wissen.

„Ach, das. Das bedeutet nur, dass die Gefangenen ausgebrochen sind… Oh, mein Gott, die Gefangenen sind ausgebrochen!", rief Winn aus und deutete auf eine gelbe in der Türe zu seinem Bastel-Labor stehende vermutlich weibliche Fury.

„Ihr habt es gewagt mich einzusperren und zu erniedrigen!", tobte sie, „Dafür werdet ihr bezahlen!"

Winn griff nach einer herumliegenden Waffe, feuerte auf die Fury, und sah dann entsetzt zu, wie sein Schuss wirkungslos von ihr abprallte. _Das war aber nicht der Plan._

„Verschwinde von hier. Lass uns in Ruhe!", verkündete Nia ruhig.

„Du machst mir keine Angst, Omega-Kriegerin", gab die Fury unbeeindruckt zurück und stürzte sich auf Nia. Und dann ging alles sehr schnell. Winn sah, wie sich die Fury auf Dreamer stürzen wollte, dann sah er diese ein paar Bewegungen machen, und dann sah er die Fury bewusstlos am Boden liegen.

„Wie … wie hast du das gemacht?", wollte er erstaunt wissen.

„Oh, ich habe meine Kräfte benutzt um vorherzusehen, was sie tun wird, und habe entsprechend gekontert", erklärte Nia, „Ich werde darin immer besser, seit ich meine Kräfte auch einsetzen kann, wenn ich wach bin, also …" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

Winn maß sie bewundernd, doch sie schien seinen Blick miss zu verstehen. „Ja, ich weiß, das klingt alles etwas seltsam. Meine Kräfte sind …. speziell", meinte sie schnell.

Winn nickte. „Ja, das sind sie wohl", murmelte er, „Aber jetzt … lass uns hoffen, dass zumindest der Rest des Planes glatt läuft."

* * *

Alex kam gerade noch rechtzeitig um zu sehen, wie Kara gegen Granny kämpfte. Die Furies hatten für unvorhergesehenen Ärger gesorgt, und die DEO-Agenten hatten sich zuerst um sie kümmern müssen. Deswegen wusste sie nicht, welche Worte zuvor zwischen Kara und Granny gefallen waren, doch sie wusste, dass sich die beiden nichts schenkten.

Sie kämpften mit harten Schlägen gegeneinander, schlugen immer wieder aufeinander ein, und dann auf einmal völlig unvorhergesehen traf Granny Kara am Kopf und diese ging zu Boden. „Nein!", schrie Alex auf und eilte zu den beiden Kämpferinnen. Kara lag immer noch unbewegt am Boden, und Granny stand ungläubig über ihr. Alex suchte Kara nach Lebenszeichen ab, fand aber keine.

„Was hast du getan!?", wollte sie erbost wissen, „Du hast sie getötet! Warum hast du sie getötet?! Nur weil sie nicht über deine dumme Welt herrschen wollte?!"

„Rede keinen Unsinn, Alpha, sie kann nicht tot sein. Ich habe sie schon härtere Schläge wegstecken sehen!", schnaufte Granny und stieß Alex wütend zur Seite, bevor sie Kara ihrerseits untersuchte.

Ihre sowieso schon runzelige Stirn wurde noch runzeliger. „Sie ist tatsächlich tot", stellte sie fest, „Wie ist das möglich?"

„Du hast den kryptonischen Nervenknotenpunkt getroffen. Als du darauf geschlagen hast, hast du sämtliche ihrer Nervenfunktionen unterbunden, und du hast die Blutzufuhr zu ihrem Gehirn unterbrochen", erklärte Alex wütend, „Es war reiner Zufall! Aber zumindest kannst du jetzt herrschen, nicht wahr? Immerhin hast du die letzte Herrscherin von Apokalips getötet!"

Granny blickte Alex nachdenklich an. Diese dachte schon, dass sie durchschaut worden war, und vielleicht war sie das ja auch, doch dann meinte Granny: „Du hast recht, Alpha. Damit bin ich nun der stärkste Kämpfer meines Volkes. Und kann diesen hinterwäldlerischen Planeten verlassen. In dieser und jeder anderen Dimension. Ihr werdet uns nicht wiedersehen. Die Erde ist für uns nicht von Interesse. Leb wohl, Alpha. Ich und meine Furies kehren nun auf mein Schiff zurück. Wenn du versuchst uns aufzuhalten, dann wirst du ihr Schicksal teilen." Sie deutete auf Kara.

„Dann verschwindet endlich! Ich will euch nicht auf meinem Planeten haben! Ihr habt schon genug Unheil angerichtet!", meinte Alex und funkelte den Sigma an. Granny nickte und stapfte davon, auf der Suche nach ihren Furies, und ließ Alex mit Karas Leiche alleine.

* * *

„Es wurde bestätigt, das Schiff ist verschwunden. Sie sind weg", erklärte die Beta-Agentin Vasquez.

„Nun, dann ist es an der Zeit die schlafende Schönheit zu wecken", meinte Lena Luthor und sprühte Kara einen Rauch in den Mund. Kara gab ein prustendes Geräusch von sich und setzte sich auf. „Hat es geklappt?", wollte sie wissen.

„Oh ja, du bist nun offiziell tot und damit keine Herrscherin mehr. Gratulation", meinte Alex.

„Oh gut." Kara atmete erleichtert auf.

„Nun, meine Arbeit hier ist getan", meinte Lena, „Ich sollte wieder gehen." Sie nickte Kara und Alex zu, und machte sich daran zu verschwinden, doch James hielt sie auf. „Einen Moment noch", meinte er, „Lena, ich wollte dir noch danken. Das, was du für Kara getan hast, ihr zu helfen ihren Tod vorzutäuschen, um sie davor zu bewahren …."

„.. eine Erbe anzutreten, das sie nicht möchte? Warum könnte ich das wohl getan haben?", unterbrach ihn Lena, „Ich weiß ja, dass du immer nur das Schlechteste von mir denkst, James. Aber, dass du nicht einmal das verstehst…"

„Aber ich verstehe es doch. Darauf will ich doch hinaus", erklärte James, „Nachdem mir damals klar geworden ist, was du getan hast, war ich enttäuscht, und dachte, dass ich dich niemals wirklich gekannt habe. Aber in den letzten Tagen habe ich die Lena gesehen, in die ich mich verliebt habe, habe gesehen, dass sie immer noch da ist. Und das freut mich. Das freut mich wirklich, weil sie mir immer sehr am Herzen gelegen ist. Und ich dachte mir, … wir beide könnten vielleicht einmal miteinander essen gehen um über alles zu reden und zu sehen, wie die Dinge jetzt stehen. Was aus uns beiden in der Zwischenzeit geworden ist, meine ich."

Lena sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Nun, ich nehme deine Entschuldigung an, und freue mich über deine Worte, aber … denkst du wirklich wir könnten einfach so tun, als hätte es die letzten Jahren nicht gegeben und da weiter machen, wo wir aufgehört haben?", wunderte sie sich.

„Nein, ich denke, wir könnten von Vorne anfangen", widersprach James, „Als zwei Menschen, die immer mehr sein wollten als die Leute aus ihnen gemacht haben, und das jetzt vielleicht endlich auch sind. Du hast mir vorgeworfen dich nie geliebt zu haben, aber das stimmt nicht. Ich liebe dich immer noch. Und glaube, dass wir eine zweite Chance verdient haben."

Lena nickte. „Nun, ich werde darüber nachdenken, James", meinte sie dann. Und das war schon mehr, als James sich erhofft hatte.

* * *

„Wir haben es also überstanden", meinte Superman zu Supergirl.

„Ja, das haben wir. Mal wieder", erwiderte Supergirl.

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten zu Lois und Jonathan zurückzukehren", gestand ihr der Beta.

Kara sah ihn überrascht an. „Wirklich? Ich hatte zu Thanksgiving eigentlich das Gefühl … na ja, das Gefühl, dass du es vermisst … das Superheldendasein, meine ich. Dass du es dem Vatersein vorziehst", gab sie zu.

„Nun, ich hatte dieses Gefühl ebenfalls, aber dann musste ich Aliens bekämpfen und dir dabei zusehen, wie du deinen Tod vortäuscht. Und dabei wurde mir klar, dass ich das alles in Wahrheit nicht vermisse. Mein Sohn ist anstrengend. Aber ich liebe ihn und Lois wirklich, und bereue es nicht, dass sie nun der Mittelpunkt meines Lebens sind", erwiderte Kal-El von Krytpon, „Und ganz abgesehen davon, höre ich niemals auf Superman zu sein, oder? Ich überlasse nur zur Abwechslung einmal den anderen die Mitte der Bühne."

So konnte man es natürlich auch sehen.

* * *

„Wusstest du, dass Brainy und Winn jetzt scheinbar überlegen mit Nia auszugehen? Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden, ob ich das süß oder zu süß finden soll", meinte Mon-El an diesem Abend vor dem Schlafengehen zu ihr. Dann musterte er sie besorgt. „Was ist denn? Ist dir nicht gut? Hat Lenas Zeug dazu geführt, dass dir schlecht wird? Soll ich Alex anrufen?!"

„Nein, nein", beruhigte ihn Kara, „Das ist es nicht. Mir geht es gut. Es ist nur, ich denke, ich habe Argo City und Apokalips endlich hinter mir gelassen. Und dadurch konnte ich auch endlich eine Entscheidung treffen."

Ihr Gefährte sah sie erwartungsvoll an. „Okay, und was für eine Entscheidung ist das?", wollte er dann wissen.

„Dass es an der Zeit ist jemand anderen die Mitte der Bühne zu überlassen. Ich werde niemals aufhören Supergirl zu sein, aber ich könnte endlich damit anfangen die Mutter zu sein, die Lura verdient hat. Dadurch gebe ich keinen Teil von mir auf, sondern stelle nur einen anderen Teil von mir in den Vordergrund", erklärte sie, „Und das ist gut so."

Mon-El küsste sie auf die Stirn, als er erwiderte: „Ja, das ist es."

* * *

„Wirklich? Du willst nicht mehr für das DEO arbeiten?" Alex konnte nicht glauben, was sie da hörte.

„Nun, eigentlich will ich mir eine Pause von Supergirl nehmen. Versteh mich nicht falsch: Große Kraft bedeutet große Verantwortung. Ich werde immer da sein, wenn jemand Hilfe braucht, aber ich werde nicht mehr patrouillieren und nach Bedrohungen suchen. Diese Zeiten sind vorbei. Und mir ist klar geworden, dass ich das auch nicht mehr muss. Nia ist eine echte Heldin geworden, und da sind immer noch James und das DEO und all diese anderen Aliens, die zur Rettung der Erde gekommen sind, als sie gebraucht wurden. Ich denke mal, die Erde ist in guten Händen", erklärte Kara.

„Aber … denkst du wirklich, dass die Welt ohne Supergirl klar kommen wird?", fragte Alex geschockt.

Kara lachte. „Alex, die Welt wird immer noch von Supergirl beschützt. Ihr Name lautet Alex Danvers, und sie ist die Direktorin des DEO. Sie hat diese Welt sogar noch länger als ich vor Gefahren beschützt und wird es weiterhin tun. Indem sie delegiert und sich an die richtigen Leute im richtigen Moment wendet", erklärte sie dann voller Zuneigung, „Und nein, ich mache mich nicht kleiner damit du größer sein kannst. Denn in Wahrheit warst du immer schon die Größere von uns beiden."

Alex war einen Moment lang zu überwältigt um etwas dazu zu sagen. Dann schluckte sie einmal und meinte sanft: „Ich denke eher, dass wir beide gleich groß sind."

Kara schenkte ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln. „Ja", erwiderte sie, „dieser Gedanke gefällt mir."

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: Das hier ist also das „Ending" für „Supergirl". Damit endet die Zeitlinie von Erde-38 in meinem Verse und anders als im Fall von „Arrow" werden die Charaktere in anderen Kapiteln wohl auch nicht mehr vorkommen. Das war's also wirklich._

 _Die letzte „Superman"-Geschichte ist immer die Geschichte, die zeigt, dass die Welt Superman nicht mehr braucht. Bei „Supergirl" ist das noch mehr der Fall, da die Serie immer betont hat, wie inspirierend Supergirl für die Welt ist. Wenn sie den Punkt erreicht hat, an dem sie alle anderen so sehr inspiriert hat, dass sie zum Schutz der Welt nicht mehr nötig ist, ist ihre Arbeit getan._

 _Und ja, ich war auch immer der Meinung, dass sich der Serientitel nicht nur auf Kara bezieht, sondern eben auch auf Alex._

 _Der Hauptgrund warum ich Nia mit Winn und Brainey verkuppelt habe, ist der, dass ich ihre langsam erblühende Romanze mit Brainy für eine der wenigen wirklich guten Dinge an der 4. Supergirl-Staffel halte._

 _Dieses Verse hat nun übrigens einen eigenen Blog:_

 _afaimsarrowverse . tumblr . com (ohne Abstände)  
_

 _Als nächstes kommt das Ending für den „Flash"._

 _Reviews?_


	7. III Endings: The Flash

**III. Endings: The Flash**

* * *

 _Zeitrahmen: Diese Fic spielt hauptsächlich im Jahr 2027 nach „Finale Crisis"_

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Spoiler für die 5. Staffel von „The Flash" bis ca. 5. 7. „Oh come ye all thankfully", ignoriert die 5. Staffel ab der Episode danach und geht vollkommen AU (siehe „Finale Crisis" und „Road to Finale Crisis" für das, was stattdessen passiert ist), Timey-wimey_

 _Zusätzliche Pairings: Etwas Eobarry, Joe/Cecile, Wally/Starfire, Avafrost, Erw. von vergangenen Cynco und vergangenen Avalance, Erw. von Coldflash, Cisco/Lisa_

* * *

Einst war Barry Allen der schnellste Mensch der Welt. Heutzutage war er das nicht mehr. Er war nicht mehr der Flash, er war nur noch Barry Allen, Omega-Vater seiner viereinhalbjährigen Tochter Nora, Ehemann seines Alphas Iris West-Allen und seines Betas Eddie Thawne, Forsenisker beim CCPD, guter Freund vieler Superhelden, und sogar der Schwager des Flash, aber eben kein Held mehr.

Er hatte seine Geschwindigkeit geopfert um das Multiversum zu retten, und an den meisten Tagen hatte er seinen Frieden damit geschlossen. An anderen wiederum. … An anderen ging es ihn so wie heute, da spürte er seinen Verlust so eindeutig. Die Speed Force war immer zugleich seine Feindin und seine Freundin gewesen: Ein Speedster hatte seine Mutter getötet, als er noch ein Kind gewesen war, ein anderer Speedster hatte Jahre später in seinen Mittzwanzigern seinen erst seit Kurzem aus dem Gefängnis freigekommen Vater vor seinen Augen getötet um ihn zu quälen, ein von ihm geschaffenes Zeitfragment aus der Zukunft war durchgeknallt und hätte beinahe seinen Alpha getötet, um den Speedster aufzuhalten, der seine Mutter getötet hatte, hatte sein Betas sein Leben geopfert und war dann in Zeit und Raum verloren gegangen, um die Speed Force davon abzuhalten seine Heimat zu zerstören, hatte Barry selbst eins mit der Speed Force werden müssen und sein Leben und seine Lieben zurücklassen müssen, und das mehr als nur einmal. Aber die Speed Force war es auch gewesen, die ihn seine Fähigkeiten verliehen hatte und damit die Chance eingeräumt hatte ein Held zu sein und Menschen zu helfen. Sie hatte ihm dabei geholfen mit dem Tod seiner Mutter Frieden zu schließen, und hatte seinen Beta zurück ins Leben geholt. Und durch sie hatte er die erwachsene Version seiner Tochter kennengelernt, und das noch vor ihrer Geburt, wie vielen Menschen war das schon vergönnt?

Die Speed Force hatte ihm geholfen, wieder und wieder, und von ihr abgeschnitten zu sein, auch wenn es nicht das erste Mal war, fühlte sich an als würde ein Teil seiner Seele fehlen.

Für seine Familie tat er so, als wäre alles in Ordnung. Er ging zur Therapie, versuchte sich auf die positiven Dinge in seinem Leben zu konzentrieren, versuchte kreativ zu sein. Er arbeitete gerade an dem Prototyp einer K.I. nach Gideons-Modell. Hauptsächlich deswegen, weil ihm gesagt worden war, dass er Gideon in der Zukunft entwickelt hätte, doch wirklich erfolgreich war er bisher bei seinen Programmierungsversuchen nicht gewesen. Im 21. Jahrhundert besaßen sie einfach nicht die Technologie dafür um eine K:I. mit Gideons Fähigkeiten zu entwickeln.

Die Tage, an denen es ihm besonders schwer fiel mit seinem neuen Leben klar zu kommen, waren Tage wie heute. Tage, an denen er wusste, dass alle anderen dort draußen waren und ihr Leben riskierten um die Stadt zu retten, während er zu Hause saß. Verdammt, selbst Iris und Eddie waren dort draußen und das ganz ohne Kräfte, während er …

Er war der Hausomega, der zu Hause saß und Kinder hütete. Neben Nora war auch die neunjährige Jenna West, die Tochter seines Adoptivvaters Joe und dessen Gefährtin Cecile Horton bei ihm im Haus. Joe und Cecile waren ebenfalls bei der Arbeit, während Jennas Schule wegen der akuten Krise geschlossen worden war.

Jenna starrte wie fasziniert auf den Fernseher, während Nora mit ihren Duplo spielte. Barry warf ab und zu einen Blick auf seine Tochter, doch meistens galt auch sein Blick dem Fernseher. Dort konnte er sehen, wie die Justice League gegen den riesigen Dämon Trigon kämpfte. Barrys Schwager Wally West kämpfte als Flash unter der Anleitung von Kate Kane alias Batwoman und an der Seite von Mari McCabe alias Vixen und Kendra Saunders alias Hawgirl und Cisco Ramon alias Vibe gegen den Dämon.

Barry war dafür gewesen, dass Wally der neue Flash wurde. Der Alpha war fast schon so lange wie Barry ein Speedster, und hatte als Kid Flash und Impulse als Teil von Team Flash, als Anführer der Titans und Verbündeter der Legends jahrelang für das Gute gekämpft. Keiner verdiente es mehr Barrys Nachfolge anzutreten und seinen Platz in der Liga einzunehmen, aber trotzdem, wenn Barry ihn in dem roten Kostüm, das eigentlich sein Kostüm sein sollte, über den Bildschirm flitzen sah, dann fühlte sich das einfach _falsch_ an.

Barry sollte an der Seite seiner Mitomegas Cisco und Kate kämpfen, Barry hatte den sich reinkarnierenden Alpha Kendra schon gekannt, bevor er gewusst hatte, dass es Wally gab, und Barry hatte mit dem Beta Vixen schon für das Gute gekämpft, als Wally gerade erst mal Teil der Familie West wurde.

Und noch dazu bekämpften sie einen Dämon, der eigentlich gar nicht hier sein sollte. Einen Dämon, den sie in dem Kampf, bei dem Barry seine Kräfte verloren hatte, aus dem bekannten Multiversum hinaus verbannt hatten.

 _Das dort auf der Mattscheibe ist mein Kampf,_ dachte Barry bitter. Nur, dass es nicht mehr sein Kampf war, nicht wahr? Weil er ihn nicht mehr kämpfen konnte.

 _Wir allen müssen lernen unsere Lebensrealität so zu akzeptieren, wie sie ist,_ rief sich Barry den therapeutischen Leitsatz, nach dem er in den letzten drei Jahren gelebt hatte, ins Gedächtnis. Er konnte nichts tun. Er musste einfach nur zusehen. So war es jetzt eben.

 _Dafür muss ich mir wenigstens keine Sorgen mehr darüber machen, dass meine Tochter ohne mich aufwachsen muss,_ sagte er sich, _Das ist doch etwas wert?_ Die erwachsene Version von Nora, die er kennengelernt hatte, war so verletzt und wütend gewesen, ein Omega, der seinen Omega-Vater nie wirklich gekannt hatte, und seinen anderen Elternteilen grollte, weil sie ihn ihr Leben lang belogen hatten. Dieses Schicksal blieb Nora nun erspart.

Trotzdem war es bitter. Die letzten drei Jahre waren hart gewesen. Barry war nicht stolz auf alles, was vorgefallen war, seit er seine Kräfte verloren hatte. Ohne Iris und Eddie hätte er es nicht überstanden, wäre heute nicht hier, aber der Anblick von Trigon auf seinem Fernseher ließ ihn nicht gerade auf eine bessere Zukunft hoffen. _Ich wünschte, ich könnte endlich nicht mehr verbittert und nachtragend sein, ich wünschte, ich könnte mich endlich darüber freuen noch am Leben zu sein._

Damals, als er seine Kräfte verloren hatte, hätte er das eigentlich nicht überleben sollen. Er hatte alles, was er hatte, geopfert um anderen Zugang zur Speed Force zu gewähren, damit diese in der Lage wären das Multiversum zu retten. Und er wäre daran gestorben, wenn Leonard Snart sich nicht eingemischt hätte und sein Leben gerettet hätte.

Barry wusste, dass er ihm eigentlich dankbar sein sollte. Dass er nur wegen dieser Tat zu seiner Familie zurückkehren hatte können, doch die Wahrheit war: Ein Teil von ihm war niemals den Gedanken losgeworden, dass er eigentlich damals hätte sterben sollen. Dass es falsch war, dass er nun hier war und lebte, und das ohne seine Kräfte. _Wie verkehrt ist das denn? Lieber tot als gewöhnlich? Wie eingebildet und herabsetzend kann man sein? Oliver, Laurel, und Sara haben alle keine Superkräfte, und sie gehören zu den größten Helden, die ich kenne._ Aber keiner von ihnen war hier um sich Trigon zu stellen, nicht wahr? Denn das konnte man nur, wenn man Superkräfte hatte.

Trigon. Barry wollte und konnte sich nicht die Frage stellen, ob die Tatsache, dass Trigon aus einem Portal heraus gekommen war, das mitten in Central City erschienen war, bedeutete, dass er nicht der Einzige war, der zurück gekommen war. _Aber das ist einfach nicht möglich, nicht wahr? Das letzte Mal, als ich ihn sah, wurde der von Trigon in das Portal gezogen, und wo immer sie gelandet sind, es ist nicht anzunehmen, dass Trigon ihm dankbar dafür war, dass sie gerade dort wieder herausgekommen sind…_

Nun hatte er doch darüber nachgedacht. _Verdammt. Vielleicht sollte ich den Fernseher einfach ausschalten …._

Es klingelte an der Eingangstüre, und Barry ging hin um nachsehen, wer vorbei gekommen war. Es war David Singh. Der Beta war der Kommissionär des CCPD und war lange Zeit der Captain von Barrys Revier beim CCPD gewesen. Die vielen Diäten, die ihm sein Ehemann Rob in den letzten Jahren aufgezwungen hatte, hatten ihn jung gehalten. Er wirkte kaum älter als damals, als er Barry noch ständig für sein andauerndes Zuspätkommen getadelt hatte (bzw. angeschrien hatte, David Singh mochte ein Beta sein, aber keiner der besonders viel von Beta-Diplomatie hielt).

„Barry. Was zum Teufel machst du hier?!", wollte er wissen und sah sich irritiert im West-Allen-Haus um. Jenna beachtete ihn kaum, aber Nora winkte ihm fröhlich mit einem roten Duplo-Stein zu.

Barry blinzelte. „Was ich hier mache? Ich hüte die Kinder. Meine Fähigkeiten sind wohl kaum gefragt um festzustellen, dass unser Täter ein riesiger hässlicher Dämon war. Wir wissen, dass er es war, da er der einzige Verdächtige ist", erwiderte er dann defensiv und leicht verwirrt.

„Sehr witzig, Allen", meinte Singh nur und deutete auf den Fernseher, „Ich meine, warum du nicht dort bist, verdammt! Falls es dir entgangen ist, die Liga ist gerade dabei zu verlieren." (Das war Barry nicht entgangen, auch wenn er es nicht wahrhaben wollte). „Ich weiß ja, dass du vor ein paar Jahren in Pension gegangen bist, aber wenn ein riesiger Dämon kein Grund dafür ist aus der Pension zurück in den Dienst zu kommen, dann weiß ich nicht was einer wäre. Einer deiner hundert roten Anzüge muss doch noch irgendwo rumliegen!"

Barry hatte immer vermutet, dass Singh wusste, dass er der Flash war, spätestens seit seiner Anklage wegen Mordes war er sich ziemlich sicher gewesen, dass der Beta es wissen musste, aber sie hatten nie miteinander über dieses Thema gesprochen. Nachdem das Klima für Vigilianten in Star City und einigen anderen ihrer Städten und Orten auf dieser Welt immer rauer geworden war, war es Barry besser erschienen, wenn der Polizei-Captain immer noch glaubwürdig abstreiten könnte von Barrys Zweitidentität gewusst zu haben, falls das Schlimmste passierte und Barry enttarnt würde. Und dann war Singh befördert worden, und die Frage hatte sich nicht mehr wirklich gestellt.

Deswegen überraschte es ihn jetzt, den Beta so offen zugeben zu hören, dass er wusste, dass Barry der Flash gewesen war. „Das ist nicht so einfach. Ich habe die Maske nicht ganz freiwillig aufgehängt. Es war nicht, weil ich verschwunden und fast nicht zurückgekehrt wäre, es war nicht wegen Nora, es war, weil ich meine Kräfte verloren habe", erklärte Barry, „Ich bin nicht dort draußen bei den anderen, weil ich ihnen keine Hilfe wäre."

„Ach, nein? Und wie oft in der Vergangenheit bist du trotzdem dort draußen gewesen und hast geholfen?!", gab Singh zurück, „Nicht seine Geschwindigkeit hat den Flash zu einem Helden gemacht."

„Aber Team Flash, StarLabs, … das gibt es alles nicht mehr. Stattdessen haben wir jetzt die Liga. Alles andere gehört der Vergangenheit an….", meinte Barry.

„Du willst mir wirklich einreden, dass keiner in eurer kleinen Truppe jemals für den Fall eines Dämonenangriffes vorgesorgt hat?", wollte Singh ungläubig wissen, „Dass es niemanden gibt, der weiß, was zu tun ist?"

„Nun, ja, da ist John, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wo er steckt. Und ansonsten weiß ich nicht, was …" Er verstummte und sein Blick fiel auf den Gideon-Prototyp, der auf dem Tisch in der Küche in seine Einzelteile zerlegt, neben Cerealien-Schachteln und dreckigen Geschirr lag.

„Aber ich kann nicht einfach so gehen. Die Kinder…", begann er dann.

„Wenn ich schon mal hier bin, dann kann ich ja babysitten", erklärte Singh eindringlich, „Wenn du irgendetwas tun kannst um unsere Stadt zu retten, dann geh!"

Barry nickte. Er schnappte sich den Prototyp vom Tisch, verabschiedete sich von Jenna, küsste Nora auf die Stirn, und war dann auch schon weg Es wartete Arbeit auf ihn. Singh hatte recht. Nur weil er keine Kräfte mehr hatte, bedeutete das nicht, dass er nichts tun konnte.

* * *

Das StarLabs-Museum war leer und verlassen. Es war vor einigen Jahren endgültig geschlossen worden H. R.s Traum war ein kurzlebiger gewesen. In Noras Zeit würde hier stattdessen das Flash-Museum existieren, oder vielleicht auch nicht, immerhin war Barry nach seinem Verschwinden nach Hause zurückgekehrt, und damit hatte sich die Zukunft verändert.

Barry ging nicht in die alte Kommandozentrale. Stattdessen begab er sich direkt in den Gang mit dem versteckten Raum, in dem sich die Gideon-Version von Reverse-Flash befand.

„Gideon", sagte Barry, als er eintrat, „ich brauche deine Hilfe."

„Ach, brauchst du die? Was du nicht sagst", meinte eine bekannte Stimme, die definitiv nicht Gideon gehörte, hinter Barry. Barry zuckte nicht zusammen, obwohl er erschrocken war, und drehte sich langsam um. Er hatte den entsprechenden Geruch wahrgenommen, aber als Geruchsüberreste und Wunschdenken abgetan. Doch der Alpha, der hinter ihm stand, war definitiv wirklich anwesend.

Sein rechtes Auge war zerstört, und sein gelber Anzug bestand nur noch aus Fetzen, aber er stand aufrecht und strahlte wie immer Arroganz aus. Barry konnte nicht anders, er musste den anderen Mann umarmen um sicher zu gehen, dass er wirklich da war.

„Das ist mal was Neues", meinte Eobard Thawne in seinen Armen nicht ohne Ironie in seiner Stimme, erwiderte die Umarmung aber durchaus ernsthaft.

„Du bist zurückgekommen. Und hast uns alle gerettet", erklärte Barry, als er den Alpha wieder losließ.

„Bilde dir darauf nicht zu viel ein. Ein Leben in einem Universum voller Menschen war mir einfach lieber als ein Leben außerhalb unseres Multiversums", meinte Eobard schulterzuckend.

Barry musterte ihn eingehend und beschnüffelte ihn misstrauisch. „Was das angeht…. Wo seid ihr gelandet? Was war das für ein Ort? Wie war es dort?", wollte er wissen.

„Es war kein schöner Ort. Ich will eigentlich nicht darüber sprechen", erklärte Eobard, „Ja, es gab dort Leben, und nein, wir konnten dort nicht bleiben. Aber bevor du das jetzt denkst, zumindest am Anfang habe ich mich geweigert einen Weg zu suchen uns zurück zu bringen."

Barry legte eine Hand auf Eobards Gesicht und musterte das zerstörte Auge. „Und das hat dich das Auge gekostet", vermutete er.

Eobard löste seine Hand von seinem Gesicht. „Wir haben keine Zeit für Rührseligkeiten, Barry, wir müssen Trigon loswerden. Er hat beschlossen sich die Erde Untertan zu machen, als Strafe dafür, dass wir es gewagt haben ihn gegen Darkseid zu benutzen und wegzusperren", meinte er, „Ich habe einen Plan, aber ich kann ihn nicht durchführen. Meine Geschwindigkeit ist erschöpft."

„Da bist du nicht der Einzige. Meine Kräfte sind seit Apokalips weg. Wir müssen einen Weg finden Wally aus den Kampf zu holen und ….", begann Barry, doch Eobard unterbrach ihn kopfschüttelnd, „Oh, Barry, Barry, Barry. Wann lernst du es endlich? Die Speed Force ist ein Teil von dir. Deine Kräfte können nicht einfach verschwinden."

„Doch, und das ist nicht das erste Mal. Damals, als Zoom...", widersprach Barry, doch Eobard legte ihm die Hand auf den Mund. „Psst", befahl er, „Unterbrich Erwachsene nicht, wenn sie sprechen. Wie ich bereits sagte, ist die Speed Force ein Teil von dir. Deine Kräfte sind nicht weg, sie schlafen nur, wir müssen sie nur wieder aktivieren. Zum Glück bin ich ein Experte dafür schlafenden Geschwindigkeit zu wecken."

Barry drückte die Hand von seinem Mund weg. „Na gut, sagen wir, das ist möglich. Was dann? Wie sieht dein Plan aus? Wie soll ich Trigon besiegen?", wollte er wissen.

Eobard sagte es ihm.

* * *

Es war ein Massaker. Anders ließ es sich nicht beschreiben. Trigon war ein Gegner, der der Liga überlegen war. Nach Apokalips hatten Oliver und Laurel das Team verlassen und die Führung an Kate abgegeben. Barry, der seine Kräfte verloren hatte, übergab seinen Platz im Team an Wally. Soweit so gut, doch das war erst der Beginn einer Massen-Emmigration gewesen.

Niemand war wirklich überrascht darüber, dass Nate die Team-Sache hinschmiss, sein Wiedersehen mit Amaya hatte alte Wunden aufgerissen. Das Universenspringen wurde wieder ausgesetzt, womit Kara wegfiel. Sara beschloss sich anderen Prioritäten zuzuwenden – Cisco nahm an die neuesten Entwicklungen in ihren Liebesleben hätten damit zu tun. Ray hatte ebenfalls beschlossen Änderungen in seinem Leben vorzunehmen, und letztes Jahr waren Curtis und sein Ehemann Rory Regan umgezogen. Damit bestand die Justice League zur Zeit nur noch aus Cisco, Kate, Kendra, Wally, und Mari. Es gab eine Liste von Teamanwärtern, doch sie waren noch nicht dazu gekommen diese abzuarbeiten, und kaum, dass die Krise ausbrach, war keiner von diesen Anwärtern erreichbar, wie es schien.

Und da sie die Justice League of America waren, musste sie zumindest versuchen auch ohne Hilfe mit einem kleinen (in Wahrheit sehr großen) Dämon fertig zu werden. Mit bisher bescheidenen Erfolg.

Es war nicht Kates Schuld. Es lag einfach daran, dass sie bisher noch nie gegen einen Dämon gekämpft hatten. Und keine Zeit dafür hatten sechs mystische Totems zusammenzubringen um ihn zu bekämpfen. Und John Constantine – nun der war wieder mal unauffindbar. Wie eben immer jedes zweite Mal, wenn man ihn brauchte. Und altmodische Superheldenmethoden brachten es einfach nicht.

Nachdem sie letztes Jahr zu dem Schluss gekommen waren, dass Cisco seine Kräfte wieder verwenden durfte, hatte er sich zunächst darüber gefreut. Endlich konnte er wieder nützlich sein. Er liebte es Vibe zu sein, und in den letzten Jahren war er sich in der Liga ziemlich redundant vorgekommen, immerhin konnte Curtis die ganzen technischen Spielereien genauso gut erledigen wie er, und außerdem war der andere Omega ein ausgebildeter Nahkämpfer, während Cisco genau das eben nicht war.

Endlich wieder von Nutzen zu sein, war wie ein Traum, aber aus jedem Traum musste man irgendwann erwachen. Er hatte immer gewusst, dass die Gefahr bestand, dass seine Kräfte eines Tages erschöpfen könnten – immerhin war das Breacher passiert. Er hatte nur noch so schnell damit gerechnet. Cicada hatte seine Spuren hinterlassen. Und nicht nur er.

Aber festzustellen, dass seine Kräfte ausgerechnet in dem Moment versagten, als er gegen einen riesigen Dämon um das Schicksal seiner Stadt kämpfte, war auch nicht gerade angenehm. Früher hatte Cisco aus Schuld heraus für das Gute gekämpft, heute tat er es, weil er es konnte, doch nun stand er kurz davor zu versagen, wie es schien.

 _Zumindest hinterlasse ich weder Gefährtin noch Kind,_ sagte er sich selbst. Seit seiner überaus kurzen und überaus gescheiterten Ehe mit Gypsy war sein Liebesleben nie mehr in Schwung gekommen. Das hatte offenbar doch etwas Gutes an sich.

Er dachte schon, es wäre wirklich vorbei, als ein roter Blitz an ihm vorbeisauste – direkt auf Trigon zu.

* * *

Ein riesiger Dämon sorgte natürlich für Panik in der Stadt. Eddie wünschte sich, es wäre anderes, aber trotz allem, was diese Stadt in den letzten ´Jahren überstanden hatte, gab es doch immer noch Dinge, die sie überraschen konnte, wie es schien. Und immer noch Plünderer, die solche Angriffe bereitwillig ausnützten.

Joe hatte ihn zu einem dieser Plünderungstatorte abkommandiert, und Eddie versuchte sich nicht zu fragen, ob er das der Tatsache verdankte, dass er Joes Schwiegersohn war, oder der, dass Joe Angst hatte, dass Eddie die Fassung verlieren könnte, wenn er ihn zu dicht an den Dämon heranließ.

Nach allem, was passiert war, konnte Eddie von Glück reden, dass man ihn überhaupt wieder bei der Polizei arbeiten ließ. Er war gestorben und war viereinhalb Jahre verschollen gewesen, bevor er wieder auftauchte, und Zeitreisen, Speed Force-Reste, und Gefangenschaft bei durchgeknallten Flash-Feinden waren schwer zu erklären. Therapie und Beziehungen hatten Eddie dabei geholfen seinen Job zurückzubekommen, obwohl er einige Zeit lang ziemlich überzeugt davon gewesen war, dass er in Zukunft den Haushalt führen und von Iris und Barry ausgehalten werden müsste.

Trotzdem, er war der Erste, der bereit war zuzugeben, dass er beschädigte Ware war. Er konnte verstehen, wenn andere an seinen Fähigkeiten mit Stress umzugehen zweifelten, zugleich hasste er es aber auch nicht dort zu sein, wo er gebraucht wurde.

Er hatte es gehasst nicht dabei zu sein, als Barry in der Speed Force verloren ging, und er hatte es gehasst kurz darauf nicht an Iris' Seite zu sein, als sie verletzt wurde. In dieser Hinsicht waren alle drei West-Allens einander gleicht: Sie wollte immer alle aktiv und vor Ort sein um zu helfen, wenn Feuer am Dach war. Aber nun da sie Eltern waren, war das nicht mehr so leicht. Und da war außerdem noch die Tatsache, dass sie alle inzwischen einiges durchgemacht hatten.

Als hätten seine Gedanken ihn zu sich gerufen, sah er auf einmal Barry hinter dem Absperrungsband des Tatorts stehen. Eddie ging zu seinem Ehemann hinüber, mehr als nur ein bisschen besorgt. „Barry, was macht du hier? Was ist mit den Kindern?", wollte er wissen.

„Singh passt auf sie auf", erklärte Barry, „Wo ist Iris?"

„JLA-HQ, aber wieso bist du…", begann Eddie, doch sein Omega ließ ihn kaum zu Wort kommen.

„Hör zu, ich habe vielleicht einen Weg gefunden Trigon zu stoppen, aber es könnte hässlich werden, und ich weiß nicht … wie es enden wird, für mich meine ich. Ich wollte nur … falls was schief geht, wollte ich mich noch mal entschuldigen für … die letzten Jahre … und alles andere, und dir sagen …. dass ich dich liebe, immer geliebt habe und sich das nie geändert hat und niemals ändern wird", erklärte Barry.

Eddie war vollkommen verwirrt. „Was meinst du?" Er wurde von einem sehr leidenschaftlichen Kuss unterbrochen und verlor sich fast gegen seinen Willen in diesem. Wie so oft bei Barry blieb ihm der Atem weg, auch nachdem sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten. „Barry, ich…." Diesmal verstummte er von selbst, als er Barrys traurigen Blick sah. Barry nickte ihm noch einmal zu und war dann verschwunden. Schnell wie der Blitz.

 _Oh, offenbar hat er seine Kräfte zurück._ Eddie konnte nicht anders als sich darüber zu sorgen, ob das nicht in Wahrheit eine schlechte Nachricht war.

* * *

„Cisco, ihr müsst noch etwas durchhalten. Harry arbeitet hier so schnell er kann an einem Anti-Dämonen-Toxin, doch er braucht noch etwas dafür", erklärte Iris ihrem Freund über Funk.

Harrison Wells gab ein unzufriedenes Geräusch von sich, das entweder ausdrücken sollte, dass er ihr zustimmte oder ihr widersprach, doch sie hatte im Laufe der Jahre gelernt nicht auf all seine Wutausbrüche zu reagieren. Und im Moment hatten sie wahrhaft andere Prioritäten.

„Wir bluten hier aus, Iris", lautete Ciscos heisere Antwort, „Wally blutet gerade im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes aus."

Iris' Herz zog sich zusammen, doch sie versuchte einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren. Sie hatte jahrelang Erfahrung als Anführerin von Team Flash gesammelt, und aus dieser wusste sie, dass man erst seine Opfer zählen durfte, wenn der Kampf vorbei war. Selbst wenn der eigene Bruder zu diesen Opfern zählte.

„Ihr müsst noch ein wenig durchhalten", erwiderte sie.

„Oder auch nicht." Die Stimme, die sich nun in ihren Funkverkehr dazu geschalten hatte, hätte sie nicht erwartet. Wirklich nicht. „Barry? Wo bist du?", wollte sie wissen.

„Auf dem Weg zu Trigon", erklärte er.

Das gefiel Iris gar nicht. „Aber…"

„Hör zu. Ich habe meine Kräfte zumindest vorübergehend zurück und habe einen Plan, wie ich Trigon ausschalte. Genau genommen ist es nicht mein Plan, aber … er sollte funktionieren. Und es tut mir leid, dass ich dir das schon wieder antue, Iris, aber es ist die einzige Möglichkeit", erklärte Barry, „Ich liebe dich, Iris. So sehr. Immer schon. Das weißt du."

Das hörte sich überhaupt nicht gut an. In keiner Hinsicht. Jedes Mal, wenn Barry so eine Rede hielt, dann war sie drauf und dran ihn zu verlieren. Nachdem er bei der Rettung des Multiversums seine Kräfte eingebüßt hatte, hatte sie eigentlich gedacht, dass diese Phase ihres Lebens vorbei wäre, die Phase, in der sie hoffte und bangte, und dabei zusehen musste, wie ihr Omega sein Leben riskierte, nur um dieses Mal vielleicht endgültig nicht mehr zu ihr zurückzukommen.

Aber sie war genug Alpha um jetzt ihre eigenen Gefühle zurückzustellen und stattdessen zu fragen: „Wie sieht dieser Plan aus, Barry?"

„Das wirst du gleich sehen", erwiderte ihr Ehemann und unterbrach die Verbindung. Iris konnte Harrys Blick auf sich ruhen spüren, ignorierte diesen aber. Stattdessen aktivierte sie eine, der noch nicht vollkommen zerstörten T-Spheres am Schlachtfeld. Curtis war zwar weggezogen, er hatte aber ein paar seiner T-Sphere zurückgelassen, und laut Wally leisteten diese der Liga nach wie vor gute Dienste. Dieses Mal hatten sie allerdings wenig zum Erfolg gegen Trigon beigetragen. Aber immerhin konnten sie als Videokameras dienen.

Iris und Harry beobachteten auf dem riesigen Computer-Bildschirm der Liga wie eine blitzschnelle Gestalt in Rot an dem riesigen Dämon hinauflief und etwas an ihm montierte.

Trigon wirkte einen Moment lang irritiert, dann schlug er wieder nach Kendra, die gerade einen weiteren Luftangriff gegen ihn startete. Und dann plötzlich erschien um Trigon herum eine Art Kraftfeld. Iris hielt den Atem an. Es war nicht ihr erster Versuch dieser Art gegen den Dämon. Würde es diesmal anders laufen?

Sie konnte sehen, wie sich etwas hinter dem Dämon öffnete. Eine schmerzhaft vertraute Öffnung in der Raumzeit. _Die Speed Force._

„Ihn einfach in die Speed Force zu werfen wird nicht genug sein", murmelte der Alpha neben ihr. Das wusste sie, aber … Dann sah sie Barry wieder auf den Dämon zustürmen. _Nein, Baby, bitte tu es nicht. Dieses eine Mal sei kein Held._

Doch es war Barry. Natürlich rammte er den Dämon, was diesen nicht zu beeindrucken schien, doch irgendetwas an der Wechselwirkung zwischen dem Kraftfeld, das ihm umgab, der Speed Force hinter ihm, und den Speedster vor ihm, führte dazu, dass sich die Speed Force auf einmal um ihn herum auszudehnen schien, und sie verschluckte den riesigen Dämon. Und mit ihm auch Barry.

 _Hoffen und bangen. Mit einem Schlag ist das wieder mein Leben._ Und nicht nur ihres. Es war auch das Leben von Eddie und der kleinen Nora.

Sie wartete. Wie so oft zuvor, wartete sie darauf, dass Barry zurückkehren würde. Dass er zu ihr zurückkommen würde. Als wäre keine Zeit vergangen. Als wäre alles in Ordnung. Doch wie so oft zuvor tat er das nicht.

„Als Barry seine Kräfte verloren hatte, da war ein Teil von mir froh darüber", gestand sie dem Alpha neben ihr leise, „Ich habe mich schrecklich dabei gefühlt, aber ich konnte nicht anders als erleichtert darüber sein, dass ich ihn nun nie mehr auf diese Art verlieren würde. Und jetzt … habe ich ihn doch auf genau diese Art verloren."

„Das wissen wir nicht. Er könnte zurückkommen. Er wird zurückkommen. Er ist noch jedes Mal zurückgekommen", widersprach ihr Harry. Doch Iris spürte tief in sich mit absoluter Sicherheit, dass es diesmal nicht so sein würde. Dass dieses Mal das letzte Mal wäre, dass sie ihn verlor.

* * *

Für einen Omega gab es keinen härteren Schlag als sein Kind zu verlieren, und Joe West hatte inzwischen leider sehr viel Erfahrung darin gesammelt ausgerechnet sein Omega-Kind zu verlieren. Polizei-Captain oder nicht, nichts hatte ihn jemals auf diesen Verlust vorbereiten können. Bisher hatte er Barry immer wie durch ein Wunder zurückbekommen, doch er wusste nicht, ob es diesmal nicht anders sein würde. Drei weitere Kinder zu haben änderte nichts daran, dass jemand ein Loch in sein Herz gerissen hatte, und er sich geschlagen und alt fühlte.

Seine Gefährtin Cecile Horton, Beta, Staatsanwältin, und die Mutter von Joes jüngstem Kind Jenna, versuchte ihr Bestes um ihn zu trösten, doch der Trost schien sein Herz nicht zu erreichen, egal wie liebevoll er auch gemeint war.

„Wie geht es Iris und Eddie?", fragte Cecile ihn heute, nachdem sie von der Arbeit nach Hause kam und ihn traurig am Sofa sitzend vorfand. Sie massierte beruhigend seine Schultern und küsste ihn auf den Hinterkopf, bevor sie neben Joe am Sofa Platz nahm.

„So wie es zu erwarten gewesen ist", erwiderte Joe bedrückt, „Da wäre es ihnen noch lieber gewesen Barry an Snart zu verlieren, denn so hätten sie zumindest sicher gehen können, dass es ihm gut geht. So aber…."

Seit zwei Wochen fehlte jede Spur von Barry. Egal, wie oft solche Dinge passierten, Joe würde sich niemals daran gewöhnen. „Ich war ein Narr zu denken, dass er endlich sicher ist, oder?", fragte er dann müde, „Ich wusste ja, dass er unglücklich ist, aber ich dachte, es wäre nur eine Übergangsphase, dass er irgendwann wieder zu sich selbst finden würde, und wir dann alle glücklich bis ans Ende unserer Tage leben würden. Dass der einzige Superheldensohn, um den ich mir von nun an Sorgen machen müsste, Wally wäre."

Der Gedanke an Wally war auch nicht viel angenehmer als der an Barry. Sein Alpha-Sohn lag im Krankenhaus. Der Kampf gegen Trigon hatte ihm ziemlich zugesetzt. Genau wie dem Rest der Justice League. Offiziell wusste es keiner, aber im Grunde war die Stadt im Moment schutzlos. Kate, Kendra, und Mari waren nicht kampfeinsatzfähig, und Ciscos Kräfte waren erschöpft.

Zum ersten Mal, seit Barry zum Flash geworden war, war Central City ohne Beschützer. Als ob er nicht schon genug andere Sorgen hätte, musste Joe sich als Polizei-Captain auch noch darüber Gedanken machen. Früher oder später wurde es jemanden auffallen, dass sie schutzlos waren.

Joe wusste, dass es genug andere Helden gab, die er um Hilfe bitten konnte, aber … er wollte sich an niemanden wenden. Team Arrow hatte in Star City genug zu tun, der neue Firestorm war auch nicht gerade gelangweilt, und Wallys ehemaliges Team, die Titans, war vom Radar verschwunden. Gerade mal Starfire war in Central und verbrachte ihre meiste Zeit damit an Wallys Krankenbett zu sitzen und seine Hand zu halten. Ihre Beziehung zu Wally war etwas, dass Joe weder verstand noch billigte, nicht etwa, weil sie ein Alpha oder ein Alien war, sondern eher, weil sie viel zu jung für Wally war. Aber die Zeiten, in denen er seinen Kindern in ihr Liebesleben rein reden konnte, waren lange vorbei. Bei Wally hatte er sie eigentlich sowieso vollkommen verpasst, Iris und Barry hatte noch nie auf ihn gehört, was ihre Ehe mit Eddie Thawne bewies, und damit war die einzige, der er noch Vorschriften machen konnte, Jenna, und die war mit neun Jahren noch zu jung für ein richtiges Liebesleben.

Cecile nahm seine Hand. „Alles wird gut werden, Schatz", meinte sie, „Das ist es noch jedes Mal. Barry war schon öfter für Monate in der Speed Force verschollen, aber er ist auch immer wieder heimgekommen. Er wird auch dieses Mal kommen, wir müssen nur Geduld haben."

Joe seufzte. „Ich muss daran glauben, dass du damit recht hast. Ich will daran glauben. Aber zugleich muss ich mir auch die Frage stellen, ob er diesmal nicht zu spät kommen wird", meinte er und hoffte, dass seine düsteren Prophezeiungen nur das bleiben würden: Düstere Prophezeiungen.

* * *

Die ersten, die wieder in der Stadt auftauchten, waren Mirror Master und Top. Der Alpha und sein Omega suchten eindeutig Ärger, fanden jedoch keinen, wenn man vom CCPD absah, das sie nicht sonderlich beeindruckte.

„Sie sind die Mutigsten. Sie kommen, schnuppern und erforschen, sehen nach, ob die Luft rein ist. Und dann sagen sie es den anderen", meinte Iris düster, als sie ihren eigenen Artikel über den Überfall der Beiden Korrektur las, „Es wird sich herumsprechen, dass unsere Stadt ohne Helden ist. Und dann wird es wirklich schlimm werden."

Seit Barrys Verschwinden waren zwei Monate vergangen. Monate, die Iris und Eddie weinend und manchmal auch schreiend zugebracht hatten, die Nora verwirrt hatten (das letzte Mal war sie noch zu jung gewesen um wirklich zu begreifen, dass ihr Omega-Vater weg war, nun jedoch war sie alt genug um es auf intellektueller Ebene zu verstehen), und die für sie alle einfach hart gewesen waren.

Oliver hatte die verletzten Legionäre ausfliegen lassen um sie unter der besten Pflege schneller wieder auf die Beine zu bringen. Cisco hatte sich geweigert zu gehen. Er meinte seine Kräfte würden entweder von selbst zurückkommen oder gar nicht. Sein Streit mit Oliver war unschön gewesen, um es vorsichtig zu formulieren.

„Wir werden gewappnet sein. Joe hat das alles schon vor Wochen vorausgesehen", meinte Eddie und trat hinter sie und legte ihr tröstend seine Hände auf die Schultern. Iris genoss seine körperliche Nähe. Seit Barry weg war, hatte sie nichts anderes mehr genießen können als das.

„Pass auf dich auf, ja? Ich will dir nicht vorschreiben, was du zu tun hast, aber … Ich bin nicht sicher, ob es ich überstehen würde, wenn ich Nora alleine großziehen müsste", meinte Iris wahrheitsgetreu.

„Erstens wärst du nicht alleine, Joe und Cecile würden dir zur Seite stehen, genau wie Cisco. Und vergiss nicht auf Ray und Mick. Und zweitens habe ich nicht vor mich von ein paar verrückten Metas umbringen zu lassen. Dazu hänge ich zu sehr an meinem Leben. Immerhin habe ich das Todsein schon hinter mir", erklärte Eddie mit ruhiger Stimme und drückte ihre Schultern.

„Das hat Barry auch, und es hat ihn trotzdem noch nie von einer Wiederholung abgehalten", murmelte Iris. Sie fühlte sich hilflos, und sie hasste das. Als Barry sich damals, nach dem Sieg über Savitar, dazu entschlossen hatte in die Speed Force zu gehen, hatte er sie dazu angehalten ihr Leben weiterzuleben und ihr den Schutz über die Stadt übertragen. Und sie hatte die Führung von Team Flash übernommen und Central in seiner Abwesenheit beschützt. Doch nun gab es kein Team Flash mehr, das sie anführen konnte, sie konnte Artikel schreiben, aber sie war keine Superheldin und keine Polizistin, es gab nichts, was sie wirklich tun konnte um diese Stadt zu beschützen. Um die Heimat ihrer Tochter zu beschützen.

Und sie war sich einfach nicht sicher, ob die Polizei wirklich in der Lage wäre mit einem Haufen wildgewordener Metas zu Recht zu kommen, die dachten in Central City nun endlich freie Hand zu haben.

Sie seufzte tief. Manchmal dachte sie, dass ihr Leben früher so viel einfacher gewesen war als heute. Trotz all der Verrücktheit mit Wells-Doppelgängern, Leuten, die sie alle töteten wollten, Zeitreisen, und sich plötzlich manifestierenden Superkräften.

„Wiederholung", murmelte sie, „Eddie, vielleicht muss das CCP gar nicht gegen Scudder und die anderen kämpfen. Vielleicht habe ich eine Idee, wie wir unser Stadt retten können, und das auch ohne Flash…."

* * *

Sie hatte lange darüber nachgedacht, wie sie ihren Abschiedsbrief formulieren sollte. „Ava, wir hatten eine schöne Zeit, aber das war's. Leb wohl", war das Beste, was ihr eingefallen war. Sie hatte den Brief sogar schon fertig geschrieben - auf exklusiven Briefpapier, handgeschrieben, lag er vor ihr, und sie hasste alles daran.

So wie sie sich selbst hasste. Für das, was sie plante, zu tun, für das, wozu sie nicht die Kraft hätte es zu tun. _Was würde Caitlin tun?,_ fragte sie sich, und sie kannte die Antwort. Caitlin würde das tun, was sie immer tat. Sie würde davon rennen. Denn im Grunde genommen war sie Caitlin Snow, so sehr sie auch versuchte das abzustreiten. In den letzten Jahren hatte sie langsam aber sich einsehen müssen, dass Killer Frost und Caitlin nur zwei Seiten derselben Münze waren. Dass keine von beiden eine Lüge war, egal wie gerne sie das behauptet hätte.

 _Aber wer bin ich, wenn ich beide bin? Bin ich Caitlin Frost, wie Julian mich einst spöttisch genannt hat?_ Snow wollte sie nicht mehr sein. Snow war sein Name gewesen, und der Hass auf ihn, war es, was sie in den letzten Jahren aufrecht gehalten hatte. Wenn sie diesen Hass aufgeben würde, was bliebe ihr dann noch? Er war schon lange tot, doch das, was er ihr angetan hatte, begleitete sie bis heute.

Ihr Handy klingelte, und sie verdrehte die Augen über die Unterbrechung und hob ab.

„Caitlin, wir brauchen dich in Central City", erklärte ihr Iris West-Allen am anderen Ende der Leitung, „Die Liga ist nicht in der Stadt, Barry ist weg, und die Metas, die wir im Lauf der Jahre immer wieder eingesperrt haben, planen einen Aufstand."

Der Alpha-Beta, der einst Caitlin Snow gewesen war, seufzte. „Und was genau geht mich das an?", wollte sie wissen.

„Central City ist deine Heimat. Was auch immer die Stadt sonst noch für dich ist, das war sie zuerst", meinte Iris, „Und sie braucht deine Hilfe. Ich weiß, dass du uns niemals hängen lassen würdest, wenn wir dich brauchen. Und im Moment brauchen wir dich."

Und dann hatte Iris auch schon aufgelegt und ließ ihr so keine weitere Chance auf Protest. _Na toll. So viele Jahre und sie denkt immer noch sie sei der Alpha. Dass ich fragen würde „wie hoch", wenn sie sagt „spring!"_ Aber sie sah absolut keinen Grund dafür wie ein abgerichteter Hund angelaufen zu kommen, wenn sie gerufen wurde. _Heimat. Von wegen. Ich habe keine Heimat mehr. Schon lange nicht mehr._

Central City war vielleicht der Geburtsort von Caitlin Snow und von Killer Frost, aber es war auch der Ort, an dem sie Wahrheit über sich erfahren hatte, und zugesehen hatte wie ….

„Was machst du?" Ava schien wie aus dem Nichts hinter ihr aufgetaucht zu sein. Ihr Haar war noch feucht, und sie trug nur einen Bademantel, da sie gerade aus der Dusche des Hotelzimmers kam, in dem die beiden Frauen gerade übernachteten. Als ehemaliger Alpha des Time Bureaus war Ava seit dem Ende von diesem mindestens so richtungslos gewesen wie sie, weswegen sie sich ja zusammen getan hatten. Und das auf jeder Ebene. Aber im Gegensatz zu ihr war Ava eine Meisterin des Anschleichens, wie ihre Ex-Freundin Sara liebte sie die Schatten, und konnte ninjagleich von einem Ort zum anderen kommen, wie aus dem Nichts in völliger Stille hinter einem auftauchen, während der Alpha-Beta jemand war, dessen Ankunft man nicht übersehen konnte. Alleine schon deswegen, weil die Umgebungstemperatur sank, sobald sie einen Ort erreichte.

Ava sah den Brief vor ihr liegen. „Was ist das? Willst du mich schon wieder mal verlassen? Hat die Eisprinzessin endgültig genug vom Klon?", wollte sie dann wissen und deutete auf den Brief. Sie klang eher amüsiert als anklagend, was ärgerlich war, denn es implizierte, dass sie nicht daran glaubte, dass ihre Partnerin dazu in der Lage wäre sie zu verlassen. Womit sie ja auch recht hatte.

„Nein", erwiderte Caitlin Snow knapp, „Wir beide fahren nach Central City."

* * *

Cisco hatte nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, dass Caitlin kommen würde. Doch sie tauchte auf, mit Ava Sharpe im Schlepptau. Scheinbar waren die beiden immer noch zusammen. _Und damit hat sie trotz all der Scheiße, die ihr widerfahren ist, seit der Teilchenbeschleuniger explodiert ist, offiziell immer noch ein erfolgreicheres Liebesleben als ich._

Stichwort Liebesleben. „Du weißt, dass wir immer gerne kommen, wenn du uns rufst, aber warum genau hast du uns alle hier versammelt, Iris?", wollte Caitlins Ex-Freund, der Alpha Julian Albert, wissen.

Die anderen Anwesenden, die sich in Star Labs versammelt hatten, nickten zustimmend. Sie hätten das auch gerne erfahren.

„Unserer Stadt droht ein Angriff", erklärte Iris mit fester Stimme, „Barry und die Liga sind fort. Wally genauso. Cisco ist verletzt und kann seine Kräfte nicht benutzen. Scudder und Dillon haben bereits wie Bluthunde die Spur aufgenommen, und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie nicht die einzigen bleiben werden. Ich habe euch alle hier versammelt, damit wir uns ihnen und jedem anderen, der unsere Heimat bedroht, in den Weg stellen können. Als Team Flash."

Ralph Dibney sah sich prüfend im Raum um. Neben Cisco waren er und Caitlin die einzigen anderen anwesenden Metas. „Wohl eher Team Elongated Frost", meinte er, „Wir haben keinen Speedster."

Neben dem Alpha, Julian, Caitlin und Ava, Cisco und Iris, war nur noch Harry anwesend. Ohne seine Tochter. Der Beta Jesse Quick wäre ein Speedster, musste aber wohl ihre eigene Erde beschützen. Doch dann tauchte mit einem Mal eine weibliche Gestalt in Lila in der Türe zum Kommando-Zentrum auf, die nach Omega roch. „Doch einen Speedster habt ihr", meinte die erwachsene Version von Nora West-Allen, „Ich habe ja gesagt, dass das nicht das letzte Mal war, dass ihr mich zu Gesicht bekommen würdet."

* * *

Barry hatte es so sehr vermisst Teil der Speed Force zu sein, dass ihm erst zu spät klar wurde, dass die Dinge nicht so liefen, wie erhofft. Trigon wurde durch ihn in die Speed Force gedrängt und dann dort abgesetzt, wo er hingehörte. Mit Speed Force-Dämpfer. Er würde die Speed Force nicht mehr nützen können um durch die Dimensionen zu reisen. Wenn er jemals zur Erde zurückkehren wollte, dann müsste er heraufbeschworen werden.

Danach plante Barry nach Hause zurückzukehren, doch stattdessen fand er sich woanders wieder.

Er stand an einem Ort, der aussah wie das StarLabs-Museum, doch stattdessen handelte es sich offenbar um das Flash-Museum. _Verdammt, ich bin in der Zukunft gelandet._

Er versuchte sofort loszurennen um in die Speed Force zurückzukehren, doch nichts tat sich. Seine restaurierten Kräfte waren erschöpft. _Was nun?_

„Flash! Ich wusste, dass wir uns eines Tages wiedersehen würden!" Barry wirbelte herum und sah sich Eobard Thawne gegenüber, doch einem Eobard Thawne, der eindeutig jünger wirkte, als er ihn jemals zuvor gesehen hatte. Barry machte sich zum Angriff bereit.

Doch Eobard hob die Hand. „Warte, ich weiß ja nicht, von wann du bist, aber … bei unseren letzten Treffen habe ich erfahren, dass es mir bestimmt ist zu deinem Erzfeind zu werden, zum Reverse-Flash anstatt zu einem Helden, wie du einer bist. Und ich weiß, ich habe auf diese Offenbarung …. schlecht reagiert, aber seit ich wieder zu Hause bin, habe ich darüber nachgedacht, und … ich finde, dass wir nicht nur deswegen Feinde sein sollten, weil sich das Schicksal das einbildet. Ich finde, dass wir stattdessen Freunde sein könnten, dass wir das Schicksal ändern könnten", erklärte er.

Barry roch keine Lüge, aber bei Eobard konnte man nie wissen, nicht wahr? Und Barry hatte genug Versuche das Schicksal zu verändern hinter sich um zu wissen, dass es gewisse Dinge gab, die einfach geschehen musste, und seine Intimfeindschaft mit Eobard Thawne gehörte dazu. Doch dieser Eobard hier war noch jung und schien Barry erst einmal getroffen zu haben. Er wusste von alle dem noch nichts.

„Okay", meinte Barry also, „Das wäre mir eigentlich sogar sehr recht." Er erwartete immer noch einen Angriff, doch es kam einer. Stattdessen leuchtete Eobards Gesicht erfreut auf.

„Wunderbar! Wenn du schon mal hier bist, dann kannst du mir vielleicht den einen oder anderen Tipp geben, über unser Kräfte meine ich", sagte er voller Begeisterung.

„Nun …. Ja", meinte Barry zögerlich, „Aber wann bin ich eigentlich?"

„Was? Oh willkommen im Jahr 2184." Eobard grinste ihn freundlich an. „Ich kann dich gerne herum führen." Da ihm im Moment keine Alternativen einfielen, nahm er dieses Angebot an. Vielleicht konnte er ja mit Eobard Thawnes Hilfe einen Weg nach Hause finden.

* * *

Eobard blickte interessiert über Barrys Schulter und beobachtete ihm bei seinem Tun. „Was treibst du da?", wollte er wissen (er wollte immer alles wissen, was Barry tat, was der Omega zuerst als schmeichelhaft, dann aber schnell als etwas anstrengend empfunden hatte).

„Ich baue eine K.I.", erklärte Barry, „Ich habe schon in meiner Zeit daran gearbeitet, aber mit Hilfe eurer Technologie habe ich endlich eine Chance sie fertig zu stellen. Willst du sie kennenlernen? Ihr Name lautet Gideon. … Gideon, das ist Dr. Eobard Thawne, sag hallo Gideon."

„Hallo, Dr. Eobard Thawne", erklärte Gideon mit bekannter Stimme. In dieser Zeit hatte Barry sogar eine passende Stimmenspenderin für die K:I. gefunden.

„Hallo, Gideon. Es ist mir eine Ehre dich kennenzulernen. Warum baust du eine K:I., Barry? Kann sie dir dabei helfen deine Kräfte zurückzubekommen?", wollte Eobard dann wissen (er wollte auch immer wissen, warum Barry die Dinge tat, die er tat).

„Das vielleicht nicht. Aber ich hoffe, sie kann mir zumindest dabei helfen in der Speed Force zu navigieren", erklärte Barry.

„Und du versuchst sie auf Taschenuhr-Größe zu bauen? Damit du sie mitnehmen kannst, ja?", meinte Eobard eifrig und schien bereits über damit zusammenhängende Probleme nachzudenken. Barry war keine andere Wahl geblieben, als irgendwann zuzugeben, dass er seine Kräfte verloren hatte. Und ironischer Weise nutzte er nun dieselbe Methode wie einst der Reverse-Flash um seine Kräfte wiederherzustellen, und noch ironischer war, dass ihm der Reverse-Flash dabei half. Niemand war ein größerer Experte für die Speed-Force in dieser Zeitperiode als Eobard. Und er half Barry tatsächlich.

Barry hatte dem jungen Alpha erzählt, dass sein Alpha und sein Beta und seine Tochter zu Hause auf ihn warteten, und Eobard hatte sich bereit erklärt ihm zu helfen zu ihnen zurückzukommen, doch inzwischen waren Monate vergangen. Barry war noch nie so lange in einer Zeitperiode festgesessen, mit der ihn nichts verband, und langsam begann er sich zu fragen, ob er vielleicht nicht zufällig hier war. Ob er hier sein sollte. Hier bei Eobard um …. Ja, und das war die Gefahr, nicht wahr? Er war hier um dafür zu sorgen, dass Eobard der Reverse-Flash werden würde. _Aber was werde ich ihn antun, was er mir niemals verzeihen wird?_

Natürlich waren ihm die verliebten Blicke, die Eobard ihm ständig zuwarf, nicht entgangen, aber unerwiderte Liebe konnte nicht der Grund für eine jahrhunderteüberspannende Feindschaft sein, oder? Eobard hatte das immer abgestritten, wenn Barry es ihm vorgeworfen hatte.

Noch ein Grund mehr schnell von hier wegzukommen. Je weniger Zeit er hier zubrachte, desto weniger konnte er anstellen. Nur leider machte er keine wirklichen Fortschritte. In der Theorie sollte er inzwischen schon längst genug Speed Force zusammengesammelt haben um den Trip nach Hause zu schaffen, in der Praxis jedoch reichte die gesammelte Speed Force kaum aus um überhaupt zu rennen. Deswegen hatte er beschlossen sich wieder Gidon zuzuwenden. Zumindest etwas, dass er nicht versauen konnte.

„Barry? Barry, du verbringst deine ganze Zeit hier im Labor. Ich dachte mir, dass du vielleicht mal eine Pause brauchen könntest. Dass du vielleicht ausgehen willst. Wir könnten in die Oper gehen? Magst du Opern, Barry?", fragte Eobard dann auf einmal schnell und unsicherer als Barry ihn jemals gehört hatte.

 _Das hört sich verdächtig nach einem Date an._ Barry seufzte. „Eobard, hör mal. Es ist nicht …. Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt, wirklich. Aber ich bin verheiratet, und ich liebe Iris und Eddie und will zurück zu ihnen. Ich möchte ihnen niemals weh tun. Nicht schon wieder. Ich habe einen Schwur geleistet, und der beinhaltet, dass wir exklusiv sind, verstehst du? Ich kann gerne mit dir in die Oper gehen, aber nur dann, wenn du diesen Besuch als das siehst, was er ist: Zwei Freunde, die sich zusammen eine Oper ansehen, nicht mehr und nicht weniger", erklärte er dann.

„Aber ja, klar doch", murmelte Eobard und errötete, „anders hab ich das auch nicht gemeint." Barry ersparte es sich ihn zu korrigieren. Stattdessen schenkte er ihm ein Lächeln. „Okay", meinte er, „Dann lass uns in die Oper gehen."

* * *

Als der Angriff kam, bestand das Team der Rogues aus Mirror Master, Top, Weather Wizard, Peek-a-boo, Trickster Jr., und Grodd. Killer Frost, Elongated Man, und XS konfrontierten sie im Kampf unterstützt von Ninja-Ava, Cisco mit technischen Spielereien, und Iris und Julian mit Alpha-Rage und riesigen Kanonen bewaffnet. Harry übernahm die Koordination von StarLabs aus.

„Grodd ist die größte Gefahr, zum Glück tragt ihr alle einen telepathischen Dämpfer, damit er euch nicht übernehmen kann", erklärte Harry, „Ralph, Mirror Master und Top dürften nicht mit jemanden mit deinen Fähigkeiten rechnen. Frost, zeig Weather Wizard, wie man wirkliches Wetter macht, XS, viel Spaß mit Peek-a-boo. Cisco übernimm den Trickster."

„Das lässt ausgerechnet uns für den telepathischen Riesengorilla", stellte Julian voller britischer Anti-Begeisterung fest.

„Wir waren noch nie für die leichten Aufgaben zu haben, oder?", gab Iris zurück und wandte sich ihrem Ziel um. Grodd wirkte sogar noch größer als in ihrer Erinnerungen. Sara hatte ihr erzählt, dass die Legends Grodd einst geschrumpft hatten um ihn zu fangen, sie wünschte sich er wäre klein geblieben.

Sie versuchte sich keine Sorgen um Nora zu machen, doch nachdem die Wunde um Barrys Verschwinden noch frisch war, fiel ihr das nicht so leicht wie üblich. Ein kurzer Blick zeigte ihr aber, dass ihre Tochter den teleportierenden Beta im Griff zu haben schien. Vermutlich hatte sie im Flash Museum Methoden studiert um die Diebin zu besiegen.

Stattdessen konzentrierte sie sich auf ihren eigenen Gegner. Vorsichtig näherten sie und Julian sich dem Gorilla. „Auf dein Kommando, Boss", raunte Julian ihr zu. Iris schluckte. „Feuer!", befahl sie dann, und sie beide schossen auf Grodd. Behände wich der Alpha-Affe ihren Schüssen aus. Für jemanden von seiner Größe war er wirklich schnell.

Durch den telepathischen Dämpfer konnten sie seine Gedanken nicht hören, also wussten sie nicht, was er ihnen zu sagen hatte. Sie konnten Weather Wizard „denkst du wirklich Eis würde mich beeindrucken!" schreien hören, und dann stürzte sich Ava von Hinten auf den Gorilla. Wie erhofft, hatte dieser nicht mit so einem verrückten Angriff gerechnet und gab ein erstaunt-erbostes Geräusch von sich. Iris rannte auf ihn zu und rammte in ihre Bazooka in den Bauch. Julian seufzte lautstark, bevor er sich dem allgemeinen Wahnsinn anschloss und mit seiner Waffe ebenfalls auf den Gorilla einschlug anstatt damit auf ihn zu schießen.

„Er sieht total ekelig aus", beschwerte sich Top hinter ihnen, während hinter Grodd die Funken sprühten.

Grodd schrie wütend, und Iris schlug noch einmal mit ihrer Bazooka auf ihn ein. Ava hatte sich auf seine Schultern gesetzt und hielt seinen Kopf umklammert. Grodd schwankte und versuchte Ava abzuwerfen, was Julian ausnützte um einen klaren Schuss auf den Gorilla abzugeben, dem dieser diesmal nicht ausweichen konnte. Der Schuss schien ihm sichtlich zuzusetzen, woraufhin Iris ebenfalls auf ihn schoss.

„Hier bin ich, Kleine, du bist nicht schnell genug für mich!", rief Shawne Baez gerade.

Grodd wankte, während Ava ihm eine ihrer Hände in ein Auge rammte. Der Gorilla brüllte vor Schmerz auf, und Iris und Julian gaben jeweils noch einen Schuss auf ihn ab, woraufhin das Tier in sich zusammenbrach. Ava sprang gerade noch rechtzeitig ab, um nicht von dem massiven Körper begraben zu werden.

„Das war für Direktor Bennett", meinte sie und trat den am Boden liegenden Affen noch einmal gegen den Kopf.

* * *

„Hier fang!" Cisco wich den explodierenden Beebo gerade noch so aus. „Dein Drang Beebos zu vernichten, beweist, dass du wirklich böse ist", meinte er zu dem anderen Omega mit echtem Vorwurf in seiner Stimme.

„Ach, komm, lächle doch mal, Vibe", meinte der Trickster, „Oder ist es wahr, dass du keinen mehr hoch bekommst? Kein Wunder, dass sie dich aus der Justice League geworfen haben, und du jetzt mit diesen Losern rumhängen musst!"

In diesem Moment wackelte der Boden unter ihnen, da Grodd umfiel. „Diese Loser sind gerade dabei dein Team zu besiegen, Axel", erwiderte Cisco, „Und ich brauche meine Kräfte nicht um dich zu besiegen. Du bastelst doch gerne? Stell dir vor, ich auch!"

Cisco aktivierte den Blaster in seiner Hand, der den Effekt seiner Kräfte nachstellte, und feuerte einen Schuss auf den Trickster ab. Dieser wurde mitten in den Bauch getroffen, lachte ungläubig, und ging dann zu Boden. _Mhm, das hat besser funktioniert als ich erwartet hätte._

* * *

Inzwischen hatte auch Nora ihre Feindin besiegt, neben Grodd und dem Trickster, war dies nun schon der dritte besiegte Rogue. Zeit sich den anderen zuzuwenden. Ralph kämpfte in … fragwürdigen Formen gegen Scudder und seinen Omega, und wirkte so, als würde er Hilfe brauchen. „XS…", begann Iris.

„Schon dran", meinte Nora und rannte hinüber zu Ralph.

Caitlin war inzwischen damit beschäftigt Mark Mardon zu zeigen, wie man wirkliches Eis herstellte, nur dass er einen Sturm erzeugte, der das Eis ihr statt ihm entgegen blies.

„Könnt ihr euch noch daran erinnern, wie seine Tochter ihn töten wollte? Das waren gute Zeiten", merkte Cisco an.

„Wir können auf ihn schießen und hoffen, dass wir treffen", meinte Iris, doch so wirklich glaubte sie nicht an diesen Plan. Sie konnte hören, wie Ralph und Nora gegen Mirror Master und Top kämpften, aber letztlich war Weather Wizard das größere Problem.

Doch dann wurde er auf einmal von Hinten von Eis getroffen. „Wieder mal typisch Mark, Wind weht bei dir immer nur in eine Richtung", spottete eine schnarrende Stimme hinter ihm. Iris Herz schlug für einen Moment schneller. Es war Snart.

* * *

Der Opernbesuch war nett gewesen, und es sollte Barry eigentlich nicht überraschen, dass das böse Erwachen kurz darauf erfolgte. Es war eigentlich eher ein Zufall, dass er es entdeckte. Er überprüfte ein paar seiner Berechnungen, weil er nicht mehr weiter wusste, war dann verwirrt, und überprüfte noch einmal seine Ausrüstung, und stellte dann fest, was los war.

Wütend machte er sich auf die Suche nach Eobard. Der war im Labor, aber gerade damit beschäftigt mit dem Gideon-Prototyp zu spielen. Er hob den Kopf und seine Miene zeigte vage Sorge, als er Barry erblickte. „Wie konntest du nur?!", wollte Barry hitzig wissen, „Ich hab dir vertraut, aber du …. Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen, wissen müssen, dass du immer schon ein Verräter warst!"

Eobard schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Barry, ich musste es einfach tun. Ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass du nach Hause zurückgehst. Ich … ich habe ein Schicksal, und dass kann ich nur erfüllen, wenn ich das, was vorherbestimmt ist, ändere! Ich wollte dich nicht absichtlich von deiner Familie fernhalten! Ich wollte nur verhindern, dass ich jemals zum Rerverse-Flash werde!"

Barrys Wut begann sich zu verflüchtigen, und er spürte nun, wie ihn Tränen in die Augen stiegen. „Ja, klar, wenn ich für immer in dieser Zeit gefangen bin, dann werden wir niemals Feinde. Das hast du gedacht, nicht wahr! Aber ein Freund hätte mich nicht belogen! Ein Freund hätte nicht heimlich meine Arbeit sabotiert und dabei so getan, als wäre alles in Ordnung! Ein Freund hätte mich niemals verraten! Ein Freund würde verstehen, was es für mich bedeutet für immer hier gefangen zu sein! Für immer von meiner Familie getrennt zu sein! Bete zu Gott, dass du niemals herausfinden musst, wie sich das anfühlt!"

Eobard setzte zu neuen Erklärungen an, doch Barry wollte nichts hören. Er wirbelte herum und stapfte davon. Der Alpha kam ihm nicht hinterher. Und das war an der ganzen Geschichte vielleicht das Bitterste von allen.

* * *

„Snart!", zischte Weather Wizard und wich knapp einem Schuss, der aus purem Gold zu bestehen schien, aus, „Und Anhang."

Leonard und Lisa Snart standen nebeneinander und hielten ihre jeweiligen Waffen auf Anschlag. Iris wusste nicht, was sie von ihrer Ankunft hier halten sollte.

„Wir haben gehört, dass unsere Heimatstadt in Gefahr ist, also sind wir gekommen", meinte Snart.

„Pah, von wegen Gefahr! Wir holen uns Central zurück!", behauptete Weather Wizard, „Bevor der Flash aufgetaucht ist, hat diese Stadt uns gehört, nun wird sie es wieder tun!"

Eine schnelle Faust traf ihn ins Gesicht. „Wohl kaum", meinte Nora, die ihn geschlagen hatte, und hielt inne. Offenbar war es ihr und Ralph gelungen Scudder und seinen Omega zu besiegen.

Killer Frost ging los um ihre besiegten Feinde am Boden festzufrieren, bevor sie verschwinden konnten. „Diese Stadt hier wird immer von einen Flash beschützt werden", erklärte Nora voller Überzeugung.

Weather Wizard spukte. „Das hier ist unsere Stadt!", wiederholte er, „Verräter wie du, Snart, die sind das Letzte. Jahrelang hast du beide Seiten gegeneinander ausgespielt, und jetzt … was? Hast du dich für eine Seite entschieden?!"

„Ja, für die richtige Seite. Ergib dich, wenn du weißt, was gut für dich ist, Mark", meinte Snart kühl und hob die Kältekanone. Weather Wizard machte eine beschwichtigende Geste und hob die Hände. Cisco schoss ihn trotzdem nieder.

„Nett", kommentierte Lisa Snart diese Tat.

Eddie kam an den Tatort geeilt und wirkte aufgelöst, und der Anblick der Snart-Geschwister schien ihn nicht gerade aufzuheitern. „Nicht zu sterben um Nora mit nur einen Elternteil zurückzulassen gilt eigentlich auch für dich", meinte er knapp zu seiner Frau, „Was machst du hier draußen? Solltest du nicht in der Kommando-Zentrale sitzen?!"

Iris schüttelte den Kopf. „Was ich hier draußen mache? Ich verteidige unsere Stadt, Eddie", erklärte sie, „Wir, wir alle hier, sind der Flash. Wir sitzen nicht nur auf der Ersatzbank, wenn Gefahr droht, wir stellen uns dieser von Angesicht zu Angesicht, egal wie riskant es ist."

Eddie seufzte nur und warf dann einen düsteren Blick auf Snart. „Wie auch immer, ich sollte damit beginnen die Rogues einzusammeln", meinte er. Betas gaben in Konfrontationen mit Alphas immer nach. Aber Iris war sich trotzdem sicher, dass das letzte Wort in dieser Sache hier noch nicht gesprochen war.

* * *

Die Explosionen kamen wie aus dem Nichts. Barry versuchte rechtzeitig zur Stelle zu sein, doch obwohl er einen Teil seiner Geschwindigkeit zurückgewonnen hatte, war er noch nicht so schnell wie früher. Er kam zu spät.

Aber er kam früh genug, damit Eobard ihn sah. „Sie haben meine Hochfahrbahn in die Luft gesprengt", murmelte er. Dann warf er Barry einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. „Du … du bist absichtlich zu spät gekommen! Du wusstest, dass meine Familie dort ist, und du wolltest, dass ich weiß, wie es sich anfühlt!", behauptete er anklagend.

„Nein, ich bin so schnell gekommen, wie ich konnte!", berichtigte ihn Barry, „Eo-!"

„Still. Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht! Ich werde das hier selbst erledigen!", erklärte Eobard und war dann schnell wie der Blitz verschwunden auf der Jagd nach denen, die seine Familie getötet hatten.

Barry ließ ihn gehen, auch wenn er wusste, dass der Alpha, diejenigen, die die Verantwortung trugen, töten würde. Aber er wäre im Moment nicht schnell genug um an den anderen Speedster einzuholen. Und manche Dinge waren offensichtlich einfach Schicksal.

* * *

Die Rogues waren eingesperrt worden, und Harry hatte Grodd mit zurück nach Erde-2 genommen. Vielleicht würde er diesmal dort auch bleiben.

Cisco tuschelte mit Lisa Snart. Offenbar war der Funke immer noch da.

„Man könnte meinen Mrs. und Mr. Flash würden sich nicht freuen mich zu sehen", meinte Leonard Snart.

Anstatt zu antworten seufzte sie nur. Doch Snart ließ nicht locker. „Ich zerstöre keine Ehen, Snow. Ich habe Barry damals einen Korb gegeben, weil ich das seiner Triade nicht antun wollte, oder meiner, was das angeht. Und dafür, dass ich so lange verrückt nach dem Jungen war, war das wirklich eine Leistung. Ich finde, sie sollten mir dankbar sein und nicht…"

„Snart, halt endlich die Klappe", unterbrach sie ihn schließlich brüsk, „Barry ist verschwunden, Iris und Eddie haben schon genug Stress und können es sich jetzt wirklich nicht leisten, dass du ihnen noch mehr Stress machst!"

„Mhm, das hört sich ja verdächtig nach der guten alten Caitlin Snow an. Oder irre ich mich da? Wie steht es mit dir und meiner ehemaligen Chefin? Läuft alles gut?", erwiderte Snart mit erhobenen Augenbrauen.

„Ich bin Caitlin Snow, ich war niemals jemand anderer", erklärte Caitlin, „Ich wollte das nur nicht wahr haben, weil … ich nicht nur froh darüber war, dass Cicada meinen Vater getötet hat, sondern weil ich es auch noch zugelassen habe. Nora, Barry, Cisco, Ralph … keiner von ihnen hätte etwas tun können, ich aber schon, aber ich habe mich dazu entschieden nichts zu tun. Ich habe ihn sterben lassen. Und Caitlin Snow hätte so etwas niemals getan, zumindest habe ich mir das immer eingeredet."

Snart zuckte die Schultern. „Ich habe meinen Vater eigenhändig getötet, und dachte danach einige Zeit lang auch, dass Leonard Snart so etwas niemals getan hätte. Aber er hatte es verdient, und nach allem, was ich weiß, war dein Vater auf seine Art sogar noch schlimmer. Ohne jeden Grund hat er an seiner kleinen Tochter herumexperimentiert und sie in einen Meta verwandelt. Und dann hat er auch noch vorgegeben ALS zu haben. … Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, war mein Vater dagegen ja sogar noch in Ordnung. Immerhin hat er mich nur geschlagen und zum Dieb gemacht", meinte er dazu.

„Aber dich hat der Tod deines Vaters zum Heldentum geführt. Mich hat der von meinen … in die Einsamkeit geführt", widersprach Caitlin.

„Aber jetzt bist du hier. Kämpfst für deine Stadt, datest Ava, verteidigst deine Freunde vor mir. Und was die Einsamkeit angeht, die habe ich auch hinter mir. Nachdem man seine Wut losgelassen hat, kommt erst einmal die Erkenntnis, dass man ohne sie verletzlich ist, und das führt dazu, dass man sich zurückzieht. Aber sobald man einsieht, dass es nicht so sein muss, ist man auf dem Weg zur Besserung. Du bist am Weg zur Besserung, Snow", befand Snart.

Caitlin nickte. „Was ich im Grunde letztlich Barry zu verdanken habe", meinte sie, „In all den Jahren hat er mich niemals aufgegeben."

„Das ist sein Ding", stimmte Snart ihr zu, „Und er wird zu uns zurückkommen. Das weiß ich. Ich habe ihm damals nicht das Leben gerettet, nur damit wir ihn jetzt verlieren."

Caitlin hoffte nur, dass er damit auch wirklich recht hatte.

* * *

„Wenn du jetzt gehst, dann verdammst du uns dazu zu Feinden zu werden." Eobard stand in Barrys Labor und sah aus wie der Tod. Bleich und wütend und irgendwie zugleich fremd und vertraut.

„Wir sind doch schon längst Feinde", erwiderte Barry nur.

„Nein, ich weigere mich ein Leben zu leben, das von anderen vorbestimmt wurde! Ich bin Eobard Thawne, der Klügste meiner Familie, der größte Alpha meiner Generation! Das kann nicht alles sein, das mir vorherbestimmt ist!", brüllte Eobard wütend, „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass es alle ist! Barry, ich befehle dir zu bleiben!"

Barry konnte die Alpha-Pheromone riechen, doch es fehlte ihnen an Potenz. Er wollte ihn nicht wirklich auf diese Art zwingen zu bleiben, er wollte, dass er freiwillig blieb. „Es tut mir leid, Eobard", meinte Barry nur und rannte los. Und schon stürzte sich der Alpha brüllend auf ihn.

* * *

„Es tut mir leid, Eddie", meinte Iris an diesem Abend zu ihm, „Ich habe dich in genau die gleiche Lage gebracht, in die Barry uns gebracht hat, ohne darüber nachzudenken, und das war falsch."

Eddie sah von seinem Abendessen auf und musterte seinen Alpha einen Moment lang intensiv. Sie war immer noch so schön wie an dem Tag, an dem er sie kennengelernt hatte. Und er wie sehr er sie liebte, so sehr, dass es weh tat.

„Ein Teil von mir sagt immer, dass ich mit dem zufrieden sein soll, was ich kriege. Dass ich mich glücklich schätzen kann, dass ich überhaupt Teil von deinem und Barrys Leben sein darf", erwiderte er, „Aber dann ist da ein anderer Teil, der auch gehört werden will. Der sagt, dass ich ein Recht auf meine Bedürfnisse und Gefühle habe. Und ich habe in der Therapie gelernt, dass dieser Teil wichtig ist."

„Das ist er auch. Deswegen sage ich ja, dass es mir Leid tut, und ich falsch gehandelt habe, und…" Eddie unterbrach sie mit einer für seine Verhältnisse herrische Geste.

„Lass mich bitte ausreden. Also ja, ich habe Gefühle und Bedürfnisse. Aber niemals könnte ich von dir oder Barry verlangen, dass ihr ändert, wer ihr seid, nur damit ich mir weniger Sorgen mache. Ich weiß, dass ihr tut, was ihr tut, um unsere Heimat und unsere Familie zu beschützen. Genau wie ich doch auch. Keiner von euch hat je von mir verlangt meine Marke aufzugeben, und ich verlange auch nicht von euch das Heldentum aufzugeben. Ich will nur, dass du dich daran erinnerst, dass Barry bereits weg ist, und Nora alle Eltern braucht, die sie kriegen kann", erklärte er, „Was du getan hast, war nicht falsch. Es war nur … hart für mich."

„Danke, Eddie", meinte Iris, „Aber es war falsch. Es war so falsch. Ich wusste es nicht, als ich mich auf Grodd gestürzt habe, aber für die nächsten sieben Monate werde ich so etwas wohl nicht mehr tun können."

„Oh." Er brauchte es nicht nachzurechnen. Zugleich … die Unwahrscheinlichkeit. Ein weiterer Thawne. Die Speed Force hatte wirklich Magie gewirkt. Doch nein, dieses Kind würde kein Thawne werden, es würde ein West-Allen werden.

„Barry wird dieses Kind mit uns aufziehen", verkündete er dann. So würde es sein, weil es einfach so sein musste.

„Ja", meinte Iris überzeugt, „das wird er."

* * *

Er landete ohne Gideon irgendwo und irgendwann anders. „Ganz ruhig, Barry. Du bist in Sicherheit." Es war Eobard, aber es war nicht Eobard. Es war der einäugige, der Barry voller stiller Zuneigung und ein wenig Sorge ansah, und nicht der, der sich so wütend und verzweifelt auf ihn gestürzt hatte, um zu verhindern, dass genau dieser Mann aus ihm wurde.

„Ich habe sie nicht sterben lassen. Ich hätte sie nicht sterben lassen. Ich war einfach … zu langsam", erklärte Barry atemlos.

„Ja, ich weiß", meinte Eobard leise, „Jetzt weiß ich das."

„Ist es immer schon so passiert?", wollte Barry wissen, doch er erhielt keine Antwort.

„Wie kannst du damit leben? Mit all diesen verschiedenen Leben in deinem Kopf?", wollte Barry dann von ihm wissen.

„Ich bin ein Prime Alpha, Barry, wieso denkst du denn, dass ich das kann?", erwiderte Eobard tadelnd, doch Barry wusste, dass er das nicht ernst meinte, sondern ihn nur aufzog. Der Omega schüttelte verwirrt seinen Kopf. „Aber…"

„Psst, jetzt. Deine Geschwindigkeit ist schon wieder erschöpft. Ich bring dich nach Hause", sagte der Mann in Gelb. Barry wusste nicht, ob es nicht ein Fehler wäre dem Mann schon wieder zu vertrauen, doch er tat es trotzdem. Er war einfach zu müde für die Alternative.

* * *

„Fröhlichen Valentinstag 2028, Joe West!", verkündete Cecile und küsste ihren Omega schmatzend auf den Mund.

„Mom, Dad, ihr seid echt ekelig", meinte Jenna dazu mit einer Grimasse.

Joe deutete ein entschuldigendes Schulterzucken an. Jemand klopfte an der Haustüre.

„Ich geh schon", meinte Joe und ging hinüber zur Türe. Als er sie öffnete, fiel ihm ein vollkommen erschöpfter Barry entgegen. „Oh, Gott, Barr! Keine Sorge, Sohn, du bist zu Hause. Es ist vorbei. Alles wird gut, du bist wieder zu Hause", murmelte Joe und nahm sein zitterndes Kind in die Arme, „Du bist zu Hause."

* * *

Alles war beim Alten, und zugleich war alles anders. Wally und der Rest der Liga hatten sich erholt, und sie hatten aufgestockt. Caitlin war wieder in der Stadt und verhielt sich als wäre nie weggewesen. Ciscos Kräfte waren weg, aber das schien ihn nicht zu stören. „Ich kann auch ohne Breachen ein Superheld sein, ich muss mich nur daran erinnern wie", sagte er dazu. Außerdem schien er seit Neuesten mit Lisa Snart auszugehen, und es schien zwischen den beiden Omegas wirklich gut zu laufen.

Ralph und Julian freuten sich Barry zu sehen, umarmten ihn, rügten ihn, und gingen dann wieder ihrer Wege. Die erwachsene Nora aus der Zukunft verabschiedete sich bei einem letzten Essen von ihrer Familie, die sie in dieser Form so schnell nicht wieder sehen würde, und rannte dann dorthin zurück, wo sie hingehörte.

Leonard hatte wenige Worte, aber ein Lächeln voller Zuneigung für Barry übrig, bevor er zu Rip und Sara zurückkehrte. _Das war wohl eines dieser Leben, die ich nie gelebt habe,_ dachte Barry, wenn er an sich selbst und Captain Cold dachte.

Jenna war wahnsinnig gewachsen, Joe wirkte älter und verhärmter aber glücklich, während Cecile immer noch voller unbändiger Energie zu sein schien. Die gegenwärtige Version von Nora war ebenfalls gewachsen. _Ich habe so viel verpasst. Nie wieder,_ schwor sich Barry.

Iris' Schwangerschaftsbauch war nicht mehr zu übersehen, aber das war ein gutes Zeichen. Das Baby würde gesund werden, das bestätigten Harry, Caitlin, und Julian sowie auch alle anderen. Die werdende Mutter und Eddie schienen vor allen froh zu sein Barry wiederzuhaben.

Nach einem Rundruf, bei dem er alle entwarnt und sich zurückgemeldet hatte, setzte Barry sich mit seinen beiden Gefährten zusammen und erklärte ihnen: „Meine Kräfte sind wieder erschöpft. Ich weiß, dass ich sie zurückbringen könnte, wenn ich wollte, aber um die Wahrheit zu sagen, ich will nicht. Die Stadt, die Welt, ist auch ohne mich in guten Händen, und wenn ich gebraucht werde, weiß ich, wie ich wieder aktiv sein kann, aber bis dahin, und bis Nora ihre Kräfte entwickelt, will ich einfach nur Barry Allen sein. Ich weiß, was ihr jetzt denkt, das letzte Mal war ich nicht glücklich damit und habe uns allen das Leben schwer gemacht, aber dieses Mal wird es anders laufen. Ich konnte in den letzten Monaten ein Leben erleben, in dem ich meine Kräfte hatte, aber euch nicht. Und so ein Leben will ich nicht. Das einzige, was mir wirklich wichtig ist, ist unsere Familie. Ich dachte, ich wäre ohne meine Kräfte nicht mehr ich, aber das stimmt nicht. Ich bin immer ich. Selbst mit meinen Kräften kann ich nicht immer alle retten, auch wenn ich es versuche. Aber auch ohne sie kann ich Dinge vollbringen. Ich habe die Zukunft gesehen, das was sein kann, und ich habe eine künstliche Intelligenz gebaut und in dieser Zukunft verloren. Ich denke, ich kann vieles erreichen, aber nicht als Flash, sondern als Wissenschaftler. Ich werde Caitlin und Cisco fragen, was sie davon halten, aber ich will StarLabs wieder eröffnen. Ich will, dass der Name wieder für etwas steht. Und diesmal für etwas Gutes. Was sagt ihr dazu?"

Iris und Eddie wechselten einen kurzen Blick. „Wir wollen vor allem, dass du glücklich bist, Baby", meinte der Alpha.

„Das bin ich", versicherte Barry ihr und seinem Beta, „denn ich bin hier bei euch. Bei euch allen. Ich bin endlich wieder zu Hause."

* * *

Eobard Thawne sah dem Flash dabei zu, wie er mit seiner Familie zusammensaß und einfach nur glücklich und zufrieden wirkte. Ein wenig beneidete er ihn, andererseits hatte ihn reines Familienglück niemals wahrhaftig glücklich gemacht. Es hatte ihn nie gereicht. In keiner Realität.

„Leb wohl, Flash", sagte Eobard leise. Und dann rannte er los, an einen anderen Ort, in eine andere Zeit, um endlich ein Leben ohne Barry Allen darin zu führen. Wie dieses werden würde, wusste er nicht. Aber für alles gab es ein erstes Mal. Und auch ein letztes.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: Es gibt Fics, die mich das Universum einfach nicht schreiben lassen will, und diese war eine davon, ich habe es trotzdem durchgeboxt, trotz allen Unterbrechungen und anderen Schwierigkeiten und hoffe, dass sie irgendwie Sinn ergibt._

 _Bei Eobard und Barry ging es mir immer darum die beiden voneinander zu trennen, so dass sie endlich ohne den anderen leben können. In „Finale Crisis" tat ich das, indem ich Eobard aus dem Multiversum verbannte. Dieses Mal ließ ich ihn inneren Frieden finden. Was die nettere Variante ist._

 _Nach „Finale Crisis" hatte ich das Gefühl, dass Barry den Verlust seiner Kräfte nur schlecht verarbeiten würde, also musste ich ihn vor Augen führen, was diese ihn eigentlich kosten, und zeigen, dass er auch ohne sie ein ganzer Mensch sein kann, genau wie Cisco, und wie Caitlin mit ihren Kräften._

 _Mit dieser Fic ist das Ende der chronologischen „Flash"-Zeitlinie erreicht. Ähnlich wie im Fall von „Arrow" werden manche der Charaktere im nächsten „Ending" vielleicht noch auftreten, aber im Grunde war es das für sie (außer im Fall von Leonard, von dem werdet ihr definitiv noch mehr sehen)._

 _Reviews?_


	8. IV Endings: Legends of Tomorrow

**IV.** **Endings: Legends of Tomorrow**

* * *

 _Zeitrahmen: Diese Fic spielt hauptsächlich im Jahr 2028 nach „Finale Crisis"_

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Spoiler für die 4. Staffel von „Legends of Tomorrow" bis ca. 5. 8. „Legends of To-Meow-Moew", ignoriert die 4. Staffel ab der Episode danach und geht vollkommen AU (siehe „Finale Crisis" und „Road to Finale Crisis" für das, was stattdessen passiert ist), Timey-wimey, Erw. von Lungenkrebs, Character Death_

 _Zusätzliche Pairings: Hawkmates, Hawkatom, Constangreen, Erw, von vergangenen Anna/Ray, vergangenes Avalance, vergangenes John/Des, OTPLegends_

* * *

 **2147, vor ein paar Zeitlinien**

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir das wirklich ernsthaft diskutieren! Ein Kind töten!" Rip hätte es kommen sehen müssen. Ray Palmer war immerhin ein Omega, natürlich wäre er gegen den Plan. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass er gegen jede Art von Mord war, weil er Ray Palmer war.

„Per Degaton ist eine der grausamsten Diktatoren der Weltgeschichte gewesen, und in fünf Jahren wird er den Armageddon-Virus auf die Menschheit loslassen und diese damit dezimieren wie keine andere Krankheit jemals zuvor. Es geht hier nicht nur um Vandal Savage, es geht um mehr. Um nicht weniger als die Rettung der Menschheit", erklärte Rip mit fester Stimme, „Ich weiß, ich weiß, normalerweise ist die Frage, ob man Hitler als Baby töten würde eine philosophische Frage, aber wir hier haben die Chance jemanden zu töten, der ein noch furchtbarerer Diktator werden wird, als Hitler, bevor er an die Macht kommt."

„Das ist mir gleich", erwiderte Ray Palmer überzeugt, „Man tötet keine Kinder. Wir wissen nicht, was aus ihm werden würde, wenn er ohne Vandal Savages Einfluss aufwachsen würde. Wir wissen nicht, ob es ihm wirklich vorherbestimmt ist das Monster zu werden, das die Geschichte aus ihm gemacht hat!"

Rip schnaubte. Nicht-Time-Master neigten doch immer dazu zu denken, dass sie es besser wüssten, als alle anderen. Er hätte nur Sara und Snart auf diese Mission mitnehmen sollen. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass die anderen Zweifel haben würden.

Und wie aufs Stichwort sagte Kendra: „Ray hat recht. Wir töten keine Kinder. Egal wie gut unsere Gründe auch zu sein scheinen." Natürlich kam der Alpha seinen Omega zur Hilfe. Aber sie war nicht die Einzige. Jax nickte zustimmend und meinte: „Amen dazu. Sag es ihm, Grauer." Der junge Beta warf seinem älteren Superhelden-Partner einen auffordernden Blick zu. Professor Martin Stein nickte streng. „Wir wollen die Welt verbessern. Aber uns dabei zu verlieren, das zu verlieren, für das wir stehen, kann nicht die Lösung sein", erklärte der Beta ernst.

Rip seufzte. Nun blickten alle hinüber zu Sara und Snart. Der Beta-Einbrecher zuckte die Schultern. „Seht mich nicht so an. Seit wann bin ich für meinen Moralkodex bekannt?", meinte er nur. Damit lag es an Sara. An ihrem Alpha. Rip sah sie eindringlich an. Wartete auf ihre Antwort. Hoffte darauf, dass sie ihm den Rücken stärken würde. Sie musste einfach sehen, dass er recht hatte. Dass das der einzige Weg war.

Sara schien darüber nachzudenken. Schließlich verkündete sie: „Die anderen haben recht. Wir töten keine Kinder. Wir sind besser als das." Und damit war das Urteil gesprochen. Rip hatte verloren. Jonas war weiterhin tot, Miranda war weiterhin verloren.

„Nun gut", meinte er, „Dann versuchen wir es eben auf Ihre Weise." Vielleicht könnten sie den Jungen zur Vernunft bringen. Ihm klar machen, dass Vandal Savage sein Feind und nicht sein Freund war. Und wenn das scheitern sollte …. Nun dann könnten sie ihn immer noch töten, nicht wahr? Und wenn keiner der anderen dazu bereit wäre, dann würde Rip es eben selbst übernehmen.

* * *

 **2024**

„Also, wer bist du, und was ist deine Geschichte?", wollte der fremde Beta von ihm wissen. Der Alpha, der mit verschränkten Armen hinter ihm stand, starrte ihn nur düster und einschüchternd an. Er war jedoch nicht eingeschüchtert. Man musste schon früher aufstehen um es zu schaffen ihn einzuschüchtern. Dieser Alpha hatte es nicht drauf. Was vielleicht auch daran lag, dass er aussah wie eine der größten Heldinnen dieser Ära.

„Mein Name ist Per Degaton, und ich bin ein Zeitreisender", erklärte er den beiden.

„Nett", meinte der Alpha mit erhobener Augenbraue, „Wir stammen aus Paralleldimensionen."

Das hatte er bereits gewusst. Er wusste genau, wer diese beiden waren. „Was willst du von uns?", wollte der Beta wissen.

„Ich will euch dabei helfen unsere gemeinsamen Feinde zu vernichten", erklärte Per Degaton, „Die Justice League of America. Ich will Sara Lance, Kendra Saunders, und Ray Palmer tot sehen. Und alle, die ihnen am Herzen liegen."

Die beiden Dimensionsreisenden wechselten einen vielsagenden Blick. „Und was, wenn man fragen darf, haben dir die Legends angetan?", wollte Black Siren von ihm wissen.

„Oh, eigentlich nichts. Ihr Anführer Rip Hunter wollte mich mal für fünf Sekunden töten, doch er zu schwach dazu. Ich war noch ein Kind, und er … ist ein Omega. Auch wenn er gedacht hat, keiner würde das bemerken. Nein, diese sogenannten Legends haben mir nichts angetan, nicht wirklich. Sie haben mich befreit. Durch sie wurde mir klar, dass Zeitreisen möglich ist, und durch sie konnte ich all meine Erinnerungen an diverse Zeitlinien behalten. Durch sie konnte ich überleben. Also eigentlich bin ich ihnen dankbar. Allerdings wissen sie, wer ich bin, und könnten auf die Idee kommen mich aufzuhalten. Also muss ich sie wohl töten", erklärte Per Degaton ruhig, „Und je mehr sie dabei leiden, desto besser."

„Nun", meinte Prometheus-X, „Für mich ergibt das alles zwar nicht besonders viel Sinn, aber ich war schon bereit mit dir zu arbeiten, also du das Wort Zeitreisender gesagt hast: Willkommen im Team." Und dann hielt er dem anderen Beta seine ausgestreckte Hand entgegen. Per Degaton ergriff sie und schüttelte sie, und war überzeugt davon, dass er dabei war die Zeitlinie wieder in Ordnung zu bringen und sich seine Macht zurückzuerobern. Er war überzeugt davon, dass er sich die richtigen Verbündeten ausgesucht hatte.

* * *

 **2028**

 _Verdammte Verräter! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich dumm genug war zu denken, dass diese Beiden die richtige Wahl wären!_ Per Degaton saß in seiner Zelle in dem Argus-Gefängnis und sann über seine vergangenen Fehler nach. Und es waren einige gewesen.

Black Sirens Idee Darkseid zur Erde zu holen hatte verlockend geklungen. All die Vernichtung und das Chaos, das er anrichten würde, würden den Weg frei machen für jemanden, der aufräumte. Für jemanden wie Per Degaton. Und seinen Vater Tor Degaton.

Doch Prometheus-X hatte andere Pläne gehabt. Bessere. Also hatte sich Per Degaton hinter Black Sirens Rücken mit dem anderen Mann zusammengeschlossen und seine Technologie eingesetzt um das zerfallene Multiversum zu manipulieren. Die Idee einer Dimensionskollision war sogar noch besser – die Trümmer würden jahrzehntelang nicht wieder wegzuräumen sein. Und vor Erde-X hatte Per Degaton keine Angst. Prometheus-X wusste es vielleicht nicht, aber in Wahrheit war diese Dimension inzwischen kein wilder Wolf mehr, sondern eher ein Schoßhund. Zeitanomalien hin oder her. Selbst, wenn der Führer, Overgirl, und Overman wieder leben sollten, Per Degaton würde sich mit ihnen befassen, wenn die Zeit dazu reif war, und er würde gewinnen. Er hatte für alle Eventualitäten vorgesorgt.

Doch dann ging alles schief. Black Siren wandte sich gegen sie – zumindest starb sie für ihre Taten - und Green Arrow und seine Kohorten fingen die beiden Beta-Männer und übergaben sie Argus. Prometheus-X schwor seinen Erzfeind ewige Rache. Brach aus und …. versaute alles. Mal wieder. Anstatt Green Arrow und seine Familie und Freunde zu töten, erlitt er eine Art Zusammenbruch und ließ von seiner Rache ab. Begab sich freiwillig in Psychotherapie und das auch noch auf einer anderen Erde!

Von allen Enttäuschungen in seinem Leben war Tommy Merlyn von Erde-X vermutlich die größte gewesen. So viel Potential. Verschwendet!

Black Siren und Prometheus-X … beide von ihren Gefühlen und ihrem Gewissen zu Fall gebracht. Nur gut, dass Per Degaton weder das eine noch das andere besaß. Manchmal erinnerte er sich daran, wie ihm Rip Hunter seine Waffe unter die Nase gehalten hatte und gedroht hatte ihn zu töten. Per Degaton hatte keine Sekunde daran geglaubt, dass es der Mann wirklich tun würde. Er hatte die Schwäche und das Gefühl in seinen Augen gesehen.

Genau wie in den Augen seines eigenen Vaters, deswegen hatte er ihn getötet.

In Vandal Savages Augen hatte er keines von beiden gesehen, und das war ihm zum Verhängnis geworden. Sein alter Lehrmeister war ihm in den Rücken gefallen und hatte ihn getötet. Aber das war vor vielen Zeitlinien gewesen.

Per Degaton hatte schon zuvor mit Zeitreisen experimentiert gehabt und seinem jüngeren Ich eine Nachricht gesandt, damit dieses seine Zeitreise-Technik schneller perfektionieren konnte. Und das hatte er so lange betrieben, bis er sich vor Vandals Mordanschlag via Zeitreise retten konnte. Doch dann wurde die Zeitlinie mit Vandal Savaga an seiner Seite ausgelöscht – durch die verdammten Legends of Tomorrow. Rip Hunter, Sara Lance, Kendra Saunders, Ray Palmer, Martin Stein, Jefferson Jackson, Leonard Snart – niemals würde er vergessen, was sie ihm angetan hatten.

Als Zeitreisender konnte er sich an die diversen Zeitlinien, in denen er gelebt hatte, erinnern. An manche besser, an manche schlechter, an manche nur in seinen Träumen. Doch die Zeitlinie, in der er als Teenager entführt worden war, würde er niemals vergessen. An diese würde er sich immer erinnern. Und er würde sich rächen, dafür, dass diese verdammten Legends ihm sein Reich weggenommen hatten. Wieder und wieder und wieder.

Sie änderten andauernd die Zeitlinie. Deswegen hatte Per Degaton auch die Organisation zur Reinhaltung der Zeitlinie gegründet. Natürlich gab es bereits das Time Bureau und später die Time Masters, aber diese waren Konkurrenten. Diese dienten nicht seinen Zwecken. Die Organisation zur Reinhaltung der Zeitlinie tat es schon. Sie war dazu da die Dinge wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, Zambesi beispielsweise.

Die Legends waren diejenigen, die sich ihnen am Öftesten entgegen stellen. Bis es ihnen sogar gelang diese Leute, diese Organisation, deren Mitglieder sie als „Zeitterroristen" ansahen, zu zerschlagen. Doch zumindest kamen sie niemals dahinter, dass sie in Wahrheit die ganze Zeit gegen Per Degaton gekämpft hatten. Dass er der geheimnisvolle Gründer dieser Organisation war, die ihnen so viel Ärger gemacht hatte.

Per Degaton suchte nach einem neuen Weg sie zu vernichten. Doch da bemerkte er die Schäden in der Struktur der Raumzeit, und er war nicht der Einzige, dem es auffiel. Das Time Bureau und die Legends wurden aufgelöst. Zeitreisen ausgesetzt. Auch von Per Degaton – denn das Ende des Multiversums würde auch sein Ende bedeuten.

Und so saß er im 21. Jahrhundert fest, und seine Feinde verlor er aus den Augen. Bis einige von ihnen wieder auftauchten als Mitglieder der Justice League. Und so wandte er sich dieser zu. Suchte sich Verbündete gegen diese.

Er wusste immer, dass die sogenannte Finale Crisis, genau das eben nicht war. Dass sie vorübergehen würde, überstanden werden würde, und danach das Zeitreisen wieder aufgenommen werden würde. Natürlich sagte er Black Siren und Prometheus-X nicht, dass sie verlieren würden. Doch er erzählte Prometheus-X von dem Darkseid-Zwischenfall und von allem, was er darüber wusste. Und er sagte ihm auch, dass er wusste, dass Black Siren mit Darkseid arbeitete, noch bevor diese ihnen ihren Plan enthüllte. Und so manipulierte er beide seiner Verbündeten zu dem, was er von ihnen wollte, während sie dachten, dass sie in Wahrheit ihn manipulieren würden. Es war ein wunderbarer Plan, doch leider erreichte er damit genau nichts. Weil er nicht mit der Schwäche seiner beiden Verbündeten gerechnet hatte. _Ich hätte es in ihren Augen sehen müssen. So wie damals in den Augen von Rip Hunter und meinem Vater._

Nun gut, er hatte auf das falsche Pferd gesetzt. Auf die falschen Verbündeten. Aber diesmal würde ihm das nicht passieren. Diesmal würde er alles alleine machen. Und dabei gewinnen.

Als allererstes musste er hier raus. Und dann würde er Rip Hunter, Sara Lance, Kendra Saunders, Martin Stein, Jefferson Jackson, Ray Palmer und Leonard Snart finden, und mit ihnen so verfahren, wie er es immer hätte tun wollen.

* * *

Kate war nicht begeister darüber gewesen, dass Kendra sich Urlaub nahm, aber nach der Niederlage der Liga gegen Trigon brauchte sie Abstand. Die anderen könnten sich alleine um die die neuen Rekruten kümmern. Kendra hingegen brauchte eine Pause.

Seit sie Carter verloren hatte – schon wieder – hatte sie gehofft sich mit Superheldenarbeit ablenken zu können. Doch wenn ein Alpha seinen Gefährten verlor, dann war es nicht so einfach weiterzumachen. Ein Teil von ihm fehlte ab nun, und die Erinnerungen an all die anderen Male, die sie ihren Seelenverwandten bereits verloren hatte, hallten immer noch in ihrem Gedächtnis nach und machten alles schwieriger statt einfacher.

Es war nicht einmal wirklich Carter Hall gewesen. Carter Hall war schon lange tot. 2016 war er von Rip Hunter rekrutiert worden und war sehr kurz danach gestorben. Und Kendra hatte versucht ihn zu ersetzen. Zuerst mit dem gutmütigen Omega Ray Palmer, was eine schlechte Idee gewesen war und zu viel Leid auf mehreren Seiten geführt hatte. Und dann durch einen anderen Carter, einen anderen Khufu aus einer anderen Zeitperiode. Dieser hatte seine Erinnerungen noch nicht zurückgewonnen gehabt und deswegen für Savage gearbeitet. Doch Kendra hatte ihm klar gemacht, wer er wirklich war, und ihn mit nach 2016 genommen, wo sie gemeinsam zusammengelebt hatten. Ihr war bewusst gewesen, dass sie einer anderen Kendra damit ihren Seelenverwandten stahl, doch diese andere Kendra musste erst noch geboren worden, sie hingegen lebte in der Gegenwart. Im Hier und Jetzt. Und hatte Carter in diesem Leben kaum gekannt, als sie ihn auch schon verloren hatte. Und nun hatte sie ihn wieder.

Ihr Glück hielt einige Jahre, doch dann schlug das Schicksal zu. Außerirdische mit Flügeln wie sie sie hatten, kamen zur Erde, und verlangten Gefolgschaft, sie verweigerten diese und Carter, der nicht Carter war, zahlte den Preis dafür.

Mit gebrochenem Herzen suchte Kendra nach den Legends, nach ihrem Rudel. Doch die Dinge waren nicht so wie zuvor. Es waren andere Leute, sie hatten sich verändert, hatten neue Mitglieder gewonnen, und dann mussten sie auch noch das Zeitreisen aufgeben, da das Raumzeitkontinuum gefährdet war, was dazu führte, dass Sara das Team auflöste.

Stattdessen folgte Kendra einigen ihrer ehemaligen Teammitglieder in die neu gegründete Justice League. Und in dieser schien sie wirklich etwas bewirken zu können. Dachte sie zumindest, bis zu Trigon. Und nun musste sie sich die Frage stellen, ob sie sich in Wahrheit nicht einfach die ganze Zeit über zum Narren gehalten hatte. Ob sie in Wahrheit vielleicht überhaupt keine Heldin war und auch niemals eine hatte sein wollen. Ob sie in Wahrheit nicht einfach nur vor ihren Gefühlen weggelaufen war, überall dorthin, wo sie sie hinbrachten.

 _Habe ich wirklich fast sterben müssen, damit mir das klar wird? Zwischendurch wäre das Universum beinahe untergegangen, aber ich brauchte einen riesigen Dämon um einzusehen, dass etwas falsch läuft?!_

Es hatte sie nach Ägypten gezogen, wie es zu erwarten gewesen war, und sie erinnerte sich an ihr erstes Leben als Horus-Priesterin mit ihrem Geliebten an ihrer Seite und dem Meteoriten-Absturz, der den Rest ihrer Existenz bestimmen sollte, und an all das Blut und Vandal Savage. _Das ist so lange her, und doch kommt es mir so vor, als wäre es gerade erst passiert…_

„Kendra Saunders!", rief sie eine fremde Stimme von Hinten.

Kendra drehte sich langsam um. Der Fremde stand entgegen die Windrichtung, und es war ein Mann unter einer Kapuze. Doch die Stimme kam Kendra bekannt vor. Ihr Alpha-Instinkt warnte sie, und sie fuhr ihre Flügel aus, die sich spreizten.

„Wenn du denkst, du könntest dich an mich heranschleichen, dann irr-" Sie keuchte erschrocken auf, als sie den Speer sah, der sich durch ihren Bauch gebohrt hatte. Er war von Hinten auf sie abgeschossen worden. Sie rang nach Luft.

„Ihr Alphas, denkt immer ihr wüsstet alles, weil ihr alles riecht", meinte der Mann, der nun auf sie zuschritt, „Roboter, könnt ihr nicht riechen…"

Eine schwebende Sphäre flog hinter Kendra hervor und hielt neben dem Mann an. „Per Degaton", keuchte Kendra.

„Richtig", meinte der Mann, „Und du bist nur die Erste." Und dann hob er eine Pistole und zielte mit dieser auf Kendra. Offenbar würde sie Carter früher wieder sehen als gedacht. Nun vielleicht war das ja nicht einmal das Schlechteste. Zumindest war sie in diesem Leben nicht von Vandal Savage getötet worden.

* * *

„Es tut mir so leid, Ray", meinte Kate, die neben ihm am Tatort stand.

Ray wusste darauf nichts zu sagen. Nachdenklich betrachtete er Kendras toten Körper. Für sie war das hier nicht das Ende, nicht wirklich. Aber Ray und die anderen würden sie nie wieder sehen. Einen Moment lang fühlte er sich in Anna erinnert, dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass Kendra niemals wirklich zu ihm gehört hatte, dass sie zwar sein Alpha gewesen war, aber er nie ihr Omega. Und dass er einen Alpha hatte und Kinder, dass er glücklich war, während sie es seit dem Tod des anderen Carters niemals wieder gewesen war.

Ray räusperte sich und versuchte professionell zu klingen. „Was wissen wir?", wollte er wissen.

„Einer der Angreifer stand hier vor ihr, sie hat ihn angesehen, als sie von hinten attackiert wurde. Da es keinerlei Spuren gibt, nehme ich an, dass es sich bei dem zweiten um einen fliegenden Angreifer gehandelt hat", erklärte Kate Kane, Omega-Detektiv der Extra-Klasse und Anführerin der Justice League, „Sie wurde überrascht. Trotzdem wundert es mich, dass sie so schnell aufgegeben hat…."

„Vielleicht hatte sie ja einfach genug von diesem Leben", vermutete Ray. Er seufzte. „Das klingt jetzt verrückt, aber … es war nicht Vandal Savage, oder?"

Kate schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts deutet darauf hin. Ich habe mir seine MO angesehen, und das hier war anders. Sie wurde niedergestochen und dann in den Kopf geschossen. Von einem Tag-Team", meinte der weibliche Omega, „Und ganz abgesehen davon: Ihr habt Vandal Savage doch schon von langer Zeit getötet, oder etwa nicht?"

Ray zuckte die Schultern. „Zeitreisen", erwiderte er nur, „sind kompliziert."

„Und wieso denkst du, dass der Mord an Kendra überhaupt irgendetwas mit Zeitreisen zu tun hat?", wollte Kate von ihm wissen.

Ray zuckte die Schultern. „Nenn es ein Gefühl", meinte er, „Aber Kendra gehörte zu den Legends, und in unseren Leben hat so gut wie alles mit Zeitreisen zu tun."

Kate nickte abgehackt. „Wenn du meinst. Auf jeden Fall werden wir alle unser Möglichstes tun um den Täter seiner gerechten Strafe zuzuführen", meinte sie.

Ray war ihr dankbar. Auch wenn er sich nicht besonders viel von der ganzen Sache versprach. Wer auch immer Kendra ermordet hatte, er würde sich nicht so einfach schnappen lassen. Schon gar nicht von der Liga. Immerhin gab es Gründe dafür, dass Kendra hier in Ägypten aufgelauert worden war.

 _Ich werde Sara und den anderen davon erzählen müssen,_ fiel ihm ein. Das war keine Nachricht, die er gerne überbrachte.

Kate erklärte, dass sie den Tatort nach weiter untersuchen würde, mit etwas Hilfe von Curtis' T-Spheres, während Ray zurück ins Hotel ging. Es war verdammt heiß hier. Seit ihm Kate angerufen und hierher mitgenommen hatte, hatte er keine ruhige Minute mehr verbracht, und er war der Meinung, dass es an der Zeit war sich bei seiner Familie zu melden.

Er aktivierte sein Tablet und schaltete Skype ein. Doch kaum hatte er es einmal läuten lassen, meinte eine bedrohliche Stimme hinter ihm. „Auflegen." Ray erstarrte. Und tat dann wie ihm geheißen worden war, nur um gleich im Anschluss daran herumzuwirbeln und das Tablet auf seinen Angreifer zu schleudern. Doch dieser duckte sich darunter weg, und Ray sah aus den Augenwinkeln einen fremde Sphere auf sich zuschießen. Er wich zur Seite und schrumpfte sich – zur Sicherheit trug er seinen Anzug immer bei sich. Doch der kleine Ray kam nicht weit, eine Hand fing ihn ein, bevor er sich den Anzug vollkommen anziehen konnte, und entwand ihm sein Equipment. Sie hielt ihn in eisernem Griff.

„Keine Sorge, Dr. Palmer", erklärte ihm sein Kidnapper, „Sie sind noch nicht dran. Ich brauche Sie noch um meine anderen Ziele herauszulocken. Sara Lance, Rip Hunter, Martin Stein, Jefferson Jackson und Leonard Snart – und nichts wird sie dazu bringen schneller angerannt zu kommen als ihr Omega in Gefahr."

* * *

„Ich glaube, es ist wirklich ernst zwischen ihr und Cisco. Sie redet von nichts anderen mehr. Es ist gerade zu lästig", beschwerte sich Leonard.

„Ach komm, das ist doch süß, sie ist verliebt! Freu dich lieber für sie! Ist es denn schon so lange her, dass du verliebt warst?", erwiderte Sara und grinste diabolisch.

„Ich verweigere jedes Kommentar dazu", erklärte der Beta daraufhin. Egal, was er sagen würde, er konnte nur verlieren, das wusste er. In eine so offensichtliche Falle tappte ein Meisterdieb nicht, selbst wenn er im Ruhestand war.

„Verliebte Omegas sind nun mal anstrengend", meinte er stattdessen. Und warf automatisch einen Blick auf seinen Omega. Rip war gerade dabei die Zeitung zu lesen und achtete nicht auf die Streitereien seiner beiden Partner. Wie üblich. Falls er mitbekam, was sie redeten, ließ er sich nichts anmerken.

Sein Omega. Dieser Gedanke war Leonard immer noch fremd. Jahrelang war er der Liebe ausgewichen, wo er nur konnte. Dann hatte er sich verliebt und das ausgerechnet in seine Erznemesis, doch daraus war nie etwas geworden. Er hatte andere Romanzen hinter sich gebracht, unter anderem mit Sara und mit Rip, aber ein Teil von ihm hatte sich immer noch eine gemeinsame Zukunft mit Barry erhofft. Und dann, nach dem Ende der Welt, hatte er sich dafür entschieden sich auf eine richtige Beziehung einzulassen. Auf eine Triaden-Beziehung mit Sara und Rip. Er war sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob es funktionieren konnte, trotz der ehrlichen Zuneigung, die er für beide empfand, aber immerhin war er Leonard Snart, er hatte nie wirklich versucht treu zu einem oder auch nur mehreren Partner zu stehen.

Und dann war ausgerechnet er es gewesen, der Barry einen Korb gab, als dieser ihm mehr oder weniger ernsthaft anbot durchzubrennen. Nun gut Barry war zu diesem Zeitpunkt betrunken und deprimiert gewesen und hatte Eheprobleme gehabt, aber trotzdem, das war Leonards erste echte Chance außerhalb von Doomworld gewesen, Barry in irgendeiner Form zu besitzen, und sei es nur für eine Nacht. Aber nein, Leonard hatte heroisch rundheraus abgelehnt und den Omega nach Hause geschickt, statt ihn auszunutzen. Das sicherte ihm Barrys ewige Dankbarkeit, aber es hatte ihn eigentlich selbst am Meisten überrascht.

Er wusste, dass er Sara und Rip liebte, aber erst danach war er sich sicher, dass sie auch funktionieren konnten. Dass sie eine Chance hatten.

Und die hatten sie auch. Der Sex war natürlich wunderbar (Triaden-Sex war das immer), aber was wirklich zählte, war, dass sie einander immer den Rücken stärkten. Wenn einer von ihnen sich dumm aufführte, dann waren da zwei andere, die ihn zur Vernunft bringen konnten. Wenn sich zwei von ihnen stritten, konnte ein dritter Frieden stiften.

Zuvor waren sie alle drei Experten darin gewesen andere wegzustoßen, nun aber wurden sie Experten darin zusammenzubleiben. Sara und Rip hatten schon mehrere Versuche als Paar hinter sich, und es zeigte sich, dass die meisten ihrer Probleme offenbar durch den Mangel an einem Beta entstanden waren, der ihnen den Kopf zurückrückte, wenn es notwendig wurde. Und Sara hielt Leonard auf Kurs, wenn er aus niederträchtigen Gründen grausam zu Rip sein wollte, was diese Verbindung dieses Mal nicht scheitern ließ. Und Rip wiederum war ein Omega, und das war Grund genug für Leonard und auch für Sara nicht einfach davonzulaufen, wenn es zwischen ihnen beiden schwierig wurde, weil ihr Omega sie trotzdem immer noch brauchte.

Erst jetzt verstand Leonards Barrys Vernarrtheit in seine Ehepartner. Alpha, Beta, und Omega ergänzten einander einfach. Leonard verstand, wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, nicht wirklich, wie irgendjemand keine Triaden-Beziehung führen wollen konnte.

„Reich mir mal bitte die Milch, Sara", meinte er zu seinem Alpha.

Sie drückte ihm den Karton in die Hand. „Ich finde verliebte Omegas hinreißend", meinte sie dabei.

„Natürlich tust du das", erklärte Leonard nur und stellte fest, dass kaum noch Milch im Karton war.

„Müsst ihr nicht bald zur Arbeit?", fragte Rip auf einmal wie aus dem Nichts heraus.

Leonard warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine Uhr um festzustellen, dass Rip wie immer, wenn es um solche Dinge ging, recht hatte. „Was heißt hier wir? Was ist mit dir?", wollte er wissen.

„Heute ist mein freier Tag, schon vergessen?", meinte Rip unberührt, ohne von der Zeitung aufzublicken.

Leonard, Sara, und Rip hatten vor ein paar Jahren eine gemeinsame Sicherheitsfirma gegründet. Sie berieten Firmen und Privatpersonen in Fragen ihrer persönlichen Sicherheit (auch die Justice League zählte zu ihren Kundenkreis), was die perfekte Beschäftigung für zwei ehemalige Diebe und eine ehemalige Assassine war. Da es ihre Firma war, konnten sie sich freinehmen, wann sie wollten. Und Rip hatte scheinbar beschlossen sich heute freizunehmen. _Aber warum? Was ist heute für ein Tag? Ist schon wieder irgendein Jubiläum? Ist heute DER TAG?_

Er warf Sara einen prüfenden Blick zu, und diese nickte. Heute war der Jahrestag vom Tod von Miranda und Jonas Hunter, auch wenn dieser genau genommen in der Zukunft stattgefunden hatte. Leonard vergaß den Tag regelmäßig, obwohl er ihn sich eigentlich merken sollte, immerhin hatte Rip Hunter an diesem Datum zum ersten Mal mit ihm geschlafen.

Leonard stellte sich hinter Rip, umarmte ihn kurz, und küsste ihn auf den Hinterkopf. „Tut mir leid, Michael, das hatte ich vergessen", murmelte er, „Willst du, dass wir…"

In diesem Moment kam Mick hereingestürmt. Mit wildem Blick. Leonard unterdrückte sein Seufzen. Waren sie wirklich so spät dran? Als sie ihre Firma gegründet hatten, war Mick mit eingestiegen, immerhin war er auch eine ehemaliger Dieb, und nachdem er sich dazu aufgerafft hatte die Liga zu verlassen, hatte sich sein Ehemann ebenfalls bereit erklärt für sie Soft- und Hardware zu entwickeln. Sara witzelte manchmal, dass sie den Name ihrer Firma von **Lance-Security** in **Legends-Security** ändern sollten. Vor allem, wenn man bedachte, dass Heywood sein Gehalt ebenfalls von ihnen bezog.

Sara hielt ihrem Kollegen und Mit-Alpha eine Schüssel Müsli entgegen. „Frühstück?", schlug sie vor.

„Keine Zeit", meinte Mick mit rauer Stimme, und Leonards innerer Alarm meldete sich zu Wort. Er kannte Mick schon sehr lange, und irgendetwas stimmte nicht, soviel war klar. Auch Sara und Rip hatten es bemerkt. Sara hatte sich erhoben und war angespannt, und Rip ließ die Zeitung sinken. „Ist etwas mit den Kindern?", wollte der Omega wissen.

„Schmalzlocke ist weg", erklärte Mick gepresst, „Mein Omega wurde entführt."

* * *

Saras Alphainstinkt übernahm die Leitung der Situation, ohne, dass sie etwas dafür oder dagegen tun konnte. Wenn es Ärger gab, geschah das immer automatisch.

„Wo sind Lizzie und Gerry?", wollte sie wissen.

„Schule", meinte Mick knapp.

„Leonard, ruf Nate an. Mick, setzt dich und erzähl uns genau, was passiert ist", befahl sie dann. Letztlich war sie immer noch der Alpha der Legends und würde es immer sein. Sie war es von dem Moment an gewesen, als Rip Hunter sie für sein Team rekrutiert hatte, sie hatte es damals nur noch nicht gewusst. Doch nun wusste sie es. Und keiner vergriff sich an ihren Omegas. Nicht, wenn er wusste, was gut für ihn war.

Mick nahm automatisch Platz, und Rip brachte ihm ein Glas Wasser, das Mick dankbar brummend entgegen nahm. Wie sie war Mick ein Alpha, und als sie ihn kennengelernt hatte, hatte Sara ihn erst einmal auf seinen Platz verweisen müssen, doch seit dem ordnete er sich ihr unter ohne zu Murren, seit dem akzeptierte er sie als seinen Alpha, und ihr Rudel war auch sein Rudel. Vielleicht sogar noch mehr als ihres. Immerhin hatte Sara immer noch ihre Familie und Ollie. Mick hingegen hatte vor den Legends gerade mal Leonard gehabt, doch seit ihnen hatte er eine Familie, und die liebte er über alles. Besonders seinen Omega-Ehemann.

Sara hatte Mick jahrelang etwas nervös dabei zugesehen, wie er sich in Ray Palmer verliebte, und diese Beziehung zugelassen, obwohl ihr vieles daran widerstrebte. Doch Mick hatte sich verändert, er war Teil des Rudels geworden, ein besserer Mensch. Er war sogar ein Held geworden, auch wenn er das nicht gerne hörte. Er tötete nicht mehr, steckte nur noch selten Dinge in Brand, schrieb stattdessen an seinen Romanen und war für seinen Omega da. Und vor sechs Jahren hatten er und Ray sogar zwei französische Waisenkinder adoptiert, die nun ihre Kinder waren, und die Mick abgöttisch liebte.

Doch Ray war das Zentrum von Micks Leben, in mehr als nur einer Hinsicht, und Sara wusste, was der Gedanke an Ray in Gefahr für ihn bedeutete.

„Die Fledermaus-Frau hat angerufen, es gab wohl einen Notfall", erklärte Mick langsam, „Ray ist mit ihr nach Ägypten geflogen. Von dort wollte er uns anskypen, das Signal wurde aber unterbrochen. Ich habe versucht ihn anzurufen, aber er hat nicht abgehoben. Und dann hat sich die Fledermaus-Frau gemeldet. Er ist verschwunden, ohne seine Sachen, aus seinem Hotelzimmer." Mick unterbrach sich und hatte offenbar sonst nichts mehr zu sagen.

Sara tauschte mit ihren Partnern besorgte Blicke aus. „Ray ist zäh", erklärte sie dann, „Ihm wird nichts geschehen. Wir werden ihn retten."

Nate kam wie gerufen herein, wirkte aufgelöst, und stellte sich dann neben Mick und legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. Es gab wenige andere von denen Mick in diesem Moment so eine Geste akzeptiert hätte. Der neuangekommene Omega sagte aber nichts.

„Wissen wir, was Ray in Ägypten sollte? Hat Kate das erwähnt?", wollte sie dann wissen.

„Es gab einen Mord an einem Liga-Mitglied", erklärte Mick langsam, „Das Flügelmädchen ist tot. Und nun, da Ray verschwunden ist …" Er konnte nicht weiter sprechen.

Sara fühlte sich, als hätte er sie geschlagen. _Kendra? Tot? Das kann doch gar nicht sein!_ Und Mick musste nicht weitersprechen. Wenn Kendra tot war und Ray entführt, dann gab es zwei mögliche Erklärungen: Entweder war jemand hinter den Mitgliedern der Justice League her, oder jemand war hinter den Legends her. Da Kate aber nicht ebenfalls entführt oder getötet worden war, wies alles auf die zweite Möglichkeit hin.

„Ich rufe die anderen zusammen", erklärte Nate, nahm seine Hand von Micks Schulter, und verschwand. Unterdessen drückte Leonards Saras Hand. Er wusste, dass Kendra ihre Freundin gewesen war. _Sie kann einfach nicht tot sein!_

Aber sie konnte jetzt nicht an Kendra denken. Es galt Krisenmanagement zu betreiben. Sie mussten zusehen, dass alles nicht noch schlimmer wurde. Denn bei Gott, das durfte es nicht werden.

* * *

„Nein, ich habe keine Ahnung, wo Dad steckt. Er ist vor ein paar Stunden los um einen Spaziergang zu machen und nicht zurückgekommen. Wir dachten eigentlich, dass es ein Superhelden-Ding ist", erklärte Lily Stein ihm am Telefon.

Jax bedankte sich für die Auskunft, tat so, als wäre alles in Ordnung, sagte ein paar beruhigende Worte, und legte dann den Hörer auf. Er war wie betäubt. Tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, obwohl sie nicht mehr empathisch miteinander verbunden waren, dass Martin von demjenigen, der Kendra getötet und Ray verschwinden hatte lassen, erwischt worden war.

 _Elf Jahre. Vor elf Jahre hätte es ihn fast erwischt. Und jetzt …_ Jax wagte es nicht diesen Gedanken zu Ende zu denken. Es durfte nicht so sein. Nein, das durfte es einfach nicht. Jax hatte Annie und Tina gemeinsam mit Gerry und Lizzie zur Liga geschickt, damit sie geschützt wären. Nun fragte er sich, ob er die Steins auch dorthin schicken sollte. Lily und Ronnie und Clarissa waren eine Zielscheibe. Oder waren sie das nun, da Martin weg war, bereits nicht mehr?

 _Ich hasse das alles hier,_ dachte der Beta und nahm seufzend am voll besetzten Tisch im Konferenz-Raum von Lance-SecurityPlatz _._ Es war ein Konferenztisch, aber **Lance-Security** war eine kleine Firma, und die Legends waren nicht gerade eine kleine Gruppe. Deswegen stand Sara, und Rip saß auf Leonard Snarts Schoß (was irgendwie ein verstörendes Bild war, Jax würde sich niemals an den Gedanken gewöhnen, dass diese beiden Männer nun ein Paar waren), und Nate saß auf Micks Schoß, was beide Männer zu beruhigen schien.

„Wir müssen davon ausgehen, dass der Angreifer auch Martin hat", erklärte Jax gedämpft. Er konnte sehen, wie diese Nachricht alle Anwesenden schockierte.

„Verdammt!" Das kam von Laurel, die es sich nicht nehmen ließ wütend auf den Tisch zu schlagen. „Wer immer es ist, er ist uns zehn Schritte voraus!" Saras Alpha-Schwester schien am ganzen Leib vor Wut zu beben. Jax wünschte sich, er wäre immer noch wütend und nicht bereits …. resigniert. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie Martin und Ray nie wiedersehen würden. Aber er wagte es nicht das auszusprechen.

 _Das darf ich auch nicht. Ich bin der Beta hier._ Es war erstaunlich wie schnell sie in alte Muster zurückfielen, wenn das Rudel versammelt war. In Zaris Abwesenheit war Jax der Beta, und das bedeutete, dass er objektiv bleiben musste und Sara beistehen sollte. Seine eigenen Gefühle spielten keine Rolle. Dass Martin praktisch wie ein Vater für ihn war, war Nebensache. Es durfte ihn nicht überwältigen.

„Das erste, was wir tun sollten, ist eine Liste von Verdächtigen zu erstellen", meinte Sara gefasst, „Und unser wichtigster Hinweis auf dieser ist Kendra. Sie war nur zu Beginn und am Ende Mitglied der Legends. Das schließt Leute wie Damien Darhk und den Reverse-Flash als Täter aus. Und auch die meisten Dämonen und magischen Kreaturen."

„Gott sei's gedankt", murmelte John Constantine und wollte sich eine Zigarette anzünden, die ihm von Ava Sharpe aus der Hand geschlagen wurde. „Lass das!", zischte sie, „Du hast eine Runde Lungenkrebs überstanden. Eine zweite gibt es für dich nicht!"

Der Beta-Zauberer schenkte der Alpha-Kämpferin einen bösen Blick, stellte aber seinen Versuch sich eine Zigarette anzustecken ein.

„Wir sind gekommen, weil ihr uns gerufen habt", meldete sich Amaya, die nicht Amaya war, mit britischem Akzent zu Wort. Jax verwirrte die ganze Charlie-Sache noch immer, und er verstand nicht, wie Nate ihre Gegenwart so ruhig akzeptieren konnte. Immerhin sah der Gestaltenwandler aus wie die Mutter seiner verlorenen Tochter! Aber Nate schien sich von ihrer Anwesenheit nicht gestört zu fühlen, „Aber wenn die Sache nichts mit uns zu tun hat, dann würden wir das gerne wissen."

Der asiatische Omega, der neben ihr saß, nickte zustimmend. „Wir mystischen Kreaturen haben nämlich schon genug Feinde, einer weniger könnte nicht schaden", meinte sie.

„Mona-Schatz, du hast keinen einzigen Feind auf dieser Welt", meinte John dazu, und Jax nahm an, dass er damit recht hatte. Mona Wu wirkte unschuldig wie am Tag ihrer Geburt. Jax fragte sich, was für eine Art mystisches Wesen sie eigentlich war.

„Ich denke, ich kann Ray mit einem Zauber aufspüren", meldete sich Nora Dahrk zu Wort.

Jax sah hinüber zu Mick und erwartete Protest, doch stattdessen wirkte der Alpha verstörend hoffnungsvoll. Nora Darhk war eigentlich die Konkurrenz. Der Alpha, der versucht hatte seine Hochzeit mit Ray zu verhindern, doch im Moment schien Eifersucht Mick fremd zu sein.

„Solange wir nicht wissen, mit wem wir es zu tun haben, bringt uns das nicht viel", meinte Snart, „Wir müssen vorbereitet sein. Wir können uns nicht einfach kopflos in eine Rettungsaktion stürzen. Ich weiß, wie viel der Professor und Ray euch allen hier bedeuten, und mir bedeuten sie nicht weniger, aber wir sind ihnen keine Hilfe, wenn wir beim dem Versuch sie zu retten sterben."

Das war leider ein guter Hinweis. Er hätte von Jax kommen sollen. _Ich wünschte wirklich Zee wäre hier. Sie wüsste, was zu tun ist._

Laurels Handy klingelte, und sie entschuldigte sich einen Moment. Dann kehrte sie zurück. „Das war Oliver. Es ist bestätigt. Per Degaton ist entkommen", erklärte sie.

„Verdammt!", entfuhr es nun Rip, der von Leonards Schoß sprang und wütend damit begann durch den Raum zu tigern. Jax konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Ausgerechnet!

„Entschuldigung, aber wer oder was ist Per Degaton?", meldete sich die Nicht-Amaya erneut zu Wort.

„Per Degaton", meinte Rip düster, „ist mein größter Fehler."

* * *

„Marty! Psst, Marty! Kannst du mich hören!?"

Martin blinzelte und spürte, wie sein Kopf dröhnte. „Ich bin nicht taub, Raymond, du musst nicht so schreien. Ich mag vielleicht alt sein, aber mein Gehör funktioniert noch sehr gut", erwiderte Martin bissig. An den meisten Tagen entsprach dies sogar der Wahrheit.

„Oh, Mann, bin ich froh, dass du noch lebst. Für einen Moment hatte ich meine Zweifel", erklärte Raymond Palmer mit hörbarer Erleichterung.

„Und warum das? Es ist doch offensichtlich, dass unser Feind noch nicht mit uns fertig ist und Schlimmeres mit uns vor hat", gab Martin zurück.

„Nun ja, Kendra … hat er getötet", erwiderte Raymond leise, und Martin wünschte sich mit einem Schlag doch nicht so gut zu hören, wie er es immer noch konnte. Die arme Miss Saunders.

 _Und was ist mit uns? Ist es das, was uns erwartet? Und wie kann ich Raymond retten? Ich bin ein alter nutzloser Beta im Dunkeln, und er ist ein Omega-Vater. Seine Kinder brauchen ihn. Mister Rory braucht ihn. Wenn Per Degaton ihm etwas antut … Aber wie könnte ich ihn schon daran hindern?_ Martins Tage als Firestorm waren schon lange vorbei. Vor Jahren war der einzige Weg ihre Leben zu retten der gewesen seine Verbindung zu Jefferson zu kappen, und damit war auch Firestorm gestorben. Jahre danach hatte Martin einen neuen Firestorm erschaffen. Es gab nun einen jungen Beta, der diesen Titel mit Stolz führte und seinen Körper mit niemanden teilen musste, wenn er seine Kräfte einsetzte, aber Martin konnte nicht behaupten, dass es nicht Tage gab, an denen er seine Zeit als Held vermisste.

Heute war einer dieser Tage. Wenn er seine Kräfte noch hätte, dann könnte er sie beide befreien und in Sicherheit bringen. Einfach indem er an Jefferson dachte und diesen so ein Signal sandte, aber so ….

 _Ich schätze, das ist Karma. Damals als Rip diesen Jungen töten wollte, hätten wir ihn gar nicht erst auf diese Mission gehen lassen dürfen. Kidnapper zu sein ist nur wenig besser als Mörder zu sein._ Aber damals war es ihnen nicht als falsch genug erschienen. Und nun bekamen sie die Rechnung dafür präsentiert.

Licht strömte in dem dunklen Raum, in dem sie gefangen gehalten wurden, und blendete Martin. „Nun, meine Herren, dann lasst uns beginnen", meinte Per Degaton, als seine Schemen zu ihnen in den Raum traten.

* * *

„Endlich", seufzte Ava, „Ich habe Gary Green mit einer ganze spezifischen Mission losgeschickt!" Es hörte sich an, als würde etwas vor dem Gebäude landen. Rip war schon halb draußen, als die anderen ihm folgten. Da stand sie in all ihrer Pracht – die _Waverider._ Ihre Rettung.

Rip stürzte an Bord. „Gideon!", rief er, „Versuche Per Degaton im Jahr 2028 zu lokalisieren!"

„Ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen, Rip", erwiderte die K.I. ruhig, „Und ich arbeite schon daran."

„Ich glaube, ihr Antrieb muss mal überholt werden", meinte Gary auf der Brücke zu Rip. Der Omega-Zeitagent war von Ava offenbar beauftragt worden das Schiff zu holen und herzubringen, und das war gut so. Ohne ein Zeitschiff hatten sie vermutlich keine Chance gegen Per Degaton.

„Rip, was treibst du denn bitte? Leonard hat recht. Wir können nicht einfach ohne Plan lostürmen", verkündete Sara, als sie die Brücke betrat.

„Oh, ich habe einen Plan. Ich plane das zu tun, das ich vor all den Jahren hätte tun sollen: Mich zusammenzureißen und den Abzug zu drücken. Ich wusste immer, was für eine Gefahr Per Degaton darstellt, doch durch mich wurde er erst recht zur Gefahr. Und nun bedroht er meine Familie. Schon wieder. Ich werde am heutigen Tag nicht noch jemanden verlieren, Sara", erklärte Rip seinen Alpha hitzig, „Kendra wird sein einziges Opfer bleiben. Und sie war schon eines zu viel. Ich habe euch alle in meinen Kampf hineingezogen, und nun rächt sich das. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass noch jemand zu Schaden kommt, nur weil ich zu schwach war meine Familie zu retten."

„Rip, du weißt doch, was passiert, wenn du dich von Verlust blenden lässt. Die Time Masters, Mallus - hast du aus all dem nichts gelernt?", wollte Sara eindringlich von ihm wissen.

„Doch, ich habe gelernt, es nicht noch einmal passieren zu lassen", gab Rip zurück.

„Aber du bist nun nicht mehr alleine", meinte Leonard, der sich neben Sara stellte, „Du hast jetzt wieder eine Familie. Und wir haben nicht vor dich alleine auf diese verrückte Mission gehen zu lassen. Per Degaton mag mit vielen rechnen, doch nicht mit dem, was auf ihn zukommt."

Rip schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will nicht, dass noch jemand meinetwegen zu Schaden kommt", meinte er.

Jax baute sich vor ihm auf. „Die Legends sind nicht nur eine Familie, Mann, sie sind auch ein Rudel", erklärte er bestimmt, „Wir stehen zueinander und passen auf uns auf. Wenn wir das machen, dann machen wir es zusammen. Wir alle."

Rip wollte es nicht. Er wollte nicht, dass die anderen mit ihm kamen. Aber er wusste, dass er verloren hatte. Sie alle wollten Ray und Martin retten und Kendra rächen. Sie alle wollten Per Degaton endgültig besiegen. „Legenden sind Legenden, weil sie für andere einstehen, Rip", rief ihm Gideon in Erinnerung.

„Nun gut", seufzte Rip, „Dann eben wir alle." Immerhin hatten sie ein Zeitschiff, nicht wahr?

* * *

Per Degaton rechnete mit einem Angriff, doch er rechnete nicht mit diesem Angriff. Er war auf Sara Lance, Rip Hunter, Leonard Snart und Jefferson Jackson vorbereitet, und auf ein paar Verbündete. Und war der Meinung genug Roboter zur Verfügung zu haben um mit ihnen klar zu kommen.

Doch dann erschienen die Erwarteten mit mehr als nur ein paar Freunden. Vielleicht, dachte er sich, war es ja ein Fehler gewesen Hawkgirl zu töten. Der verdammte Flash war hier (der dunkelhäutige nicht der weiße), der Green Arrow, Black Canary, Killer Frost, ein zweiter Leonard Snart, ein fliegender ein leuchtender Mann, Vixen – gleich zwei von ihnen -, ein Beta mit Windkräften, Steel, eine Alpha-Hexe und ein Beta-Zauberer, ein Werwolf, eine Gestaltenwandlerin, ein Mann mit einem Flammenwerfer, ein Revolvermann aus dem Wilden Westen, und als würde das alles nicht reichen dazu auch noch eine Alpha-Kämpferin und bewaffneter Omega. Plus Rip Hunter, Sara Lance, Leonard Snart und Jefferson Jackson.

„Keinen Schritt weiter, oder ich töte sie!", verkündete Per Degaton schließlich. Er saß in einem seiner riesigen Kampfroboter, und dieser hielt Ray Palmer und Martin Stein drohend in seiner Hand. „Das denke ich nicht!", meinte Killer Frost und schoss Eis auf seine Roboter-Gelenke und wurde dabei von den beiden Captain Colds unterstützt. Und dann sauste der Flash an den Robotor entlang hoch und befreite Palmer und rannte mit ihm davon, und dann kam er zurück du befreite auch noch Stein.

 _Wie kann das sein? Ich wollte doch nur die Legends und nicht die verdammte halbe Liga und alle ihre Freunde!,_ fragte sich Per Degaton wütend und nahm den Notausstieg. Er wollte fliehen, als der Mann mit dem Flammenwerfer ihm diesen unter die Nase hielt. „Halt, keinen Schritt weiter!", knurrte er. Er war ein Alpha und ein verdammt furchteinflößender. Der Beta in Per Degaton riet ihm zur Vorsicht. „Wer bist du eigentlich, verdammt?!", wollte er wissen.

Der Alpha schnaubte. „Du warst hinter den Original Legends her, aber irgendwie hast du dabei immer auf mich vergessen", knurrte er, „Und das beleidigt mich fast so sehr wie die Tatsache, dass du meinen Omega entführt hast!"

„Wo warst du denn, als die Legends mich entführt hatten?", verlangte der Beta daraufhin zu wissen.

„An Bord der _Waverider_ – in einer Zelle", erklärte der Alpha ungerührt.

„Dann sollten sie auch deine Feinde sein!", argumentierte der zeitreisende Herrscher schnell.

Der Alpha schnaubte. „Oh, nein, ich hatte es verdient eingesperrt zu werden, und du hast das verdient, was dich nun erwartet", meinte er und schien abdrücken zu wollen, doch eine heisere britische Stimme rief: „Warte Mick! Lass mich es tun!" Rip Hunter tauchte neben Mick auf zielte mit einer Waffe auf Per Degaton. „Ich war damals zu schwach dazu, aber heute…."

„Heute ist es unnötig", meinte eine andere männliche Stimme mit britischem Akzent. Der blonde Beta-Zauberer blieb neben den beiden Bewaffneten stehen und fuhr fort: „Das bist du nicht mehr, Mick. Und du warst das noch niemals, Rip. Lasst mich das erledigen." Und dann presste er eine Hand auf Per Degatons Stirn und murmelte etwas. Und dann …. ging alles zur Hölle.

So viele Zeitlinien, so viele Leben, so viele Erinnerungen – auf einmal.

„Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?", wollte die Stimme des Alphas wissen, den Per Degaton nicht mehr sehen konnte.

„Ganz einfach, ich habe ihn dazu gebracht sich an alle Zeitlinien zu erinnern, die er jemals erlebt hat", lautete die Antwort, „Und offenbar waren das verdammt viele. Kein Verstand kann das überstehen."

Per Degaton hätte gerne über diese Behauptung gelacht, aber … er war damit beschäftigt sich an den Tod seines Vaters zu erinnern, wieder und wieder und wieder und wieder.

* * *

Per Degaton sabberte und starrte ins Nichts. Sara trat ihm trotzdem noch einmal in den Bauch. „Du hast gedacht, du legst dich mit einem Team an", zischte sie, „Was du aber nicht wusstest war, dass du dich mit einem Rudel anlegst und deren Ehepartner und Freunde! Die Legends sind kein Team, wir sind eine Familie! Du hättest Kendra nicht umbringen dürfen!"

Oliver packte den zeitreisenden Despoten und meinte: „Ich werde ihn an einen Ort bringen, von dem aus er uns nie wieder schaden kann." Sara nickte ihm dankbar zu und beobachtete dann, wie er den Beta wegbrachte.

Dann ging sie zu den Geretteten. Jax war dabei sich um Martin zu kümmern, und Mick kümmerte sich um Ray. „Das gefällt mir nicht, Sara", meldete sich Jax zu Wort, „Sie scheinen zu Verbrennen. Dieser Kerl hat irgendetwas mit ihnen gemacht!"

„Bringt sie an Bord, damit Gideon sie untersuchen kann", meinte Sara daraufhin. Wenn es noch nicht vorbei war, dann ….

Nein, daran wollte sie lieber nicht denken. _War Per Degaton nicht derjenige, der den Armageddon-Virus auf die Welt losgelassen hat?_

Aber das konnte nichts mit dem hier zu tun haben, oder? Er konnte nicht….

Martin und Ray wurden auf die Krankenstation geschafft, und Gideon scannte sie. Und hatte keine guten Nachrichten für sie. „Sie wurden mit einem hochansteckenden mir unbekannten Virus infiziert, Captain", informierte die K.I. Sara besorgt, „Alle, die mit ihnen Kontakt hatten, könnten infiziert worden sein."

„Verdammt." Mehr musste Sara dazu nicht sagen. „Laurel? Ollie und du, ihr müsst zurückkommen und den Sabbernden mitbringen, wir haben ein neues Problem." Die beiden Alphas waren mit dem Jump Ship losgeflogen um den Gefangen weg zu bringen und hoffentlich noch nicht sehr weit gekommen.

„Fang am besten schon mal damit an uns alle zu untersuchen, Gideon", sagte sie dann zur Schiffs-K.I.. Irgendwie schien es, als wären sie vom Regen in die Traufe gekommen.

* * *

„Die gute Nachricht ist, dass es sich mit um den Armageddon-Virushandelt, Mister Constantine. Die schlechte, dass ich nichts über diesen Virus in meinen Datenbanken finden kann. Er scheint bio-mechanischer Natur zu sein, und nach dem, was ich bisher beobachten konnte, dürften magische Wesen als Einzige immun gegen ihn sein", erklärte Gideon, den etwas gestressten John Constantine.

Neben dem Beta waren nur Charlie, Nora Darhk, und Mona Wu ebenfalls nicht erkrankt. Alle anderen zeigten zumindest erste Symptome des Virus, wenn man von Mister Degaton absah, doch der war leider nicht mehr ansprechbar.

„Ich verstehe. Danke, Gideon, tu für sie, was du kannst", erklärte John Constantine. Er war blass, aber noch gesund. Vermutlich machte er sich Sorgen um seinen Omega Gary und um all die anderen.

„Also? Vorschläge? Ich bin für alles offen", meinte er dann zu den anderen auf der Brücke stehenden Leuten.

„Ich könnte sie alle kratzen, vielleicht hilft das", bot Mona Wu an.

John schenkte dem Omega ein schwaches Lächeln. „Danke, Mona-Schatz, aber ich glaube nicht, dass das unser Problem lösen würde. Und selbst wenn, hätten wir dann genug neue. Kann sich einer von euch einen Werwolf-Mick Rory vorstellen?", wehrte er ab, und Gideon berechnete das Szenario bereits mit wenig Mut machenden Resultaten.

„Vielleicht könnten wir das magische Buch von damals dazu verwenden um eine Kreatur zu erschaffen, die diese Krankheit irgendwie aus den anderen aussagen kann", schlug Charlie dann vor.

John schüttelte den Kopf. „Das Notizbuch braucht eine kreative Quelle. Es lässt sich nicht durch Zweckdienlichkeit austricksen", meinte er, „Ich bin kein Autor, der es schafft emotional ehrlich ein Wesen zu erschaffen, das das tun kann. Was ist mit euch?"

„Nun, ich…", begann Mona und verstummte dann, „Nein….. doch nicht."

Charlie seufzte. „Es muss doch etwas geben, das wir tun können", meinte sie, „Wir haben Magie zur Verfügung, verdammt! Und ein Dutzend Superhelden!"

„Nun, etwas gibt es schon, das wir tun können…", begann John.

„Vergiss es!", fuhr ihm Nora Darhk über den Mund, „Das ist nicht möglich, es ist schon schwierig genug eine Person zu heilen, geschweige denn so viele. Und selbst zu zweit sind wir nicht in der Lage so viele Leben auf einmal zu retten. Nicht ohne dabei selbst…."

John zuckte die Schultern. „Das ist ein Opfer, das ich bereit bin zu bringen. Ich war immer ein Einzelgänger. Ich war jemand, der den Mann, den er liebt, zur Hölle geschickt hat, um sich selbst zu retten. Aber für diese Leute, für dieses Rudel würde ich alles tun. Sie bedeuten mir alles. Wenn ich mein Leben geben muss um sie zu retten, dann gebe ich eben mein Leben", erklärte er ernst, „Aber die Zahl der Opfer macht mir Sorgen. Selbst wenn wir Rays-Energiequellen-Trick verwenden, bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob die _Waverider_ genug Saft zur Verfügung hat, damit wir sie alle retten können…"

„Oh, nein, vergiss es, John Constantine. Dieser Plan ist nicht in Ordnung! Du wirst dich nicht heldenhaft opfern, nur weil dir nichts Besseres einfällt!", mischte sich Charlie an dieser Stelle ein, „Das steht dir nicht zu!"

„Aber warum nicht? Vor Jahren, als die Rollenverteilung anders war, da hast du keinen Moment gezögert an meiner Stelle zur Hölle zu fahren", erinnere sie John.

„Ja, aber da wusste ich auch, dass ihr mich retten würdet. Es ist wie Sara gesagt hat: Die Legends sind eine Familie. Ich wusste, dass ihr mich holen kommen würdet", gab Charlie hitzig zurück, „Ich habe mich eben nicht wissentlich geopfert! Ich habe nur darauf vertraut, dass wir alle gemeinsam aus der Sache wieder mit heiler Haut herauskommen würden … Wir alle gemeinsam." Ihre Miene wurde nachdenklich, und die anderen drei wechselten Blicke.

„Was ist los, Charlie-Schatz?", wollte John wissen.

„Wir alle gemeinsam, John. Mit jeder Gestalt, die ich annehme, beginne ich ein neues Leben. Und ich bin unsterblich. Vielleicht brauchen wir die _Waverider_ gar nicht. Ihr könnt meine Energie benutzen", meinte der Gestaltenwandler dann langsam.

„Aber ich dachte die Anstrengung könnte sie umbringen. Und was ist mit dir? Was, wenn du dich irrst, und das Ganze dich umbringt?", warf Mona zaghaft ein.

Charlie schüttelte den Kopf. „Dieses Risiko gehe ich ein", meinte sie, „Wenn wir alle füreinander einstehen, dann kann es funktionieren. Und Gideon kann Johns und Noras Werte im Auge behalten und so sicher gehen, dass keiner der beiden auf die Idee kommt sich heldenhaft zu opfern."

„Ich kann Werte überwachen, aber keine Entscheidungen für andere treffen", meinte Gideon dazu.

„Das musst du auch nicht, Gideon-Schatz. Als leitende Legende ist es meine Sache Entscheidungen zu treffen", meinte John Constantine, „Und das hier ziehen wir durch."

* * *

Vor Jahren, als sie in die Hölle eingedrungen waren um Charlie zu retten, hatte John nicht damit gerechnet aus dieser zurückzukehren. Er war bereit gewesen seine Seele erneut im Tausch anzubieten. Zurückzubleiben damit die anderen gehen konnten. Doch die Höllenfürsten hatten über sein Angebot gelacht und ihn gehen lassen. Weil sie gewusst hatten, was auf ihn zukommen würde.

Jahrelang hatte John sich gefragt, was sie gewusst hatten, was sie in seiner Zukunft gesehen hatten. Jahrelang hatte er auf das Fallen des Schwerts des Damokles gewartet. Bis er die Diagnose bekommen hatte – Lungenkrebs. Offenbar hatten alle, die ihn wegen seines Rauchens gescholten, recht gehabt.

Magie konnte viel richten. Aber Krebs heilen konnte sie nicht. Sie konnte ihn nur im Schach halten. Zugleich machte sie ihn aber auch schlimmer. Je mehr er sie einsetzte, desto schlimmer würde der Krebs wüten, sobald sie ihn nicht mehr eindämmen würde.

John war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es keine Rettung für ihn geben würde. Er hielt seinen Zustand lange geheim. Vor allem vor Gary. Er wollte nicht, dass Gary wusste, dass er sich an einen sterbenden Mann gebunden hatte.

Doch dann starb das Multiversum, und das änderte alles. Offenbar würden sie alle zusammen sterben. Nicht der Krebs würde es sein, der John ins Grab brachte, sondern Darkseid und das Ende von Allem.

John suchte einen Weg das Ende aufzuhalten. Drang in alle ihn bekannten Höllendimensionen vor, und fand die Hölle verlassen vor. Genau wie alle anderen Dimensionen. Diese feigen Bastarde waren geflohen anstatt sich ihrem Ende zu stellen.

John hatte erkannt, dass es nichts mehr gab, was er tun konnte, bis auf einmal Sara Lance vor ihm stand. Bis Oben hin aufgefüllt mit der Speed Force. Mit einem Behälter, der das Multiversum retten sollte, und keiner Ahnung, wo sie sich gerade befand. Die Hölle sah für Sara Lance aus wie ein mittelalterliches Dorf.

Sara nahm John mit zurück nach Hause, und das Multiversum starb nicht. Sie alle überlebten. Und John war mit einem Schlag geheilt. Es war ein Wunder, aber Wunder gab es nicht. Zumindest nicht ohne Gegenleistung, zumindest nicht Johns Erfahrung nach. Hatte die Speed Force John geheilt? Hatte Sara ihn geheilt?

Doch die Sache war die: John Constantine wusste, dass der Krebs nicht einfach weg war. Dass die Krebszellen immer noch irgendwo in ihm lauerten, und dass Magiegebrauch ihn zurückbringen würde, früher oder später. Und intensiver Magiegebrauch, wie er ihn jetzt plante, würde ihn vermutlich auf der Stelle töten.

 _Das steht dir nicht zu,_ hatte Charlie gesagt, doch in Wahrheit hätte sie sagen müssen: _Das entspricht dir nicht._ John Constantine opferte sich nicht für andere. Er opferte andere um zu überleben. Dazu müsste man nur Desmond befragen.

Doch dieses eine Mal würde er es tun. Dieses eine Mal würde er sich opfern. Um die anderen zu retten. Auch wenn er sich danach vermutlich nie wieder für jemanden würde opfern können.

* * *

In einem Moment fühlte sie sich noch furchtbar schlecht. Im nächsten ging es ihr wieder gut. Und dann war auf einmal alles wieder klar. Die Legends hatten sie abgeholt um Ray und Martin zu retten, und Zari war natürlich mitgekommen. Auf eine letzte Mission. Alle anderen waren dabei gewesen. Sogar Jonah Hex.

Und sie hatten Ray und Martin gerettet, doch dann hatte sich herausgestellt, dass die beiden krank waren, und sie infizierten alle anderen, auch Zari, und dann …. konnte sie sich an Nichts mehr erinnern. Bis jetzt.

„Das waren die letzten. Jetzt sollten alle…"

„Achtung! Mister Constantine befindet sich in kritischen Zustand!"

„Dieser verdammte Bastard!"

„Helft mir ihn auf die Liege zu legen!"

„Stirb nicht, du Mistkerl!"

 _John!_ Zari sprang auf und eilte zu der Liege, auf der John lag. „Was stimmt nicht mit ihm?", wollte sie wissen.

„Spontan entstehende Krebszellen. Sie fluten seinen Körper", erklärte Gideon.

„Verdammt, er darf nicht sterben! Wie sollen wir das Gary erklären?!", schimpfte Zari.

„Der Bastard wusste, dass das passieren würde. Er hat es nur nicht richtig erklärt!", beschwerte sich Charlie und wirkte in Amayas Gestalt vollkommen aufgelöst.

„Es muss doch etwas geben, das wir tun können", piepste Mona.

Alle sahen Nora Darhk an. „Magie kann Krebs nicht heilen, nur verlangsamen", meinte sie, „Aber nach allem, was wir gerade getan haben, weiß ich nicht, ob ich alles nicht nur noch schlimmer machen würde, wenn ich es versuche."

 _Verdammt!_ Alle sahen Zari erwartungsvoll an, und ihre Gedanken rasten. Sie fühlte sich noch nicht wieder gesund genug um so eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Und sie war zu lange weg gewesen aus dem Rudel und dieser altmodischen Gesellschaftsform um sich daran zu erinnern, wie es war der Beta zu sein. Aber sie wusste, dass sie John nicht so sterben lassen konnte.

„Versuch es", entschied sie, „Versuch ihn zu stabilisieren. Wir können ihn nicht einfach so sterben lassen. Nicht gerade jetzt und nicht so."

Nora nickte abgehackt und machte sich dann an die Arbeit.

* * *

Sie saßen alle zusammen für die Trauerfeier. Mick war zwar betrübt, aber vor allem froh, darüber, dass Ray nicht derjenige war, den sie hier betrauerten. Aber im Grunde genommen waren die Meisten von ihnen dem Tod gerade noch mal so von der Kippe gesprungen, inklusive ihm selbst. Und das hatten sie ausgerechnet Nora Darhk zu verdanken – unter anderen.

Mick sah hinüber zu John Constantine, der sich gerade animiert mit Gary unterhielt, der so tat, als würde es ihm gut gehen, dem es allerdings nicht ganz gelang den verzweifelten Ausdruck von seinem Gesicht zu verbannen. Mick drückte kurz Rays Knie und ging dann hinüber zu John, gerade rechtzeitig um zu sehen, wie Gary aufstand und sich auf die Toilette verabschiedete. „Du weißt, dass er dorthin zum Weinen geht, oder?", wandte sich Mick an John.

John nickte nur. „Er nimmt es tapfer, aber er dachte es ist vorbei, und ich wäre geheilt. Tja, so kann man sich irren", erklärte er und griff nach seinem Zigarettenpäckchen, das allerdings leer war. Der Beta fluchte kaum hörbar, und Mick beschnupperte ihn prüfend. „Ich werde nicht so schnell tot umfallen, Mickey-Boy", behauptete John, „Noras Zauber hat gewirkt. Der Krebs wurde verlangsamt. Solange ich keine Magie einsetzte, sollte ich noch ein bisschen Zeit übrig haben um …. meinen Körper mit so viel Strahlung wie möglich zu vergiften und auf das Beste zu hoffen, schätze ich…."

Mick schnaubte. „Du wurdest einmal geheilt. Vielleicht geht's noch mal", meinte er, „Aber falls nicht. … Hör mal, ich weiß, ich hab dir vor ein paar Jahren gesagt, dass es mir lieber gewesen wäre, dass mein Dad sich ferngehalten hätte, aber …. Ich finde Rose sollte ihren Vater kennenlernen, bevor …."

John seufzte. „Ist das nicht grausam? Ihr zu sagen: _Hey, ich bin's Daddie, und übrigens, ich sterbe bald_?", meinte er.

Mick zuckte die Schultern. „Das Leben ist grausam. Ich weiß nur, sie sollte wissen, dass ihr Dad ein guter Mensch war", meinte er.

John lachte trocken. „Wir beide wissen, dass ich das nicht bin."

„Sagt der Mann, der sich für uns alle geopfert hat", erwiderte Mick und sah hinüber zu Charlie, die sich mit Zari unterhielt. Er deutete mit seinem alkoholfreien Bier in Richtung der beiden. „Wie geht's Charlie?"

John folgte seinem Blick. „Sie ist tough. Und nimmt es hin. Sie hat alles gegeben, was sie hatte, und jetzt hat sie nur noch dieses eine Leben. Wenn es vorbei ist, stirbt sie. So wie wir alle." Er seufzte. „Aber sie wusste, dass das passieren könnte. Wir wussten alle, was wir tun."

Mick nickte. „Geh Gary trösten", meinte er noch, bevor er zu seinem Ehemann zurück ging.

Er kam gerade noch rechtzeitig an um zu hören, wie Sara ihr Glas für erhob: „Auf Kendra. Sie war unsere Freundin, ein Mitglied unseres Rudels, und eine Heldin. Sie hatte Besseres verdient. Wir werden sie vermissen." Alle hoben zustimmend ihre Gläser.

Mick warf einen prüfenden Blick auf Ray. Der wirkte traurig, aber gefasst. „Denkst du manchmal, dass….", begann Mick, doch Ray schüttelte den Kopf. „In keiner Welt hätte es je mit mir und Kendra klappen können. Ich werde sie vermissen, aber … du warst immer mein Alpha, Mick. Seit diesem Moment am Dach. Das wissen wir beide. Und du machst mich sehr sehr glücklich." Mick nickte. „Ich glaube, ich werde nie ganz verstehen warum", gab er zu.

„Siehst du", meinte Ray, „genau darum."

* * *

Amaya konnte nicht anders, sie musste die Frau, die aussah wie sie selbst, immer wieder ansehen. Es war beunruhigend wie eh und je. Die Tatsache, dass Leo sich wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt angeregt mit Leonard Snart unterhielt, machte das Ganze nicht weniger beunruhigend. Aber fair war fair, nicht wahr?

Seufzend erhob sie sich von ihrem Platz und ging hinüber zu der Gestaltewandlerin mit ihrem Gesicht. „Charlie…"

„Amaya." Der andere Alpha nickte ihr zu. Dann deutete er an sich herab. „Ich habe meine magischen Kräfte verloren und werde jetzt wohl für den Rest meines Lebens so aussehen wie du. Sorry", meinte das Wesen entschuldigend.

„Ja, aber du hast deine Kräfte geopfert um uns alle zu retten, und dafür… danke ich dir", meinte Amaya. Das war alles doch schwieriger auszusprechen als erwartet. „Ich … wollte mich außerdem entschuldigen. Als du damals in meiner Gestalt in meinem Leben aufgetaucht bist, war ich misstrauisch und nicht sehr …. entgegenkommend", fuhr sie fort, „Aber heute hast du bewiesen, dass du eine echte Heldin bist. Wieder einmal. Und ich danke dir dafür, dass du Nathaniel, Ray, Rip, Mick, Sara, Zari und die anderen gerettet hast."

Charlie nickte. „War kein Ding", behauptete sie, obwohl das offensichtlich eine Lüge war, „Das ist auch mein Rudel, weißt du? Ich …. wollte dir noch sagen, dass es mir sehr leid tut, dass du Anida verloren hast. Sie war ein besonders Kind, und ich weiß, dass es ihr gut ergangen ist, und wir ihrem neuen Leben Zari zu verdanken haben, aber … es muss hart für dich gewesen sein."

Amaya nickte. Anida. Sie konnte ihren Namen kaum aussprechen, und es tat immer noch weh an sie zu denken. Ihre Erstgeborene. Nie würde sie sie vergessen. „Danke", meinte sie also nur. Sie sah automatisch hinüber zu Nathaniel. Der schien ihren Blick zu spüren und starrte sie an.

„Es ist nicht zu spät, weißt du? Nach allem, was geschehen ist, was wir beinahe verloren hätten …." Charlie deutete auf den Omega. „Er liebt dich immer noch. Er braucht dich immer noch." Amayas Blick irrte zu Mari hinüber, die gerade mit Wally Geschichten über Kendra austauschte.

„Doch", meinte sie seufzend, „Es ist schon zu spät. Es war schon zu spät, als es begonnen hat." Das hier, beschloss sie, würde ihr letzter Trip in das 21. Jahrhundert werden. Es tat einfach zu weh das, was man nicht mehr haben konnte, zu sehen und die alten Gefühle wieder aufflammen zu spüren. Das hier war ihre Familie, aber sie hatte noch eine andere, und es war höchste Zeit, dass sie sich auf diese konzentrierte. Endgültig.

Sie überlegte kurz, ob sie sich nicht doch das Gedächtnis löschen sollte, aber nein, das konnte sie nicht. Nathaniel, Sara, Mick, Ray, Zari, Jax und den Professor zu vergessen. Alle anderen zu vergessen. Alle ihre Abenteuer. Nein, das wäre nicht richtig. Das würde ihr einen Teil von sich selbst rauben – den besten Teil von sich selbst. Sie musste sich erinnern, egal wie schmerzhaft das wäre.

* * *

„Es freut mich zu sehen, dass es dir wieder besser geht. Unser letztes Treffen war ja nicht gerade…." Leo verstummte und wusste nicht weiter. Beim letzten Mal hatte Leonard eine Flasche nach ihm geworfen, als war es schwer eine treffende Beschreibung zu finden.

„Ja, ich weiß, nicht gerade meine beste Zeit. Aber jetzt habe ich Sara und Rip, und tue mein Bestes, damit das funktioniert", meinte Leonard, „Und seltsamerweise funktioniert es."

Leo nickte wissend. „Ja, ich weiß, was du meinst. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass ich einmal Liebe finden würde, und dann war da Ray mit seinen abstehenden Ohren. Und auf einmal war alles anders. Da war jemand, dem es egal war, dass ich ein Beta-Omega bin. Und nun sind wie verheiratet und haben Kinder. Wer hätte das gedacht?", seufzte er und winkte seinem Ehemann, der mit Jax und dem Professor sprach, zu.

Leonard musterte ihn mit einem merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich bin sehr froh, Leo", meinte er dann, „sehr froh darüber zu wissen, dass es dich dort draußen im Multiversum gibt." Sein Blick schweifte ab, und dann meinte er leichthin: „Und nun entschuldige mich, ich muss Hex davon abhalten meinem Omega zu nahe zu kommen." Leo sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher.

Leonard Snart, der Mann, der ihm so ähnlich und doch auch so unähnlich war. Jedes Mal aufs Neue seltsam, aber diesmal zur Abwechslung einmal eine gute Erfahrung.

* * *

„Es läuft also gut mit Caitlin? Das freut mich für euch", meinte Sara zu Ava. Ava wusste, dass der andere Alpha, das auch wirklich so meinte. Sie blickte hinüber zu Caitlin, die gerade dabei war die Drinks mit Eis aufzufüllen. Ein Partytrick, den Killer Frost gerne brachte, aber diesmal sah ihr niemand dabei zu. Es war mehr so, als würde sie es tun um einfach netter Weise die Getränkte kalt zu halten.

„Ja", meinte Ava, „Ich denke, es kann halten. Ich denke, ich habe jemanden gefunden, den es nicht stört, dass ich ein Klon bin."

„Du weißt, dass du nie das Problem in unseren diversen Beziehungen warst, Ava", erinnerte sie Sara sanft.

„Nein, du hast recht. Aber trotzdem konnte ich nicht anders als mich manchmal so zu fühlen, als wäre ich es gewesen", erwiderte Ava, „So, also. Nun da das Multiversum wieder stabil wird, werden wir wohl das Time Buerau neu eröffnen - Gary und ich. Hast du Lust wieder bei uns mitzumachen? Die _Waverider_ zu nehmen und auf Abenteuersuche zu gehen mit dem Rest der Legends?"

Saras Blick schweifte durch den Raum. Kurz blieben ihre Augen an ihrer Schwester und deren Ehemann hängen. „Nein", meinte sie dann sanft, „Ich denke diese Tage liegen hinter mir." Dann sah sie wieder Ava an. „Aber ich denke, es gibt keinen besseren Nachfolger für den Posten des Captains der _Waverider_ als Ava Sharpe vom Time Bureau. Gideon, sag Hallo zu deinen neuen Captain!"

„Hallo, Captain Sharpe!", verkündete Gideons Stimme.

„Was, aber …. Sara, streng genommen gehöre ich doch nicht einmal zu den Legends", protestierte Ava überrascht. Damit hätte sie nun wirklich nicht gerechnet.

„Oh, doch, Ava Sharpe. Du bist und warst schon immer eine Legende. Und ich denke, dieses Schiff ist genau das, was du noch brauchst um dein ganzes Potential auszuschöpfen", sagte Sara bestimmt. Und Ava konnte nicht anders als sich zu fragen, ob sie damit vielleicht nicht sogar recht hatte.

* * *

Und so trennten sie sich wieder. Es flossen Tränen, Umarmungen wurden ausgetauscht, und jeder kehrte dorthin zurück, wo er hingehörte – in sein Universum, in seine Zeit.

Ava setzte sie beim Liga-Hauptquartier ab und erklärte, dass sie sich mit Caitlin und Gary auf die Suche nach einer Heilung für John machen würde. Es gab noch mehr Abschiede, und dann betraten Ray, Mick, Jax, Martin, Laurel, Oliver, Mari, und Wally das JLA-Hauptquartier. Kate begrüßte sie.

„Hier, wir haben ihr eine Plakette machen lassen", erklärte sie und deutete auf die Wand, an der eine Ehrung für Kendra Saunders hing.

„Daddie! Grandpa!" Tina kam an ihr vorbeigeschossen und fiel ihrem Vater und Martin in die Arme.

„Keine Sorge, allen geht es gut", meinte Barry, der überraschend hinter ihr auftauchte und ein Baby in den Armen trug, „Seht mal, ich möchte euch jemanden vorstellen: Das ist Henry West-Allen."

Alle betrachteten das Baby interessiert und begeistert, doch Ray zog es zu seinen eigenen Kindern, Mick folgte ihm. Gerry und Lizzie sahen von ihrem Videospiel auf, sprangen dann auf und rannten auf ihre Eltern zu. Ray sog ihren Geruch ein, umarmte sie fest, und spürte dann, wie Mick ihn von Hinten umarmte. Und zum ersten Mal seit Ägypten hatte er das Gefühl nach Hause gekommen zu sein.

* * *

 **1992**

Gehen fiel ihm nicht mehr so leicht wie früher. Stählen fiel ihm noch schwerer, doch das musste niemand wissen. Langsam näherte er sich der gebückten verschrumpelten alten Frau, die in seinen Augen immer noch so schön war wie vor all den Jahren, als er sie kennengelernt hatte.

„Nathaniel?", entfuhr es der alten Frau überrascht.

„Amaya", erwiderte er und streckte ihre seine Hand entgegen. Sie trippelte auf ihn zu und nahm seine Hand in die ihre.

„Es tut mir leid um dein Dorf", erklärte er. Sie standen mitten in Zambesi umgegeben von Ruinen.

„Ich wusste, was passieren würde, konnte es aber trotzdem nicht verhindern", meinte Amaya traurig, „Aber zumindest weiß ich, dass Kuasa und Mari davon gekommen sind. Meine Enkelinnen sind irgendwo dort draußen und werden weiterleben."

Nate nickte. „Mari hat geheiratet und Kinder bekommen", berichtet er, „Deine Blutlinie wird fortbestehen."

„Und deine? Hattest du ein gutes Leben? Hast du geheiratet, Kinder bekommen?", wollte Amaya von ihm wissend und musterte ihn prüfend. Er wagte es nicht sie anzulügen.

„Ich war nie alleine. Ich hatte meine Familie, unser Rudel. Ich hatte Ray und Mick, und Sara, Rip und Leonard. Ich hatte Jax. Ich hatte auch Beziehungen, aber keine, die sehr lange gehalten hat. Und Kinder … nach Anida wollte ich keine Kinder mehr bekommen. Aber ich hatte Kinder. Ich hatte Gerry und Lizzie, Tina und Ronnie, ich hatte das Wissen um Zari", erzählte Nate ihr, „Martin ist sehr alt geworden, doch die letzten Jahre waren hart, ohne Clarissa. Den meisten der anderen ging es lange Zeit gut, bis es manchen nicht mehr gut ging. John hat seinen Krebs überlebt, so lange Zeit. Oft dachten wir, er würde uns alle überleben, bis er es nicht mehr konnte. Aber ich glaube, er war glücklich. Er hatte Gary. Die Erde war sicher, sie wurde beschützt, und wird es noch. Nach Oliver und Barry waren es William und Nora. Nach Ray war es Lizzie. Und ihre Kinder werden eines Tages in ihre Fußstapfen treten. Wir haben dich jeden Tag vermisst. Dich und Zari. Und Anida. Aber wir haben gelebt, geliebt, gekämpft, gelacht, und geweint. Wir hatten gute Leben. Und ich dachte mir … es ist 1992, du bist an diesem Tag aus der Geschichtsschreibung verschwunden. Aber ich dachte mir, wenn ich dich hier finden sollte, dann … dann könnten wir beide vielleicht doch noch zusammen alt werden." Er hielt den Atem an, während er auf ihre Antwort wartete.

Amaya lachte. „Nathaniel, sieh uns an, wir sind doch schon alt", erklärte sie.

„Ja", meinte Nate darauf und lächelte sie liebevoll an, „aber wie wäre es, wenn wir gemeinsam noch ein Stück älter werden?"

Sie musste ihre Antwort nicht aussprechen, denn immerhin waren sie Gefährten, er wusste, was sie sagen wollte, ohne, dass sie es sagte. Das Band, das er immer wieder in Zweifel gezogen hatte, bestand stark und unübersehbar zwischen ihnen, in diesem Moment spürte er es ganz genau.

Hand in Hand schlenderten sie durch die Ruinen des zerstörten Dorfes hindurch ihrer Zukunft entgegen. Zusammen.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: Das ist es. Das Ende dieser Fic und das Ende meines Verses, zumindest chronologisch. „Road to Finale Crisis" wird noch ein Batwoman-Kapitel bekommen. Loslassen fällt mir schwer und dieses Verse besonders, es ist als würde es nicht wollen, dass ich damit fertig werde, aber ich werde langsam aber sicher damit fertig._

 _Zu dieser Fic: Es sind mehr Gastaufritte zustande gekommen, als ich eigentlich erwartet hätte, aber ich habe nicht nur die Timeline der Legends hier beschlossen, sondern eben auch die des gesamten Verses, also kam es mir richtig vor noch einmal alle diese Charaktere in Erscheinung treten zu lassen, und sei es noch ganz kurz._

 _Die Idee eines alten Nate, der mit einer alte Amaya, alt werden will, ist noch von mir. Ich habe sie mal in einer anderen Fanfiction gefunden und so geliebt, dass ich sie behalten habe._

 _Ich habe Kendra nicht umgebracht, weil ich sie hasse, sondern weil ich das Gefühl hatte es tun zu müssen. Ich hatte ihr Carter weggenommen, und ansonsten bringe ich Charaktere meistens zurück, hier habe ich stattdessen beschlossen sie zu töten._

 _Und was John angeht, ich wollte letztlich nicht die Autorin sein, die John Constantine umgebracht hat, aber zugleich musste ich auch realistisch bleiben, und deswegen habe ich einen Kompromiss gefunden. Zum Zeitpunkt des Endes dieser Fics sind vermutlich schon mehrere unsere Helden tot, aber Nate hat Amaya nur die namentlich genannt, von denen sie erwartet hätte sie in diesen Zusammenhang genannt zu bekommen, denn … nun ja, wer hört schon gerne, dass seine Familie und Freunde tot sind?_

 _Ich hoffe, dass ich alle offenen Handlungsstränge hiermit zu Ende gebracht habe. Auf jeden Fall ist es das Ende. Aber zwischendurch ist ja immer noch Platz…_

 _Nun ja, mal sehen._

 _Reviews?_


End file.
